


The Detective & Celebrity in Twisted Wonderland

by Chibichan789



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Action, Adventure/ Love, Angst, Anime, Ayakashi, Crossover, Disney Characters - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Magic, Manga, Multiple Endings, NRC, Reverse Harem, Romance, Spirit World, Twisted Wonderland x Bungo Stray Dogs, Violence, Yokohama, abilities, mobile game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 144,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichan789/pseuds/Chibichan789
Summary: After finishing up a job, Haruna and her familiar Shiro headed back to the Arm Detective Agency. When suddenly they started falling down a hole transporting them along with Haru’s childhood friend Sakamoto Yuu to another world. Twisted Wonderland a magic based world a nice one at that. But it has nothing to do with them only to find out this world cannot send them back to their world. Along with the door back to their world was destroyed in the Spirit World.Follow the two on their adventure across Night Raven College building bonds with the 7 dorms. Will friendship bloom or something more?Twisted Wonderland does not belong to me but their respective creators. I only own my original characters.Also I’m going to be editing this story and include  Yuu the mc. Tho Yuu going to be from the same world as Haru.So Yuu doesn’t have magic but an ability. So in other words another Oc since Yuu will have a last name.
Relationships: Twisted Wonderland Boys/Original female character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	1. Falling Down A Hole Into Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is in English. Though in future chapters Yuu, Shiro and Haruna and the rest of BSD cast and other ocs speaking in Japanese will be in bold. Also I will be doing rewriting since I have included Yuu who is the mc kinda (ofc both are magicless along with Haruna. Yuu like Haruna has a ability instead). So yeah I’ll be rewriting though bc of college (also in my 3rd year) it’ll be slow rewrites and updates. I hope you all can understand that! I originally promised I would write during the winter break but umm I took a break and played Genshin Impact so um oops. I apologize I still enjoy and love Twisted Wonderland and will still write for it. Anyways thank you for the support!

It was just a typical day at the Armed Detective Agency after Fukuzawa-Shachou hired Kyōka yesterday since she had nowhere to go. Ranpo sitting on top of the desk while eating potato chips. Tanizaki and Kenji were on their laptops writing their report on the illegal drug smuggling case they solved yesterday.Yosano was sitting around drinking a cup of coffee. At least that’s what she’s calling it. While Dazai was looking through his complete guide to suicide book. 

“Ah Yumiko-senpai… my sweet belladonna~” Dazai called sweetly wearing a smile on his face to the long haired brunette as she hummed in response. 

“Can you make me lunch with this mushroom?” Dazai asked Yumiko who was also typing up her report on a kidnapping case. 

As the brunette continued typing away on her laptop knowing fully well that mushroom is from his guide book. She replied, “I’m not going to make you lunch that could kill you Osamu-kun.” 

Dazai then turned to his senpai’s younger sister who watched Kyōka brush her white fox’s fluffy 9 tails. 

“Haru-chan~” He called out to her wearing the same smile holding out the page of the mushroom to her. 

“My answer is the same as nee-chan.” Haruna replies bluntly as she stands up from her desk putting on her faux leather messenger bag across her body. 

“Oh are you heading out Haru-chan?” Atsushi asked the girl with loose twin braids. 

“Yup I have to meet the client about their special case.” Haru replies to the light grey haired man. Shiro moves away from the brush in Kyōka’s hand. 

“Thank you for brushing me Kyōka-chan.” Shiro said, bowing her little head to the young ravenette haired girl. 

A small smile appeared on Kyōka’s face as she bowed her head back and said, “Your welcome.” 

Haruna picks up Shiro from her desk and places the fox on her right shoulder.

“Mm don’t overwork yourself Haru, Shiro-chan.” Yumiko says with a smile. 

“We won’t.” Shiro assures her mistress’ older sibling by looking at her with a smile. 

“Don’t shame our agency’s name.” Kunikida states loudly for her to hear. 

“You sound like a mom Kunikida-kun.” Dazai said poking fun at the blonde man. 

“Haaaaah?” Kunikida irked while focusing on the murder case they had to solve. 

“Take care Haru-chan, Shiro-chan.” Kenji, Tanizaki and Naomi told the girl with a smile. Haruna smiles back, “I’m off then. Oh if you need me just give me a call or text.” As she took her off to meet her client. _Special case? What does she mean by that?_ Atsushi thought while Dazai looked at his kohai. 

He smiled mischievously knowing what Atsushi was thinking. Dazai moved towards the light grey haired male and called out his name in a sing song tone, “Atsushi-kun~” 

“Y-Yes!” Atsushi stuttered out and jumped back a bit in his seat as he was pulled out from his thoughts. 

Dazai continued to smile and asked him, “Curious about Haru-chan’s case?” 

Hitting the nail on the head, Atsushi responded, “Yes, I was curious about the type of cases she takes on. 

“I’m curious as well,”Kyōka said, joining in on the conversation. Then Atsushi asked, “What did Haruna-chan mean by special?” 

“It’s special because she’s the only one who can solve them.” Ranpo butts in during the conversation, while Atsushi and Kyōka tilt their heads in confusion. 

“Have you both ever heard of Izanami?” Dazai asked. 

Atsushi tilted his head holding a confused look on his face, “Izanami the Goddess of Creation and Death? What does—”Atsushi shook his head hearing the name for the first time. While realization hits Kyōka said, “The ability of a user who can kill anyone but also collects the souls of the dead. So then that’s—”

“Yup that’s our very own Haru-chan.” Dazai said cheerfully. 

“Eh?! But she looks so pure like an angel. And I thought her ability was just teleporting!” Atsushi exclaimed astonished to learn about the younger girl. Kyōka nodded in agreement about Haruna despite knowing that she and her older sister were former assassins and Port Mafia members alongside Dazai. She also learned the other day about the sister’s past. Since the three had a similar past; their parents were both killed by assassins. Though she didn’t expect the older girl who saved her from killing herself was Inazami.

“As they say looks can be deceiving. Even the name of her ability gives her a bad image.” Said Kunikida as he pushes his glasses up from sliding off his face. 

“What’s it called?” The light grey haired boy gulped, having a bad feeling about the name. As the long haired brunette woman replied, “Souls of the Endless Abyss.” 

From hearing that name sent shivers down Atsushi’s body. He then asks while stuttering, “S-S-So when Haru-chan meant by special case…. She meant collecting souls?”

“Yes and no. You see my little sister not only collects souls but she sends them to the Spirit World for them to be reincarnated or to be sent to hell. She also exterminates evil spirits.” Yumiko explains. 

“She also punishes ayakashi that are mischievous towards humans.” Dazai adds on. 

“Ehhh that’s amazing.” Atsushi states with a smile as he becomes less terrified of Haruna’s ability. He then remembered her mentioning about giving her a call or text. 

“Wait how are we supposed to call her if she’s in the Spirit World?” He asks. 

“You see Haruna embedded inter-dimensional crystals into our phones and computers. It gives us access to see the world that she's in, and it’ll let us call her when we need her.” Yumiko answers him, seeing Atsushi and Kyōka with an amazed expression. 

Atsushi asking another question, “So that means you all see the different types of worlds right?” 

“Dunno we haven’t seen other worlds besides the Spiritual World.” Yosano responds. 

“Eh?” The light grey haired questioned 

“As far as we’ve been told, Haruna can only travel between those two worlds. Shiro did mention there were doors leading to other worlds in the Spirit World. Haru was curious about it but Shiro told her that it was prohibited to go to other worlds besides their own.” Yumiko said. 

“Even though Haru-chan creates portals to that world so she doesn’t have to go through the door.” Dazai adds in. 

“I see but still that's an amazing ability. Being able to help both the living and nonliving.” Atsushi praised with a smile as Kyōka nodded in agreement. 

“It might be amazing but it could never beat my Super Deduction ability!” Ranpo boasted while munching on a potato chip. This causes everyone to smile. As Ranpo continued the conversation, “However I must admit it’s fun working with her on those cases she has.” 

“You worked with her before Ranpo-san?” Atsushi asked. 

“It’s not just him we all worked with Haru-chan on her cases before.” Yosano replied for him while taking another sip from her coffee. 

“All of you worked with her?!” the light grey haired boy exclaimed astonished. 

“Mm it was terrifying at first. But she’s amazing at taking down ghosts.” Kenji smiled. 

“It’s incredible to see her communicate with them too.” Tanizaki praised while Naomi nodded in agreement. She then suggests, “You two should go with her the next time she has those cases.” 

“I agree, you two can see her in action. It would be a good experience for you Atsushi-kun.” Dazai points out. 

Kunikida looked up at Atsushi and said, “He’s right brat. You could learn a lot from Haruna.” 

“My little sister is suited for combat afterall I did train her.” Yumiko added on with a closed eyed smile. 

“Ah okay!” Atsushi replied smiling with determination as he couldn’t wait to learn from the 16 year old girl and the tricks she had up her sleeve. 

~~~

“Apartment 3A.” Haruna said standing in front of the wooden door ringing the doorbell. As no one answered the door. She pressed the doorbell again waiting for the client to answer the door but alas no answer. 

“E-Excuse me...” A feminine voice called out making Haruna turn to her right, seeing a woman with short blonde hair.

“Are you Ito Sayuri-san?” Haru asked as the blonde woman nodded stepping out of her neighbor’s apartment. and asked back, “You're from the Armed Detective Agency right?” 

“Yup I’m Miyafuji Haruna and my familiar Shiro.” Haruna introduces themselves. 

“P-Please Miyafuji-san just get rid of the ghost.” Ito-san stuttered bowing to the young girl fearing the ghost that haunts her apartment. Then Sayuri felt a hand on her right shoulder. She looked up to see a smile on Haruna and Shiro’s face reassuring the blonde woman. 

“Mm. I understand. Now please open your door.” Haruna told the older woman. 

“Y-Yes!” Sayuri replies as she opens her apartment door letting the young girl and her familiar in. 

“I’ll let you know when it’s gone.” Haruna said while receiving a nod from Ito-san shutting the door behind her. 

Haru walks down the hallway feeling the spiritual energy coming from the living room.

“We gotta be careful.” Whispered Shiro. 

Haruna nodded and whispered back, “Mm, I know.” 

Now entering the living room, they see the game show, Human Tetris playing on the television. 

“Hahaha can’t believe it was so easy to scare that woman off. Humans haven’t changed doing dumb things to entertain themselves.” An elderly man voice commented, laughing at the humans who fell into the water for not passing through the obstacle. Haruna turned her body as they both saw the elderly man's voice belonging to a tanuki. 

Haruna softly sighed just as her scythe appeared in her right hand. She walks towards the distracted ayakashi hitting his head with the back of the blade. 

“Gyaahhhhhhh!” The tanuki screamed while rolling around on the ground in pain. 

A bump appeared on his head turning his head, “You stupid human, you are hurt the Great Jiro-sama?! You’re gonna—”

The raccoon dog stopped himself to look up at Haruna with a closed eye smile holding her scythe while Shiro was glaring down at him.

“H-Haruna-sama and S-Shiro-sama?!” Jiro exclaimed astonished to see the human reaper and one of the high priestess’ daughters. 

“Ne Jiro-ojiisan.” The girl calls the old ayakashi. 

“Y-Yes Haruna-sama?” Jiro stuttered out in fear of the punishment he’s going to receive. 

“Do you know what you did was wrong?” Asked Shiro coldly staring at the old tanuki.

“Yes I do… I didn’t mean any harm. I just wanted to have fun messing with humans again like I did in my youth. I still got it!” Jiro laughs, causing Shiro and Haruna to sigh but smiled a little knowing what he did was just harmless. 

Jiro stopped laughing, continuing off what he said with a bow, “Anyways, I apologize for my behavior.” 

“As long as you know what you did wrong. Just don’t do it again. Now Haruna will be sending you back to the Spirit World.” Shiro said, as the scythe in Haruna’s right hand disappeared. 

Jiro looked at the 9 tailed fox and the human reaper asking them with a shocked expression, “Wait I’m not being punished?” 

“Mmm you didn’t physically harm Ito-san. As a warning please don’t mess with us humans.” Haruna responded with a smile as she snapped her fingers a blue portal appeared. 

“T-Thank you so much!” Jiro said gratefully that he was spared from punishment. He bowed again then walking through the portal to the Spirit World. 

Haruna snapped her fingers again, closing the portal. Shiro jumps out of Haru’s shoulder picking up the opened potato chips bag with her mouth. She walks up to the trash can and throws it in. 

While Haru turns off the television and places the remote next to the TV box. 

“Let’s call Ito-san now.” Shiro said, flying back to her mistress' arm. 

Haruna nodded and shouted, “Ito-san the ghost is gone now. You can come back in!” 

“O-Okay I’m coming in!” Sayuri stammered, dropping her keys to the floor. _Oh how clumsy of me._ She thought while picking them up from the floor finding the key to her apartment through the key ring. 

“Maybe we should open the door for her?” Suggested Shiro. 

“Yeah let’s do that— Kyaaa!” Exclaimed Haruna as a black hole appeared beneath her feet. Instinctively she tightly holds Shiro and her messenger bag close to her falling down with the hole closing them in. 

The apartment door finally opens with Sayuri entering her home. 

“Is the ghost gone now, Haruna-san?” She asked, receiving no response from the young girl. Sayuri walked down her hallway and into her living room to see that the girl and her familiar were gone. 

“Eh where did they go?” She questioned. 

~~~ 

_Where am I and where’s Shiro?_ Haruna thought looking around only to relax to see her familiar next to her. Haru gets up from the ground then adjusting her bag as she picks up Shiro carrying her in her arms. She looked around the room to see dim light around a vintage oval mirror with a golden frame. 

“Is that a mirror?” She questioned walking towards the mirror as dark air clouds the mirror. Only for it to fade away with green flames engulfing inside the mirror. 

“Ah, my lovely Lady, 

The noble and beautiful of evil, 

You are the most beautiful, number one in this world.” 

A deep male voice was coming out the mirror. Is he reciting a poem to me? Haruna thought as the voice continued to speak.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the most…” 

The voice paused while the room began to darken. 

“What’s happening?” Haruna asked herself as the image came to a close bringing back the green flames in the mirror. 

“For those who are guided by the Mirror of Darkness, 

As long as your heart desires, 

Take the hand that appears in the mirror.” 

The green flames faded away as darkness covered up the mirror with a hand reaching out to her.

“If it gets me out of this hole.” The girl said, taking the hand in the mirror hoping it would take them out of the darkness, and back to her world. 

The voice saying it’s final words. 

“For me. For them. For you. We are all running out of time. No matter what, never let go of my hand.” 

As Haruna began to nod off she saw a horse neighing at the dead of night before entering a deep sleep. 

~~~

“Haruna…” Shiro calls to her mistress using telepathy. The said mistress grumbled out, “Onee-chan 5 more minutes.” 

“It’s Shiro now wake up!” The fox shouted waking the 16 year old up. 

“H-Huh!?” Haruna said opening her eyes to see nothing but darkness, moving her right arm feeling the top of what seems like a box. She then glides her hand around the edges. 

“Shiro we’re inside of a coffin. This is a weird dream...” The 16 year old girl concluded. 

“Indeed well let’s get you out.” The fox ayakashi started to wiggle her way out of her mistress' arms only to stop, as the two heard noises coming outside the coffin. 

“ **Darn, people will come soon! I have to wear the uniform, fast… Ngggh!!** ” the high pitch voice said in English while panting out heavily from trying lifting the coffin lid open. 

“ **This lid is too heavy.** ” The voice growled in frustration until an idea came to its mind. “Time for… my secret move!” 

_English? Did we end up in America or England? Wait a minute. Why am I getting a bad feeling from this…_ Haruna thought as the voice shouted, “Ngg… There!!” 

Feeling heat radiating from the coffin. Shiro said, astonished, “It’s using fire to open the coffin?!” 

Haruna used her ability to teleport out of the coffin and into the they were in. Only for the two to see the room was filled with floating coffins. Shiro climbed back onto her mistress’ right shoulder.

“ **Gyaaaa! Where's the human!? Was it the wrong coffin!?** ” The high pitch voice screamed, catching the girl's attention. They saw blue flames fading away from the coffin that they were confined in and the one on the right. Then a flying grey creature with a pitchfork-like tail seeing the coffin was empty. 

“Ow… Hot! Where am I?” A hoarse voice questioned as the lid was kicked open. The monster, brunette and fox turned to see a boy around her age with short straight black hair and blue eyes inside that coffin. Haruna’s eyes widened and shouted, “Y-Yuu!” 

The said boy opened his eyes wide awake to see his childhood friend and her fox spirit, “Haru! Shiro! You're both here too!? Where are we?” He asked hopping out of the box to go to where Haruna stood not noticing the cat/raccoon monster. 

The creature’s blue eyes widened seeing the two humans in front of it while the girl was holding her 9 tailed fox, then it screamed, “ **Gyaaaa! I knew there was a human in that empty coffin! And you holding the fox, how did you get over there? But more importantly why are you both awake!?** ” 

Getting a good look at the creature, Haruna and Yuu could see it’s cat/ tanuki features. Noticing the blue flames blazing from its ears. A white patch on it’s chest and pink paw pads. Around its neck was a black and white striped bow tie with the ends torn. 

“Eh! A tanuki?!” Yuu questioned.

“I don’t think that’s a tanuki Yuu. I think that’s a neko. Or maybe a bakeneko.” Haruna sighed. 

The creature looked at the trio in confusion not understanding a word they just said. However in its gut feeling that the two insulted it. The cat/ tanuki yelled angrily, “ **I have no idea what you both just said but I can tell it you were insulting me! How dare you two slander the Great Grim!** ” 

“Isn’t that the same thing Jiro-ojiisan said?” 

“Indeed it is Haruna-sama.” 

“Jiro-ojiisan?” 

“It’s a tanuki ayakashi I had to deal with from my previous case I solved before we all got stuck here in this dream.” 

“Ah.” 

Again the fiery monster had another feeling and that was being disregarded by them. “ **Quit ignoring me!** ” Grim shouted in frustration as he flew in front of Haruna and Yuu demanding, “ **Hurry and gimme those clothes, humans!** ” 

The girl and boy looked down now noticing that they were wearing a black and purple robe with golden ornaments and key patterns on it. _Wait a second who the hell dressed me in this?_ Thought the brunette. 

_So we’re both in a dream about being in a cult and a tanuki is threatening us for the robes in English. This is just weird indeed._ The black-haired boy thought. 

“ **Otherwise… I’ll roast ya!** ” Grim smirked waiting for one of them to comply in fear, as he surrounded them in blue flames.

Haruna, Yuu and Shiro looked at one another then laughed making the tanuki irked, “ **Why are you all laughing!?** ” 

“Dreaming about getting roasted by a tanuki, that’s new.” The black-haired boy stifled out a chuckle. 

“I gotta tell onee-chan.” The brunette giggled. 

The white fox nodded with a smile and said, “I believe she would find it amusing that you and Yuu-san got a cute threat from that neko, Haru-sama.”

Hearing those two particular words 'tanuki’ and' ‘neko’ once again had got Grim to angrily yell, “ **I said I’m not a freaking tanuki or neko whatever that is!** ” As he blew blue flames dangerously close to Haruna and Yuu’s feet. The two jumped back as small blue flames caught onto the girl’s black knee socks. Haruna winced in pain, kneeling down feeling the putting out the flames while he smirked satisfied for putting one of the humans in their place. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro and Yuu asked in synch. Haruna nodded reassuring her familiar and friend with a smile. _Guess it's not a dream then…_ She thought while looking down at the redness on her legs as it started to swell. Haruna stood up looking at Grim and said in English, “ **Grim was it? It was nice meeting you and all but we’re gonna go.** ” 

Opening the doors she runs out the room pulling Yuu by the hand with Grim screaming after them. 

“Yuu I’m gonna speed up a bit okay?” She asked, turning to look at the taller boy who held his thumbs up in the air. She grinned and picked up the pace as they ran through the empty hallway passing by empty rooms that she assumes are classrooms. 

“Haruna-sama why aren’t you using your ability to escape from that pest?” Shiro questioned her mistress to rest on her shoulder. 

Yuu replied, “She’s not teleporting because she wants to mess with that cat. Shiro.” 

“Exactly as Yuu said Shiro. If I used my ability then the chase would be over and where’s the fun in that? So let’s give him a good game of cat and mouse.” Haruna added with a smile only for the fox to sigh at the girl’s playfulness. While the black-haired boy smiled as well going along with his friend’s plan. 

They continued to run through the courtyard and into a room filled with book shelves. Walking around they saw books floating around with walls and ceiling lights emitting a light green glow across the room. 

“What an interesting library.” Shiro commented. Yuu and Haruna nodded in agreement. The brunette noticed a chair against a pillar taking a seat in it as Shiro jumped down on her lap. While Yuu leaned against the table across from the girls. Haru asked, “Well that was fun and all but you two realized it right?” 

Shiro and Yuu nodded knowing that this wasn’t a dream but reality considering they saw the pain across the brunette girl’s face when her legs got burned. They are no longer in their world but a different one where they’re in a country spoken predominantly English. At least from hearing Grim speak they could only assume for now. “Do you think Ito-san or an ability user brought us here?” The white fox asked. 

“No, even if Ito-san or another ability user I would’ve sensed them using it. Ito-san was just a non-ability user living a mundane life. Until Jiro-ojiisan appeared, disrupting it.” Haruna answered. 

“So then a mysterious force brought us here?” Suggested Shiro 

“Mm I wouldn’t call it mysterious. I think what happened was when we fell down the hole, we ended up in a dimly lit room at the bottom of the hole with a talking mirror. It held a hand out to me and I took it thinking it would bring us back to our world which didn’t of course.” Haruna sighed. 

Yuu spoke up, “Oh the same thing happened to me I was in my dressing room getting ready for my photo shoot. And suddenly a black hole appeared under my feet. And well like you said, dimly lit room, talking mirror and I took its hand with the same thought process now here we are.” 

Shiro wondered, “Though why would it bring us here?” 

Haruna shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know and don’t care. Let’s just go through the Spirit World to go home.” 

When suddenly blue flames surrounded the three but were unphased by the action knowing that cat creature would find them. Haruna closed her eyes with a grin, “ **Well hello again Grim.** ” 

“ **Did you all really think you’d get away from my nose?** ” Grim questioned as Haruna decided to play along. 

“ **Not really.** ” She stated while pulling up the hood on top of her head. 

Yuu nodded along, “ **It was obvious.** ” He said. 

Grim smirked, “ **Dumb humans! If you two don’t wanna get roasted, better hand over—** ”

Before Grim could finish his threat, he was struck with the lash of the whip. Followed by the whip magically wrapping around his body and yelped, “ **Buwah? Ow! What’s with this rope?** ”

“ **It’s not a rope. It is the lash of love!** ” A man responded. 

Haruna, Yuu and Shiro looked to see that the man was tall with wavy black hair sporting a greatcoat over his suit. Blackbird feathers curling out of the blue collar while the tips of the coat resemble bird wings. He was wearing black gloves with golden claw rings over each of his fingers. On his hip were three mirror accessories with 4 golden keys. Looking up at the man they see another mirror accessory on his hat with 3 more keys. Though what interested them was the man’s pointy ears and the half-mask he wore as it looked like a raven’s beak. 

The man looked at Yuu, Haruna and Shiro breaking into a smile, “ **Ah, found you two at last. Are you two the new students? Both of you shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!** ” 

He looked at the black-haired boy and said, “ **Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.** ” 

_As I thought this is a school. I’m assuming he means the robes but what did he mean by Gate? Did he mean the black hole that sucked Yuu, Shiro and I in to come to this world?_ Haruna thought, then realized the man had said that Grim was Yuu’s familiar. Yuu has also realized what the man has said as they were about to correct him, Grim shouted, “ **Let me go! I’m not his freakin’ familiar!** ” 

“ **Sure. Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.** ” The man replied, covering Grim’s mouth with his clawed hand. 

“ **Mmmghmmm!** ” 

_But he’s telling the truth…_ Yuu thought. The man sighed, “ **My goodness. It’s unprecedented for new students to leave the Gate on their own. How impatient are you two? The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let’s head to the Hall of Mirrors.** ” 

“ **Wait you keep mentioning Gate but what is it?** ” Haruna asked the man. 

He replied, “ **It’s the room you woke up in with all the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is open with a special key but…** ” 

“ **The fire must have blown the lid off.** ” Shiro stated. 

The man nodded, “ **Correct. So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you’re going to bring them with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of them like your friend with the fox here.** ” 

“ **He’s not my—** ”

“ **Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let’s get a move on**.” The man said, making Haruna pick up Shiro in her arms standing up. 

Before the man could guide her to the Hall of Mirrors Yuu calls out to him, “ **Just a second, where exactly am we?** ” 

He stopped to look at the two and said, “ **What’s this? Are you two still dazed? It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented… Well, it’s fine. It happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious.** ” 

The brunette girl and black-haired boy nodded and followed the man who I was holding a squirming Grim. The five left the library as they started walking in the courtyard.

The man coughs gaining the girls’ and boy’s attention to start his explanation, “ **This is ‘Night Raven College’. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world. Here at the most prestigious academy in Twisted Wonderland. And I’m the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.** ” 

“ **Hm I see. Magicians…** ” Haruna stated and thought, _Heh so that’s the name of this world… Twisted Wonderland, a world where people use magic. This situation sounds straight out of an anime or manga._

 _So we’ve been isekai’d. Great… Just like in anime and manga._ Yuu thought. 

Crowley continues, “ **Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.** ” 

“ **A carriage?** ” Haruna and Yuu visualized as an image of the said carriage being pulled out of a dark forest popped into their head. 

“ **I think I remember seeing a horse moving the carriage.** ” She said. The ravenette nodded, “ **Yeah same here.** ” He stated. 

Crowley finishes up his explanation, “ **The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days.** ” 

“ **The Market? So wait, you’re saying that carriage just brought us here on its own!?** ” Yuu questioned, astonished along with Haruna and Shiro. 

“ **Muggmm! Muggghh!!** ” Grim screams were muffled into Crowley’s hand. 

“ **Come. Let’s go to the entrance ceremony.** ” Crowley states quickening his pace. _Wait… Why are we following him? We’re not even from this world!_ Haruna thought while looking at Yuu who just shrugged, “Let’s just follow and tell him when we get there,” He suggested in their native tongue as the girl and fox could only sigh. As it was their only choice. The duo just picked up their pace to follow the principal. 


	2. What a Chaotic Ceremony…

An oval mirror with a black and silver frame above a fountain spouting green water at the center of the large room filled with levitating coffins. While all the hooded students were divided into seven groups as they chattered amongst themselves with excitement. At the front, one of the leaders, a young man with brownish red mid-length hair curving inwards. Looking at his group with his silver eyes directly stating, “Is that all for the new student dorm assignments? Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head.” 

A yawn escapes from a tall tan young man with a thin scar running through his left eyebrow to his cheek as his lion ear twitched inside his hooded robe muttering, “...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over.” He stared at students in his line with his piercing green eyes telling them, “We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me.” 

While another young man with wavy silvery blue hair and eyes while wearing a pair of silver glasses. He looked at them with a smile announcing in a ‘friendly tone’, “To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle. I will support you to the best of my ability.” 

“By the way, where did the headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…” Asked a tall handsome man with shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes as he wanted to pull down his hood to fix his beautiful hair. 

“Abandoning his post…” the voice from the floating tablet responded 

“Did he get a stomachache?” The choppy white haired man with red eyes wearing a purple turban decorated in golden ornament patterns questioned. 

When suddenly the double doors burst open alarming the students. Crowley announced, “Not at all!” 

“Ah, he’s here.” Stated the red haired man. 

All the students see their headmaster carrying a tied up grey cat/ tanuki creature. Though what caught their attention was behind him seeing two students and one of them had a white fox sitting on their right shoulder. They had never seen these two students before around school making them conclude that they were troublesome newbies.

The wavy black haired headmaster made his way towards the mirror standing in front holding the struggling Grim, as Haruna and Yuu stood a few inches away from him. Crowley turned to face his students, sighing hurt that his students would think he would abandon his responsibilities. He defensively tells them, “I cannot believe you all. We were missing two new students, so I went to find them.” 

_Why did we follow him again? we don’t even belong in this world._ Haruna thought while looking around to see there weren't any girls in the room besides her and Shiro. _I certainly don’t belong here either. This is clearly an all boys school!_ Feeling a soft squeeze on her arm, Haruna snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yuu who looked at the principal. The girl turned her attention back to Crowley who looked directly at them declaring, “You two are the only ones yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon and fox, step in front of the Dark Mirror.” 

“Mghgmh!” Grim screams were muffled again by Crowley’s hand as he struggled to get out from the whip while glaring at the brunette girl and black-haired boy. 

Haruna and Yuu noticed the envy from cat-tanuki’s eyes then nodded knowing there was no way to get out of this. Though when they looked at the mirror it was the same one as they met in that dimly lit room. 

“I’ll go first.” The black haired boy said to Haruna who nodded. As the brunette girl walked over to where Crowley was. Yuu took a step in front of the mirror as a theatrical mask appeared surrounded by green flames inside the mirror. Haruna held a surprise expression seeing that it was a spirit trapped inside the looking glass. The mask spirit spoke, “State thy name.” 

“Yuu Sakamoto.” The black-haired boy replied. 

“The shape of thy soul is…” The mask spirit looked at him for a moment. Then it concluded, “I-I do not know.” 

“Come again?” Crowley asked looking at the mirror with a stunned expression. 

_What a deep voice this spirit has…And did it just stuttered?_ Haruna thought while looking at the sea of student’s confused looks. 

“I sense not a spark of magic from this one… The color, the shape, all are nothing. However this child possesses a peculiar power.” Replied the mirror. 

_Peculiar? Does it mean my ability?_ Yuu thought. He hasn’t used his ability since he was 10. 

“And what do you mean by peculiar?” The Headmaster asked with his arms crossed.

“While I sense not a spark of any magic. This child possesses amazing power. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory.” The mirror replied. 

_Amazing? Angelic and demonic powers are good things?_ Yuu thought while questioning the looking glass’ words. 

Crowley sighed, not pleased by the looking glass’ answer. “We’ll deal with him later. Now the next student.” He said looking at Haruna. Shiro jumped off her shoulder and landed on Yuu’s left shoulder. The black-haired boy moved to the side as the brunette girl took a step in front of the pitch black mirror. 

The dark mirror spoke, “State thy name.” 

“Haruna Miyafuji.” Haru replied. 

“The shape of thy soul is…” The mask spirit looked at her for a moment to think where to sort her. 

_What’s with the suspense?_ The girl thought as everyone was waiting for an answer.

“I-I do not know.” The spirit stuttered. 

“Again you don’t know!?” Crowley asked looking at the mirror with a stunned expression. 

“A-Again as I mentioned before about the previous child. I sense not a spark of magic from this one… The color, the shape, all are nothing. However I do sense something peculiar in this child.” Replied the mirror. 

_I wouldn’t call my ability peculiar, I would say deadly._ Haruna thought as Shiro jumped back onto her left shoulder. 

Annoyance spread across Crowley’s face narrowing his eyes at the looking glass. Questioning the mirror, “Again what do you mean by peculiar?” 

“Again as I said before about the previous child. I sense not a spark of any magic. This child also possesses an extraordinary power. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory as well.” The mirror replied. 

_First peculiar and now extraordinary…How in the world is having powers of the Goddess of death and creation a positive thing?_ Haruna pondered to herself about the odd words the masked spirit had said. 

The annoyance from Crowley’s face subsided as whispers were thrown around the room. Hearing the negative and confused commentary Yuu, Haruna and Shiro expected this but not this badly. The wavy black haired headmaster began to rant, “An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet anyone who can't use magic! In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection. I can’t get my head wrapped around it…Why bring two boys with ‘amazing powers?’ What does that even—”

“Did he just assume your gender?” Yuu asked while using his telepathy. 

“Yeah but I’ll let the mirror correct him.” The brunette girl replied back while silently looking at the mirror spirit.

“Boys?” The mirror asked. 

“Yes boys.” Replied Crowley confused why the looking glass was asking him a silly question. 

The mask spirit looked at him, correcting him, “One of them is a female.” 

The information was processed through Crowley’s head. His eyes widened and screamed, “A girl?!” 

“Took you long enough.” Haruna said, pulling the hood off her head, as all the boys except for Yuu in the room were shocked as whispers about the girl’s appearance filled the room again. 

“Two magicless students!?” 

“And one of them is a girl!” 

“She’s really cute~” 

Crowley looked at Haruna and Yuu then turning away from them looking down at the ground muttering, “Why in the world…”

“Mghmgh... Pah!” Grim gasped as he was finally freed from the whip. Then yelled out, “Then I’ll take their place!” 

Haruna, Yuu, Shiro and Crowley look to the side to see a freed Grim. Crowley seeing Grim run up to the two magicless kids and fox. He shouted, “Stay right there! Raccoon!” 

Grim ignores Crowley’s order, as he stops in front of Haruna and Yuu wearing a cocky smile. The two recalled him glaring at them out of jealousy. _Guess he’s happy that an opportunity opened up for him. The brunette girl_ thought. The cat-tanuki creature pointed at Haruna and Yuu then suggested, “Unlike those dumb humans, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!” 

Shiro using her telepathy she told her mistress and Yuu, “Haru, Yuu-san I have a bad feeling about what’s going to happen.” 

“Same here.” Haruna and Yuu said back in sync.

“If you need proof, I'll show you right now!” Grim smirked while inhaling with smoke coming out of his mouth. 

The brownish red haired man and Haruna’s eyes widened then shouted at the same time, “Everyone, get down!”

“Nnnaah~!!” Grim released the fiery blue flames out of his mouth making everyone duck down and setting the room on fire. 

“Waaaah! Hottttttt! My butt's on fire!” Shouted the man wearing a purple turban as he ran around in circles. 

“At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that tanuki!” Crowley ordered his students. 

The man with lion ears scoffed, “Che! Suck-ups.” 

“Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?” The handsome man asked with a smirk. 

The man with lion ears glared at him replying back, “Why me? Do it yourself.” 

“Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me. I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.” The silvery blue haired man volunteered with a smile. 

_Sounds like he wants something in return for catching Grim._ Haruna thought then the floating tablet voiced out her exact thoughts, “That's Azul for you. Always try to earn himself points.” 

“Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?” Asked the man in the purple turban as he was ignored by everyone’s bickering. The brunette girl felt bad for him and ordered, “Shiro help put out the fire from his butt please.” 

“Okay~” Compiled the fox jumping down from Yuu’s shoulder. Smoke appeared as Shiro transformed into her child form. She runs up to the man wearing a purple turban putting her right hand a space away from his butt absorbing the flames. Pulling her hand away she closes her hand into a fist making the fire disappear. 

“Ooh! Thanks Miss fox!” The man exclaimed smiling in relief that the fire was out. 

“Your welcome.” Shiro said, smiling back at the man then bowing her head walking back to where Haruna and Yuu stood. 

“What kind of a school is this… Are they seriously not going to help? Do they only care about themselves?” The brunette girl questioned. 

“It seems like it…” The black-haired boy replied as the two sighed looking at everyone arguing while surrounded by blue flames. 

“Are you all even listening!?” Shouted a furious Crowley.

The man with lion ears crossed his arms and said, “If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon! The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!” Grim yelled angrily breathing out flames around the room to stop anyone from catching him. 

“It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?” The silvery blue haired man, known as Azul asked the brownish red haired man known as Riddle. 

“I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get it.” He answered as the two began to chase after him. 

“Ahh how annoying…” Haruna mutters, taking off her messenger bag to Yuu who naturally holds it in his arms. She then takes off the purple robe, handing it to Shiro. The fox holds the clothing in her arms, as the two smile watching their mistress and childhood friend go help the two students chasing Grim. 

As the uncooperative students looked at Haruna walking past her familiar. She started to run towards the blue flames. 

“Oi what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself!?” Exclaimed the man with lion ears. The girl front flip over the flames landing gracefully on her feet. Shocking the men in the room by her movement. 

Haruna started running again picking up the pace she ran past Azul and Riddle astonishing them. Grim grinned to himself as the humans were far behind from him. He turned around and saw the human girl right behind him. 

“Gaaah!” He screamed as he ran faster building some distance from the girl. Turning his head around to seeing that she was no longer behind him. 

“Ha as if you can outrun the Great Grim— Nygah!” Grim shouted as he fell to the floor. He quickly looked up and turned his head with a shocked expression. Seeing the human girl kneeling in front of him holding his beloved tail in her hands. 

“You keep saying the cutest things Grim.” Haruna said with a closed eyed smile while yanking his tail pulling the cat into her arms. 

“Let go of me human!” Exclaimed the cat-tanuki struggling in Haruna’s arms. 

“And let you cause more trouble? I don’t think so.” The girl said squeezing him a bit, making Grim stop squirming. 

Haruna stood up walking back to see the two boys she passed by run up to her. 

“You caught the cat!?” Azul asked the girl with a shocked expression to see Grim in her arms. 

“I am not a cat! I am the Great Grim— Ack!” Grim shrieked as Haruna squeezed him again. 

Haruna nodded replying, “Yup I did.” 

“But how did you catch him?” Riddle asked the magic-less girl a bit suspiciously. 

“Well by running and using my power.” Haruna answered while the two boys looked at her curious of what power she held for different reasons of course. 

_Well it’s actually part of my ability but they don’t need to know that._ The girl thought. 

“Now let’s head back. I’m sure Mr. Crowley would be happy that this part of the problem was resolved.” The brunette with twin braids said as the two nodded agreeing with her noticing the burns on her legs. 

“You’re injured.” Both of them pointed out to Haruna. 

Looking down at her legs she tells them, “Oh it’s fine. I’ll treat them later. Now grab onto my shoulders.”

Azul and Riddle looked at the girl bewildered since this is their first encounter with one another. Haruna raised a brow pulling her left arm away while having a firm hold on Grim with her right. 

“What’s with the hesitation? This’ll be the fastest way to go back to Mr. Crowley and the others.” She states using her left hand to grab Azul’s hand placing it on her left shoulder. Then grabbing Riddle’s placing it on her right. Both boys were flustered by how warm and soft the girl’s hand was. Haruna then placed her left arm back on her right arm holding the squirming Grim tightly again. She activates her ability as they were now standing in front of Crowley and the other students who looked at them stunned. Shiro and Yuu smiled knowing that their friend would catch the cat.

“How did you—?” 

“Um, can we do something about Grim before he starts setting things on fire again?” Haruna asked while holding the cat in her right arm. Taking everyone’s attention to the fidgeting grey cat and away from her explaining her ability. 

Riddle retracted his hand off the girl’s shoulder as Azul does the same. Riddle coughs a bit, making her turn around and answer, “I can do that.” 

Haruna nodded holding Grim out to him. 

“Off with your head!” Riddle shouted as a red and black heart shaped collar appeared around Grim’s neck.

“Nygah! The heck is this!?” Screamed Grim fidgeting around while Haruna brought him back around her arms squeezing him tightly making the cat stop moving.

Then Riddle announced, “Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: "One shall never bring a cat into a festival." You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.” 

“I'm not a cat! I'll burn this collar right up!” Grim exclaimed, wearing a smirk on his face using his fire magic as nothing happened. 

“Eh? I can’t use my fire!” 

Riddle looked at him with a satisfied grin, “Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat.” 

_Heh so he can nullify magic reminds me of Osamu-san’s ability._ Though Haruna. 

“W-What!? I’m not a pet!” Grim stated glaring at the brownish red haired boy. 

Riddle scoffed at the cat’s words reassuring him, “Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you. I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out.” 

“Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle.” Azul praised the short man. 

While muttering to himself, “I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me.” 

_Unique Magic? What’s that?_ Haruna pondered while walking over to where her friends were. Only to see a Crowley with an annoyed expression looking at the trio. He placed a hand on the black-haired boy’s shoulder and began to scold him, “You must do something about this! It’s your familiar afterall! So properly discipline—”

“He’s not my familiar.” Yuu finally corrected the older man while removing his hand from his shoulder. 

“It’s not yours?” He questioned. Then he looked over to the twin braided hair brunette girl and continued his integration. “Is this yours then—”

“No he’s not. Like everyone else we just met him today. I only have one familiar and that’s Shiro.” Haruna replied pointing towards where Shiro was standing which was on the left of Yuu. Crowley looked at the very well tamed fox familiar. 

Crowley then stuttered out,“I-Is that right?” 

The young girl and boy nodded as Crowley coughed into his hand feeling embarrassed from his mistake. 

“Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew. For I am gracious.” He said with a smile. 

A student tapped Haruna’s shoulder making her turn around to look at him. Feeling flustered he took Grim out of her hands. 

“Gyaaaa! Let me go!” Cried out Grim, struggling to get out of the student’s grasp. 

“I'm going to, going to… Become the greatest magician!” He declared as he was dragged out of the room. 

_They didn’t have to kick him out like that. They should’ve given him a chance to join the school. But then again it’s always cruel no matter what world we’re in._ Haruna thought with a soft expression on her face. 

“Haru-sama.” Shiro called out to her mistress, snapping her out of reflecting. 

“Hm? Oh thanks Shiro.” The girl thanked the white fox, taking the purple robe back in her arms. As her mind still lingers on the mischievous cat.

“What’s wrong Haru-sama? Yuu-san?” Shiro asked with a worried expression. 

The black-haired boy replied, “Nothing, it’s just I feel bad for Grim.” 

“Yeah same here…” The brunette girl answered as the two felt melancholic about it. 

“I know but we can’t do anything about it Haru, Yuu-san.” Said Shiro while turning back to her little fox form then flew up to sit on her mistress’ left shoulder. As Haruna and Yuu nodded knowing that they don’t belong in this world, and need to get back to theirs. 

Crowley coughed, gaining everyone’s attention on him. He started, “We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories.” 

Looking around Crowley noticing that one of dorm leaders was missing, “Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader of Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all…” 

“That's no different from usual, is it?” Stated the man with lion ears. 

The man in the purple turban asked finding fault at the other dorm leaders,“What? Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?” 

“If you're going to complain, you should've done it yourself.” Retorted the beautiful blonde man. 

The man in the turban crossed his arms looking down and said, “Hmmm. But I don't really know anything about that guy.” 

Hearing what was said from the headmaster and dorm leader’s conversation, whispers filled the room once again. 

“By Draconia... Do they mean "that" Malleus Draconia?” Asked a student. 

“Is he seriously attending this school?” A second student questioned.

A third student muttering out quietly, “Scary…” 

_Is this Malleus Draconia person really that intimidating?_ Haruna pondered curiously. 

“Hm so I was correct then.” A deep voice replied, making the brunette girl and black-haired boy turn their heads surprised to see a pale skinned man standing next to Haruna. The pale skinned man with short dark hair with pink streaks sticking out of the sides noticed holding back a laugh. _What cute reactions_ he thought then looked back and said, “I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't. It seems the invitation "never arrived" again.” 

“My deepest apologies. I promise, we didn't intend to exclude him.” Azul said with a ‘sincere’ tone. 

Riddle added, “His aura makes it hard to approach him.” 

_Again? So this happened before! The poor guy… I hope he gets invited this time_. Shiro reflected. 

_So no one bothered to tell him...Poor Malleus…_ Yuu thought while feeling bad for the guy. 

Haruna sweated a little, _Why do I get the feeling this happens every time an event starts up?_

“It's fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me.” The pale skinned man told them. Guiding the students out the room he muttered out, “I hope this doesn't upset him…” 

“Oi girl.” The man with the lion ear called out to Haruna. 

She looked at him and asked, “Yes?” 

“You should get those burns treated.” He replied pointing at the burns on her legs. 

Haruna looked at them then back at him and said, “Oh right. I’ll be treating them later but thank you for the concern though.” 

She smiled at him as he nodded while taking his leave. Haruna activated her ability as the burns on her legs began to quickly heal and regenerate itself.

After all the students left, leaving Yuu, Haruna, Shiro and Crowley alone in the room. Crowley sighed, turning to the girls and boy, “Now then, Mr. Sakamoto, Miss. Miyafuji, and Miss Shiro. I'm terribly sorry about this but… We must have you three leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here. There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you all directly back from whence you came.” 

“That’s fine it’s not like we belong here anyways.” Haruna stated as Shiro and Yuu nodded in agreement. The trio were relieved that they could return back to their world. 

Stepping in front of the mirror, Crowley instructed them, “Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind…” 

Haruna and Shiro closed their eyes, visualizing the bustling city of Yokohama where her sister and fellow friends/ employees live together in peace. Meanwhile Yuu closed his eyes envisioning the lively city of Tokyo where he currently lives and works as an actor and model. 

“Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide these three back to the place they belong!” Crowley announced as there was no reply from the looking glass. 

Crowley coughed trying again, “Once more. Oh Dark Mirror! Guide these…” 

“It is nowhere…” Replied the mirror spirit. 

Crowley said with a confused expression, “Eh?” 

Yuu, Haruna and Shiro sighed as they were afraid something like this would happen so they waited for the mirror to explain. 

Shiro, using her telepathy, asked her mistress, “Do you want me to open our world’s door in the Spirit World?” 

“Go ahead we’ll be waiting.” Haruna replied back. While Crowley was distracted, Shiro created a small portal in front of her flying straight in as the portal disappeared. Yuu used his telepathy and asked, “Spirit World?” 

“Yup~” The brunette girl answered back, receiving a nod from the boy as he deactivated his ability. 

“The place they belong is nowhere in this world...It does not exist.” The looking glass said .

Crowley put his hands on his hips astonished, “What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today.” 

The mirror remained silent as Crowley muttered to himself, “This is the first time it's ever happened since I became Headmaster, what should be…” 

He then turned to Haruna and Yuu and asked, “Where exactly did you two come from?” 

The boy responded, “Tokyo, Japan.” 

“Yokohama, Japan.” Replied the girl. _Huh I guess he’s more focused on this then to notice that Shiro’s gone._ She thought. 

Placing a hand on his chin he said, “I've never heard those places. I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I've never even heard those names before.” 

“Ah that’s because We’re—”

“Let's go do some research in the library.” Crowley cuts her off as he walks out of the room to the bibliotheca. 

“Eh? Oh not again…” Haruna muttered, 

Yuu sighed as well, _“We’ll just have to tell him when we get there._ He said, earning a nod from his friend. As the two quicken their pace after the headmaster to the library. 


	3. I’m a Detective & He’s a Model/ Actor! We’re Not A Handywoman & A Handyman!!

In the bibliotheca, Haruna and Yuu sat at the table boredly flipping through books and maps. Though what they did come across the history of the school along with a map of the island that they’re located on. It turns out the school is located on top of a cliff surrounded by a forest. While in the middle was a town port, and at the bottom was another school called Royal Sword Academy. In the world map they saw different countries, islands and ocean names such as Rose Kingdom, Land of Pyroxene, Afterglow Savanna, Valley of Thorns, Land of Hot Sands, Isle of Lamentation, and Coral Sea. Along with looking through another book about the history of each country. What piqued the kids' interest was the different races that lived in this world such as humans, beast men, merfolk, fairies. Crowley closed up the book he flipped through. He sighed then narrowed his gaze at them, “There really isn't anything. Not only the world map, but the names of your homes aren't written in any history. Are you two truly from where you say? You two aren't lying to me by chance?” 

“No We’re not. If you would just—” 

“Looking at all this, you two may have somehow been brought here from another planet…” Crowley stated. 

“That’s because we are. Well not a planet in this world but another world called Earth.” Yuu deadpanned while Haruna was flipping to the next page.

Crowley held a frustrated expression and asked, “Earth? And why didn’t you two say anything!?”

Haruna closed the book then looked up at him bluntly answering, “I did twice actually.” 

“E-Eh? You did? When?” 

“Back when we were in the room with that mirror. And right now. You know Mr. Crowley it’s quite rude to cut someone off when they’re trying to talk.” 

Crowley coughed feeling embarrassed that he was just scolded by a teenage girl. “I-I apologize. By the way, where is that familiar of yours Miss Miyafuji?” He asked, seeing that the fox was missing. 

Haruna answered, “It’s fine. And oh you finally noticed. Shiro’s in the Spirit World.” 

“The Spirit World?”

“Mm, it's a world where all spirits live together. It’s also where deceased humans go to be reincarnated or sent to the void.” 

Crowley continued to question the teenager, “Why is your familiar there? And how do you know so much about it?” 

“Because Shiro was born there. She’s a fox spirit. And I know a lot about that world because it’s part of my job to travel through it.” Replied Haru as Crowley was interested in the magicless girl and boy. He recalled that the Mirror of Darkness had mentioned she had ‘amazing power.’ Along with her appearing out of thin air where she captured the cat. He was also curious about what power Yuu possessed. 

Crowley asking another question, “Does this relate back to your power?” 

Haruna nodded, “Mmm well it’s part of my ability. You see, my ability is called Souls of the Endless Abyss. It allows me to use the powers of one of the Gods and Goddesses in our home country Japan. Izanami the Goddess of Creation and Death. I can collect souls but I can also control and summon the dead. And from what you saw in the room I can teleport. But it’s not how I travel through the spirit world. I create portals instead.” She explained part of her ability since it’s best not to expose the whole power because of how dangerous it comes across especially if she were to go all out. And why in the hell would she explain it to a person whom she just met today.

“Interesting... What about you Mr. Sakamoto?” The Headmaster asked, putting his attention on the pretty boy. 

Yuu replied, “Ah well my ability is called Angelic Demon which allows me to use demonic and angelic powers. Like regeneration/ healing, flight, super strength, stamina and speed, flight, telepathy, teleportation, dark and light manipulation.” 

Again like Haruna, Yuu has also explained some of his ability to the principal since his power was also dangerous especially if he were to use it to its full extent since he doesn’t have full control of his ability. Also telling it to a stranger who he and Haruna just met today? Yeah no way he’s going to do that. Crowley nodded but had a feeling there was more to their powers but chose not to ask further about it, “Does everyone in your world have abilities like the both of yours?” He asked intrigued. 

The girl and boy shook their heads, “Mm no not everyone has an ability.” They replied. 

“Earth… My what a fascinating world!” He stated with a smile wanting to ask them more questions. Until he remembered that Haruna didn’t answer his question about the fox. 

He asked, “You didn’t answer my question! Why is your familiar in the Spirit World?” 

“Ah because the Spirit World connects with other universes through doors. So right now we’re waiting for Shiro to open ours. Which reminds me she should be here by now…” Haruna said. 

And on que a small light blue portal appears on the table. Shiro flying out of it with a panicked expression, “Haruna-sama! The door to our world is destroyed!”She exclaimed, landing on the table in between her mistress, Yuu and the older man as the portal disappeared. 

Haruna laughs, “Ahaha I’m sorry I thought you just said the door was destroyed.” 

“It did!” Her familiar shouted, making the girl immediately stop laughing. 

“What!? How?” The girl asked. 

“I don’t know… When I got there I saw our door in bits and pieces. I asked the Gatekeeper if anyone broke it. He said it just shattered on its own because it was a really old door.” Answered Shiro. 

“How long will it take to repair?” Yuu asked. 

“I’m not sure… The Gatekeeper said he’ll let me know when a new door’s back.” The fox replied. 

Haruna sighed, “We’re stuck here until a new one is replaced.” She stated while Shiro nodded her head. 

“Is that not how you three came through to this world?” Crowley asked the three who laid their heads on the wooden table. 

The trio picked up their heads and shook it. “Not sure I’ve only been to the Spirit World three times.” Yuu stated. Shiro added, “No. We’re not allowed to cross to other worlds besides our own when we’re in the Spirit World.” 

“Then how did you all get here?” Repeated the man. 

Haruna looked at him and responded, “Honestly we’re not sure. After Shiro and I finished a case a mysterious hole appeared bringing us down. And at the bottom we met the Mirror of Darkness and was brought here.” 

“Yeah same here, I was getting ready for a photoshoot, and just like Haru and Shiro. That hole appeared and brought me to the Mirror of Darkness and of course here we are.” Said Yuu. 

“How peculiar… The Mirror of Darkness would never bring two magicless people, and from another world no less.” Stated Crowley. 

“Believe it or not that’s what happened.” Haruna and Yuu retorted. 

Crowley thought for a moment seeing that the boy and girl with powers and her familiar aren’t lying. He tells them, “Hmm…No I believe you three. Also what did you two have on you when you both came here? Do you two have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe…” 

Yuu’s hands went into his jean front pockets feeling nothing, then he felt the back and still nothing. He then realized that his wallet and phone was with his manager Nami. “I don’t have anything on me. It’s all with my manager in our world.” He stated glumly as Shiro patted the boy on his shoulder with her paw trying to comfort him.

Crowley raised a brow, “Manager?” He questioned. 

“Oh I’m a model/ actor in our world.” Replied the black haired boy. As the headmaster nodded as he noticed the boy’s features and Yuu did have that aura around him.That and the fact he wore an expensive black suit and watch. 

While Haruna pulled her messenger bag onto her lap opening it.  _ At least I have some sanitary pads but let’s avoid saying that out loud. _ She thought. “Hm I have my phone, laptop, phone and laptop chargers, portable charger, a book, some snacks, sewing kit, wallet… Oh here it is.” Listed the girl as she took out her leather ID wallet holder. 

She held it out for Crowley to see the information. As the man takes her ID wallet and opens it up, “This is written in one of the Eastern Languages… I believe it’s Japanese… Now that I realize it… you two did have Japanese last names and appearance wise from a country in the east as well.” He states while looking at them. 

“Ah that’s because in our world, our country Japan is an island that is lying off the east coast of Asia. Oh Asia is one of the seven continents so overall Haruna and I are Japanese.” Answered Yuu. 

Crowley nodded his head, “I see so what does this say on your ID Miss Miyafuji?” He asked. 

Haruna nodded replying back,“Well it says at the top, Armed Detective Agency. In the middle is Detective Miyafuji Haruna and at the bottom is my signature and picture of course.” 

“Armed Detective Agency?” Crowley questioned. 

The brunette girl explained, “My agency is a group focused on solving crimes which are considered too violent or difficult for the metropolitan police to handle.” 

The headmaster nodded, “Interesting.... Well I can't just let two people who can't use magic and their familiar stay at school. However, as an educator, I can't just toss two penniless teenagers and a fox out on the street with no form of knowledge of this world. For I am gracious.” He said with a smile. 

Haruna, Yuu and Shiro bowed their heads at the wavy black haired man. 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Crowley.” They said in synchronicity. 

_ Ah, it must be a eastern custom. What polite children and fox they are. _ He thought, “No need to thank me for I am gracious.” He told the trio as they picked their heads back up. Haruna smiled thinking,  _ He must really like calling himself gracious…  _

“Hmmmm... That's right!” Crowley shouted, snapping the girl out of thoughts while making Shiro and Yuu flinch.

“What is it?” Shiro and Yuu asked the man who startled them. 

As Crowley looked at them, “There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you three can clean it up, you all should at least be able to sleep there. For the time being, I shall allow you three to stay there! Since the door to your world is being repaired I will also look for a way for you all to return home. My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators.” He replied while praising himself. 

“Thank you again.” Shiro, Yuu and Haruna said bowing their heads again. 

“Well we better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it.” Stated Crowley.

As they were about to leave, Haruna realized she had no clothes to wear besides the ones she was wearing when she fell down the hole. And the purple ceremonial robe. Sure she could create some or probably pull some out of her interdimensional messenger bag. Too bad the girl thought it would be a hassle and just draining for her to use her ability. As for her bag, she only had an extra jacket.Yuu also realized that he only has the clothes he’s wearing along with the robe. The two stared at each other and nodded. 

“Wait a minute Mr. Crowley,” They called him out as Crowley in his tracks. 

He turned around and frowned at them, “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Haruna replied, “I know this is an all boys school but um Yuu and I don’t have any clothes besides the ones we have on, and the robes. Nor do I have any feminine products. It is a necessity for females after all.”

Crowley thought for a moment, “I suppose you're right. Though for clothes I know someone who can custom-made clothes for you two. Let me just give him a quick call.” He told the kids as he pulled out his phone. 

_ Him?  _ Yuu, Haruna and Shiro wondered who this mysterious man was. 

“Hello? It’s me. Ah we have a mishap during the ceremony but it’s taken care of now. Or well partly…” He said on the phone while muttering the last part. 

“Anyways, can you come down to the library? Alright thank you.” Crowley ended the call then looked at Yuu, Haruna and her familiar. 

“He’ll be coming.” He told them as they nodded waiting for the man to come. 

~~~ 

10 minutes have gone by with the trio and Crowley waiting for this mysterious man to appear. 

“Ah you’re finally here Crewel.” Crowley said standing up. 

The trio turned their heads to see a tall handsome man appear. The man’s hair was parted to the side with a longer section colored white while the shorter was colored black. His grey eyes narrowed and wore silver studs in his ears. Though what peaks the trio’s attention was his clothes. As he was wearing a tuxedo that consisted of a black dress shirt, red tie and a black and white vest. He was also wearing red gloves while over his tuxedo was a thick black and white furry coat. 

_ He looks straight out of a fashion magazine. _ Haruna thought in awe at how stylish this man was. 

_ He gives me a fashion designer and model aura… _ Yuu pondered while looking at the man. 

“What adorable puppies and fox!” Exclaimed the man as Haruna perked up seeing the man making his way towards her, Shiro and Yuu. 

Examining the trio closely with sparkle in eyes well mostly at Haruna and Shiro, “Are we finally having a female student? I’m tired of seeing those other dirty puppies. Well except for the puppy next to her, he’s clean for now… Anyways I can finally make a female uniform!” He happily stated.

_ I don’t know if I should accept that as a compliment or insult… Also he’s way too close to Haru and Shiro. _ The black haired boy thought wanting to push this man’s face away from his childhood friend and her familiar. 

Yuu turned his head to the side looking at Crowley, “Um is this the man you mentioned Mr. Crowley?” Yuu asked. 

“Yes, Mr. Sakamoto, Miss Miyafuji, and Miss Shiro, this is Divus Crewel, an alchemy teacher at our prestigious college. Divus, this is Yuu Sakamoto, Haruna Miyafuji and her fox familiar Shiro.” The headmaster replied. 

Crowley then tells Crewel, “Haruna and Yuu are not going to be students here. They possess no magic. I just need you to make clothes for them.” 

“I know I overheard from the newer students that walked by my classroom. I’ll do it but I’m still making a uniform for her. After all, I'm not passing up this opportunity in front of me.” Crewel said. 

Crowley nodded, “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll be outside when you're done.” He said walking out the room closing the door behind him. 

Leaving the three alone, Crewel looks at Shiro petting her, “My what soft fur you have. I wonder if I can turn it into a coat…” He said, muttering the last part but Shiro and Haruna heard him. 

“Haruna-sama…” Shiro whimpers into her mistress’ neck. 

Haruna sighed but smiled and politely told him, “Mr. Crewel please don’t say those things. You’re scaring my familiar.” 

Crewel laughed, “I apologize I was merely joking.” He said while taking out his measuring tape.  _ He clearly wasn’t joking. _ Shiro thought. 

The alchemy teacher then walked over to Yuu and examined his facial features, “Are you a model pup?” He asked as the black-haired boy nodded, “Yes, well model and actor sir.” Yuu replied. 

Crewel nodded, “Ah so you're like that pup Schoenheit then.” He stated while he began taking the boy’s measurements. 

The black-haired boy, Haru and Shiro tilted their heads, “Schoenheit?” 

The alchemist teacher’s eyes bulged out then looked at the trio as if they all grew an extra head. “You all never heard of Vil Schoenheit?” He asked as the trio shook their heads. 

“We’re not exactly from this world Sir.” Yuu replied. 

Crewel thought for a minute recalling what the newer students were saying about these two having powers and no magic. Since Haruna who teleported though for Yuu was a mystery since he didn’t display his power. It would make sense… However looking at Haruna and Yuu they look like they’re from a country in the east. He concluded the kids are messing with him. 

“You really expect me to believe—”

When suddenly light and dark illuminates from Yuu’s hands astonishing the teacher. 

“Do you believe us now?” Haruna asked as Crewel looked back only to see that she was no longer standing behind him as she was now sitting on the table with her legs crossed. The man couldn’t believe his eyes. These kids really aren’t from Twisted Wonderland. 

The fashionable man nodded, “I’m assuming Crowley knows?” He asked. 

“Yep. He said he’ll find a way for us to return back to our own world. Oh and our world is called Earth by the way.” Yuu replied. 

“I see. So is everyone in your world Earth like you two?” Crewel questioned while he continued to measure the boy. 

“Earth is filled with non-ability users and some ability users.” Said Haruna while she was scrolling through her phone. 

“I’m assuming you mean your powers, right?” The fashionable man asked while writing down all of Yuu’s measurements. 

“Yes.” Answered Yuu, as Crewel thought  _ I guess I’ll ask Crowley about them but I’m curious about the type of fashion that goes in their world.  _

Shiro then realized that the man didn’t answer Yuu’s question about who Vil Schoenheit was. “Mr. Crewel, you didn’t answer our question. Who’s Vil Schoenheit?” She asked. 

“Oh right, Vil Schoenheit is the dorm leader of Pomefiore, one of the seven dorms we have on campus. He is also a famous model and actor. And done, now it’s your turn pup.” He responded as he turned his head looking at Haruna. 

“Shiro can you go to the table? He needs to take my measurements.” Haruna asked as the fox nodded, jumping off her shoulder and sitting on the table. Haruna jumped off the table and went over to where Crewel was. While Yuu walked over to where Shiro was. 

The man began to measure the girl’s body taking down all her measurements. Even taking it far with putting the tape around her head to know the size.

“Um excuse me Mr. Crewel why are you measuring my head?” Haruna asked. 

He replied, “Oh well we don’t know how long you and that clean pup will be staying here so I decided to make you clothes for all the seasons and some for him too. Your adorable stature is giving me many ideas on how to dress you up. Now I gotta figure out what colors suit you.” 

“That’s true. You really thought ahead Mr. Crewel.” Haruna said with a smile 

Crewel told her, “But of course! I do love fashion after all lil pup.” 

While looking through his color palette book continuously looking back at the girl. 

“Mr. Crewel you’re quite calm about this whole situation… Aren’t you surprised that we’re from another world?” She asked as Crewel closed his book then looked at her. 

“I am. Though think of it as fate. It probably brought you two well you three here for a reason. I mean this school is full of stupid and selfish puppies. I believe you, an adorable and beautiful teenage girl and the clean pup can make them obedient like good little puppies. Despite not being full fledged students here or having magic. As the mirror said you two have powers. Plus they brought you my dear pup here so I can dress you up during your stay here!” He answered happily. 

_ He must be really happy that Haru’s here and why does he keep calling me a clean pup? _ Yuu thought. 

“Huh I never thought of it like that… But we’ll do what we can, right guys?” Haruna asked Yuu and Shiro. 

The two nodded and smiled, “Right.” They responded. 

He nodded, “Good, now I’ll start working on your uniform and the clothes” Crewel told the girl and boy. 

“Thank you Mr. Crewel.” Haruna smiles at the man then bowed as Shiro does the same. 

“Thank you Mr. Crewel.” Yuu said while bowing as well. 

_ What cute polite puppies and fox we have here.  _ He thought with a small smile. “It’s Master Crewel, lil pups.” He stated. 

“Thank you Master Crewel.” The brunette and black-haired boy bows to him again. 

_ Yup cute polite pups indeed. If only those disrespectful puppies were like these two. _ Crewel thought. “Yes, yes now let’s go.” He said as Haruna and Yuu nodded while following the teacher. Shiro flew to her mistress’ shoulder and the four headed to the door. 

Crewel opening the door and stepping out with the girls trailed behind. Crowley looked at them, “Oh good you’re done.” He sighs happily as he didn’t have to wait for so long. 

“Once I’m done with making them. I’ll give you a call Crowley.” Said Crewel. 

Crowley raised a brow, “Why?” He asked the fashionable man. 

“Isn’t it obvious? So you can give them to these pups when I’m done. I want to hand them myself and see the adorable pup and clean pup in my wonderful creations. Though I already know they’ll look fabulous in them anyways. But it’s getting awfully dark, so I’ll leave it to you. Now if you excuse me, I have a collection to make!” Answered Crewel taking his leave leaving the four behind. 

Not questioning the man, Crowley coughs, “Now then shall we get going then?” The raven haired man asked the kids who gave him a nod. As the four headed off to do some shopping. 

~~~ 

After shopping for Haruna’s necessities, and some clothes for Yuu. The four stood in front of a rundown building looking around the empty fields with dead trees. 

“There’s certainly charm to this place.” Commented on the girl. 

“Too much charm I’d say.” Shiro said. 

“It definitely looks like a haunted mansion.” Stated Yuu as Crowley nodded with a smile. 

“Right, right. Please come inside.” He dismisses the three while they follow behind entering the building’s foyer. Only to step over a fallen old dusty coat rack stand see mold seeping through the walls, tilted table chair and a foyer cabinet with a broken door. 

The four walked through the hallways seeing the rips through it then entering the lounge area. Putting the bags down on the floor the kids looked around the room seeing the dust and mold coming out from the rugs, couch and white curtains. A flipped rocking chair laying on the floor with cobwebs coming from the seat, front and back legs. Along with a coffee table with its legs sticking up in the air. A large rectangular picture frame leaning against the door. Small picture frame facing flat on the ground as it seems like it has fallen off the wall. Seeing the white mark on the poker green torn plaster. Lastly seeing more cobwebs from the fireplace. 

“Staying here will at least keep you three out of the rain. I'm going back to do more research. Make yourselves at home. Don't go wandering around the school! Goodbye!” Crowley shouted leaving the trio in the messy building. Before Haruna could utter a word, the three heard the front doors shut closed. 

“And he left. Great… If I’d known this place would be this worn down. I would’ve bought more supplies. I mean look the dust looks like snow here.” Haruna stated as Shiro and Yuu nodded.

“We can buy some from the Spirit World. Maybe the other ayakashi can help around.” Suggested Shiro. The brunette smiles giving her familiar a head rub receiving a purr from the fox. “Good thinking Shiro.” Her mistress said, as the black-haired boy added, “But for now we have a lot of cleaning and fixing to do in this place.” 

As they started to properly position the furniture in the foyer and lounge area.When suddenly they heard the loud pitter patter hitting the window and rooftop harshly. “It’s really pouring out hard.” Yuu commented with the brunette girl and white fox nodding in agreement noticing the ceiling started to leak. 

“Hyii! It's really coming down!” The voice shrieked as it came out from behind the curtain. Revealing grey cat with blue flames in its ears.

Yuu, Haruna and Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise to see him here “Oh Grim! What’re you doing back here?” The brunette asked. 

“Gyahaha! You've got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked by a water gun!” Grim exclaimed while laughing thinking he scared them. 

_ Ma… He’s still a bold kitty I see. _ The girl thought with a closed eye smile. Yuu and Shiro sweated as they felt their friend’s anger, Shiro asked the grey cat, “Didn’t they kick you out of the school?”

Grim stopped laughing and looked at them with a wicked grin, “I'll have no trouble sneaking back into school. Come on, come on. If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!” He responded. 

_ Heh… He sure is determined to go here. But why? I’m sure there are other magic schools like Night Raven College. _ Haruna thought as Yuu asked the cat, “Why do you want to get into this school so badly?” 

“That's simple! I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician! I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up. But... But… Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this. So that's why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it.” He answered the girl while crossing his arms. 

“That’s not true. I get it.” Haruna said. 

Grim looked at the brunette with a surprise expression, “Huh? What do you mean human?” He asked.

“Sure the Ebony Carriage didn’t pick you up. And made you come all the way here causing a ruckus. But I believe you have the potential to become a student here. And become a great magician. I mean you produce those flames well.” Answered Haruna. 

Shiro nods smiling at the cat, “Mm if Haruna-sama agrees then I do too.” She said. 

“Yeah what you did was chaotic but it was for your goal to become a great magician. So I agree with Haru and Shiro about you having potential Grim.” Yuu added as he smiled as well. 

Grim looked at the three with the same surprised expression as it was the first time people believed in him. “You guys… Nyaa! So cold! The roof is leaking!” He shrieked feeling the water drip on his fur. 

“Ahh you finally noticed.” Shiro said with Haruna and Yuu nodding in agreement. The water continues to drip down from the ceiling. 

Grim screamed, “Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!” 

“There should be a cleaning supply closet somewhere… Do you know where we can find a bucket Grim?” Haruna asked the cat covering his ears. 

He looked at them, “Why use a bucket? Magic should fix this leak up real quick.” He answered. 

“Um, I can’t use magic.” Stated the girl. 

“I can’t use magic either.” Added Yuu. 

Shiro nodded, “Same here.” She stated. 

“Wha, you all can't use magic? Pfft! You're all useless!” 

Ignoring the cat’s insult, “Let’s just find a bucket for now. We’ll just have to fix the leak when the rain stops. Grim helps us look for one.” Yuu told the cat. 

As Grim looks at them, “Huh? Help you guys? No waaay! I'm just a regular monster staying in a rainy place. You better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work.” He said while laying down on the couch. 

“Why you little—”

Cutting her familiar off, “Shiro, it’s fine. Let’s just go fix it ourselves then go back to cleaning.” Haruna said rubbing her head reassuring the fox as her anger subsided. 

Walking around opening the doors on the first floor only to find one bucket from the bathroom. 

“Hope there’s another bucket here somewhere on this floor. There’s so many leaks.” Yuu said. 

“Hopefully there is one.” Shiro stated while letting out a yawn. 

Haruna nodded and asked, “You know I don’t think we’re alone on this floor. You feel the spiritual energy right?” 

Yuu’s eyes widened, “Wait you mean there’s—”

“Yeah.” Replied Shiro as they took a step into the hall when three ghosts appeared in front of them. 

“Hihihihi…. Ihihihihi…We haven't had a guest in so long…” Said the skinny looking ghost. 

While the larger ghost stated, “I'm itching for some action. Ihihihihi!” 

Haruna stared at them, a grin appeared on her face, “Heh… Is that so?”

Yuu could only clasp his hands together closing his eyes praying for the ghosts. Since they’re going to lose against his childhood friend and be sent back to the Spirit World or whatever this world’s hell or heaven is. 

As the brunette was about to activate her ability. Grim comes out into the hall, “What’s with all the noise…Gyaaaaaaaa!!!! G-G-G-G-Ghoooooooooooootts!!!” He screamed terrified, hiding behind Yuu’s legs. 

Yuu opened his eyes to see Grim as he sweated,  _ A egotistical cat monster being scared of ghosts. What a sight… _ He thought. 

“The people living here got scared of us and left.” Stated the smaller ghost. 

The larger ghost looked at them, “We've been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?” He asked as the three of them started to come closer to the quartet. 

“Pftt. What a cute offer but no thanks. Seeing as you’re scared. Do you want Yuu, Shiro and I to handle this Grim?” Haruna asked the grey cat. 

Grim having a irked expression, Uuu, uuuuhーー! Grim, the Great Magician, isn't scared of some ghosts!!!Punahhh ~ ~ ~ nnn!!” He shouted, releasing flames out of his mouth with his eyes closed. 

“Where are you aiming?”

“Over here, over here! Heeheehee!” 

The ghosts continue to taunt Grim, making him upset as they disappear. “Shoot! Stop disappearing!” He shouted and continued to breathe flames out. At this rate he’s going to burn the dorm down.  _ He has no control over his aim when it comes to moving targets. _ Haruna pondered as she nudged Yuu’s right arm, gaining his attention. “I want you to instruct Grim on where to aim since his eyes are closed so follow my lead.” She whispered, earning a nod from the black-haired boy. 

Haru turned back, “Grim you need to open your eyes in order to hit them.” She instructed the cat while Shiro was hitting the skinny ghost with lighting, making the ghost scream. 

Grim looked at the brunette, “Shut up! Don't try to give me orders!” He shouted. 

Yuu sighed, “But you might win the Headmaster’s favor if you drive them out. We’ll even throw in a can of tuna.” He said, peering his eyes down at the grey cat. 

“Wah...!? Mmmgmm, I-I'm a genius. I won't let one…” Grim muttered, turning away from the boy’s stare. 

“Ihihihihihihihi!” The ghost laughed until Shiro shocked them, making them scream and disappearing again. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!” He yelled at them. While Shiro jumped back onto Haruna’s shoulder and said, “Haruna-sama will throw in another can of tuna if you help out.” 

“Wait really?” He asked as the girl nodded her head. Swallowing his pride and pointing at Yuu, “Hey, you! Tell me where the ghosts are!” He yelled. 

Haruna and Yuu smiled, “On your left! Shiro take the other two out!” The boy ordered. 

Both the fox and cat unleashed their magic on the ghosts. 

“Hotttt!” Screamed the skinnier ghost. 

“Aaaaah!” The larger and smaller ghost screamed as well. 

While Grim was over the moon, “I hit it! Alright, let’s chase them all outta here!” He exclaimed. 

The kids and fox looked at each other and nodded, “Of course!” They shouted as the quartet continued to fight back. 

~~~ 

“In front of you!” Yuu instructed Grim who inhaled, “Funaa ~ !!!” He shouted, unleashing the blue flames at the ghost. 

“Hee, heeeeeeee! We're goners! Run away~~!!” The ghosts shrieked as they scrambled out of the house. 

Grim opened his eyes to see the ghosts were out of the dormitory. “E-eh? We.. won?” He asked. 

“Yup!” Shiro replied happily returning back to her mistress’ right shoulder. 

“Good job you two.” Haruna said with a smile. 

“Nice work everyone.” Yuu added the praise to the cat monster and fox spirit. 

“Ha-hee.. That was scar… No, I wasn't scared at all! This is nothing for the Great Grim! How 'bout that, ghosts? You done?” He stated with a satisfied smirk. 

“I’m glad it turned out well. It tested my theory, Grim needs to attend school here in order to enhance and control his magic.”  __ Haruna whispered to Yuu who nodded, “Yeah then he’ll be able to achieve his dream of being a great magician.” He whispered back with a smile. As the group headed back downstairs and saw the entrance door opening only to reveal that it was Crowley holding a bunch of bags. 

“Good evening. I have graciously brought you three supper. And all the clothing Crewel made for you both.” He greeted the group. 

““Mr. Crowley, good evening to you too.” Shiro, Yuu and Haruna greeted the man with a short bow, and immediately stood up straight. 

“Uwahh Mr.Crewel really went all out.” The black-haired boy commented as he was amazed that he made all of their clothes in such a short amount of time. The brunette girl couldn’t help but nod and smile, “We gotta go thank him tomorrow.” She stated. 

The quartet seeing the headmaster walk over to them with a smile. Until it was replaced with annoyance, “You're the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw out of the school, what are you doing here!?” He asked looking at Grim. 

The grey cat smirked while crossing his arms, “Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!” He responded triumphantly. 

Crowley then turned to look at the boy and girls and asked, “Hmm? What does he mean by that?” 

“Ah you see Haruna, Shiro and I were looking for a bucket for the leaking ceiling. When three ghosts appeared in front of us. Grim hearing the commotion came to see what was wrong and saw them. Leaving Grim to team up with us as I instructed him and with Shiro’s help to fend off the ghost of course. And as you can see the ghosts are no longer here.”Yuu explained.  _ Though it would’ve been easier to use my ability to send them to the Spirit World but it worked out in the end considering it proved my theory correct. _ Haru thought. 

Crowley placed his hands on his hips, “Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here so students keep away from this dormitory. And that's why it is now empty. I'd forgotten that. However, hmmmm.... For you three to work together to get rid of them.” He said. 

“I'm not gonna overlook that "together" comment. Sure that fox helped but these humans just stood there watching. And I did this for a can of tuna. Ah! I haven't gotten that tuna yet!” Grim exclaimed. 

“And you’ll get it. Just be patient.” Shiro stated.  _ Let’s just hope it's in the bag of sandwiches and drinks.  _ The fox thought. 

“Why you!” Grim shouted angrily. 

“Now calm down, Grim. Just wait a bit longer please.” Haruna said politely to the petting the grey cat’s head. Grim wanted to swat her hand away but feeling her hand run through his furry head. He allowed it but grumbled about waiting for his tuna. While Crowley stared at their interaction seeing how their relationship slightly changed a bit. “I'd like the four of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts.” He stated. 

The quartet turned their attention back to Crowley as Grim’s patience ran thin. “But we already got rid of all the ghosts! Before that: Give. Me. Tuna!” He demanded. 

_ He must really like tuna.  _ Yuu, Haruna and Shiro noticed the numerous times he mentioned the saltwater fish. 

“I shall be the ghosts. If you beat me, I'll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious. Now then, Transformation Potion!” Crowley said while gulping down the liquid. As his entire body became transparent and within a few minutes he became an apparition. 

Grim looked at him, “Eeeeeeeh, I don't wanna. This is a pain and I have to team up with them again…” He complained. 

_ Sounds like something Osamu-san would say to Chūya-nii… _ Haruna thought with a smile. She activates her ability, “Shiro.” The brunette called her familiar telepathically. 

“Yes, Haruna-Sama?” Shiro responded back. 

“Go back to the Spirit World and buy some groceries for this week, skincare. Oh and of course supplies to repair this place.” Haruna told the fox who simply nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back!” Shiro said jumping off the girl’s shoulder and entering the small portal she created then disappeared behind her. 

The girl stopped using her ability and bent her knees, “You know if you do this. You might get a chance to attend the school, and get another can of tuna.” Haruna cooed at the grey cat.

“Grrrnnuuu..Fine but this is the last time! You two absolutely, absolutely have to give me the tuna!!!” Grim shouted at the girl and boy. 

“Yes, we know. Now let’s start.” Yuu said, looking at ghost Crowley. 

~~~ 

“Hee-haaa.... How 'bout that!” Grim panted heavily after finishing a long battle with Crowley turning back to normal. He looked at Haruna and Yuu with disbelief, “I can't believe... There are not one but two people who can command monsters. Hmmm.. Actually, my teacher's senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony… That even though you two have powers you both have talent as an animal or wild beast trainers.” 

_ I’m just a model and actor not an animal trainer… _ Yuu sweated. 

_ A wild beast trainer? I’m just a detective. _ Thought Haruna as they saw Crowley placed a hand under his chin, “But... no matter how…” He muttered to himself. 

“Um. Mr. Crowley. Please let Grim attend your school. As well as living here with me, Yuu and Shiro.” Haruna said bowing her head to the raven beak masked man. 

Yuu bowed as well and stated, “Please let Grim attend and live with us Mr. Crowley!” 

The man looked at the kids in astonishment, “What did you say? Let a monster live here?” He asked. 

“You guys…” Grim muttered out shocked at the girl’s and boy’s words and actions. 

They stood back up looking at Crowley, “I believe Grim has a lot of potential to become a great magician. He has great power but his focus lacks. You saw it for yourself when he used his fire magic and with my guidance. He was able to defeat you in this battle. So please let him stay!” She stated while bowing again. 

“Yeah what Haruna said, please let Grim stay Mr.Crowley. The monster cat has potential to be an amazing magician. You won’t regret it.” The black-haired boy added. 

Stunned by the two teen’s words, Crowley knew they were right. He sighed, “Hah.. It can't be helped. Alright.” 

“Hnn!? Really??” Grim asked with a happy smile. 

“However. I can't simply allow someone with or without a familiar, and let alone a monster, into school who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror. Also, I can't let you two and the fox be freeloaders here until you three return to your own world.” Crowley stated. 

“Well... talk about short-lived joy…” Grumbled Grim. 

“Let him finish, Grim.” Yuu told the cat as Crowley nodded his head agreeing with the girl. “Mr. Sakamoto’s right. Listen until the end.” He told the cat, then put his focus on the brunette girl and black-haired boy. “Concerning the fact that both of your souls were called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being, you two will be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities you two will have to provide for yourselves. I know you both told me that you’re a celebrity and a detective in your world… But we have no need for your skills here. Fufu, here is my proposition.” He said with a smile. 

Haruna and Yuu raised a brow, “What are you going to make us do?” The girl questioned the man, feeling suspicious of that smile on his face. 

“No need to fret, wait a minute where is your familiar Miyafuji-san!? Is she in the Spirit World again?” He asked the girl who nodded her head. 

Crowley sighed, “I'll have you two do maintenance and odd jobs around campus. From what I can see, you're both pretty decent at cleaning. Would you four like to become the "handyman" of the school? This way you all will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You'll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library. Or wait until the door to your world is repaired in the Spirit World. For I am gracious. However! Only after your work is done.” He told the two. 

_ So I basically became a detective to beast tamer and now a hand woman… _ Haruna thought and sighed, “Alright sounds fair. Anything I do, Shiro will too.” She told the principal. 

“Well it’s not like we have anything else to do so count me in.” Yuu stated while earning a nod from the man. 

“Eeeh!? I'm not okay with that! I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!” Grim complained to the wavy black haired man. 

Crowley looked at him shrugging, “It's fine if you're unsatisfied. I'll simply toss you out again.” He stated. 

“Ffgnnaa!? I get it! I only have to do that, right!” Grim shouted while Crowley smiled, “Wonderful. Then you four starting tomorrow, work hard as Night Raven College’s handymen! Well I’ll be dropping these off. Goodbye and see you all tomorrow!” He said handing all the bags to Haruna and Yuu then quickly leaving the dormitory. 

Just as Crowley left, Shiro came back in her female form carrying groceries for the week, and the supplies they needed to fix the dormitory. 

“Woah what a beautiful woman but what is she doing here? And why does she look familiar?” Grim asked, amazed to see the white long haired woman with fox ears, fluffy nine tails and sapphire blue eyes. While she was wearing a white kosode and red hakama. 

“Grim, that’s Shiro. This is just one of her forms.” Haruna replied. 

“Eh!?” 

Yuu held an amused smile and patted the cat monster on the head, “It’s okay. I was like that too when I first met Shiro. You’ll see the other forms eventually.” He said. 

“What a dumb cat. Here’s all the things Haruna-sama. I also bought extra things.” Shiro said happily ignoring the shocked cat. 

Haruna looked at her familiar’s back carrying a rice cooker, rice bag, wifi router. Plates, cups, and food containers. “Shiro. We don’t have electricity in this entire building. We have to reinstall it in, and probably have an electrical box too.” The girl stated. 

“Oh I know I asked some ayakashi to help install the box outside, and rebuild the dorm to be more stronger since I saw a hole up on the second floor and other areas. It’ll be a really quick fix up. Even installing better bathrooms, new washing machines, refrigerators, and oven—”

Haruna cutting her familiar off, “In other words replacing the old with the new. Though we should just keep how the lounge and the other bedrooms are set up just have it clean.” She stated 

“I know, I know I told them to keep the building looking the same when they rebuild it. I sent them a picture of the dorm outside. I’ll take pictures of the inside and instruct them what to do. They’re coming by tomorrow by the way, and have it ready by the end of the day.” Said Shiro while waving off her shocked mistress. 

“That quickly!?” She asked as Shiro nodded. 

“Ehh can’t we install a TV in the lounge area or something. We should make a little bit of changes here. I mean the paintings are kinda creepy. Oh we should add an indoor onsen and spa or sauna and possibly a training area in the dorm. And maybe add another building or two or maybe an outdoor onsen or a garden since we have such a large yard.” Yuu added. 

“Not bad ideas. I’ll let them know about that. Though maybe not the large yard yet. We can decide after renovating this rundown building.” Shiro said. 

Grim’s face scrunched up and shouted,“Stop leaving me out of this! Let me join in on the conversation too! What the heck are ayakashi and Spirit World?” 

As the trio looked at the monster cat and gave him a long explanation of the ayakashi and the Spirit Realm. Haruna tells the creature that Shiro is one and that she’s the 3rd daughter of the High Priestess in that realm. Then explaining that the Spirit World connects with different universes. Along with telling him that Haruna and Yuu are from another different world called Earth. 

Grim looked at the girl and boy and asked, “Eh? You’re both from another world called Earth? What a boring name.” 

“It’s not like we chose that name for our world.” Yuu said bluntly.. 

Haruna nodded, “Yup Earth is a magicless world by the way. Before you call Earth useless. As the Mirror said Yuu and I have powers but back home we call them abilities. Everyone like us has one though not everyone has them but they get by fine without it. And right now Shiro, Yuu and I are waiting for the door to our world to be repaired in the Spirit World or find another way out with Mr.Crowley’s help.” She replied. 

“I see.” He stated. 

“Yup for now let’s put all these away.” Said Shiro 

“Eh? You guys do it yourself. I’ll just help myself to this tuna sandwich.” Grim said while taking two of the sandwiches, opening it up to eat. 

Yuu, Haruna and Shiro sighed, “Alright then. Don’t go anywhere we’ll come back to get you when we’re done.” Yuu said, receiving a nod from Grim who was happily at the sandwich as the trio went to work. 

~~~

After finding everything the trio were finally able to put the stuff they bought away. As well as finishing off the bag of food, the quartet quickly head to the bathroom to bathe by taking turns of course and not taking a bath together of course. Then they brush their teeths with many complaints from Grim. Shiro shifted back to her little fox form, and Haruna changed into a panda long sleeve shirt and striped pajama pants. As for Yuu he changed into a plain white long sleeve and black plaid pajama pants. Going up to the second floor, Haruna, Grim and Shiro went to the first door on the right while Yuu went to the room next to theirs. Saying their good nights they entered their bedrooms. 

Haruna saw the dust on the bed and on the mirror above the fireplace. The wallpaper tore off the walls overall like every room; it was a mess. Dusting off the pillows and blanket. Haruna gets in the bed with the white blanket covering her body, Shiro sleeping by her mistress’ feet and Grim sleeping on the floor. As the two all drifted to sleep with a new day ahead of them. Haruna noticed a bright light shining from her messenger bag, quickly and quietly she got out of the bed. Activating her ability to teleport herself to it and grabbing it then transported out of the room into the lounge area. 

Opening her bag she took her phone out to see 60 missed calls and texts from the members of the Armed Detective Agency. While there were another 50 missed calls and texts from Yuu’s manager Nami. Tapping the screen on Yumiko’s name pulling the phone out in front of her while sitting on the couch. 

As Yumiko came into view, “Haru!” Her older sister shouted. 

“Onee-chan! I’m sorry I made you all worried. I didn’t hear my phone vibrate. It was in my bag the entire time.” Haru said with a sadden expression. 

Yumiko reassures her younger sister while extending her arm to see everyone in the office with happy expressions to see the young girl. Well except for one. 

“Where the hell are you Haruna!? You’ve been gone all day and missing work! Do you know how hard it was to decline your cases?” Yelled out Kunikida peeved at the young girl. 

“Ah… I’m sorry. And um I’m in another world and Yuu’s with me too….” She muttered the answer. 

Kunikida and everyone screamed, “Hah?! Didn’t you tell us you and Shiro were prohibited to visit other worlds besides the Spirit World? And why is your friend with you!?” 

“I did. But you see what happened was after Shiro and I finished Ms.Ito’s case, a mysterious hole appeared bringing us down. Shiro and I tried to get out but for some reason it didn’t work. And then at the bottom we met a spirit inside of a dark mirror thinking it would bring us back but it brought us here instead to Twisted Wonderland. As for Yuu, the same thing happened to him when he was getting ready for a photoshoot.” Replied Haru. 

“Twisted Wonderland. It sounds like an amusement park.” Ranpo commented, making the young brunette giggle, “It does. Doesn't it? But sadly it’s not.” She stated. 

“Can’t you guys go through the Spirit World? I’m sure they’ll understand it was a mistake.” Asked Tanizaki while Naomi and Kenji nodded in agreement. 

“Ah apparently the door to our world was so old that they had to replace it with a new one. Not sure when it’ll be done.” The brunette answered. 

“Hm did you ask anyone for help?” Atsushi questioned. 

“Uh…More like Yuu, Shiro and I ended up in an all boys school and get this, they use magic in this world.” 

“Getting side tracked there Haru-chan. But if any of them hurts you….” 

“Oh whoops sorry Aki-nee. And don’t worry I can handle it.” Haruna said while scratching the back of her head, and reassuring the doctor. She continued, “Anyways, the headmaster tried to send us back through the same mirror that brought us here. And the mirror said it was no where. So right now he’ll continue to research a way back home for us. I’ll research too and also wait for the door to our world to be back up and running in the Spirit World.” 

“So does that mean Yuu-san and you are students there?” Kenji asked, as Haruna was about to reply. Ranpo beats her to it, “Nope Haru, Yuu-kun, Shiro and a grey cat in a striped bow are working as handywomen and men around the school because Haru, Yuu-kun and Shiro can’t use magic, and the cat is a monster. The headmaster told them to work to pay for their own necessities since they’re staying at a shabby unused dormitory.” He answered. 

“Eh?!” Exclaimed everyone except Ranpo and Haruna. 

Haruna laughs, “Ma… It’s not so bad. It’s better than being kicked out and on the streets.” She states as they nodded in agreement. 

“You and Yuu-kun can still use your abilities right?” Yumiko asked. 

“Yeah we can don’t worry.” Replied the younger girl. 

“But do they know you two have an ability?” Questioned Naomi. 

“Yes and no. So like the students know I have a power which is teleporting but I didn’t use my full ability of course. And they don’t know about Yuu since he didn’t use his. Though the Headmaster knows obviously.” 

“I see. Also where’s Yuu-kun and Shiro-chan?” Dazai questioned not seeing the black-haired celebrity and the white fox besides the girl. 

“Ah Yuu’s sleeping and she’s sleeping along with Grim the grey cat Ranpo mentioned. Though what am I going to do? I can’t do my job for the Agency if I’m stuck here.” 

“Yes you can. You still have access to your emails over there can’t you? Just think of it as a working vacation.” 

Everyone except Haruna turned around to see Fukuzawa-shachou standing behind them. The man continues, “Anyways, we’ll also be calling you from time to time for full reports or meetings while you're there. Now get some rest.” He said the young girl. 

“Mm thank you shachou!” Haruna softly shouted and bowed her head. She lifted her head up, “Oh by the way onee-chan. Can you let Nami-san know too. I received a lot of missed calls and texts from her.” She said not having the energy to speak to the other woman. 

“Mm sure I can do that.” Yumiko replied with a smile. 

Haruna smiled back, “Thank you onee-chan!” She said softly then saying her good nights to her older sister and members, As she hung up taking her phone and bag with her. Heading back to bed to get ready for a day of cleaning. 


	4. A Troublesome Day Leads To An Adventure.

At the crack of dawn, Haruna and Shiro quietly left the bedroom already done with their morning routine. They headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch for the day. After pressing the button on the rice cooker, “Oh right. While you were sleeping. I got a lot of messages from everyone from the agency.” Haruna told her fox familiar. 

“Eh? Did you call back?” Asked Shiro. 

“I did. I explained to them what happened with Ranpo-san who already figured it out. Kaichou said we’re on working vacation so we’ll be doing our work virtually. And answer their calls for reports and meetings of course.” Haruna responded as Shiro nodded. 

“Ahh I see.” She said. 

When suddenly the three ghosts from last night in the kitchen as the girls were unphased and continued to cook. 

“Oh you three are back.” The white fox said while rolling the egg in the frying pan. 

“Ehehehe… I see you two are already up.” The skinny ghost snickered. 

“We’re still itching a fight with ya and that cat.” Stated the smaller ghost with a grin on his face. 

“Is that so?” Haruna asked just as they were about to attack. The brunette activated her ability making them stop in their tracks by pulling out her scythe. A smile appeared on her face making them quiver in fear feeling the intimidating aura around the petite girl. 

“W-Who are you?” Asked the stuttering large ghost. Then the skinny ghost’s blue eyes widened realizing who she was. “You’re Haruna Miyafuji, the human reaper girl who travels through the Spirit World back to your world with Shiro, the high priestess’ third daughter!” He shouted, making his friends shocked. 

“Yup that’s right.” The two girls replied in sync. 

“P-Please spare us! We only like to play pranks. We meant no harm!” They stuttered out. 

Haruna sighed while Shiro paid no mind as she continued preparing the food. Deactivating her ability, “Relax. I wasn’t going to send you to the Spirit World to be reincarnated or this world’s version of Hell. I didn’t even want to fight with you, I apologize for scaring you.” Haruna started giving them a small bow, and took a plate of cooked tuna and rolled omelette to the kitchen island. 

Hearing the girl’s words, “No, no don’t apologize. We were in the wrong. But you’re not going to send us to the afterlife? Why?” Asked the larger ghost. 

The girl stared at them, “Do you want me to? Because I can.” She answered as the ghosts shook their heads. 

“Then let’s all be friends, after all you all were staying here first. And we just came afterwards. It’s only natural to get along with one another.” Shiro said. 

“Shiro’s right. So let’s all get along, okay?” Haruna asked, smiling at them. 

The three ghost’s eyes widen shocked by the girl's words. They were merely ghosts and they were a human reaper and a fox spirit. Well respected around the Spirit World. And yet they want to be friends with them despite fighting them last night. For centuries, people would run out of fear from the Ramshackle dormitory. This was a new change, a change that they’re willing to accept. After all, their lives are about to get more energetic with someone to talk to, and play from time to time.

“Alright.” They said. 

Haruna clasp her hands, “Great! Um I hope you don’t mind if we renovate the building. It’s just hazardous for us to walk around with unstable wood flooring.” She told them. 

The ghosts look at each other. “Sure, why not.” They said with smiles. 

“Cool so some ayakashi will be coming today to do that.” Stated Shiro as the ghost nodded. 

Haruna looked at them, “Anyways I don’t suppose you would remember your names do you?” She asked. 

“No it’s been so long we all forgot our names. Sorry.” The skinny ghost replied. The brunette waved it off reassuring them, “It’s fine. I’ll just use my ability and look you all up in the record system.” She told them while pulling her phone out and activated her ability. As the record system appeared on the screen. Haruna then lifts her phone taking a picture of all three of the ghosts. 

“What just happened?” Asked the smaller ghost. 

“Oh while Haruna-sama activates her ability. She can access the record system through her devices. She can type up a person's name or take a picture of ghosts or living beings. And the system scans and brings her info on them.” Shiro explained. 

“Oooh I got the results.” Haruna said. Then points to the skinner ghost, “You are James Wright.” Continuing to the smaller ghost, “Oliver Young.” And then towards the larger one, “And you’re Albert Campbell.” Finished listing the ghosts she deactivated her ability, as the system disappeared off the screen. 

“Now that you mentioned it. That name does sound familiar. Thank you Miss Haruna” Said James while Oliver and Albert nodded in agreement. 

“Haha no problem. I just didn’t feel right calling you something else. Anyways, can you guys go wake Grim up for breakfast? We have to go clean the school.” Haruna asked. 

“Sure. But can we prank him?” Oliver questioned back with a mischievous grin. 

Haruna and Shiro looked at each other and giggled, “Sure why not?” Shiro replied, making the ghost cheer. 

Floating up to the second floor, “We’ll be right back!” Albert told the girls who nodded while continuing to make their lunch along with refreshments for the ayakashi. 

~~~ 

The ghosts went through the door of the bedroom where Haru, Shiro and Grim slept. Seeing the grey cat still asleep the three look at each other with grins. 

James started to cackle, “Heeheehee... Don't you and those girls have to be up to clean the school?” He asked. Only to see Grim turn in his sleep mumbling, “Unnn... munyaaa... Five more minutes…” 

“Laze about too long and you'll never wake up again.” Taunted Oliver. While Albert added, “Just like us! Eee heehee!” 

Hearing them speak the grey cat sat up and shrieked, “Ffgya!? It's those ghosts again! Hey you, wake up… They’re not here!? What did you do with them?” He asked, glaring at the ghosts. As the ghosts looked at each other and laughed then 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face! Priceless!” Said Albert wiping the tears from his eyes. “Don’t worry Grim boy. Miss Haruna and Miss Shiro are in the kitchen.” Oliver told him. 

Raising a brow, “Who said I was worried!?” He shouted at them with the ghosts and continued to laugh not believing a word he said. 

“Right. Just head down they made breakfast.” Said James. As the ghost floated down to the kitchen and Grim ran down to the kitchen with the aroma of food hit his nose. Opening the kitchen door seeing six bowls of rice, miso soup, rolled omelette, veggies and cooked salmon. Then turned his attention to the girls looking at the two standing by the counter holding the steamed rice in their hands. 

“Mm “What are you two doing? You made a lot!?” Grim asked, shocked looking at the canned tuna along with the extra cooked salmon pieces and veggies. Along with seeing the 12 large plates rice balls wrapped up in plastic wrap and 15 glass pitchers of barley tea. Also with small paper plates, cups and napkins too. 

“Of course we did . We’re making our lunch along with the ayakashi and the ghosts that live with us.” Said the white fox while using seaweed wrapping the ball up and using saran wrap to encase the onigiri. Then placed them in a container. 

“Though I think we made too many…” Haruna muttered looking at the four plates, then having a small plate holding out 6 extra encased onigiri. 

“It looks like a feast.” Commented James. 

“Ah… Well I hope they’ll finish it off when we get back. For now let’s eat.” Haruna said as they all took a seat on the island and began to eat. 

“Uwah! It’s really good!” Exclaimed Grim and the ghosts while scarfing down their breakfast.

“Of course it’s good. Haruna-sama made it. She is a good cook afterall.” Shiro told them bluntly. Haruna smiled, “Ma… I would say I'm a decent cook. Though I can’t take all the credit since you helped Shiro.” She said petting her fox’s head. 

Grim glares at the affection that Shiro was getting from the girl, “You’re not so useless after all…” He muttered out loud enough for Shiro to angrily glare back at the cat. 

“Hah!? If anyone’s useless it’s—”

“Ah there you three are! Good morning, did you sleep well?” 

Everyone turned their heads to see Crowley by the kitchen door. Then walked over to them with a surprised look. “Why is there so much food and drinks? Are you all having a feast with the ghosts? You all decided to live together?” He integrated the young girl. 

Before Haruna or Shiro could answer him Grim beats them to it and complained, 

“I was sprawled out then fell out the bottom! Just how ramshackle did you let this place get? Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst! And no they are not living with us!” 

“It was a harmless prank Grim. And to answer your question Mr.Crowley. Yes we’re now living with the ghosts. The excess food is for the ayakashi because they’re coming from the Spirit World to help us renovate the dormitory. I hope that’s okay with you. You can take a few of the onigiri Shiro and I made together from the smaller plate.” Replied Haruna. Then Shiro added, “Don’t worry I already bought the supplies we need with my and Haruna’s expenses in the Spirit World.” 

Crowley looked over at the small plate then at the girl’s breakfast, “Interesting. I suppose this is from your world’s food, correct? Also renovating the dorm? Well if it’s coming out of your pocket. I suppose that’s okay.” He states earning a nod from the brunette. Then taking three of the onigiri from the small plate. 

“Oh right. Last night my sister and members from my agency called and texted me and I called them back. I explained the situation and Fuzukawa Yukichi my director told me I’ll be on work vacation until the door is repaired or we find a way back.” Haru told the man, who raised a brow, “Wait how are you able to contact them?” He asked. 

“Ah. I embedded inter-dimensional crystals that I got from the Spirit World into my phone and laptop along with theirs. It gives us access to see the world that we’re in, and it’ll let us call each other. Though it’s mostly used to call me since I’m the only one traveling through worlds.” The girl replied. 

“I see. My how fascinating! Anyways when you three are done eating I’d like to discuss with you all about your work today. I’ll be out in the lounge area.” Crowley said, taking his leave out of the kitchen. 

~~~ 

After the trio finished their breakfast. Haruna took their lunches and put it in her messenger bag along with the three extra. While the ghosts told them they’ll clean the dishes as thanks for the delicious meal. Stepping out of the kitchen, the three walked into the lounge area where Crowley was. 

He smiled at them, “Ah good now today you are to clean the campus. However the campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic is impossible. Even with Shiro to help you, and I doubt your ability can help. So I'd like you to clean Main Street to the main gate to the library. Understood? Please watch Grim closely so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday.” He said. 

Haruna nodded, “Understood.” She stated while Shiro nods in agreement. 

“I'm counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria.

Take care of your work enthusiastically.” Crowley told. And with that he left to tend to his responsibilities. 

Grim scowled, “Tsk... No way I'm doing any cleaning. I wanna go to class, and bang! Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells~”

Haruna and Shiro sighed at the cat’s antics “We know, Grim. For now we can study in the library after cleaning.” The fox said while Grim muttered. 

When they were about to leave the dorm. A blue portal appeared, as black haired man with horns on his head wearing a black yukata. Stepping out, his ruby eyes glazed towards them.

“Gahhhh! A monster!” Screamed Grim hiding behind Haruna’s legs. While Haruna and Shiro bowed and looked back up with smiles, “Ren-kun! Long time no see!” The girls shouted. 

Ren smiled, “Shiro-sama, Haruna-sama it’s good to see you again.” He said bowing his head to them. 

Tugging on Haruna’s socks, “Oi who is this?” Grim asked. 

“Ah. Grim this is Ren an ogre ayakashi. Ren-kun, this grey cat is Grim.” Shiro introduces them. 

He shouted,“I am not a cat! I am the Great Grim!” 

“Nice to meet you, Grim-san.” Ren said, smiling down at him then looking back up at the girls. “I’m here from the Priestess’ order to help renovate this rundown building.” He told them. 

Haruna raised a brown while gazing at Shiro, “You asked your mother for help? I thought you asked a few to help?” She asked. 

“It was more like she was persistently asking me. And when I told her, she was flabbergasted at the sight of the Ramshackle dorm. So she told me to let her handle it.” Replied Shiro.

The girl sighed, “It’s fine. Not like I’m mad at you. Anyways Ren-kun, we leave it to you. Just don’t go too crazy on repairing this place. Oh and there’s refreshments in the kitchen, also there are three ghosts living here so be nice. Along with the other ayakashi you’re bringing to help out here. Thank you very much and we’ll be back by evening.” Haruna instructed. 

Ren nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He said. 

“Good now we’ll be taking our leave.” Answered Shiro. 

The brunette scooped up Grim in her arms. Then walked out of the dorm leaving the ogre and friends to begin the restoration of the dorm.

~~~ 

“Uwaaaah~ Amazing. So this is Main Street.” Grim exclaimed looking at the seven statues along the path with awe. 

“Hades Lord of the Underworld…” The brunette read out. 

“So it’s basically this world’s hell.” Shiro receiving a nod from her mistress. 

Haruna walked back over to Grim so he doesn’t run away and cause trouble. “I didn't get a good look yesterday but what's with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary. This granny looks especially snobby.” Grim commented as the trio looked at Queen holding a heart scepter with roses on the bottom of her dress. She was wearing a smile on her face though something tells the girls that this queen has quite the temper. 

“You don't know about the Queen of Hearts?” Another voice asked surprised the trio. 

They were now looking at a boy with messy dark orange hair and red eyes. Noticing the heart over his right eye and the school uniform he was wearing. 

_ Oh a student… Maybe a first year? He looks around my age. And going back to Queen. That would explain the scepter she’s holding… _ Haruna thought then looked at the boy.

Grim tilted his head, “Queen of Hearts? Is she important?” He asked. 

“In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze. She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of rose bushes. It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule.Why you ask? Because otherwise it was off with your head!” The boy exclaimed while quickly running his finger over his neck. 

_ In other words, she was dictator… _ Thought the girls. While Grim shrieked, “That's terrifying!” 

“It's cool! I like it. Nobody would listen to a queen who's just nice all the time, right?” Asked the boy. 

Grim placed a hand on his chin then looked up at him, “I suppose. A strong leader is better.” He replied. 

_ I guess but I don’t think anyone would want someone who’s really strict either. Especially her... _ Haruna and Shiro thought. 

“By the way, who are you?” Grim asked the boy to snap the girl's attention back to him. 

The messy haired boy placed his hand behind his head and smiled, “I'm Ace, a fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha~” 

Grim looked at him with a smirk, “I’m Grim, a genius who'll become the greatest magician. These dimwits over here are Haruna and Shiro. They're my henchm- Gaahh!” He shrieked when Shiro shocked him. 

“We’re not you’re henchmen you dumb cat!” Shiro angrily said while Haruna pets her head trying to calm down. 

“Why you! I’m gonna—” Grim shouted only to catch Haruna with a close eye smile. “Do you want to finish that sentence, Grim?” She asked as the grey cat shook his head vigorously. 

Ace raised a brow, “Haruna? Shiro? You've both got an odd sounding name.” He said bluntly.

“We’ll take that as a compliment. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you, Ace.” Haruna said with a smile.

_ C-Cute… Wait what the hell am I thinking? _ Ace thought while shaking his head. 

Grim ignoring the boy’s action, “Hey, Ace. The lion over here with the scar, are they famous?” He asked. 

Ace looked at him, “Of course! This is the King of Beast who rules the Savanna. However, he was not born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination.” He said enthusiastically. 

_ Looking at the lion with a scar statue… there’s bones at the bottom of the cliff he stood. Does that mean the land and it’s resources depleted when he became king? I mean it’s good he let the hyenas live with being discriminated against, and helping the underclass not starve. But it disrupted the food chain… _ Haruna thought. 

“Ooooh. I guess he was a rock not held captive by his status! Who's the lady with octopus legs?” Grim asked, pointing at the one in between the Queen of Hearts and King of Beast. 

“The Sea Witch who lives in a cavern in the deep. Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk. As long as you could pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love, anything. If it was within her power, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. They say her prices were pretty high, though. That's what it costs for 'anything'” Explained Ace. 

_ Hm… In other words she was a business woman with a catch. _ The brunette and fox thought. 

Grim shouted, “Nyaaa-ha! So what you're saying is that I can get rich if I become a great magician!?!” He asked with a happy grin. 

_ Grim would be the type to fall for that type of deal. _ The girls thought while sighing. 

Then the grey cat pointed to the statue across the sea witch, “Then, what about this man in the big hat?” 

The girls and Ace looked across from them, “The Sorcerer of the Sand. He was a cunning cabinet minister to a foolish sultan and saw through the fake prince that was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess.Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power, they say, he became sultan.” The messy haired boy answered. 

“Ho hoh! So it is important for magicians to be the center of attention!” Grim exclaimed happily while crossing his arms. Haruna and Shiro looked at one another and shrugged. 

Now pointing to the statue of another queen with a beautiful complexion. “Oooh! This lady sure is beautiful!” The cat shouted. 

“She is the Beautiful Queen. Everyday, she checked the "Beauty Ranking" in her magic Mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back. I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So impressive. They say she was even adept at making poisons.” Explained Ace. 

“Wow that’s extreme…” Shiro muttered out while Haruna nodded.  _ An expert at making poison… So she would kill anyone who takes her spot as number one _ . The brunette pondered. 

Grim nodded, “S-She’s beautiful but scary…” He said. 

“You think? But it's cool that she has something she'll never give up.” Ace argued. 

The grey cat stuttered out, “S-sure, that single-minded drive is pretty cool. Over there, what's the guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps.” 

Turning our heads to see the Hades statue at the beginning of the street. Ace began to explain, “He's the Lord of the Underworld! He rules a land crawling with evil spirit on his own. No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he's got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation. And his sincerity won over Cerberus, the Hydra, even the Titans, to fight for him.” 

“Hmmm, Hmmm. So having talent doesn't mean you get to be haughty. And the last one, with the horns?” Grim asked as everyone turned to the statue that was in between the sorcerer and beautiful queen. 

Finally Ace finishes the last explanation to the trio, “That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the Seven, she is top class in magic and curses! She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!” 

“Oooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them!” Exclaimed Grim with a smile. 

“Mm I agree dragons are wise beings where I’m from.” Said Shiro with Haruna nodding in agreement.

“They're all so cool~” Ace praised. As a wicked grin appeared on his face, “Unlike a certain raccoon.” He said. 

_ I’m getting the feeling this is not going to end well…  _ Haruna and Shiro thought. Of course they were right as Grim’s face scrunched up, “Funa ~ !!” He screamed. 

“Pfft... Ahaha! I can't bear it anymore! Ahahahaha! Aren't you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?” Ace asked while holding his stomach. Then he looked at the brunette, her fox familiar and Grim. “You were summoned by the Dark Mirror with your familiar even though you can't use magic but have powers to teleport or something. You even jumped into a fire like that’s crazy! Are you trying to kill yourself? And you, a monster, weren't called but still trespassed.Yeahhh, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony.” He said mockingly. 

“Whaaa!? You're a rude one!” Exclaimed Grim angrily as Shiro nodded in agreement.

_ Eh… He’s not wrong though. Well except for my ability. But my what another bold person. Am I dealing with another Grim? _ Haruna thought with a closed eye smile with the dark aura rising making Shiro flinch. 

Continuing with what the messy hair boy said, “And now you aren't allowed in and got regulated to be a janitor? Haha, how lame.” 

Grim became more upset from Ace’s taunts, “Nyanyooooooo.....” he muttered. 

The mockery continues, “On top of that, you don't even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be? As I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.” He said. 

Haruna and Shiro held unphased expressions not letting his mockery get to them. Meanwhile the grey cat became more agitated. “Pfftkuku...Gunnnnnuuhuhuhu!” He grumbled. 

“Uh oh at this rate…” Shiro said. 

“Grim calm down. Don’t let his words get to you.” Haruna told the cat who completely ignored the brunette as he was blinded by anger. 

Ace smirked, “I thought I'd just mess with you a bit, but you really blew my expectations away. Unlike you three, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you three~” He said then turned around to walk away. Leaving him open for Grim to attack. 

“This jerk! He's just gonna say that and leave! I'm ticked off! Funnnnaaaaaah!” Grim fumed unleashing blue flames on the streets. While Ace dodges the flames, turning around. “Oh! Watch out! What're you doing!” He shouted. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed as they knew this would happen. 

“It's what you get for making fun of me! I'm going to light up that fire-head of yours!” Declared Grim glaring at the boy. 

Ace frowns, “Fire-head, huh? Heeeeee. You've really got guts picking a fight with me.You too. I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!” He exclaimed. 

“Ffunaa!” Grim releases another flame at Ace as the boy barely dodge out of the way. 

“Uh-oh, gotta watch out. Take that!” The boy said using a pen with a red jewel on top. Just as wind appeared blowing away Grim’s flames. 

“They certainly are from the same cloth.” Commented Haruna with Shiro nodded in agreement. “Indeed Haruna-sama.” The fox said watching the two fight. 

Grim’s face scrunch up, “This guy is blowing wind all over the place! My fire is getting all twisted up!”

The fight started to attract other students as they began to chant. 

“What's happening? A fight?” 

“Yeah! Get 'em!” 

“Um excuse me? Can you please not encourage them?” Haruna asked them but ignored the girl. With the two continuing to fight, “A flimsy little fire like that won't hit me.” Ace taunts the cat. 

“What? You'd better get ready! Eat this!” Shouted Grim, blowing out all the flames at the messy hair boy. 

Ace smirked using a wind spell as the flames went to a different direction. “And I just change the trajectory with wind like... that!” 

Haruna having enough. She walked over to Grim and stepped on his tail making him yelp. 

“Hey what’s the big—” The cat held his tongue seeing the smiling Haruna and Shiro feeling the intense aura radiating from them. Ace began to laugh at Grim, “Ahahah oh man! That’s—” 

“Please stop laughing and look at what you two did to the Queen of Heart’s statue.” The girl told the two, who turned to see the statue was burnt. 

Ace and Grim’s eyes widen, “Aaaaaah! Crap! The Queen of Hearts' statue is charred!” Screamed the boy. 

“It's because you're blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!” Grim blamed. 

Ace then glares at the cat, “You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?” He asked. 

When they were about to argue again. Shiro was about to say something when she and Haru saw the headmaster heading towards them. The brunette moved away from Grim. 

“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!” Crowley shouted angrily at them. 

Ace gulps, “Guh! Headmaster…” He muttered. 

Grim eyes widen seeing Crowley pulling out his whip. “He's going to tie us up with the 'lash of love'! Get outta here!” He shouted then the two started to receive the hits from the whip. 

“Owwwww!” 

“Fgyaaa! Hurts just as much the second day in a row!” 

_ Well at least they’re getting punished for it… Except we’re going to get scolded for not stopping it from going further. _ Haruna and Shiro sighed waiting for Crowley to scold them. 

Crowley angrily looked at Ace and Grim, “This is my Lash of Love! It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me! I told you just yesterday to 'not cause any trouble', didn't I? Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I very much would like to see you expelled.” He stated. 

“Wait! Not that!” Ace cried, as the headmaster turned his attention to the girls. 

“And you, this is not how you supervise Grim.” 

Haruna and Shiro bowed, “I’m sorry, we’ll carefully watch Grim. So he won’t cause more trouble.” The brunette told the headmaster then they lifted their heads back up. 

Crowley sighed turning his attention back to Ace, “My goodness... You, what's your grade and name?” He asked. 

“Ace Trappola, first year.” The messy haired boy replied.

Crowley nodded and announced, “Then, Trappola, Grim, Shiro and Haruna as punishment, I order the four of you to wash 100 window around campus!” 

Hearing those words made the four eyes widen. Haruna and Shiro sighed as more work was added to their load. “Alright.” They replied. 

Grim looked at the two and argued back, “Nyaaa!? It's all because this joker was making fun of us!” 

“Eeeh!? Me too?” Ace asked. 

Shiro and Haruna looked at them, “Of course we’re all at fault. You two burned the statue. And Haruna and I didn't stop you two from fighting.” The fox said with her mistress nodding her head. 

“Exactly as Shiro has said. After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?” Crowley asked, looking the boy and cat. 

Ace sighed, “Fiiine…” 

“Nothing but misery since yesterday!!” Grumbled Grim. 

~~~ 

After the whole fiasco with the statue, the trio finished cleaning the Main Street to the library. The school bell rang as they waited in the cafeteria sitting at a table. 

“I'm already beat from cleaning all day.. Now we have to wash a hundred windows, too…” Grim complained. 

Haruna and Shiro stared at him and asked, “Well what choice do we have?” 

“That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I'm ticked off!” He exclaimed. 

Haruna takes out the box containing the onigiri. “It is a school. Grim he’s probably still in class. While we wait let’s just eat. We didn’t have lunch yet.” She suggested. The fox and cat complied as they all started eating their lunch. 

After they finished their lunch. The trio continued to wait for a few minutes, which turned out to be 10 minutes then turning to be an hour and a half. 

Grim’s patience ran thin, “I don't care what happened, there is no way he's this late!Wait, he wouldn't just skip out, right!” He exclaimed. 

Haruna gets up with Shiro jumping back onto her right shoulder. “Most likely. Let’s go find him.” Said she, earning a nod from Grim. 

“I'm not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us! Let's go henchmen! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!” Grim declared noticing the girl’s weren’t next to him as they were already leaving the cafeteria. 

“Come on Grim!” Shiro shouted. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” He said running quickly after them.

The trio walked around the halls and came across a classroom. Grim zoomed in with the girls following behind. “Orraaaa! Where's Ace! We're not gonna let you hide away!Ah, there's nobody here!?” Exclaimed Grim. 

“No, I'm here.” A voice called out. 

The three turned to see that it was the portrait on the wall who got their attention. 

“Fffgyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!! The picture talked!!” Grim screamed. 

The portrait on the wall raised a brow, “What now? It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school. The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That's normal, you know?” He said. 

Haruna and Shiro looked at the portrait, “Normally, paintings don’t talk. But this is interesting. Also why are you so freaked out Grim we’re already friends with the ghosts in our dorm.” Said the brunette girl. 

The cat looked at the girls, “We are not friends with ghosts.” He told them. 

“Rather than restlessly floating in the air, I've been sitting still on this wall perfectly for more than fifty years.Your 'normal' and my 'normal' differ in regards to our quirks. Isn't that true. That aside, who are you looking for?” Asked the portrait on the wall. 

Grim looked at the painting and replied, “A guy named Ace. He's got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up.”

“Aaaah, I know him. He's one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago…” said the portrait. 

The grey cat‘s face scrunch up, “Waaaaahaaaat! So he did try to get away! Which way did he go?” He asked. 

“The entrance is behind the East Building.” Answered the portrait. 

Grim looked up at the girls calling them, “Hey! We're going after him.” 

Then taking his leave, as Haruna and Shiro thanked the painting excusing themselves out the room running to catch up with the cat. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile Ace was heading towards the Hall of Mirrors to return to his dorm. 

“No way I'm washing 100 windows. Gonna head home…” He muttered to himself. When Grim, Haruna and Shiro found him. 

Grim called him out, “Heeeeeeeeeeey yoooooouuuuu!!!!” 

Ace turned around shocked, “Geh!! Found me!” He said while running towards his dorm’s mirror. 

“Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won't let you be the only one to escape!” Grim shouted, running after him with Haruna following behind. 

Ace continued to run turning his head back and told them, “I'm not just going to wait around for you! I'm outta here!” 

“It's not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip out too!” He yelled. 

Hearing the cat loud and clear. Haruna and Shiro smiled, “Excuse me and leave us with all the work?” Asked the girls as Grim can feel the menacing aura around them. He shrieked running faster after Ace. 

While a dark blue haired boy and teal eyes with a black spade over his left eye was also heading towards the Hall of Mirrors. He turned around and his eyes widened, “Huh?” 

“Outta my way! Outta my way!” Shouted Ace bumping into the boy making his way towards the mirror of his dorm. 

The dark blue haired boy then felt a tap on his shoulder turning around to see the infamous magicless girl with powers and her fox familiar. 

“Eh.. oo-ooh!?” He stuttered seeing the cute girl with her fox on her shoulders. Haruna smiled at him, “Excuse me. Can you please help us catch that boy who ran past you? He’s skipping his punishment.” She states. 

_ C-Cute… Wait what am I thinking about that? She needs my help! _ The boy thought then looked back at the girl. “Magic to capture someone!? I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them? Or I could... Uummm…” He muttered out. 

_ Oh boy… _ Haruna and Shiro thought. Then saw Ace was close towards the mirror to his dorm. 

“Anyway, I don't care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!” Grim shouted at the boy. 

The boy’s eyes widened while pulling out his magic pen, “Anyway!? Anyway…Eeeiii! Anything is fine, so come on! Something heavy!” He said. When a large cauldron appeared above the running dark orange hair boy dropping on him. As the pot pinned him down from getting up. 

“Gueeeeh! What the heck, a pot?” Ace questioned as he couldn’t move due to the weight it had on his back. 

Grim laughed, “Gyahahaha! Check it out! Ace is as flat as a pancake under that cauldron! So lame!” He said. 

The dark blue hair boy wondered, “I didn't think I'd get a cauldron. Did I overdo it?” 

Haruna and Shiro shook their heads. The brunette reassuring him, “No it worked out well. Thank you for the help.” 

“A-Ah… N-No problem.” The boy said looking away from her feeling his face heating up. 

“Man, this hurts… You should be fine. Those 100 windows should be clean in a flash.” Ace groaned slowly, getting out from the cauldron. 

“These are orders from the headmaster.” Stated Shiro. 

The boy looked at his classmate, “Washing 100 windows as punishment... What in the world did you all do?” He asked. 

“I got into it a bit with the fur ball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts' statue a bit.” Answered Ace. 

The dark blue haired boy’s eyes widened and shouted, “You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!? That's definitely something people would get angry with. You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day…” 

“...Shuddup.” Ace grumbled then looked at the boy, “And who are you?” 

The boy introduces himself, “I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade.” 

He looked at his classmate, “Would it hurt to remember your classmates' faces at least?

Ummm…” 

“You haven't memorized them either.” Ace sighed while shaking his head. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed, “A- Anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously.” Deuce said. 

Haruna nodded, “Exactly thank you again Deuce. Now let’s go.” She said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Understood... Then let's get it done and over with.” Ace sighed. 

Shiro looked around seeing Grim nowhere in sight. “Where’s Grim?” She asked. As they all looked around. 

“Ah! That furball's gone! Dumb cat! He made me take his place!” Shouted Ace. 

Haruna sighed, “Such a mischievous cat. Well we better catch him.” 

The dark orange haired boy looked at Deuce, “Hey umm, Juice?” He asked. 

“I'm not Juice. Deuce! Deu!” Deuce corrected him. 

Pointing at him, “You're partly responsible so help us catch that furball!” Ace said. 

“Why me?” He asked. 

“This deadweight can't use magic so they don't count! Let's go!” He shouted, running after Grim as they followed behind. Haruna smiled while running.  _ A deadweight huh… He certainly is disrespectful. _

~~~ 

Okay calling Haruna a deadweight was a bad call in Ace's case. Seeing as the girl outran them chasing the grey cat at full speed making the Grim run even faster. Seeing as she was smiling at him with a deadly aura after him anyone would want to escape.  _ Was this also part of her power the Dark Mirror mentioned? _ The boys thought. Did Haru activate her ability? No why would she waste it on chasing some cat? Sure she did it at the opening ceremony but that was the past. The girl didn’t need to rely on her ability. After all she was a former assassin and executive of the Port Mafia. Tracking someone down was just mere child’s play to her with or without using her ability. However she did enjoy the chase Grim gave her again even though she knew he’s going to be caught by her again. 

The three teenagers ran through the Main Street, then the corridors as they now entered the empty cafeteria. Grim managed to get on the chandeliers while moving around dodging the boys attacks. 

“Damn it! He's darting around everywhere!” Ace cried out. 

Grim peered his head with a smug smile, “Heheheh! Catch me if you can, suckers!” He mocked the four. 

Haruna sighed, “Shiro go after him.” She told her fox familiar. 

“Got it.” The white fox complied as she flew up towards the chandelier making Grim panicked. He started to run around the chandelier with Shiro after him. 

Deuce said, “Kuh, getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move! Even with your familiar chasing after him. We haven't learned the magic to fly yet...We need something to get up there, and also catch him..” 

The boy then looked at Ace, “Ah, I've got it!” He said while taking his magic pen out pointing at the dark orange haired boy. 

“We need to think of an idea.. Whoa, whoa, wait a sec!” Ace shouted looking at Deuce, “Why are you pointing your magic pen at me!?” 

Deuce declared, “I'll just throw you!” 

“W-Wait I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Haruna said as the boy ignored her proceeding to use magic on Ace making him float in the air. 

“You're joking!? Wooaaaahaa! Don't make me float! You're really going to throw me!? Knock it off!” The boy shouted at Deuce. 

The dark blue haired boy looked at Ace, “Catch him, ya hear.Take aim.. Fire!” He exclaimed, launching Ace in the air flying towards the chandelier where Shiro was chasing Grim. 

“AHHHHHHH!” The messy haired boy screamed as he hurled straight towards Grim and Shiro. 

“Ffnnghaaaaaaa!???” Grim shrieked. While Shiro immediately flew out of the chandelier leaving the two behind only for the chains to snap causing it to crash to the ground. 

Haruna sighed, “What are these people doing?” She questioned looking at the now shattered chandelier.  _ It must have cost a fortune…  _ The girl thought as Shiro returned back to her right shoulder. 

Ace slowly picked himself up and started to cough, “ I can't believe it!” He said. 

“Ffnyaaaaa… Ack!” Grim yelped just when Haruna picked him up and squeezed his sides. She sighed again, “Please stop causing more trouble Grim.” 

Not wanting to argue with her seeing Shiro glaring at him and Haruna smiled with her eyes closed. Grim gulped and nodded feeling the intimidation radiating from them. 

“I-I screwed up! I didn't think about the landing!” Deuce said with a surprised expression. 

_ Yeah we noticed. _ The brunette and fox thought with a poker face. While Ace walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, “Are you... AN IDIOT!?” He screamed at the boy. Then told him, “We caught Grim but if the Headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier..” 

“If I.. find out?” The said master questioned with a furious look at the damage that the five made. 

Everyone looked at him. The girls were waiting to be scolded again or possibly kicked out of the school. Grim was still out of it while Ace’s and Deuce’s eyes widened. “Ah.. Headmaster..” The dark orangey hair boy muttered out. 

“Just~ What ~ exactly ~ ARE YOU ALL DOING???” He shouted at them making them flinch. Except for Grim who muttered out, Ffnyaa~ The room is spinning..” 

_ I guess that fall is starting to make him unconscious…  _ Haruna and Shiro thought looking down on the grey cat. Crowley still furious, “You weren't satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier!? This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!” He declared. 

“Eeeeeeehhhh!!” Yelled Ace and Deuce. 

The brunette and fox weren’t as shocked since they suspected this would be the outcome. Even though they’re renovating the Ramshackle dorm at the moment. 

The dark blue haired boy pleaded, “Please! Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!” 

Crowley crossed his arms, “You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy…” He told the boy. 

Then Deuce declared, “I will pay for all damages if I have to!” 

“I will too!” Haruna stated. 

“There is no normal chandelier. This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary maester of magical tools. It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation… Taking into consideration its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion Madol. Can you pay for those damages?” Crowley asked looking at the two. 

Deuce’s eyes widened, “A b-billion Madol!?” He yelled. _I had a feeling it would be expensive…_ _But that much?_ Haruna thought. 

“But, Teacher, can't you just fix it up with magic?” Ace asked. 

Crowley crossed his arms, “Magic is not all powerful. More importantly, the magic crystal, what we call the Heart of any magical tool was shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. The chandelier will never be lit again.” He responded. 

“How can that…” Ace muttered.

Deuce muttering as well, “Crap.. What am I doing.. What am I going to tell Mom…”

Haruna and Shiro looked at them feeling bad for them since they’re students here. And did help them catch Grim even though it was terribly planned resulting in this situation. 

“Um is there any way we can find another crystal? Like I dunno know a cave or a mineshaft?” Asked the brunette. 

Crowley placed a hand under his chin, “That's right. There's one way. There might be one way to fix the chandelier.” He responded. 

“Eh!?” Exclaimed a shocked Ace and Deuce. 

“Where can we find it?” Shiro asked. 

Crowley looked at them, “The magic crystal for this chandelier was mined in the Dwarf's Mine. If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible.” He answered. 

“I will go find a magic crystal! Please, allow me to go!” Deuce declared placing his right fist over his chest.

The headmaster added, “However, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine. The mine has been closed for a while and it's very possible it is exhausted of crystals.” 

“I'll do anything if it means not to get expelled!” Deuce shouted. 

The brunette and fox nodded in agreement, “Same here.” They said. 

Crowley sighed, “Fine. I shall give you one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion.” He tells them. 

The three teens and fox held relieved looks. “Yes! Thank you very much!” Deuce said. 

Haruna and Shiro bowed their heads, “Thank you for giving us the chance.” 

“Uuuahh, I suppose. Let's go get that magic crystal and be done with it.” Ace said scratching behind his head. 

Crowley then told the five, “Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs' Mine.” 

“Yes, sir!” The dark haired boy answered then running out the room. Haruna and Ace quickly follow after him. While Grim stirred in the brunette’s arms, as he was finally conscious again, “Ha! What not..? What exactly did I…” He muttered out loud enough for the girls to hear. 

“Oh you’re finally awake. We’ll just explain on the way.” Haruna told the cat as they continued to run over to the Mirror Chamber.

After explaining to Grim the situation, they finally arrived in the room of mirrors. 

“Aaaah.. Why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day..” Ace muttered out. 

“Now isn't the time for mumbling! Let's go!” Shiro said. Everyone gathered in front of the mirror. “Mirror, mirror on the wall! Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!” Chanted Deuce. The mirror began to shine a bright light across the room showing their destination as all of them stepped through it transporting them to the mines. 


	5. The Detective, Fox & Cat Officially Becomes Students

The five stood inside the woods with a little bridge connecting to the other side with two pathways. One leading to a house and the other to the mines. 

“So this is Dwarfs' Mine.. It used to be prosperous, thanks to magic crystal mining but..” Deuce muttered. 

Grim shivered in fear, “Uuuuhh.. Feels like something could jump out…” He said while holding onto Haruna’s leg. 

“Well it is nightfall.” The girl commented that Shiro nodded in agreement. While the small house caught their eyes along and it seems that Ace noticed too. “Oh, there's a house back there. Let's go ask them about the mine.” He tells them. 

The group started to walk over to the house, Deuce knocked on the door, “Good evening..” He greeted only to step in the house, “I guess it's abandoned.. It's a mess in here.” 

Everyone entered the empty home noticing small seven chairs. Though a couple of them were on the ground by the small table. A pickaxe wedged on the table. So this must be the seven dwarfs’ home. Haruna thought as her thinking was snapped. She looked down and heard Grim’s shrieking, “Puwah! I got a spider web in my face.. Peh! Peh!” 

Haruna sighed and picked the webs out of Grim’s face. “They're all gone, you can open your eyes now, Grim.” Shiro said. The grey cat opened his eyes, “Thanks…” He muttered as the girls smiled at him despite causing them trouble. While Ace commented astonished, “Aren't the tables and chairs on the small side? Are they for kids? One, two... There's seven! So many!” 

“This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs' Mine flourished.” Said Deuce with a somber expression. 

Ace looked at him, “They did what they had to. After all, magic crystals are found inside coal. For now, let's go check it out.” 

Everyone nodded and walked out of the house, Deuce closing the door. As they walked over to the second path leading to the mines. They stood in front of the entrance, seeing the pitch black entrance with an overgrown tree above it with moss all over the roots and rocks. 

“W-we're gonna go in that pitch black cave!?” Questioned a scared Grim. 

Ace snickered at the cat, “Scared? Lame.” He mocked. 

Haruna then grabbed a piece of wood lying on the ground. “Shiro.” She called. 

“Got it.” The fox said, blowing out a flame on it. 

“Thanks now let’s get going.” The brunette said walking towards the entrance. They heard Grim tell Ace and Deuce, “I'm taking the lead! You guys, follow me… Huh where’s my henchmen!?” He asked. 

The three boys looked around and saw the girls entering the mines with a torch in hand. 

“Ah! Wait for us!” They shouted quickly running after the girls inside the mines. Finally catching up to them, “We told you to wait!” Grim angrily said. 

Shiro looked at him, “You guys caught up though.” She simply told the cat who grumbled. 

“Good thinking with the torch. Haru.” Ace praised the girl as Deuce nodded agreeing with him. “Yeah we don’t have to walk in the dark.” The dark blue haired boy said. 

“Where did you get fire though?” Grim asked. 

Haruna continued looking straight ahead, “From Shiro of course. She excels in magic, you know.” She replied. 

Exiting the dark pathway, they all entered the interior of the mines seeing the multi-colored crystals on the walls. As Haruna sensed a spiritual energy coming their way. “Wait!” Deuce exclaimed, making them stop and turn to the boy. 

“What?” Ace asked confused as to why they stopped. 

_Ah they’re here._ The brunette and fox thought. While Deuce felt uneasy, “Something.. is there!” He said. 

“Eeek!?” Screamed Grim, as two ghosts finally made their appearance. 

The large ghost grinned, “Heeee hee hee! Our first visitors in ten years!” 

“Make yourselves at home. For eternity!” Shouted the smaller ghost which the boys screamed and ran deeper in the mines leaving the girls behind. 

The spirits begin to laugh to notice the girls were with them. “Ahaha you should really say that about yourselves when you go to the afterlife,” Haruna said with a closed eyed smile activating her ability and summoning her scythe. 

“W-Wait a minute… Y-You’re Haruna Miyafuji the Reaper human girl traveling with Shiro the high priestess' third daughter from the Spirit World to your own!” Shouted the smaller ghost as the two began to shake in fear. 

The larger ghost stuttered out, “W-What are you doing here Miss Haruna and Miss Shiro?” 

The girls stared at them, “To find a magic crystal. Can you tell me where it is? If you do I’ll overlook your adorable threat towards us and won’t send you to the afterlife.” The brunette replied as the ghost shook their head and compiled. 

The smaller ghost told them,“I-If you keep going deeper inside the mines you’ll find them there.” 

“I see. Thank you for the help.” Shiro said with a smile as Haruna deactivated her ability making her scythe disappear. The two quickly walked deeper down to where the trio were. Once the two left the ghosts sighed out of relief as they went somewhere else so they wouldn't run into them again. 

Finally reaching the boys seeing they were by a crystal pillar. “This place is haunted with ghosts, too!” Ace said scratching the back of his head. 

“We don't have time to deal with them one by one. Let's go!” Deuce told with his arms crossed.

Ace looked at him and glared, “Don't think you can just order me around. If you hadn't done something so idiotic, we wouldn't be in this mess.” 

Glaring back at Ace,“You wanna talk about who started it? It's because you wouldn't clean!” Deuce argued.

Adding more fuel to the fire Ace pointed towards Grim,“It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!”

Hearing the words from Ace’s mouth. The cat’s face scrunched up, “Ffgna! That's what you get for making a fool outta me!” He angrily yelled at the boy. 

“All of you! Do you understand our situation right now? We're all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!” Deuce screamed at them. 

The dark orange haired boy looking at the floor and grumbled,“So stop patronizing me. It's really ticking me off.” 

“Calm down you three.” Shiro told them seeing them all looking away from each other with annoyance. _They really are something…_ Haruna thought. Until she heard something coming their way. 

“....on't......ive.......wo..” The voice said, shocking the group. Ace gulped, “W-who said that?” He asked. 

“St...one....sssss.....mine....” The voice muttered.

“I think it's... getting closer…” 

They all turned their heads to see a monster with a broken round glass bottle for a head. On top of its head was a brown hat and it was wearing a burgundy button up jacket with a belt with a gold buckle around it’s waist. Also black ooze dripping from the broken bottle and the rest serving as its entire body. 

“Stone.... IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!!” 

“I-It's heeeeeeeeeeere!!!” The boys screamed and started to run again. Haruna tossed the fiery wood at the monster as it screamed in pain then ran after the boys after the flames disappeared it began to chase them. 

Everyone turned their heads to see the monster following behind them. “What the heck is that thing!?” Deuce asked. 

“Ffgnnnaaaaa!! Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!” Grim suggested. 

Picking up the pace, “It's so nasty! But didn't it mention a 'stone'!?” Commented Ace. 

“Eeeh!?” Grim shrieked

“St....one, won't....give...!” The faceless monster muttered out loudly catching everyone’s attention. 

Deuce perked up, “So there really are magic crystals left!” 

“N-n-n-n-n-nope! Nope! I'm a genius, but I can't beat that thing!” Stuttered out Grim. 

“But we'll be expelled without it.. I'm going!” Declared Deuce turning back to face the monster. 

Haruna, Shiro and Ace held shocked expressions, “You've gotta be kidding!?” The boy shouted. 

“It’s too dangerous to take it on by yourself!” The brunette and fox told the dark blue haired boy. 

Deuce turned back to them, “I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!” 

The boy readied his magic pen and started to attack the monster. 

“Leave! Leave!! Leeeeeaave!!!” Screamed the monster as it swung its black goopy arms into Deuce’s stomach slamming him into the wall. “Guuuuh!!” He groans in pain while the girls go over to him to help him get up. 

Ace stepped in sighing, “Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I'll stop it! Haa!” He said raising his pen at the monster unleashing a strong gust of wind at it. Which had no effect on the thing.

“Wuuuuuuooooooohhh!!!” It screech’s swinging its arm at Ace hitting the dark orange haired boy. As he flew and slammed into a wall. “Guuhaaaah!!” He cried falling over in pain. 

“Ffgnaaa!!” Screamed Grim catching the monster’s attention. “Stay away!!” 

The cat breathes out large blue flames at the monster only for it to growl at him. “I-It's not working at all!” He cried. 

Haruna and Shiro then saw light shining behind the monster. “Did I just see something sparkle?” The brunette questioned. 

Ace answered, “Behind that thing! At the end of the tunnel, something…” 

Deuce’s eyes widened, “That light, is it a magic crystal!?” He said. 

“GOOOOOOOOOOHHH! WON'T GIVE!!!!” 

“L-L-L-Let's get out of here! We're done for at this rate!!” Stuttered Grim as he tried to run as Haruna grabbed him placing the cat on her lap. Then proceed to grab Ace and Deuce’s hands making them a bit flustered. Activating her ability teleporting them out of the mines and back to the woods. 

The boys were shocked to see that they were back outside away from the monster. The girl let go of Ace and Deuce’s hands and placed Grim back on the ground. She stood up and walked a few inches away and faced them. 

“Hope this is far enough.” Said Shiro. 

Haruna nodded, “I think so. It’s not like it’s going to come out.” 

The boys snapped out of their shocks. Ace winced in pain, “Ooooww.. What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!” He asked loudly. 

“It didn't seem like any old ghost.” Deuce stated 

Shiro jumps off the girl’s shoulder and heals their bruises as the boy’s wounds disappear, no longer feeling the pain in their bodies. Thanking the fox as she smiled at them and flew back to her mistress’ shoulder.

Ace scratched his head, “Let's give up and go home. I'd rather get expelled than fight that thing.” He said. 

Hearing the words come out of Ace’s mouth, Deuce’s face scrunched, “Wha!? Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion! There's a magic crystal in front of us and you wanna go home!” 

_Oh not again…_ Haruna and Shiro thought as another argument is about to brew. And they were right when Ace retorted back at his classmate, “Ha. You talk big for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I'm done.” 

“Oooh, that right? Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!” Deuce raised his voice angrily grabbing the messy hair boy’s collar with his eye pupils dilated. 

Haruna, Shiro and Grim were shocked at the sight in front of them. While a smirk creeped up Ace’s face unphased of Deuce’s actions, “Huuuuh?? Coward?? Who exactly are you talking about?” 

Grim cutting in, “U-uuuh... Deuce. Did you switch up your character?” He asked the dark blue haired boy. Snapping Deuce out of it seeing Haruna, Shiro and Grim stared at him. The boy lets go of Ace, “Huh! A-ahem! My bad. I lost my composure a bit.” He apologized. 

“What can we do… Can magic help us at all?” Haruna asked. _I mean I could use my ability and take it down easily. But… I would like to see them work together. It will teach them something about the value of teamwork._ She thought, staring at the boys. 

Deuce started to explain, “Like the Headmaster said earlier, magic isn't all-powerful. If you can't imagine it, then it won't materialize. Large-scale or complicated magic requires a lot of training.” 

“But that's why we have schools for magic. You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind. Bluntly, you'll screw up if you lose your cool.” Added Ace. 

“So that’s why Grim can only use fire.” Shiro said. As the girls recalled the multiple times Grim has used his fire magic. 

The messy haired boy nodded and crossed his arms, “Stuff you're good at, you can go off instinct.” 

Changing the topic, Deuce started, “At any rate, I'm going in there. I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal.”

“However, judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot. You couldn't land a single hit earlier, but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same.” Ace mocked with a smirk. 

Deuce glares at the dark orange haired boy, “Come again!? You think…”He snarled. 

“Here they go again.” Grim sighed with Shiro nodding in agreement. 

“Ahh I’m surrounded by idiots… How annoying...” Haruna muttered to herself, taking Shiro off her right shoulder and placed her on the floor. 

“Haruna-sama?” Shiro questioned as she and Grim watched her walk towards the bickering duo. 

She tapped on their shoulders, putting their focus on her, “What?!” They screamed at her face only to regret it. Seeing Haruna in front of them smiling with her eyes closed but felt the intimidating aura around her. 

“Ne, will you two please stop bickering?” The brunette asked the two politely. They were about to say something but couldn’t help but fear that she might do something to them despite being magicless. The two just nodded their heads. 

“Waah. I understand that feeling.” Grim said nodding. 

Shiro smiled and thought. _Ahaha that’s Haruna-sama for you. Escaping her silent rage is inevitable._

“Good now then. Neither of you could do anything back there.” Haruna stated bluntly. The boys' eyes widen but lowered their heads knowing that she was right. 

“Ff-fgnnaa…” Grim muttered. 

Deuce picked his head up and asked, “Guuhh... B-but... What exactly should we do?” 

_Yup I’m surrounded by idiots…_ Haruna thought. She looked at all three of them and replied, “We come up with a proper strategy of course.” 

“Strategy? You mean get along and work together. Ha! That's cold. You have no problem saying lame things with a serious face, huh.” Ace scoffed at the idea. 

“Disagreed. No way I'm working with this loser.” Deuce said. 

Grim placed his paw under his chin, “But... I feel like it's way lamer to get expelled on the first day of school.” He said making the two flinch knowing the cat was right. 

“Uuh, that's…” Ace muttered while Deuce was silent. 

Then Grim looked at Haruna and Shiro, “But then if we were expelled. Couldn’t you guys stay in the Spirit World. I mean you’re not from this world.” He said. 

“Eh? Spirit World? There’s another world!?” Exclaimed a confused Deuce. 

Ace realized, “That would explain about you asking about the Great Seven and the fact you have no magic but have powers.” 

“How would that explain things?” Deuce asked. 

The messy haired boy sighed, “It would because have you seen anyone who can teleport without magic?” 

Deuce grumbled, “No…” 

This time it was Haruna and Shiro to sigh. They started to explain to the two boys of the realm of the ayakashi and the other world. Haruna tells them that Shiro is one and that she’s the 3rd daughter of the High Priestess in that realm. Then explaining that the Spirit World connects with different universes. Along with telling them that Haruna was indeed from a different world. 

The girl began to explain her world, “My world is magicless but as the Mirror said I have powers but in my world we call them abilities. Everyone like me has one though not everyone has them but they get by fine without it. And right now Shiro and I are waiting for the door to my world to be repaired in the Spirit World or find another way out with Headmaster Crowley’s help.” She finished. 

The boys were shocked and intrigued on how Haruna’s world worked but also pitied her. Snapping them out, “Anyways back to the problem at hand. I know I can basically stay in the Spirit World with Shiro. But I kinda have the Ramshackle Dorm being renovated right now. Also I don’t want you all to be expelled, I’d feel bad since it’s my responsibility to watch Grim. And I didn’t do a good job at that…We all learn from our mistakes after all. If that won’t convince you… Then I do have this one plan but…” Haruna spoke. 

Deuce sighed but nodded as he agreed to help. Ace scratched the back of his head and sighed giving in not just from her words. But also it would be lame to be expelled from burning the statue and shattered the crystal in the chandelier. “Haaaahh… Fine! We just have to get it done, right! So, what's your plan?” He asked the brunette. 

She smirked happily, “Grim, Shiro and I will lure the monster out of the mines. When we lead it far enough from the place. Shiro, Grim and you will attack it and when trapped. Deuce will come in and immobilize it. When it’s down we quickly get the crystal out of there and head back to school.” She said. 

“You... really think it'll go as planned? I'm sca... no, just nervous.” Grim stated as he felt uneasy about it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine after all my plans never failed before.” The brunette reassured the cat with a smile. Shiro nodded, “It’s true. Haruna-sama always comes out successful.” She reassured Grim a bit, still terrified to be bait though. 

Ace laughs at him, “Haha, you're too stiff. Just go with the flow. Let's get this over with!” 

~~~ 

Everyone was in their places. Shiro, Haruna and Grim saw the monster guarding the mines. Grim ran out towards it and yelled, “Hey, beasty! O-o-o-over here!” 

The monster looked at him and growled angrily, “Grrrrr… LeaAAAAAAAVVEE!!!” He shouted. 

“Gah!” Grim shrieked running over to the girl with a fox on her right shoulder. He jumps into her arms. “It’s coming!” He said as the girls looked at the monster looking around. 

“Hey! Come this way!” Haruna and Shiro shouted, gaining the monster’s attention. It continued to growl, “Grr!? There... thief... too. Won't give... Mine... Mine!!” 

The monster leaped in the air towards and swung his arm at them as Haruna quickly jumped back while it’s hand destroyed the ground they were standing on. Grim gulped, “Pyah! That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!” 

“Let’s get it far away from here.” Shiro stated as Haruna nodded in agreement running deep into the woods where Ace and Deuce were. 

“Go away! Go away!!!” It screeched chasing after them. 

Grim looking back at the monster, “It's pretty far from the tunnel now!” He told the girl. 

“Now!” Haruna shouted standing by the trees, as Ace came out behind one. He smirked holding out his wand, “Ok, I got this! Let's go, Extra Large Tempest!” He yelled, casting a large tornado engulfing the creature. 

Grim jumped out of Haruna’s arms and faced in front of the trapped monster, “And the Great Grim's Fire Special! Ffgnaaaaaa!” He said unleashing his blue flames into the tornado.

“Guaaaaah!!?” The monster screamed feeling the pain with Grim smirking satisfied. 

“How's this! I can even fan Grim's shoddy flames into an inferno!” Ace commented. 

Grim glares at the boy, “It's not shoddy! Ugh, every word out of your mouth ticks me off!!!” He yells. 

The brunette looks over to Shiro who nods and jumps, transforming into her male form. As electricity started to form into a ball in her hands, “Take this!” Shiro shouted, throwing the electro ball into the fiery tornado turning. 

“Guaaaaah!!” The monster screeched feeling not only the burns but also shock. Ace and Grim were at awe at the combined elemental magic they created with Shiro. 

Haruna grinned, “Deuce your next! The monster is caught in the fire lighting tornado!” She instructed. 

Deuce mumbled to himself, “Calm down... Take aim... The biggest, heaviest... thing I know… Come forth, cauldron!” Exclaimed the dark blue haired boy. 

“Guaaa!?” The monster groans in pain as the large cauldron drops on its head knocking it onto the ground. As it laid on the ground to heal. 

“Nice work everyone!” Haruna said with a smile as everyone came forward. 

Grim snickered, “Hey, look! The monster looks flat as a pancake just like Ace was earlier!” He pointed out with a grin. 

Ace frowned and angrily looked at the cat, “You don't need to bring that up again! Jeez, today just isn't my day.” He told him. 

“Now now. Let's go get the magic crystal while that thing can't move.” Shiro told the two as everyone started to run towards the mines. 

“Waaaaaaaiiitt!!!!” It shouted seeing them run to take the crystal from it. 

~~~ 

Entering the mine’s interior, Deuce pointed, “There! A magic crystal!” He exclaimed, gaining everyone’s attention as Haruna went over to the shining stone. She picked it up, “Got it!” She told them while placing it in her pant’s front right pocket. Just as they heard from outside, “Hands oooooooooffff!!” The monster screamed coming back to the mines. 

Deuce cursed, “Shoot! That thing is almost free!” 

Grim looked at the dark blue haired boy, “Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff on it!” He told him. 

The boy’s eyes widened and looked back at the front entrance seeing the monster coming towards them. “Eeeh, something heavy!? C-come forth! Cauldron! And, uuumm, ummmm, cauldron!? One more, cauldron?” 

“Nnnnguuaa!!” Screeched the monster as a bunch of heavy pots dropped down on it. 

Ace came up to them along with the girls, “Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire!?” He asked Deuce. 

The dark blue haired boy looked at him, “Shut up! I'm at my wits' end over here!” He defended himself. 

“Good job you bought us some time.” Haruna told him with a smile making him turn away with flushed cheeks. 

While Grim looked at them, “We got the magic crystal! Let's skadaddle!” He shouts. 

“Roger!” Ace said as they all ran out of the mines and into the woods back to where the small house was. While Ace feels his heart tighten but shakes his head ignoring the feeling. 

“That. Is... MIIIIINNNEE!!!” The monster shouted, chasing after them. 

Arriving back at the crossroads of the mines and the small house. Ace looked back, “You're kidding!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!” He said, shocked. 

“Uuuh... uuughhh...! Give... it ba...ck!!” 

“Shoot, it's gonna catch up to us!” Exclaimed Deuce. 

Haruna looked over her shoulder and noticed that it's been weakened a lot. “It’s weaker now so we’ll be able to finish it off.” She mentioned. 

Ace sighed, “Aaah, fine! Let's finish it! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!” He told the dark blue haired boy to stop while glaring at the monster. 

“You, too!” Deuce said back. 

Grim smirked, “I'll show off my true power!” He yelled. 

“Alright then let’s go!” Shiro shouts as they get ready to fight it. 

~~~ 

After a long exhausting fight, the boys and Shiro have finally defeated the monster. Deuce was panting heavily, “Huff, huff..!” 

“We... did it?” Ace asked. 

“Mm good work everyone.” Haruna replied with a smile. While the boys looked at each other and smiled as well. Shiro turned back to her little fox form and flew towards her mistress’ arms receiving a light rub on her head. 

“W-we won... We actually won!” Grim cheered. 

“Hooray!” Shouted Deuce. 

“We did it!” Ace yelled. 

With overwhelming happiness Grim announced, “Victory high-five!” 

The trio gathered together and high-fived each other, “Yay!” They cheered. 

While the girls looked at them, “You all seem to be getting along well now.” Haruna commented, making the boys turn to them seeing the smiles on their faces. The boys pulled away not wanting to admit to the brunette’s words even though she was right. 

Deuce was the first to deny, “Ah. N-no. This is nothing like that!” He said. 

“Y-yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things?” Ace asked. 

“W-we won, thanks to my genius! It's not because we pooled our strength!” Grim added to the denial. 

_They’re such terrible liars._ Haruna and Shiro thought but continued to smile. 

Ace sighed and scratched the back of his head, “I guess making excuses is pretty lame. I hate to admit it but we won thanks to your plan.” He admitted. 

Deuce agreed and said, “True. We got the magic crystal because you gave us level headed instructions. We can prevent our expulsion this way. ... I'm so relieved.” 

Haruna shook her head, “It was thanks to your teamwork. I’m just glad everyone’s alright.” She said.

“Yeah, yeah. We're all relieved. And seriously worn-out and battered. Let's go home.” He told them. 

Grim’s stomach growled, “I'm starving from using so much magic...Hmm? What's this?” He questioned as everyone saw what he referred to seeing a black stone on the ground. 

“Remnants from that monster? A magic crystal..? But I've never seen one pitch-black like coal before.” Deuce said. 

Grim began sniffing the stone, “This thing smells really good…” He muttered then ate it. 

“No way!” Ace shouted. 

The grey cat giving into his temptations, “This has to be candy the monster was hiding! Oooh, I can't hold back! Time to dig in!”He said while putting the stone in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed it. 

“Grim. Spit that out now!” Haruna and Shiro told the grey cat. Just when the cat became stiff, it shocked the three humans and fox spirit. 

“Hey, you alright!?” Deuce asked. 

Ace sighed, “Aaah. That's why you don't eat things off the ground~” 

“D...D-d-d-d-d... DELICIOUS!!” He shouted happily jumping in the air.

“Wha!!?” 

Grim smiled nodding with his arms crossed, “It's full-bodied, but also rich, with an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth… Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!” 

“I’m glad you’re not like him, Shiro.” Said Haru. 

Shiro nodded, “Me too.” 

Ace looked at Grim with disgust, “Bleeeeegh. Monsters really do have different tastes than us.” 

“I guess so. But more than that...Most people wouldn't even put a mystery object in their mouth without a thought.” Commented Deuce. 

The brunette and Shiro looked at him, “Is he really alright?” They questioned worried about the cat creature. 

Grim began to laugh, “Gahahaha! Tasty, tasty! Don't worry, my stomach isn't weak like yours.” He reassured them. 

“Right…” Shiro muttered. 

Ace backed away from the cat, “Don't come crawling to me when you get sick later.” He stated. 

“Actually he’ll be coming to me, remember I’m responsible for him.” Haruna said with a sigh getting a pat on the head from Ace. 

Deuce looked at them and said, “Switching gears, let's get this magic crystal to the headmaster!” 

~~~ 

Returning from the Dwarf’s Mine they now stood back in the Mirror Chamber with a stunned look as he was about to block the mirror. 

“Eh!? You really went to Dwarfs' Mine to find a magic crystal?” He asked 

Leaving the group more surprised, “Eeeh!?” They shouted. 

Crowley muttered,“I really didn't think…” He looked at the group, “You'd not only go but then come back with a crystal in hand. I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion.” He bluntly told them. 

_Uwahh so he was going to do the expulsion either way. And didn’t believe in his students. What a principal he is…_ Haruna and Shiro thought with a deadpan look. 

“Nnga! The nerve of this guy! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!” Yelled out an angry Grim. 

Hearing the words from the cat, “Beast?” Crowley questioned them. 

“There was a monster there! It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!” Ace told the principal. 

Crowley stared at them, “Could you explain in more detail? But in my office.” He said. 

The group quickly walked to his office, entering the room.The girls and Grim saw the portraits of the Great Seven floating behind Crowley’s desk. Everyone taking a seat as Haruna explained what happened at the mines. 

“Hoh hoh. A mysterious monster living in the coal mine. The five of you worked together to defeat it and bring back a magic crystal?” He asked, wanting to confirm what he heard from the girl correctly. 

The brunette nodded, “Yes Sir.” She replied. 

While the boys were unwilling to admit the truth. “We didn't really work together…” Ace muttered. 

“It was more like our goals were aligned…” said Deuce. 

Just then tears began to flood Crowley’s eyes, “Ooh... Ooooh... OOOOOOOOHHH!!!!” He sobbed, catching the group by surprise. 

“What's with this guy? Why is an adult bursting into tears!?” Grim asked looking up at the girl from her lap. 

“Grim adults have emotions too you know.” The brunette told the cat. Crowley quickly recollected himself, “In all these years that I've been Headmaster… For the day to come, students from Night Raven College go hand-in-hand to face and defeat their enemy!” He said between sniffles. 

“What!? I did not hold this guy's hand!” Shouted Deuce. 

Ace yelled, “I would never do that, gross! But Headmaster, how old are you!?” 

Haruna sighed, “Guys he didn’t mean it literally. It’s a figure of speech. Also Ace, that's rude of you to ask that to an adult.” She told them. But also scolded the dark orange haired boy who just grumbled. 

“I am overwhelmed with emotion. This incident confirms it. Haruna. Without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!” Crowley said, smiling at the brunette. 

Unsure how to respond, “Thank you I guess?” She told the man. 

He nodded and continued, “Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror. However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centred.” 

Grim crossed his arms with a frown, “You're really not saying anything good.” He commented. 

“Is that really okay for you to say in front of your students?” Shiro asked while Ace and Deuce frowned at the man. 

_What a principal… Though I suppose he’s not wrong…_ Haruna thought as Crowley stared at the girl ignoring the looks he was getting from the others. “You cannot use magic. However you do have powers and a familiar that can use magic which is extraordinary! But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could give instructions to wizards and get them to cooperate. Perhaps that mediocrity and power is exactly what this school needs right now!” He told the girl. 

“Excuse me but did you just insult me or praised me because it sounded like an insult.” Haruna said with a closed eye smile making everyone flinch as she emitted an intimidating aura. 

“No, no dear I was praising you. I would never insult a beautiful young lady like yourself.” He defended himself knowing she could send him to the afterlife. Then he continued, “Haruna. I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator-senses. Trappola, Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsion I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!” He declared. 

Shiro and the boys looked at him as their eyes widened. “Eeeh!?” They exclaimed. 

Haruna pointed to herself and tilted her head, “A student!? Even though I can’t use magic?” She asked. 

_Cute…_ Ace and Deuce thought, looking at the girl only to meet Shiro’s gaze snapping them out of their thinking. 

“Yes. For I am exceedingly gracious. But, there is one condition. You cannot use magic but you have your power, and Shiro you're familiar. Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all your lessons. That is why, Shiro will help sensing she has extraordinary magic in her. And Grim. You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the three of you to enroll together, as one student.” He told the three. As the brunette and fox smiled. 

“Ffgna!? I... I can go to this academy too...? Not as a handyman, but as a student?” Grim asked with teary eyes. 

Crowley nodded, “Yes. Provided that! You don't ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Do we have an agreement?” He said smiling. 

“Ffgnaa... Fffnnaa... We-we can.” Stuttered out the grey cat. 

Haruna smiled, “That’s great Grim!” 

Shiro nodded, “Let’s do our best!” She cheered with a smile. 

“Ffggnnnnnaa!! I did it! Shiro! Haruna!” He cheered while standing up on the girl’s lap. 

Crowley smiled, “Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim.” He said waving his wand as a purple crystal appeared on Grim’s bow tie. 

“Whoa! A magic crystal!?” The cat exclaimed surprise. 

Which then Crowley explained to him, “It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a 'magic pen' but, You wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right? It's a special custom. Aaah... I pay attention to even the smallest details! Aren't I too gracious?” 

“I did it!! I'm so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar~~” Grim happily cheered while dancing around Haruna’s lap making her smile. 

Crowley sighed, “He isn't listening at all… Haruna.” He called making her look back up at him. 

“Yes Headmaster?” She asked. 

“Do you understand? As you can see, Grim is not accustomed to human society. It's up to you to take the rein and supervise him to prevent him from causing any more trouble!” He tells the brunette with loose twin braids. 

“Yes, I understand.” Haruna told him, and gave him a quick bow as Shiro did the same. 

Ace chuckled and Deuce smiled at the girl. “Aha! Look at you. School's just started, but you're already a Supervisor?” The messy dark orange haired boy said. 

“I see. There's only the three of you in your dorm… So if you've been entrusted with supervising Grim, that makes you a Supervisor.” The dark blue haired boy stated. 

Ace continued to laugh, “Pufft... Isn't that unheard of? For there to be a Supervisor student who is unable to use magic but has powers. And a familiar that can use magic. Nice. It's cool. A Supervisor student who is unable to use magic!” 

Haruna gave a small smile, “I’ll do my best!” 

“Ahaha. Good luck, Supervisor!” The messy haired boy told the girl patting her shoulders with a grin. 

Crowley overhearing their conversation, “I see, a supervisor. I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient... This is wonderful! Prefect. I entrust you with this. ...This is nicknamed the ‘ghost camera.’” He said handing the girl a rectangular film camera. She noticed the top colored beige and the bottom half colored dark brown. Not only the name interested her but the camera lense was light brown with two circles at the top sides of it. _A mouse? How cute._ Haruna thought of taking the camera in her hands. 

“Ghost camera?” Shiro and her asked confused. 

Ace noticing the old device in the girl’s hand, “Ah, I think my grandma told me about that. It's a super old magic tool, right?” 

Crowley placed his hands on his hips, “It is not ‘super old.’” He coughs and continues, “It's true this may have been invented during your great grandmother's, or great-great grandmother's time. There is a very special spell cast on it. It not only captures the subjects' form, but also a part of their soul.” He explains. 

“A part of their soul...?” Deuce asked. 

Haruna questions, “You mean like a memory?” 

Crowley nodded happily, “Correct Haruna.We call this “Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance.” Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!” He said. 

“Souls are connected?” Shiro asked for her mistress. 

Answering the question, “Depending on how close the subject and the photographer are, the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?” The Headmaster asked back with a smile. 

“Yes! I think I like it already.” Replied Haruna smiling back at the man. 

Deuce shouted in realization, “Bring the photo to life? It's like a ghost photograph!” 

Crowley nodded while crossing his arms, “Yes. Therefore it is called a "ghost camera." They say it was made before the time of videos for when people wanted to leave behind vivid memories... Spade was correct; in the past, people would scream "ghost!" in surprise when the memory came jumping out. They were paralyzed with fear at the thought of having a photo taken with this camera.” He explained. 

“A camera for freaking people out…” Ace muttered while sighing, looking down at the floor with his eyes closed. 

“Prefect. Please take photos of Grim and the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy.” Crowley instructed the girl. 

“La-lalala. Take lots of cool photos for me~” Grim said in a sing-song tone earning a nod from the girl. 

Crowley continued, “Especially, always make sure to get "Memories" when someone steps out of line. It's a most suitable way to report to me, right? Keep an eye on your surroundings and take memories as the supervisor. To generously give you a rare item that can be used by non-wizards... Does my graciousness know no bounds?” He asked. 

“Yes, thank you very much. I’ll take good care of this camera.” Haruna replied, giving a small nod as Shiro does the same. 

Crowley smiled then told them, “It is already late. Let's save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Return to your dormitories, everyone.”

“Pardon our intrusion.” Deuce said as the boys started to leave. 

“Ah I’ll be right out. Watch Grim for me a bit. I won’t take long.” Haruna told them. 

“Fine just hurry up!” Ace told her as the boys waited out in the hall. 

“Do you need something?” Crowley asked her. 

“Ah. How did you like the onigiri I made? And I was wondering if you would know what food Master Crewel would like?” She asked back. 

He thinks for a bit then remembers the rice balls she made, “Ah it was delicious. Thank you for asking. And Crewel’s favorite food… Hmm I believe it would be raisin butter. Why do you ask?” He replied and asked her again. 

“Oh I asked because I wanted to thank him for making me all those clothes.” The girl said. 

“I see. Well if that’s all then go back to your dorm now. You two have a full day ahead of you as a student here.” Crowley told the girl. 

Haruna nodded, “Have a good night, Mr. Crowley.” She said. The girl and her familiar left his office to see the boys standing there.

“Sorry for the wait.” Shiro said only to see a happy Grim and the boys sighing in relief. 

“Haaaaaah... Expulsion rescinded... I'm beat.” 

“Oh my, oh my…” 

Grim still in a sing-song tone, “La lala~ I start as a student of Night Raven College tomorrow! I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!” He declared with a smirk. 

Snapping the boys out of their relief, “You talk big for someone who is only a third a full student... Anyway, it's fine.” Ace told the grey cat. 

Deuce turned to the girls and stated, “We're classmates tomorrow, Supervisor, Shiro, Grim.

The girls nodded, “Ah again nice to meet you all.” They said. 

“Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?” Ace asked while sighing. 

Deuce on the other hand chuckled, “Pff, that's true. Even if we don't want to, we're going to see each other every day. I'm even in Heartslabyul with this jerk.” 

“Thinking about seeing your serious mug every day, no thanks.” The dark orange haired boy said with a smile. 

As the dark blue haired boy glared at him, “That's my line, truant Ace.” 

Ace smirked, “Sure, sure. Almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce. Alright, see you tomorrow, Supervisor.” He told her as the two took their leave. 

Haruna smiled, “You know they make quite the combo.” She commented. Shiro nodded in agreement. 

“You guys think so too. They're the "fight because they're so close" type. We better get back to the dorm! Tomorrow, we aren't the handyman! Finally... Finally! Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven College begins!” Exclaimed Grim. 

As the trio headed back to their dorm to see the exterior of the building looking the same but replaced with newer and sturdy wood. Now entering their home they were in complete awe. The now dusty and broken building was redone with the same color wallpaper, and the furniture was fixed and looking brand new. There was now an electrical plug on the walls in all the rooms and of course hall ways. Entering the basement was a new washing machine and dryer along with an electrical box. Then the kitchen was completely redone with floors and walls already being wooden. The cabinets and countertops were painted white. It even had an addition of a new fridge still stocked with their food and a new stainless gas range oven.

Next they went to the bathroom to see fresh white tiles on the floor. Toilet stalls and sinks with a seating and locker area which leads to a large communal bath. Overall they looked at all the rooms and were happy with the result. The girls called Ren and thanked him and the other ayakashis that helped with this restoration. Then they all bathed and ate. Then got ready for bed. While Haruna puts in her wifi router and password into her devices. After that she stepped into bed and went to sleep. 


	6. Eating Tarts & You Have To Bring A Tart Back As An Apology?

In the bedroom where the trio slept, the mirror hanging over the fireplace began to shine and surged. With the young brunette still in deep slumber her subconscious was dragged into the mirror. 

Haruna opened her eyes immediately seeing she was no longer in her room inside the dormitory but in a white room.  _ Am I dreaming? _ The girl thought as the snowy room changed to monochrome. She turned to see a beautiful garden of white roses and saw two guards wearing an ace of clubs and two of club cards disguises. They were holding a brush with red paint and decorated the white rose in red.

“Hurry and paint the roses red. If we don’t hurry, the flowers will wilt!” 

“Hurry, hurry! There are still some that aren’t painted!” Said the ace of the club guard. 

_ Painting… the roses? _ The brunette thought in confusion. As she saw a girl with medium length hair. Her hair held back by a black ribbon tied in a bow. She wore a knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white stockings, She also sports black strapped Mary Jane shoes. 

“Why are you painting the white roses red?” The girl asked the two guards. 

“Huh?” They said.

As the two of clubs responded, “Why, you ask? Well, to tell you the truth, we made a mistake and accidentally planted white roses.

“The Queen loves red, so if she sees white, then it’s off with our heads!” Added the Ace of clubs. 

The little girl walked up to the next guard wearing the three of clubs outfit. “Is that so?” She questioned. 

The guard nodded to her with a smile, “Yes, it is. That’s exactly why we’re painting them red.” He replied. 

With that the scenery came to a close and brought Haruna back into darkness.  _ Wait a minute… Wasn’t I just sleeping in the dorm a while ago? _ She thought. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. I  _ wonder why I was dreaming about that… They mentioned a queen… Looking at the guards and the outfits they wore. It must be the Queen of Hearts. _ Snapping the girl from her thoughts she heard knocking from the front door. 

“Hey, Haruna... Someone’s at the door…” Grim sleep talked while turning his body on the bed hitting Shiro in the process waking the fox up. The fox glares at him and hits him back making him wake up but still groggy. Glaring back at the fox he saw the human girl’s face. 

“What? Is it the Ghosts? They sure don’t know when to give up, yanno…” He muttered out. 

“I don’t think so. We’re friends, remember? Anyways I’m gonna check who it is.” Haruna said while getting out of bed. Grim jumped onto the girl’s left shoulder while Shiro flew to her right. Walking out the door and down the stairs in the foyer. 

A yawn escapes the brunette’s mouth, “Who is it?” She asked. 

“It’s me, Ace… Can you let me in for a bit?” The dark orange haired boy responded. As the girl opened the door letting him in surprised to see the exact same collar Grim had on when he caused trouble during the ceremony. 

While Ace’s cheeks turned bright pink seeing Haruna with her hair down instead of her twin braids. But also seeing her in a panda long sleeve shirt and black striped pants with white slippers.  _ Cute… Nope stop it brain! _ He thought while shaking his head making the girls raise a brow at his actions. 

“Ace? Why is he here at this hour…?” He grumbled then when he looked at him. “Geh! What’s with the collar?!?!” The cat questioned as he was now wide awake along with Shiro. 

The boy stepped inside with an upset expression on his face, “Geez! I’m never returning to Heartslabyul. I’m gonna be a member of this dorm from here on!” He declared. 

“WHAT!?!?” Grim shouted as he along with the girls looked at him shocked. 

~~~ 

Moving away from the foyer they all sat in the lounge area to continue the conversation. Grim crossed his arms, “That collar’s the same kind as the one that the red-haired upperclassman put on me during the opening ceremony. Why’re you wearin’ that?” The grey feline asked Ace. 

“I ate a tart.” The dark orange haired boy replied, crossing his arms. 

Haruna and Shiro blinked, “That’s it?” They asked in sync.

Ace nodded and began to explain what happened, “Exactly! Only that! I got hungry, so I went to the dorm’s kitchen. The tart was just sittin’ right there inside the fridge. And like, three whole ones! That’s why…” 

Ace sighed walking into the Heartslabyul dorm’s kitchen, “It’s only the first day and I’m so tired~ I missed dinner, so I’m very hungry.” He said while his stomach grumbled. Opening the fridge seeing beautifully decorated tarts ranging from fruits to chocolate. “Wonder if there’s anythin’ in the fridge... Oh, found a tart! Looks delish~! There’s a lot, so I’m not sure if I can finish it all ♪” He said to himself while taking one of the tarts out of the fridge, grabbing a plate, fork and knife. Cut a slice and place it on his plate. 

He grinned, “Thanks for the food~ Whoa, what the heck?! It’s so good!” He exclaimed happily from taking a bite from the tart. 

Meanwhile a brownish red haired boy wearing a small crown leaning on the right side of his head. His outfit consists of a white and red coat dress with the bottom being lined with a gold-colored fabric. The inside of the coat dress is entirely red and has a pattern consisting of tiny hearts, spades, diamonds, clovers, and crowns. As well as wearing white trousers. He crossed his arms and said, “Of course, it would be delicious. After all, anything that Trey makes is bound to be exquisite.” 

“Nah, man, this is something else! It’s better than the ones at the shops…Wha– Prefect?!” Ace shouted, turning around choked seeing Riddle Rosehearts, Heartslabyul’s dorm leader behind him. 

Then Riddle recited, “Quite the boldness you have there for touching something that belongs to me. Queen of Hearts Rule #89: “You shall not eat tarts prepared for the Queen ahead of her.” Larceny of the Queen’s tarts is a capital crime! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” He exclaimed. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Ace screamed as a collar appeared around his neck. 

Concluding his story, “And that’s what happened…” The messy haired boy said while Grim, Haruna and Shiro looked at each other then back at Ace.  _ Is he an idiot? _ The trio thought. 

Grim placed his arms on his waist, “You’ve only got yourself to blame.” He stated and the girls nodded in agreement. 

“But ain’t it overreacting to seal my magic just ’cause I ate his tart?! It’s practically the same as tying my hands and my feet! Plus, there were three whole ones! He can’t possibly finish all of those! There’s a limit to how heartless he can be!” The collared boy argued. 

Haruna crossed her arms, “I agree, binding your magic may have been a bit overboard.” She said. 

“Right?!” Ace exclaimed. 

Grim eyes widened, “Ah! Wait a second… If there were three whole tarts, they might have been prepared for the party, yanno? Like for someone’s birthday? Man, I’m such a great detective, huh!” He praised himself earning a head scratch from the girl. 

“I wouldn’t say great detective but good job coming to that conclusion.” Shiro commented while the cat glared at her. 

“Birthday?” Ace questioned. 

Haruna sighed, ignoring her fox familiar and the cat. Staring at Ace, “So did you at least apologize for it though?” She asked. 

Ace sighed, “Uh... I came here thinking that you’d agree with me about the Prefect being a little tyrant…” He replied. 

“Eating someone else’s food is not good, you know?” Shiro told him. 

Grim nodded and said, “You’re also at fault for eatin’ his food.” 

“Let’s go and apologize to him tomorrow, okay?” Haruna said with a smile. 

“Grudges over food are scary. Ah! Speaking of which, I still haven’t received my canned tuna from the Headmaster!” Grim exclaimed while the girls nodded. 

“It really is. There was this time I ate Haruna-sama’s co-worker’s last snack. He threw a fit and made her and I buy three weeks worth of snacks.” Shiro said. 

“Eh!? That’s a bit much.” The cat stated. 

“Ma… It was the only way he would forgive Shiro. And it wasn’t that bad. At least it wasn’t expensive snacks.” Haruna defended. Ignoring the trio, the dark orange haired boy sighed, “I get it. I just have to apologize, right? You suggested it, so you better come with me, Prefect…” He told the brunette. 

“Mm okay leave it to me.” The girl said.  _ Good thing I plan to make sweets early in the morning. _ She thought. 

“In the meantime, where can I sleep?” The boy asked while crossing his arms. 

Grim doing the same and frowned, “You’re serious about stayin’ the night? You better pay up then.” He said. 

“Eh!? I’m not doing that.” The boy glaring at the cat who curled on Haruna’s lap.Then looked up at Haruna with a grin taking her hands. “Ne, Prefect let me stay in your room ~ I’m a pretty handy guy so I won’t take up much room! Please~?” He cooed. 

“Definitely not! We already preoccupied the room!” Grim and Shiro told him for different reasons. For Grim he didn’t want the boy in the room with him. As for Shiro it’s because Ace is a teenage boy. Well Grim’s also a boy but he’s technically a cat creature he just doesn’t count. 

“Boo, stingy. Fine then. I’ll sleep all by myself on the lounge’s sofa.” Ace said. 

The brunette looked at him, “Eh? You don’t have to I thought I—”

The messy dark orange haired boy cuts her off, “No no it’s okay Prefect! I see where I’m not wanted. Good night!” He told her. 

Haruna nodded, placing Grim on the couch for a bit. 

“Haru?” Grim asked, seeing her walk into the hall and opening the door to the storage room. Stepping in, she pulled the plastic box from the shelf. Lifting the lid off, she took out a black blanket. Placing the lid back on and back on the shelf. She walks out the room closing the door behind her. Then returns back to the lounge area and hands the blanket. 

“Stay warm and good night.” Haruna told him with a smile. Then she picked Grim in her arms as the trio headed back to sleep. Meanwhile Ace's heart skipped a beat with rosy cheeks. Shaking off the feeling he laid on the clean couch and drapes the blanket over his body and drifts off to sleep. 

~~~ 

Very early in the morning, Haruna woke up and did her morning routine. She dresses in the uniform that Crewel made for her. Admiring the black uniform with golden trims around the collar of the blazer she wore. Underneath the gold button up jacket she wore a white dressed shirt With a black and white stripe bow tie around the collar of her dressed shirt. She also wore a gold trim black high waist skirt with her black knee socks and formal loafers. 

She smiled at herself in the mirror and activated her ability and transported herself to the kitchen. To make the breakfast and lunch for the day along with the sweets for the apology and thanks for Crewel. 

Meanwhile Haruna was busy preparing the meals and desserts. Ace was awakened by the harsh banging from the front door. 

He frowns that his sleep was disrupted, “What the, who the hell’s pounding on the door so early in the morning? Got it, got it! I’ll open the door, so don’t break it!” He shouted walking over to the foyer and opened the door to see Deuce standing outside the dorm.

“I knew I’d find you here.” The dark blue hair boy said. 

Ace muttered out, “D-Deuce…” 

“I heard about the situation from our dormmates. You ate the Prefect’s tart, so now you’ve got that collar on, haven’t you? You’re an outright idiot.” Deuce insulted the boy. 

The orange haired boy narrowed his eyes at dark blue haired boy, “Shut it! I don’t wanna hear that from you! So... Is the Prefect still mad at me...?” He asked. 

“Not completely. He’s in an irritated mood and about three people who didn’t follow the waking up routine suffered the same fate as you.” Replied the spade mark boy with his hand placed on his chin. 

“‘Not completely,’ my ass! He’s totally mad!” Exclaimed Ace. 

Deuce sighed, “In any case we should go.” He said. 

“Ah let’s go wake Prefect up then. She promised to come with me to apologize to the Dorm Leader.” Ace told the boy. Deuce nodded and entered the foyer while Ace closed the door. 

Until their noses caught a delicious aroma as they followed the smell through the hallway. They stood in front of the middle door and opened it to see the newly remodeled kitchen. And Haruna placed the karaage with her rice and veggies in hers and Shiro’s boxed lunch since Grim wanted to eat the cafeteria food today. They also noticed the four egg rice bowls with sausages and veggies on the side of the egg. Along with a cheesecake in a cake carrier. 

“Woah!” They shouted, surprised catching the girl’s attention. 

“Morning Ace. Oh Deuce is here. Morning to you too.” Haruna greets them with a smile. While she closed the lids of the boxes and placed it inside her messenger bag that looked pretty full.

“This place looks so different! I mean it still looks the same but it’s newer.” Deuce said with Ace nodded in agreement. The brunette raised a brow, “Of course it does. I told you guys yesterday the whole place was being renovated.” She stated straightforwardly. 

“Oh right…” They muttered as the girl took off the white apron and hung it on the side of the wall near the door. The duo’s faces flushed when they saw the brunette in the school uniform.

Then Ace realized, “Wait so I could’ve been sleeping in one of the rooms instead of the couch in the lounge area!?” He exclaimed while Deuce sighed in relief that the idiot didn’t slept in the same bed with the girl. 

“Yeah.” Haruna replied simply. 

Ace’s face scrunched up, “Why didn’t you tell me!?” He asked. 

The brunette blinked with a poker face, “I did you just didn’t let me finish what I was going to say last night.” 

The dark orange haired male recalled the memory and his eyes widened that she was right. He slapped himself on the forehead. Haruna looked at Deuce and asked, “Deuce have you eaten?” 

The boy shook his head, “No.” He replied. 

“Ah just take mine then I’ll just eat the leftover onigiri. Can you guys wake Grim and Shiro—” 

“Gaaaaaahhhh!”

Hearing steps coming into the kitchen to see Grim run in and jump into Haruna’s arms. 

“Haruna save me!” Grim screamed. 

Ace and Deuce looked at the feline in envy to see him being pet by the brunette. Only to see an angry Shiro in her woman form. 

“You!” The fox angrily said, holding out a floating water ball mixed with electricity. Which shocked the boys and Grim shrieked burying his face deeper in the girl’s chest. 

Haruna sighed, “Shiro…. What did I say about using magic in the house?” She asked with a closed eye smile emitting a menacing aura making everyone flinch. 

“It’ll cause a big mess and we would have to repair it.” The fox said, putting away the mixed magic in her hands looking down with a pout.

Haruna nodded, “Exactly now transform back and eat.” She instructed. 

“H-Hai Haruna-sama!” Shiro obeyed transforming back into her little fox form and flew over to the egg bowl. 

Then Haruna looked down at Grim, “I don’t know what you did but Grim apologized to Shiro.” She told the cat. 

He looked up at her, “But I didn’t do—” 

Seeing that she still had that menacing aura, “Fine. I-I’m sorry, Shiro for kicking you and stepping on your tails.” He apologized. 

“It’s okay just do it again.” Shiro replied simply as she continued eating. 

“Good now go eat.” Haruna said, earning a nod from the cat. He jumped out of her arms and onto the table where the breakfast was served. 

The boys were amazed,  _ She really is a beast tamer… Scary… but kinda hot… Wait nope nope… _ They both thought while shaking the feelings off. 

“Ace, Deuce go eat we have to go to your dorm to apologize to your dorm leader.” The brunette told them which they complied and started to eat. While the girl opened the fridge and took the four leftover onigiris in the fridge. Unwrapping them from the plastic wrap and seaweed. She ate the seaweed, then turned on the stove placing a frying pan on it. Place a little bit of oil on the pan and use a paper towel to wipe the excess off. Then put the onigiri on the pan and begin to grill it a bit. Seeing the crisp on it she took them off and transferred it on a plate. Washing the pan and putting it away. 

The girl made her way to the table seeing the happy faces on everyone. She smiled and ate her breakfast. 

“Oh yeah Prefect. I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday.” Ace said while scratching the back of his head. 

Haruna looked back at him, “Oh. It’s fine. I mean I wasn’t particularly mad nor do I hold grudges over something like that.” She said as the boy nodded and continued to eat. After finishing their breakfast they helped clean their bowls and utensils. Haruna puts on her messenger bag placing the leftover onigiri she grilled and wrapped it in plastic inside her bag. Taking the cake container as they all headed out. 

~~~ 

The group made their way through the Main Street. Shiro, Ace and Deuce glared at the boys for staring and whispered perverted things about Haruna. Grim with a smug grin on his face, “Hey! Make way, make way! I, a full-fledged Night Raven College student, is passing through! Look at my collar! My collar is totally awesome compared to yours! And you can’t use your magic now, can you? Guess I can have you cleaning the schools as part of your chores or something? Nyaha, this feels so good!” He said while the other students stared at them surprised. 

“He’s still got a grudge for being made fun of yesterday…” Haruna commented. 

Ace grumbles, “You better remember this when I get my magic back!” 

“The Headmaster just scolded you for a ruckus you caused yesterday, remember?

In any case, you won’t be able to attend classes since your magic has been sealed. How about you go and apologize to Prefect Roseheart so he can take that off?” Asked Deuce. 

The dark orange haired boy scratched the back of his head in annoyance, “Damn it...! I still ain’t convinced...!!” He stated. 

“We still have time before the next class. Plus, I’m interested in the other dorms. Let’s go observe while we watch Ace apologize.” Grim said with a smile. 

Scowling at the cat, “I’m not some kinda exhibit, damn it!” The messy dark orange haired boy shouted. 

“Grim that’s rude! Apologize now.” The brunette ordered with the intimidating aura returning making the cat flinch. “Mghhh! F-Fine… I’m… sorry…” The cat muttered out loud enough for the collar boy to hear. 

“Thank you Prefect!” Ace said with a smile patting the girl’s head. 

“Mm no problem.” She told him as they all headed to the Mirror Chamber, and went to the Heartslabyul dorm mirror. 

Stepping through it, Grim and the girls were in awe of Ace and Deuce’s dormitory. Seeing the beautiful rose maze, along with the building colored in red, white and black aesthetic and a water fountain in front of it. 

“It’s beautiful!” Shiro exclaimed. 

Haruna nodded in agreement. While Grim commented, “Whoa~! This is super fancy! It’s completely different from our dorm!” 

“Eh… But we just got our dorm to be completely renovated. But anyways let’s go.” The brunette said as the group entered through the rose maze. Seeing some of the roses were white while the rest were painted in red. Also seeing red foot prints and knocked down red paint can along with red puddles on the grass. 

“Oh, no. I gotta hurry and paint these roses red.” A voice said. 

“Oh, someone’s over there.” Grim pointed out as they walked towards the person with orange hair. 

“Whoa there~ If there are some left unpainted, it’s off with my head.” He said. 

_ He’s saying the exact same thing in that dream I had last night… Is this just a coincidence?  _ Haruna thought. The boy finally noticed them, “Hm? Did you guys need something?” He asked. 

“What’re you doin’?” Ace asked back. 

The orange haired male pointed with his magic pen at the rose tree, “This? As you can see, I’m painting the roses red.” He answered. 

The brunette noticed his features as the top portion of his hair was tied back into a ponytail while the rest hung straight. His eyes are green. Under his left eye, he has a small red patch shaped like a diamond. 

“Eh!? Why do such a thing?” Deuce asked with a shocked expression along with Ace. 

The orange hair boy chuckled, “Hm~ Your reactions are so fresh it’s kinda cute~!

Now that I look at you closely, you guys are the freshies who totally wrecked the 10mil chandelier and caused a ruckus yesterday.” He stated. 

Ace and Deuce looked down in shame, “I feel like they won’t let that chandelier thing go until we graduate…” the dark orange haired boy muttered. 

Taking a good look at Ace, “And you’re the super sinful kid who stole the Prefect’s tart!

I’m so lucky to meet the rumored freshies so early in the morning~♪ Hey, hey~! Let’s take a pic together! Yay~! Hey, can I upload this? I wanna put hashtags so tell me your name.” The orange haired boy told them while snapping a picture of them along with Haruna, Shiro and Grim from his phone that was inside a red diamond and white case. 

“I’m Deuce Spade.” 

“Ace.” 

“I’m Grim and those are my followers, Haruna and Shiro. 

Shiro quickly told him, “We’re not his followers please don’t add that in.” 

Cater quickly typing on his phone and pressed the share button on the screen, “Alright, upload done~♪ Oh, I’m Cater Diamond, a 3rd year. That makes me your senior~ Call me Cater-kun, okay? Cate’s fine, too~♡ Heya, heya~” He said with a peppy tone holding a peace sign. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Cater-senpai.” Haruna said with a smile. 

Cater glanced at her, still smiling, taking a step closer to the girl with her fox familiar sitting on her right shoulder. “Oh, you’re the cute magicless girl with teleportation powers, and a fox familiar. You jumped through flames and helped Riddle-kun and Octivanelle’s prefect catch that cat monster from burning the entire school down! Now taking a good look at you, you’re way cuter in person! Oh even your fox is really adorable. Which makes you mega cute! And now you’re the new prefect for Ramshackle Dorm! I’m surprised you can live in a place like that~! It’s so dark, and I feel like something’s gonna pop out~ I feel for ya, cutie~” He said

“This guy’s being pretty rude.” Grim commented. 

Shiro told the orange haired boy, “It’s no longer dark now since it’s completely fixed.” 

Ignoring the two, Cater then suggested, “Ne ne, let’s take a quick pic together!” 

“A-Ah okay?” Haruna answered a bit confused as Shiro flew over Deuce’s shoulder. Cater brought her closer to him. Haruna looked at the camera with a smile and held a peace sign.  _ She really is a cutie _ He thought as he smiled and took the photo. 

“Thank you Haru-chan~” Cater cooed while uploading the photo to what the girl assumed was his social media account. Shiro flying back into her mistress’ right shoulder receiving an ear scratch. Grim scowled at the sight and jumped onto Haruna’s left shoulder making the girl look at him. She switched her arm to hold the cake holder, and moved her left hand and gave the cat a head rub. Meanwhile Ace and Deuce looked at them with envy. Their senior gets super close to Haruna, and Grim receives affection from her. 

Cater finished uploading the photo, “And done! Oh, I shouldn’t be standing here and talking! The party’s the day after tomorrow. It’s off with my head if I’m late. Hey, hey, freshies~ Can you help me with painting the flowers?” He asked the group. 

“Eh? Why?” The brunette and fox asked, tilting their heads at him. 

Ace crossed his arms, “Why’re you doing somethin’ so strange?” He questioned. 

“I mean, won’t it be more photogenic if the roses were red for the party~? I’m really busy because I’m also in charge of coloring the flamingos for the croquet match~” Cater responded. 

“I guess but I think white roses are pretty photogenic too. But dyeing flamingos is that even safe?” Haruna asked with worry about the birds for being in potential danger with chemicals going on their feathers and skin. 

Grim’s eyes widen, “Dyeing the flamingos?! That’s a pretty weird job.” He stated.

“So, the tarts that Ace ate were to be used for the Prefect’s birthday party? I see now. So that’s why he was so mad…” Deuce crossing his arms. 

Which then Cater corrects him, “What? That’s not it.”

Shocking all of them, “It ain’t?! Then whose birthday is it?” Ace asked. 

“It’s no one’s birthday. The day after tomorrow is our Dorm’s legendary [Unbirthday Party]. It’s a tea party that the Prefect felt like doing, so he chose a day that doesn’t fall on anyone’s birthday.” Replied Cater. 

Ace exclaimed, “The hell’s that!?” 

“In any case, the reasons can wait! You just have to help me paint the roses! Deuce-chan, Grim-chan and Shiro-chan can use magic, right? Ace-chan and Haru-chan can’t use magic, so here’s a paintbrush~” Cater said while handing the two paintbrushes. 

Deuce with a confused expression, “Ch-change the colors with magic, you mean…?” He asked the senior. 

“I haven’t done anything like that before, yanno.” Stated Grim while crossing his arms. 

Shiro nodded in agreement, “I can change my forms but never change color with magic.” She said. 

“It’s okay, relax~! We’ll manage! We better hurry before the Prefect punishes us~” Cater reassures them. 

Cater then instructed everyone, “Alright, let’s hurry and paint the roses red~! Not pink, not green, got it? I’m countin’ on you to paint it a pretty red!” 

“Geez, guess we can’t say no… We just have to get this over with, right?” Ace asked with a sigh. 

“Pretty much.” Haruna said, placing the jiggly cheesecake she made by her messenger bag. 

While Deuce declared, “I don’t know if we can give satisfactory results, but I will do my best!” 

Grim grinned, “Somethin’ like this’s easy for someone like me! You do your best, too, got it!” 

“I’ll do my best!” Shiro said with a determined look. 

As everyone got to work,  _ Why paint them red? It's already pretty as white. Also why go through the trouble to paint them when they could’ve just planted red ones. What an odd world this is.  _ Haruna thought while thoroughly painting another rose red. Then looking back at Deuce, Shiro and Grim successfully turning the once white rose to red. 

“It looks like it’s going well.” Deuce said. 

As Grim was about to do another, “Alright, I’ll end this all in one move! Wha–!?” He exclaimed, shocked to see the rest of the white flowers already painted by both Shiro and Cater. 

“Ooh nice Shiro-chan!You pick things up quick! This is how it’s done, watch~!” Cater exclaimed. 

“Ehehe thank you.” Shiro said with a smile. 

Ace looked at Cater with amazement, “Th-third years are amazing…!” 

“Well he does have a lot of experience after all.” Haruna told the boy while going to the next rose tree painting it red. 

Cater cheered, “Alrighty, let’s try again~ ♪” 

Everyone continued to paint the roses red, “Behold! I made them all red this time!” Announced Grim. 

“Me, too.” Said Deuce while Shiro continued to paint the next two white rose trees red. 

Cater smiled at them, “Amazing~! Just a little more practice and it’ll be perfect~♪

It will be better if you imagine a red rose while you’re casting your magic.” He told them. 

Deuce mutters, “I see. Red roses, red roses…” as he visualizes with his eyes closed. 

Ace sighed, “I wanna do magic, too!!” He exclaimed. 

Haruna continued painting and smiled feeling bad for the dark orange haired boy. 

“Oh! Good job Haru-chan. You paint them really well!” Praised Cater seeing as she finished quicker than Ace.

Haruna continued painting the next white rose red. “Thank you senpai.” She said while the messy dark orange haired boy grumbles. 

“Red, red… There! AH!! It turned blue!” Exclaimed Deuce. 

“You will change colors~~~~! Go! AHHHH!!! I set them on fire!” Screamed Grim. 

“You guys…” Shiro sighed helping them out and turned back the roses red and sent out a ball of water at the flaming rose trees putting the fire out. 

“Ooh nice Shiro-chan!” Cater praised the fox. He then turned to the dark blue haired boy and cat, “You’re a lot worse than I thought you’d be~” He stated. 

Ace asked the senior student, “Why can’t the roses stay white? They’re pretty.” 

“Exactly can’t you plant red rose trees instead?” The brunette asked while getting off the ladder. 

Cater then replied, “This is all part of tradition, okay? The roses for the Unbirthday Party should be red! And it’s been decided that the bat for the croquet match is a 7-colored flamingo, and the balls will be hedgehogs. Oh, but for the flower concert during spring, the roses should be white. This is all important, so remember them~” He told Ace and Deuce. 

“Nothing but weird rules!” Commented Grim while crossing his arms as the girls nodded in agreement. 

Cater begins to explain, “This is a rule decided by the Queen of Hearts, one of the Great Seven, after all. Riddle-kun’s a pretty straight-laced Prefect who protects the Queen’s rules to a T, got it~? Well, I do admit he goes overboard sometimes…” 

“Oh, that’s right. I don’t have the time to be standing here. I got something to discuss with the Dorm Head. Is he still inside?” Ace asked the orange haired man. 

Cater placed his hands on his hips, “Hm? I think he should still be there…By the way, Acey who stole the Prefect’s tart~ Have you brought some tarts to make up for what you took~?” He questioned back. 

Ace’s eyes widen, “Eh? I came straight here, so I got nothing…” He replied.

“I made a cheesecake but I guess it’s a waste now…” Haruna sighed. As Shiro comforts her mistress. 

“Aw don’t be sad Haru-chan! Just eat it during lunch! I’d be happy to eat it then!” Cater reassured the girl, then looked over to Ace. 

“But anyways since you didn’t bring a tart as an apology… Then, since Rule #53 of the Queen of Hearts states that “You have to replace things that you stole.” I can’t let you back in the dorm.” He told the junior. 

The dark orange haired boy exclaimed in astonishment, “Huh?! What the heck?!” 

“You have to follow the rules if you’re staying in this dorm. If I let it slide, then it’s off with my head, too~ Sorry, but I’ll have you leave before Riddle-kun notices.” Cater stated with a serious expression. 

Ace turned to his friends, “Wha—He looks totally serious…! You guys, do something!” He pleaded. 

“Why me?!” Exclaimed a shocked Deuce while Haruna, Shiro and Grim shook their heads. The girl placed her messenger bag around her neck and carried the cake holder. 

“I’m begging you! I can’t use magic right now–! Ah, here he comes!” Shouted Ace. 

Before anyone could do anything, “Cater-senpai, we have class soon and I would like for them to not be injured. And get questioned by the teachers why they’re roughed up. Can you just walk us back to the front of the dorms and we’ll show our way out.” Haruna asked with a closed eye smile.  _ Though I’m curious what type of magic you were going to cast but oh well. _ She thought. 

Looking at the girl smile at him, Cater put his pen away and smiled back, “Of course anything for a pretty girl like you!” He replied, making the boys shocked at how his expression changed. 

Cater walked up to the girl and held his arm out as she linked it with his. Then they started walking out of the maze. 

“Guys let’s go!” Shiro and Grim called from Haruna’s shoulders making the boys come back to reality. Jealousy raged in both of them but tried to shake the feeling off since she was their friend. 

Once they were out of the maze, The brunette unlinked her arm. “Thank you, Cater-senpai.” She said with a short nod and smile. 

Cater waved it off smiling back, “Anything for you Haru-chan!” 

The senior looked at the glaring boys more specifically at Ace, “Alrighty~ Come back when you’ve got a tart~♪ Bye-bye~!” He said walking back into the maze. 

_ She was such a polite and cute girl! Next time I see her I should ask her out! Ooh can’t wait to see her again!  _ Cater thought happily. 

Back at the entrance where the group of 1st years stood. “What’s with that guy?” Ace asked.

“Dunno but I was curious what type of magic he was going to cast.” Shiro replied with Haruna and Grim nodding in agreement. 

Ace frowned, “I can’t get back in without a tart, right? I’ve been empty-handed since forever, man. He kicked us out after he made us help with the flowers, too!” He stated with an annoyed expression. 

Grim sighed while crossing his arms, “I’m disappointed.” 

“Then, we’ll have to prepare some tarts to make up for it. After school would be—Ah!!!! This is bad!!!!” Exclaimed Deuce making everyone shocked. 

Haruna looked at him but quickly realized, “We’re late!” 

Deuce‘s eyes widen “This is bad, it’s way past call time! We’re going to be late!” He stated. 

“Uwah! The first day of my shining school life will be tarnished! Let’s hurry to the classroom!” Grim shouted. 

“Grim don’t shout in my ear.” The brunette lightly scolds the cat. 

“Oops sorry.” The grey cat said.

Before anyone could move, “Speaking of, what’s your class? You’re a 1st year, right?” Ace asked the trio. 

“The Headmaster said we’re in Class 1-A!” Grim replied with the girls nodding. 

“Oh, then we’re in the same class. First period is all about Magical Alchemy.” Deuce said while Haruna linked her left arm with his right as she held the cake holder in her left. The dark blue hair boy looked at her with a flustered expression. 

“Yahoo! That sounds fun!” Grim cheered. 

“Grim…” 

“Sorry.” 

Ace sighed, “I can’t use magic, remember? Am I gonna be okay…?” He questioned only to feel the girl linking her right arm with his left. Looking at the girl oddly why she linked her arms with them but a light coat of pink paints his cheeks. 

“You’ll be fine. I can’t use magic at all. Anyways let’s go!” Haruna said activating her abilities teleporting them all out of Heartslabyul dormitory and in front of the Alchemy Classroom. Once they were in front of the room she deactivated her ability. 

“We’re here!?” Grim, Ace and Deuce exclaimed shocked. 

Haruna and Shiro nodded, “Again I used my ability now let’s head in. I have no idea why you’re all still shocked.” The brunette said to them then entered the room with Shiro as the boys trailed behind them and took a seat waiting for class to begin. 


	7. Learning about the Legendary Seven

“I see you’re the fresh new faces who will be joining my class today. Hm~ What an unusual hair color. Not bad at all, I say. Be careful not to take too long to finish, understood?” Crewel told the students, catching a glimpse at the brunette and her fox familiar. Seeing the girls smile at him, he gave them a quick wink and small smile. 

He then introduces himself, “My name is Divus Crewel. You shall refer to me as Master Crewel, if you please. Come, take your seats. It’s time for class to begin. First off, a few disclaimers. I shall have your tiny brains remember hundreds of names of medicinal herbs and poisonous plants. And mushrooms are a whole different topic. I’ll have you remember them so that you don’t accidentally poison yourself if you eat some when you go for a walk. Dogs love to eat anything they see, after all. I don’t want to see anyone getting a failing mark during the exam, so I shall be as strict as I can.” 

Deuce looking at the book, “I see. By the way, what are "shrooms"? He asked. 

Ace scratched the back of his head, “Ugh… I’m pretty bad with memorization…” 

“If it’s grass, we just have to figure out if it’s delicious or not, yanno?” Grim said. 

“Grim they’re humans. If they do that they’ll die.” Shiro told the cat. 

Grim looked at her and tilted his head, “Why do they have a weak stomach or something? 

Haruna sighed thought, _I’m surrounded by idiots but they’re my idiots… oh well at least I have Shiro who can share my pain._

As the bell rang, Crewel announced that class was dismissed and mentioned homework because … Duh its school. Haruna puts her bag around her neck while opening it to take out a black box with a pink ribbon tied on it. Holding it in her right hand. Shiro jumping on her right shoulder, the girl holding the cake holder in her left quickly walked over to Crewel with the boys watched in confusion. 

_What is she doing?_ They thought. 

“Master Crewel.” Haruna called the teacher who looked up the girl and her fox with a smile. 

“Ah the cute lil pup and fox. I knew you’d be students here. I’m glad to see you wearing the uniform I made you.” He told the girls. 

The brunette smiled at him, “Mm thank you. Also here.” She said handing him the wrapped up present. 

“What is it?” He asked her. 

“Oh I made raisin buttercream sandwich cookies. I made two versions, I made it with rum and without it. Before you ask how I know you like raisin butter it's because I asked Headmaster Crowley. I wanted to show my appreciation for making all my clothes. So thank you again.” She replied with a small nod and smile. Until she felt a pat on her shoulder. 

“It’s no problem at all. Like I said I knew you’d look good in my designs. I look forward to eating these. Now run along to your next lil cute pup and fox.” He told the girl. 

“Mm Master Crewel have a good day!” She told him then taking her leave with the boys. 

_She’s still a cute polite pup I see. She’s going to fit in well here I just know it._ He thought with a smile. 

Meanwhile the group headed to their next class. The boys looked at each other then nodded. “Ne Prefect, what did you give Master Crewel?” Grim asked. 

“Oh. Since he made this uniform and my other clothes I made raisin buttercream sandwich cookies to show my thanks.” Replied the girl. 

“Why that dessert you could’ve made him a cake or something.” Ace said. 

Haruna hummed, “That’s true but I prefer to make someone their favorite food or dessert. I mean I would do the same for all of you. Though Grim since we live together I prefer to change up our meals.” She said truthfully. 

Ace and Deuce's heart thumped as they tried to shake the feeling off again. While Grim complied to the girl’s wishes not wanting to deal with her silent anger. 

The group walked into their next class which was history. They all took their seats as the class began. The teacher had the appearance of a tall elderly man with small grey eyes and greying, neatly combed-back hair. He wears a standard black suit beneath long maroon robes. Attached to his collar is a white jabot, which is tied off with a turquoise-colored pendant. While on his lap was a chubby black long-hair with a white muzzle and golden eyed cat. It had white patches of fur at it’s chest and at the tip of its tail. 

The man introduces himself, “I am Trein, the professor in charge of Magical History. And this is my familiar, Lucius. I shall have you learn the history behind the magic that you are using now.” 

“Meow.” Lucious mewed. 

“I do not only grade by your reports, but also by how you behave in my classroom. I will not tolerate sleeping in class. Now then, please turn to page 5 of your textbooks. This is related to the magic stone that was discovered inside the Dwarf Mines.” He informed everyone. 

“Meow.” Lucious mewed again. 

“The discovery of this jewel led to magical energy being able to spread worldwide. It could also be considered as the 1st year magic was made possible.” He explained. 

“Meow.” 

_Is Lucius going to keep meowing every time Trein finishes talking?_ Haruna and Shiro thought while taking down notes. And underlining key points of the information from the professor and textbook. Ace yawns trying to keep awake but continues to nod off. 

“Oh…! The Dwarf Mines, huh… Oh…! Magical energy, huh…” Deuce mutters to himself. 

Grim held a bored expression, “Ugh… I want a more explosive and flashier magic class!” 

“Learning the fundamentals are important, Grim.” Shiro whispered to the feline. 

After a long lecture the bell rang, as Trein announced the homework and dismissed everyone. Deuce wakes Ace and Grim up as Haruna gathers her stuff together. 

“Lucius where are you going?” They heard Trein ask his familiar seeing it as he walked up to the brunette. 

“Meow.” He mewed. 

“Oh hello there Lucius.” Haruna said, kneeling down to the cat and held her hand down, letting him come to her. As he sniffed her hand then allowed the girl to pet him. She starts lightly scratching behind his ears earning a purr from the cat. Surprising Trein as he walked over to her, “You’re Haruna Miyafuji, the magicless girl with powers and a fox familiar.” He said with a frown. 

While Ace and Deuce looked unsure what to do. 

“What’s with this tense atmosphere?” Grim whispered to them. 

Ace being the one to answer, “We heard from the seniors that Lucius never leaves Trein-sensei’s lap during or after class.” 

Deuce nodded, “This is the first time so it’s surprising for us. We’re not sure what Trein-sensei will do or say. Afterall familiars don’t leave their masters' side. Unless ordered to of course.” He said. 

“Now that you mention it Shiro always stayed by Haruna’s side…” 

“Eh that’s not true. Haruna-sama lets me roam around when we are back in her world. And I chose to stay by her side not because she ordered me too. Sure we have the title of Mistress and Familiar but she never orders me around unless needed to be. She treats me like a friend more than a servant.” Shiro whispered to them, surprising them as they wanted to ask more for the fox. 

“This is the first time I've seen Lucius has taken quite a liking to someone else other than me.” 

They all turned their heads when they heard Trein-sensei say those words to the brunette. 

“Heh…Really? He’s a very nice and handsome cat. You raised him very well Trein-sensei.” Haruna said, picking the cat up into her arms, as she stood up. And handed Lucius back to the man. 

“Of course. I’d have to say the same to you. Your fox looks well groomed and fed.” He told her while shocking everyone in the room. 

Haruna smiled and nodded, “Thank you now if you excuse me I have to head to my next class. Have a good day Trein-sensei and Lucius,” She said receiving a nod and meow from the two. She took her things as Shiro jumped onto her right shoulder and Grim jumped on the left. Taking their leave out of the classroom to attend their next class with Ace and Deuce following behind with amazement. _She really is a beast tamer._ They thought. 

As they left Trein held a small smile, “She was an interesting girl wasn’t she Lucius?” He asked his familiar. Only to receive a meow from the feline as they prepare for the next class. 

“The next class is physical education.” Ace said. As realization hits the girl like a truck the boys notice the girl’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” Deuce asked. 

Haruna looked up at them, “Where am I going to change? I’m a girl after all.” She replied as guys realized and can’t let her change with them or other boys. While Grim tilt his head in confusion, “Aren’t you going to change with them? You’re all humans after all. You all look the same to me.” He stated. 

“Definitely not. Humans might look the same to you but males and females have different parts.” Said Shiro earning nods from Ace, Deuce and Haruna. 

“I’m glad Shiro gets it.” Deuce said. 

“Mmm I’ll just quickly change at Ramshackle. You guys go ahead, I’ll be right back.” Haruna said, passing the cake holder to Ace. She used her ability and teleported in her bedroom and quickly changed into her gym clothes and left her bag and cake there. After she changed she teleported back to see the boys already changed waiting for her as they quickly headed to the sports field. 

The class began as a man with very broad-shouldered with a thick neck and thick chest. He has dark brown hair styled in a pompadour and small blue eyes. He also has a thin beard framing his face. He was also wearing a whistle around his neck. Along with athletic black pants and a red jacket with gold stripes; a golden stag-head is pictured on the right side of his chest. He also wore a golden curled arrow-shaped bracelet on his left wrist, which looked blood-like red at the point.

“I’m Vargas and I’m in charge of watching over your physical education. Excellent magic starts with excellent bodies! Behold…! These muscles that I train every day! A magician with no stamina is unspeakable! First, do 20 laps around the field! And then, 100 sit-ups!” He announced to everyone. 

“Eh… I don’t hate exercise, but I can’t handle teachers like him.” Ace commented. 

Deuce was stretching his arms, “I have confidence in my physical abilities.” He said. 

“What’s so fun about running around? I’m not a hamster, yanno?” Grim complained. 

When Haruna and Shiro were walking towards the track field they were stopped by the well fit man. 

“You girls will do half of what they will do.” Vargus stated. 

Haruna tilted her head, “Why?” She asked. 

“Eh? Because you girls are well delicate. You shouldn’t exert yourselves.” He answered. 

Haruna held a poker face expression, “It’s fine we can handle it right Shiro?” She asked her fox familiar. 

“Hai Haruna-sama.” Replied Shiro as the girls headed onto the tracks and started running after the boys shocking the teacher along with all the students.

Though what stunned him even more was when the girls started to run past time. Finishing the 20 laps completed in 6 minutes, and 100 push-ups in 4 minutes. The boys were still running, and the girls walked over to Vargas with smiles on their faces. “Please do not underestimate women.” They told them. 

Vargas scratched the back of his head, “I apologize. You really proved me wrong. Have you two done this before?” He asked. 

“I haven’t. I was just born this way.” Said Shiro as she thought _, I am a kitsune ayakashi after all. My powers are more advanced than you humans are._

“I have but honestly this feels more like a warm up.” Haruna replied. _Ahaha I was an ex-assassin, and former executive for the Port Mafia after all. Doing this was child’s play. Gotta thank mom, dad and onee-chan for training me._ The brunette thought. Vargas looked at them well more so at Haruna as she doesn’t have magic but has the power to teleport. He was impressed by the girl and placed an arm on her shoulder, “What an interesting young lady you are!” He exclaimed laughing. 

“Thank you sir.” The brunette said with a smile, as all the boys gathered to where they were after finishing the exercise. 

“How the hell… are you so fast!?” Ace, Deuce and Grim asked the girl as they knew that Shiro was just born that way. While Haruna was just a human with powers. 

“Like I said to Vargas-sensei, I already did this back in my world though it was just a warmup. I can do more than that.” She explained simply thank goodness the other students didn’t hear what she said. As they were still in shock because of how fast she and Shiro ran, gaining new respect for the girls. 

The bell rang again indicating that class was over as Vargas dismissed everyone. Haruna activates her ability to teleport back to the dorms to change out of her gym clothes and put it in the laundry basket. She puts on her uniform again along with her messenger bag and carries the cake holder again. Then she is transported out of the dorm and back into the hallway to see Ace, Deuce, Grim and Shiro. Since there is now a break in between classes.

“Let’s see, the next class is…” Deuce muttered out holding out the piece of paper that had their class schedule. 

Ace sighed, “For a magic school, it doesn’t really feel that much different from a normal school, huh… It’s a lot more… ordinary than I thought… Guess I don’t have to worry much even without magic.” He complained. 

“Well this is the third day since school started. They’re probably going to start teaching spells next week. Then you could cool new spells and stuff. Right, Grim?” Haruna asked only to get no response, and seeing he wasn’t with them. 

“Eh!? Did he run off again?” Shiro asked with a sigh. 

Deuce gasps putting out the window, “Look outside the window! That fluffball running in the Courtyard…!” He exclaimed. As everyone looked out the window to see Grim looking up at us with a grin, “As if I’d sit and stay in boring classes like that all day! I’m a genius, so I’ll be a great magician even if I don’t take those classes, yanno? So see ya!” The grey cat shouted while continuing to run again. 

“He’s skipping out already and it’s just our first day… He's so impatient about learning spells.” Haruna sighed. 

Deuce crossing his arms, “Running away on the first day… That guy just doesn’t learn, huh.” He said. 

“Being negligent on the first day, are we, Haru~? So, d’ya want us to help you catch Grim?” Ace asked turning to see that the girl and her fox familiar were no longer standing with them in the halls. 

“Eh!? Did she teleport again!?” Ace and Deuce exclaimed. Appearing back near them they heard squealing from a particular cat, “Don’t wanna, don’t wanna! I don’t wanna go back to boring classes!” 

The boys turned to see Haruna holding a squirming Grim in her arms while Shiro was sitting in her usual spot on her mistress and glared at the cat. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to cause any more fuss. You wanted to become a great magician right so stop your whining.” The brunette told with a closed eye smile as an intimidating aura appeared, making the cat flinch and grumble, “Damn it! You’re being kinda harsh today!” 

“That’s because you keep causing mischief. And because of that no tuna for today or tomorrow.” Said the girl. 

Grim’s eyes widened in shock and before he could fight back the aura intensified. “Fine…” He grumbled in the girl's arms as she was holding the cake. The boys trailed behind the brunette and snickered at defeated Grim. Hearing their laughter causes the cat to look at them over the girl’s left shoulder glaring at them. He wanted to shout angrily at them to stop but was more scared of Haruna to do anything.

~~~ 

After their class ended, it was now lunch time. The group walked into the bustling cafeteria. Grim happily cheered. “Yeah! It’s finally lunch time~~~!!! I see a lotta delicious stuff already~!” 

Looking around as there were all types of foods. The girls even recognize most of the food as it was also in Haruna's world. _So even in this world we have similar foods…_ The brunette thought. 

“It’s kinda like a high-class seeing a buffet here…” Shiro commented, earning a nod from her mistress. 

Grim then started to call out the foods he noticed from the buffet, “A fluffy omelet! Grilled chicken and a bacon & egg tart!” He exclaimed. 

“Okay Grim. Just stop tugging my socks. I just fixed them yesterday.” Haruna told the feline. While taking a plate and placing what food on it. 

“You’re too loud! You’re pretty energetic even at lunch time, huh!” Ace said, trying to calm down the cat. 

That’s when Grim turned to Haruna and Shiro, “Haruna! I wanna have some grilled chicken! Come on, there’s only one more left! Oh, and omelets, too! And bread and jam! Go get them all!” He said then running off tugging at the brunette socks. 

“Ah!” He yelped as he fell back from bumping into a student's leg. 

The group looked at the two students. And it would appear they’re from Ace and Deuce’s dorm. The student screamed.“Ah!? Hey, you bastard! My pasta’s soft-boiled egg is on the floor ‘cause you bumped into me!” 

He glared at Grim as his friend next to him smirked, “Oh, man~ The soft-boiled egg’s the best part of carbonara. How’re you gonna pay for that, huh, punk!?” He shouted. 

“Guess I’ll just have to make do with you giving me that grilled chicken you’ve got there.” The student said with a grin stabbing his fork on the chicken and transferred it on his plate. 

Grin then argued back, “Wha–!? I don’t wanna! This is mine!”

“Huh? Is that how a freshie should talk to his senior? How Rude!” The student’s friend shouted as the two put their trays on a nearby table. Then took out their pens preparing to fight. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, _And more trouble comes our way…_ They thought. The brunette placed the tray and cake holder down too. Deuce tries to step in and defuse the fight, “S-senpai, using magic for personal gain is against the rules…” He stated. 

Only for the two seniors to glare at him, “Personal gain? This is a lesson from your seniors, you punks!” Said the student. 

“Grit your teeth!” The second student exclaimed as they were about to cast magic. Haruna jumps in and takes the first senior’s hand that held his pen and his friend's empty hand, and flips them in the air. 

“What the!? Ahh!” They screamed and landed on their backs surprising Ace, Deuce and Grim along with other students who gathered to watch the fight. Seeing the magicless girl with powers pinning two students at once. 

Haruna smiled at them with a closed eye smile, “Um senpais please don’t cause trouble for everyone. I apologize for Grim ruining your lunch but this is not the way to go. Also it’s against school rules to attack each other with magic. You understand that right?” She asked. 

They wanted to say something back at the girl but felt her grip tightening around their wrists as they felt like it was about the break. And seeing the menacing aura around her they flinched thinking, _What the hell… Why is she so strong and terrifying? Isn’t she supposed to be magicless and her powers being teleporting!?_

The seniors, not wanting to anger the girl, nodded vigorously, “Y-Yes…” They muttered to her. 

“Good now have a nice lunch senpais.” She told them to let go of their wrists, as they quickly grabbed their trays. 

“W-w-we’ll let you off this time ‘cause the pasta’s getting’ cold…!” Shouted his friend and speed walked away from the group. 

While Grim shook his head from the shock and grinned, “Heh! All bark and no bite! Serves them right!” 

Haruna gets up and dust her skirt off, and picks up the cake holder and Grim’s tray of food. “I’m glad that’s over.” She said as Shiro nodded in agreement sitting on the brunette’s right shoulder. 

“Y-Yeah… Let’s just eat lunch. I’m getting hungry again.” Ace stated. 

Deuce sighed, “That was quite the predicament. To think that there would be such brutes in a prestigious magic school…” He said. 

After getting their lunch they all found a table and sat around it. Placing their trays of different food, while Haruna placed the cake holder on the table, then taking out hers and Shiro’s lunch boxes from her bag. Shiro turned into her little kid form and opened her box, while the brunette opened her lunch. Then open the lid of the cake holder, lifting the lid off revealing the jiggly cheesecake with powdered sugar on top of it. The boys in awe as they have never seen a cake jiggle before but also the aroma of the food she made was mouth watering. Even though they have their own food. 

The girl cut everyone a slice and transferred the cake on their plates, and since Grim lost the grilled chicken. She gave two pieces of the karaage she made this morning earning a cheer from the cat. Ace and Deuce couldn’t help but envy him and her familiar Shiro. Sure they got a piece of cheesecake from her and ate the breakfast she made. But the two creatures get to eat her food everyday, as they crave for her food more than the food they got from the cafeteria. 

“Alright, let’s get back to business! I’m digging in~! Oh! This is so good!

The omelette is so fluffy, and the cheese is so melty~! Ne Haru can you make this for me?” Grim asked while humming in delight. 

“Sure but maybe another time Grim for now just eat. It’s bad manners to speak with your mouth full.” The brunette replied. 

“Yay! Okay! Oh the fried chicken you made is so good Haru!” He said continuing to indulge the cheesy omelette and chicken. 

While munching on his food, “By the by, I saw you guys’ dorm a while ago, but what do the other dorms look like?” The grey cat asked the dark orange and blue haired boys. 

“You’ve seen the statues of the Great Seven by Main Street, right? This school has seven dorms based on them.” 

The group turned around and saw Cater accompanied by a tall man with short green hair and gold eyes. He has a black clover motif located under his right eye and wears glasses. 

“Ugh! You’re the dude from this morning!” Exclaimed Ace. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “He’s the guy who tricked us into painting the roses red!” He said with his hands on his waist. 

“Oh Cater-senpai it’s nice to see you again. Also cheesecake?” Haruna asked, handing him a slice of the cake on a small plate and fork. 

Cater’s face lit up taking the plate and fork out of her hands, “Thank you Haru-chan. And I didn’t trick you, you know~? It’s not like I wanted to do that either. I only did it ‘cause it’s the Dorm’s rules.” He told them. 

“You looked so happy about it though.” Commented Deuce. 

Cater smiled and patted his junior’s shoulder, “There, there, Deuce-chan~ The rules don’t matter outside the dorms so, Cate here is just your very gentle senior~” He reassured. 

The dark blue haired boy’s eyes widened in surprise, “P-please stop calling me that, senpai!” He told his upperclassman. 

The green haired man chuckled, “Haha. That’s how Cater expresses his affection, you know?”He stated. 

We all looked at him as Ace asking him, “Wait… Who are you?” 

“Oops, my bad. My name’s Trey, Trey Clover. I’m a Heartslabyul 3rd year alongside Cater.” The green haired known as Trey introduces himself while taking a seat next to a dark orange haired boy. While Cater took a seat next to Haruna. 

Trey then noticed the girl, her fox familiar and Grim sitting across from him. The girl smiled and took a slice out, placed it on a small plate with a fork passing it to him. 

“Oh thank you… You’re from the Ramshackle—” 

Trey coughed starting over, “The new student who’s currently residing in the unused dorm, correct? I heard all about it from Cater. Sorry for the trouble our dormmates caused you yesterday.” He told the girl. 

Haruna shook her head, “It’s no trouble at all it’s nice to have more company.” She stated. 

“Wha… He’s just casually sitting next to me…” Ace muttered. 

Then Cater had an idea and said, “Come on~ We’re in the same school so we should get along~ Give me your number~!” 

The brunette pulled out her phone, entered her password, went to the phone icon, and passed it to him. Cater quickly typed his number into hers. He also put in hers in his phone. 

“Yay~ Thank you Haru-chan.” He said, giving her phone back. As she passed her phone to Ace. 

“Eh? Mine too?” The messy hair boy asked.

The girl nodded, “Mm, I want your number too Deuce. And if it's okay with Trey-senpai I want to add yours as well.” She replied smiling. 

The boys looked at her, _What a beautiful smile…_ They thought but quickly shook the idea out, and entered their number in the girl’s phone. While passing their phones to her to do the same. 

The girl gave their phones back. Cater then asked her, “Ne, Haru-chan are you the type who uploads and sends lotsa pictures~? Tell me your account! Also do you want to go out with me next Saturday? There’s this new cafe—”

“Cater, She’s backing away. Keep it to a minimum.” Trey scolds him seeing the brunette was overwhelmed by his questions. 

Cater scratched his head, “Ahaha! Sorry, sorry~! So, you guys were asking about the Dorms? That’s nice~! A fresh convo! Big bro here will tell you everything~!” He said happily, _Eh asking her out failed… Maybe another time._ The orange haired man thought. 

“I wanna know about our Dorm first and foremost. What the heck is that [Rule # something-something of the Queen of Hearts]?” Asked Ace. 

Trey responded, “I’m sure you’re all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right? In order to establish absolute law and order, she made severe rules in order to oppress the eccentric citizens of Wonderland.” 

“And out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, our Heartslabyul Dorm wear red and black in order to represent the dress she wore. And it’s part of our traditions to adhere to the Queen of Hearts’ rules.” Cater added. 

Grim placed his arms on his waist and gave them a poker face, “Sounds rough!” The feline said as the girls nodded in agreement. 

“Adhering to the rules is the present Prefect’s whims. The previous one was kinda chill about it~” Said the orange haired boy. 

Trey voiced out, “Compared to the other Prefects, Riddle is just a little bit more serious. That’s why he’s trying so hard to keep the traditions.” 

“Ugh… How annoying…” Ace groans. 

Then Grim asked again, “Hey, what kinda places are the other dorms?” 

The girls were interested as well since they don’t know much about this world. Might as well learn more info about it.

Trey began to explain, “Just like Cater said a while ago, this school has 7 Dorms dedicated to the Great Seven. First, we have our dorm that’s grounded on following the Queen of Hearts’ Laws with our entire being: Heartslabyul Dorm. Then, there’s… Savanaclaw that’s grounded on the fortitude of the King of Beasts. After that, we have Octavinelle that was founded on the Sea Witch’s benevolence. And then we have Scarabia that was formed from the careful planning of the Sorcerer of the Desert. Pomefiore, the house grounded on the magnanimous efforts of the Beautiful Queen. Then there’s Ignihyde whose foundations lie on the perseverance of the King of the Underworld. Lastly… We have Diasomnia that was founded on the gracefulness of the Queen of Thorns.” 

“Ohh interesting. That’s a lot of information to take in.” Haruna commented as Shiro nodded in agreement. 

Grim’s face was shocked, “All of their names are friggin’ long! I can’t remember all of that!” He stated. 

Cater then chuckled, “Ahaha! That’s completely okay~ You’ll remember them even if you don’t want to~” He reassured. 

“Just like you’ve witnessed during the ceremony, the Mirror of Darkness decides what Dorm you’ll belong to after looking into your soul. I guess you could say that the dorms really reflect the student’s character.” Trey explained once again. 

“That’s true. I totally get it~” Cater said. 

“As Deuce held a confused expression, “Character…?” He asked. 

Trey then points at the other table, “For example… Look over there.” He said as they all looked at a tall man with a bulky build. He has dark skin and silvery-white hair with golden-brown eyes. Though what caught the girl’s attention was his wolf-like ears and a tail as it was the same color as his hair. 

“Ohh he has wolf-ears.” Shiro and Haruna commented. 

Trey stated, “Judging by appearance, he looks like he’s from Savanaclaw.” 

“Totes~! They look like a dorm that’s got a lot of athletes and guys that are good at scuffles~! They’re pretty brawny? Or I guess you could say, they’re all pretty buff? Either way, Savanaclaw’s colors are yellow and black.” Added Cater. 

Grim then pointed to another table, “Oh~ Then what about that one with the gray and uh… Light purple on their sleeves?” He asked. Turning our heads to see a man with silvery wavy hair that is styled longer on the left with the back shaved. His eyes were a silvery-blue color as he wears a pair of silver glasses. He has a beauty mark below his lip on the left side of his face. 

“Ohh Azul-senpai right? He’s a Dorm leader right?” Haruna asked, shocking everyone except Shiro. 

“Haruna how did you know that?” Trey asked the brunette. 

She looked at the senior, “Oh, during the ceremony I helped Riddle-senpai and Azul-senpai catch Grim. And um I just remember Riddle-senpai, Azul-senpai and the other five leaders guide the students out. I’m very good at remembering names and faces. Though I’m going to take a guess he’s Octavinelle dorm leader.” She replied. 

Trey nodded, “Yes, he’s from Octavinelle. The two sitting on the table beside him with the dark-red and gold colors are from Scarabia.” He said pointing to the next table. 

Everyone turned to the next table to see a dark skinned man with choppy white hair and red eyes wearing a white and gold turban around his head. While smiling, next to him was another dark skinned man with dark eyes, and long, dark hair, with some locks in tight braids. _Ah it's the boy Shiro helped put out the fire from his butt._ The brunette thought. 

“It’s been said that both are dorms full of smart people. When it comes to written tests, nothing can beat those two. Ah, but Scarabia’s Prefect’s only so-so when it comes to studying~” said Cater. 

Ace crossed his arms, “Alright, I sense a red flag there.” He stated. 

“You adapt pretty quickly, huh~ Going back to the topic, those bright and sparkling ones over there are from Pomefiore. Their colors are purple and red.” Trey said pointing to the next table over. As they saw a man with blonde hair which he wears in a bob-cut and green-eyes. He was also wearing a brown hat with a dark brown bucket around it and a large white feather. 

The man stared at Haruna and Shiro intensely making them turn to the smaller boy next to him. _He’s really pretty… Prettier than me._ The brunette thought as she noticed the fragile-looking boy with shoulder-length lavender hair and blue eyes.

“Wha–!! There’s a really cute girl over there!” Exclaimed Grim with a smile. 

To Deuces surprise, “Eh!? Even though this is an all-boys’ school!?” He shouted. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, idiots… They thought. “Guys, that ‘girl’ over there is a boy.” The brunette said. 

“Eh!?” 

Ace nodded his head, “Haru’s right idiots. This is an all-boys’ school. Haruna and Shiro are the only girls here.” He told the two. 

“Then–!??” Deuce and Grim turned to the pretty boy as he stared back in confusion. But also caught Haruna looking at him with a small wave and smile. 

As Cater brings up, “Speaking of girls, Miss Rosalia’s portrait in the West Building’s pretty awesome. I can introduce you if you’re interested~ Want me to set it up?” He asked Ace. 

“No need! Even if she’s cute, she’s not really uh… 3-dimensional.” The messy hair boy replied while looking over at Haruna as she continued to eat humming in delight. 

A smile appeared on his face, _Even if she is cute, Haru is more adorable— Ah no no she’s just a friend. Gotta stop thinking about her like that._ He thought. Cater continued, “It doesn’t matter, does it~? Well, in any case, Pomefiore’s full of pretty faces who take their beauty routines very seriously. Their Prefect’s a pretty famous influencer who’s got over 5 million followers~” He said. 

“Woah that’s still impressive though. 5 million followers.” Shiro commented as Haruna nodded. 

“I remember his face, he was really pretty and handsome. He must have worked really hard to get such good skin. I’m jealous.” Said the brunette. 

Cater voiced out, “Eh? Why? You have good skin too Haru-chan. Personally I think you're way prettier than he is.” 

“I agree, Haruna-sama you're a very beautiful young girl.” Shiro agreed with Cater. 

“Eh? I mean thank you but that dorm has me beat. Especially the dorm leader of theirs.” She stated. 

_Nah you’re definitely prettier than he is and the entire dorm._ Everyone at the table besides Grim and Haruna thought. 

Trey quickly shook the idea away and said, “Hey, don’t judge them based on face value alone. Pomefiore’s got a lot of students who excel at alchemy and charms.” 

Cater laughed, “Ahaha, that’s right~ Then, there’s Ignihyde, and they wear blue and black, but… I don’t see them around anywhere. The students from that dorm are all sorta private, so I don’t have friends there either. I guess you could call them the complete opposite of Heartslabyul?” He told the underclassmen. 

“You mean, they’re pretty gloomy?” Grim asked. 

Trey scolded the cat, “Hey, now! Don’t be rude. Though, it’s true that they all seem pretty behaved and quiet. They’ve got a lot of members who have great magical energy and they’re pretty techy, too.”

“Then there’s… Diasomething Dorm, correct?” Deuce mispronounced the dorm name. 

Ace sighed, “Stop acting like you got it right, man. It’s Diasomnia, got it?” He corrected the dark blue haired boy. 

“I just bit my tongue!” Deuce defends himself as he takes a bite out of his food. 

Cater then points out, “Diasomnia is… Oh, there.” 

As everyone looked at the table far away from theirs. “The guys who are sitting by the cafeteria’s exclusive tables. Their colors are light-green and black. They’re kinda—How do I put it? Super popular? They’ve got an aura that makes it hard for us commoners to approach them. Their Prefect’s SUPER difficult to grasp…” Cater finished explaining to them. 

Looking at the three Diasomnia students, there was a tall young man with chin-length silver-grey hair and bangs. A stray strand of hair sticks out on his head. He has purple eyes. Next to him was a short young boy. He has pale skin and short dark hair with pink streaks that sticks out at the sides. He has large dark red eyes. And lastly was another tall pale skin, sturdy-looking young boy with green hair and green eyes.

“Oh? They’ve got a kid with them.” Ace comments. 

Haruna looked at him, “Oh I also saw him at the entrance ceremony. Though I don’t think he’s a kid. If I recall he had a deep but smooth voice.” She stated. 

“Grade-skipping is allowed here, so that’s possible. But, like Haruna said he’s not a child, he’s a 3rd year student like us. His name is—”

“Lilia is my name. Lilia Vanrouge.” The short man now known as Lilia said while appearing in between Ace and Trey upside down while looking at Haruna. Taking everyone but the girls by surprise. 

“Th-this guy teleported here! Like Haruna does!” Grim exclaimed, hiding behind Haruna as Shiro does the same. Turning back upwards in the air Lilia landed on the floor. 

“Pray tell, are thou interested in mine dorm members? Kufufu. I have this baby-faced visage but, just like that girl in loose twin braids and man in glasses has said, I am a child no longer.” The short man said.

“Baby-faced visage…” Trey muttered. 

Lilia smiled, “Prithee, why not approach us instead of simply watching from afar?

Are we not comrades from the same school? We from Diasomnia will welcome you anytime.” He told them as they all looked over to see the intense looks his dormmates give towards them. 

“Um Lilia-senpai even if you say that their looks give an opposite effect. 

Deuce nods in agreement, “Haruna’s right, Those two completely look like they don’t want to be bothered though…” He stated. 

Lilia looked at the girl, “Haruna? flowers that are born in the spring. What a lovely name thou has. You certainly have caught my full attention little cherry blossom of spring.” He said with a smile. 

“Ah I see I have done that. Also you have a good name too senpai. I just have a good memory with faces so I remember your features. It’s nice to meet you officially Lilia-senpai. Would you like a piece of cheesecake that I made?” Haruna asked, smiling back as everyone at the table was shocked to see her unphased. Except for Shiro who expected her mistress to say that. 

“Oh my, a cake made by the little cherry blossom. A piece I shall have.” Lilia replied as Haruna took a slice and placed it on a plate handing him a fork and napkin. He thanked the girl and told the table, “Fufu. Pardon me from appearing from above while you dined. We will be taking our leave now.” 

Lilia and the two other Diasomnia students started to leave. Ace whispered, “Our seat is practically 20 meters away from theirs, but you’re telling me he heard us at that distance…?! Scary…! And Haru how the hell were you not unphased by that!?” He asked. 

“I teleport too, you know but never upside down. And because he appeared out of nowhere during the ceremony next to me surprised me. I just got over it and assumed he had the magic to do it and he seemed friendly, and he is.” The brunette replied as everyone except Shiro looked at the girl and thought, _H-Haruna… You certainly are something amazing._

“A-Anyways to answer your question... That’s how it is. Diasomnia’s got a lot of very special students.Their dorm has a lot of members that are pretty gifted. Their Prefect, Malleus Draconia, is said to be one of the five greatest sorcerers of our world.” Trey responded. 

Cater then added, “TBH, Malleus is sorta like, the awesomest of the awesome. Well, our Prefect’s pretty dangerous, too~”

“You’re telling me! He puts a collar on someone just for eating his tart? He’s the worst, no doubt!” Exclaimed Ace. 

“Hm~? I’m the worst?” Riddle asked with his arms crossed while standing behind Ace. Everyone except him widened. 

Ace continued his rant, “Yeah. Only a tyrant will keep up with those kinds of rules. Gimme a break.” 

“Ace, look behind you!” Deuce, Haruna and Shiro told the messy dark orange haired boy. As he raised a brow and turned his head, eyes widened, “GEH! Prefect?!”

Seeing the unhappy Riddle, Cater stood up trying to sweet talk him, “Hey there, Riddle! You look super cute today, too~♪” He said. 

“Hmph. Keep talking like that, Cater, and it will be off with your head, too.” Stated Riddle still unhappy. 

“Come on now~ Please go easy on me~” The orange boy haired cooed. 

Grim’s face scrunched up in realization and before the girls could stop him. The cat yelled at Riddle, “Ah!? This is the guy who put that weird collar on me during the Opening Ceremony!” 

“Grim that was rude. I apologize for his behavior.” Haruna apologized and bowed her head at Riddle as Shiro does the same.

Raising a brow at the girl’s strange action, “You three are the ones who caused a ruckus yesterday, aren’t you? Would you refrain from referring to someone’s unique magic as “a weird collar”? Good grief, the Headmaster is too soft. Letting someone off the hook for not following the rules once will break the foundation. All those who don’t follow the rules should just say goodbye to their heads.” He said. 

_Wow he’s really strict… Kinda reminds me of Kunikida following his schedule and his ideals. But at least Riddle-senpai isn’t screaming at us like Kunikida would… Well at least not yet. I can see why Cater and the other members of their dorm are scared of him._ Haruna thought. 

“His words definitely don’t match his cute face…” Ace whispered to the girls and Grim earned a quick nod from them. 

Riddle narrowed his eyes at the first years, “The Headmaster may have forgiven you, but the next time you break the rules, I won’t let you off so easily.” He threatened them.

 _Heh what a cute threat honestly what’s with this school giving me these threats?_ The brunette thought. 

“And you.” 

Snapping the girl out of her thoughts she looked at Riddle, “How are your burns? Did you treat them properly?” He asked, surprising the table. 

“Burns?” Trey asked. 

Riddle nodded, “When she helped me and Azul catch that cat. She had burns on her legs and she told me and him she would treat them later.” He explained then turned to the girl waiting for her to answer. 

“Oh, yes. I did though it’s completely healed now. Thank you for asking Riddle-senpai.” The brunette said smiling at him. 

Riddle eyes widened as small pink tints appeared on his cheeks. He turned away and coughed, “A-Anyway just because you have a fox as a familiar and teleporting powers. And helped us stop that cat. But if you cause more trouble than you did yesterday. You will not escape punishment. Understood?” He asked the girl with a soft but stern look. 

“Mm understood senpai.” Replied Haruna as he nodded. 

Ace scratching the back of his head, “Um… By the way, Prefect… Is it possible for you to remove this collar?” He asked since Haruna made his dorm leader a little less tense. Bless her. He was hoping for him to remove the collar. 

“I was thinking of removing it once you’ve repented, but judging from what you said a while ago, it seems like you’ve yet to do so. I’ll have you walk around like that for a while longer. You don’t have to worry. The 1st years’ lessons are focused more on classroom learning rather than magic training. If you can’t use magic, then something like yesterday’s ruckus should be impossible. It’s perfect, isn’t it? Now, if you’re done eating, hurry and go to your next class. Rule #271 of the Queen of Hearts: “You must not spend more than 15 minutes sitting at the table after you’ve eaten.” You know what happens when you break the rules, don’t you?” He asked Ace while narrowing his eyes at the poor idiotic boy. 

Ace sighs, “Another weird rule…” He muttered. 

“Answer me with ‘Yes, Prefect!’” Shouted Riddle at them. 

Ace and Deuce shouted back, “Yes, Prefect!” 

“Good.” Riddle stated with his arms crossed. 

Trey reassured the brownish red haired boy, “Now, now. I’ll see them off, don’t worry.” 

Riddle looked at him and said, “Hmph. You’re the Vice Prefect, so you better do your job properly. As stated by the Queen of Hearts’ Rule #339, “After-meal lemon tea should have nothing more or less than 2 sugar cubes in it.” In order to protect that rule, I shall need to buy more sugar cubes at the school store. I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

Riddle whispered to himself, “Good grief, the sugarpot running out of sugar cubes is a capital crime…” Then walked away and went to the school store. 

“Man, that was scary…~” Cater sighed in relief. 

Grim put his hands on his waist, “He’s really lookin’ like a bad guy now, yanno?” 

Deuce scolds the cat, “Hey, that’s very rude!” 

The group then heard from the other tables where other Heartslabyul students sat sighing with relief that Riddle was gone. 

“Did the Prefect leave…?” One of them asked. 

Another said, “I completely forgot to follow Rule #186: “Never eat hamburg steak on Tuesdays.” so I was wondering what he’d do if he found out…” 

The student sighed, “Giving us a bit of freedom won’t hurt him, you know?” 

Cater and Trey remained quiet and looked at each other then Trey began to defend Riddle, “The Dorm Head managed to become the head one week after getting into the school. He’s a little bit sharp-tongued, but he’s only got the dorm’s best intentions in mind, so he’s not really a bad guy.” 

“People who think like that don’t just put collars on others.” Grim stated with an unconvinced look. 

“Ahaha…” Trey and Cater nervously laughed, 

“It’s your fault for going wild during the ceremony, Grim.” Shiro commented, earning a glare from the feline. 

Haruna finishing her lunch and wiping her mouth and asked the upperclassmen, “Speaking of which, what exactly is a ‘Unique Magic?’” 

Cater looks at her, “Hm? You mean Riddle’s unique magic?” He asked back, earning a nod from her. 

“Unique… Meaning, it’s only exclusive to the Prefect?” Deuce also asked them. 

Trey and Cater nodded, before the green haired upperclassman answered, “Putting aside all the other magic in the world, magic that can only be used by one person is called “unique magic”. I think you’ll learn about it in detail if you pay attention in class.” 

“Riddle’s unique magic is being able to seal off another person’s magic for a given time. It’s called…” Cater trailed off recalling the memory. 

“Off with your head!”

Grim shivered in fear, “Even the name’s scary!” He shrieked. 

_Meh… Mine is more terrifying than his._ The brunette thought. 

“Since magicians having their magic sealed off is similar to having your head chopped off~ That’s why, as long as you’re in this dorm, it’s better not to go against Riddle.” Cater said. 

Trey then added, “Conversely, as long as you follow the rules, he can be pretty gentle.” 

Ace then realized, “Oh yeah, am I gonna be chased out again if I don’t come back with a tart…?” He asked. 

“Pretty much~ That’s what Rule #53 says, after all~ Oh, and since Riddle was looking forward to getting the first slice of that whole cake, he probably won’t forgive you if you don’t bring the same thing~” Cater replied. 

The messy dark orange haired boy exclaimed, “You said you want to get along, but you won’t let me off that easily?!” 

“This and that are different~” The orange hair man defended with a smile. 

“Still, isn’t a whole tart a little bit expensive?” Deuce asked. 

Ace sighed, “Ugh… I don’t have that much money though…” He muttered in defeat. 

“Then let’s just make some. It sounds like fun.” Haruna suggested. 

Cater snapped his fingers, “Exactly! Ah Haru-chan you’re smart. Those tarts you ate by the way were all made by Trey here, y’know?” He said. 

The freshmen look at Trey with a surprised expression. 

“You know how to bake Trey-senpai? That’s a really nice skill to have.” The brunette praised. 

“Mmm it really is.” Shiro said while nodding. 

Adding more to the praise Ace told him, “You made all that Trey-senpai?! Amazing! It’s better than what they sell here!” 

Trey laughed, “Haha, thanks. I think I have most of the tools and ingredients here… But I won’t simply offer you my services.” He told the boy. 

Ace’s eyes widened, “Eh?! You’re gonna ask us to pay you!?” He asked. 

Again Trey laughed reassuring his underclassmen, “Haha, there’s no way I can extort money from a junior, you know? The next tart that Riddle wants to eat requires a lot of chestnuts. Would you mind gathering some for me?” 

The dark orange haired boy placed his hand behind his head, “It’s troublesome either way…! So, how much do you need?” He asked. 

“It’s going to be used for the Unbirthday Party, so about two to three hundred will do.” Replied Trey. 

Deuce, Grim exclaimed, “That much!?” 

“I’ll have you help me with roasting them and peeling them.” The green haired upperclassman told them. 

“Can I go back home?” Grim asked. 

“Me too.” Deuce said. 

“Traitors!” Ace scowled. 

Haruna's eyes sparkled, “I’ll help! I want to learn how to make tarts. And I want to eat roasted chestnuts.” She said enthusiastically as a bright aura radiating around her body. 

Everyone at the table smiled looking at the brunette, _Ahh she’s so adorable._ They thought. 

“If Haru’s doing it. Then I am too.” Shiro said with a smile 

“Haru! Shiro! You guys are angels!” Ace cried out happily. 

_Ahaha we’re actually not though…_ The girls thought. 

“There, there~ Making them together and then eating them together will make it more delicious~! It’s that making memories thing~ It might help you start a cooking blog for all we know~” Cater persuaded the other two. 

Though for Grim what really sold him was what Trey said, “Keep this a secret from the Prefect, but freshly made marron tart is the best. The only ones who can eat it as soon as it gets out of the oven are the ones who made it, you know?” 

“Hey, you boys and girls! Get your rear in gear! We’re gonna go pick some chestnuts ‘til we drop!” The feline exclaimed. 

Shiro commented, “Wow, you sure change your mind fast.” 

Haruna looked at Trey and asked, “Where can we find the chestnuts?” 

“There are a lot of chestnut trees right by the forest behind the school’s botanical garden.” He replied. 

“Alright! Then, let’s gather in front of the greenhouse after school.” Ace said. 

While Grim cheered, “Go, go~! We’re goin’ chestnut picking~!” 

After that, Haruna quickly teleported back to the dorm to drop off the cheesecake in the fridge. Then placed the cake holder and lunch box containers in the sink so she or the ghost can wash it. She then teleported back and headed to the next class with the group. As after school awaits them to do chestnut picking!


	8. Doodle Suit & Mind Control

School was finally over, as our group had quickly headed off to the woods behind campus. When they entered the woods, they were in awe by the many chestnuts that had fallen onto the ground from the trees. 

“Whoa! There really are a lotta chestnuts here! If we have this much, then it’s all-you-can-eat marron tarts for us! Gehehe… Let’s hurry and—Ouch!! Gah! The chestnut’s thorns dug into my paw pads!” Grim cried out in pain. 

Haruna sighed and kneel down, grabbing the feline and placing him on her lap. Grabbing his paw pads and plucking the thorns out. After taking them out, “Be more careful next time.” She said patting his head and earned a nod from him. He got off her lap as she stood back up. 

“Looks like it’ll be impossible to pick them up with bare hands. I would also like to have a bucket to place them all in, too.” Deuce said. 

Ace then suggests, “Maybe we can find those things in the botanical garden?”

The dark blue haired boy asked, “Shall we go see?” 

Grim and the girls nodded, as they all headed to the botanical garden. Once everyone arrived at the garden’s temperate zone. They were in awe by the size of the place. 

“Ace exclaimed, “Whoa! It looks bigger on the inside.” 

Haruna and Shiro were in awe of how beautiful the garden was. The many flowers and magical plants around. “This place is beautiful.” The fox familiar stated as her mistress nodded in agreement. 

“We should be able to find the necessary tools here. Should we split up and look?” Deuce asked, receiving a nod from everyone. 

“I’ll go right, then.” The messy dark orange haired boy said. 

Deuce looked to his left, “I’ll check west. Grim, Shiro and Haruna, please check around the inner gardens.” He said. 

“Got it!” The trio simultaneously said as they all went their directions. While the trio was walking around the garden and noticed all the fruits around them. 

“Hey, come look at this. It looks like there's tons of fruits here! They smell so good!” Grim hummed in delight as he was picking a mango from the tree. 

“Grim, you can’t pick them up.” Shiro scolds while leaving her mistress’ shoulder to stop the feline from stealing. 

Haruna continued to walk as she said to herself, “There’s a lot of plants I’ve never seen before. Oh there’s even some that I’ve seen from fantasy books. Interesting.” 

“Ow-!” 

The brunette blinked, _Did I just step on something?_ She thought and pulled her foot away to see a lion’s tail. Looking at the end on the tail to see it in between a bush. 

She heard a low growl scaring Grim and alarming Shiro. They came to the girl’s side as they saw a muscular young-man with brown skin and light brown lion ears come out of the brushes. The girl noticed his features as he has thick, messy brown hair with two braids on either side. He also has green eyes, with a thin scar going his left eyebrow to his cheek. The man was also wearing a white dressed shirt with the first few buttons undone. Over the shirt he wore a yellow vest.The man with lion ears glared at her. “Hey. You’ve got guts stepping on someone’s tail without apologizing.” He stated to her. 

Grim then looked at him, “Are you the guy tending to this place? Wow, you’ve got quite a scary mug…” The cat commented. 

_I don’t think he’s a garden keeper. He looks like a student, maybe a second or third year student? Yellow vest… He must be from Savanaclaw. Oh I remember him. He’s also one of the leaders who told me about treating my burns._ The girl thought. 

“I went here thinking I can have a peaceful nap, but then my tail gets stepped on. This’s the worst.” The man with lion ears said. 

“Ah I’m sorry for stepping on your tail. I’ll watch where I step next time.”Haruna apologized, giving him a small nod as Shiro did the same. 

The man then recognized her, “You… Ah, you’re the little herbivore girl that the Mirror said can’t use magic but have teleportation powers, and a fox familiar. Hmph.” He said and leaned close to the girl and started to sniff her. 

Haruna looked at him with light pink dust on her cheeks as she also held a confused expression. “Um… I don’t know what you’re doing sniffing me but I bathe everyday.” She told him. 

Shiro glared at him for being too close to her mistress, “Get away from her mister!” 

“Urk… I don’t know how to explain, but his glares are sending chills down my spine!” Grim exclaimed. 

The man pulled away and smirked at her, “You think I’m gonna let you off scot free after you just stepped on the great Leona’s tail? I’m in a bad mood after being woken up from a good sleep. Though I can’t hit women… Tch. What a pain. I guess I’ll have to mess with you a bit.”

The man with lion ears, known as Leona raised his arms towards the girl’s cheeks and started to pinch them a bit too hard. 

“Ow!” Haruna winced as she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her cheeks. Leona’s eyes widened as he couldn’t get his wrists off her hand’s grasp. He didn’t expect such a small girl like her would be this strong. He soon gets over his initial shock replacing it with a intrigued smirk. 

“Heh? I’ve underestimated you. You’ve got some strength. From my homeland we respect women but even more so powerful ones. You’ve got my respect.” He said as Haruna let go of his wrists and rubbed her cheeks. 

“Is that so? But please don’t do that again Leona-senpai.” She told him while rubbing her cheeks. 

“Hmmm no. Anyways did you get your burns treated?” Leona asked the brunette eyeing her as she continued to rub her cheeks cutely. 

Once the pain in her cheeks subsided, she looked at him, “Oh like I told Riddle-senpai it’s completely healed up. Thank you for asking again.” She answered smiling at him ignoring what he did to her before. 

Leona felt his heart skip a beat but shook the feeling away. He looked at her legs and she was right it was completely gone. _Maybe it was her fox?_ The lion man thought. 

“Leona-san~!” A voice called out as everyone turned to see a man with brown hair and hyena ears ran up to them. 

“Huh?” Leona said to him. 

Haruna noticed the yellow vest the brown hair man with the hyena man wore under his uniform. _He must be from Savanaclaw too. But recalling what Trey-senpai had said. Savanaclaw students have animal ears._ She thought. 

“I knew you’d be here. You’ve got supplementary lessons today.” The man with hyena ears told Leona while having his arms on his head. 

Leona sighed, “And here comes the noisy one.” He complained. 

“You already repeated a year, Leona-san. If things keep going like this, we’ll end up being classmates next year, y’know?” The man with hyena ears argued. 

The man with lion ears clicked his tongue, “Ah, shut it. Stop nagging, Ruggie.” 

The man with hyena ears now known as Ruggie, “I don’t wanna nag you either! Geez, you can do anything you put your mind to, but you don’t put effort at all. Come on, let’s go!” He told him with a frown.

Leona looked back at the trio, “Tch. You better be on guard the next time you see me, you herbivores.” He said then him and Ruggie walked away. 

_Ahaha what another cute threat to receive today. I wasn’t even using my strength on him either._ Haruna thought as she smiled. 

“Bye bye Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai!” She shouted while waving, making them look at her surprised, then turned to leave the garden. 

“Isn’t she the magicless girl with teleportation powers and a fox as her familiar?” Ruggie asked. 

“If you know why ask? Plus she’s the only girl who attends here.” Leona retorted while looking at both his wrist seeing the red marks. _She left quite a mark damn._ He thought 

“Shishishi! That’s true but her familiar is also a girl so there’s two. And she seems nice.” Commented Ruggie with his arms behind his head. 

When they left, Shiro and Grim jumped on Haruna’s shoulders. “Gah!! That was nerve-wracking…! What’s with that beastly attendant?! Also how were able to be so calm talking to him!? He was scary!” He asked the brunette while shaking. 

“Grim, he’s not an attendant.” Shiro stated 

Haruna nodded, “Yeah he’s not. And don’t judge a book by its cover Grim. He wasn’t that scary.” The brunette added. _Plus I met more terrifying ayakashis and people than him._ She thought. While Ace and Deuce came back holding tongs and baskets only to see a scared Grim. A smiling Haruna waved at them and Shiro nodded to them. 

“We found a basket and some tongs here!” Ace said. 

Deuce raising a brown, “Did something happen to you three?” He asked. 

Grim then realized, “Oh, that’s right! Chestnut picking! We won’t be able to eat some tarts if we don’t bring some back! Let’s tell them about the scary attendant after we pick some chestnuts, ‘kay?” He told the girls. 

“He wasn’t scary.” The girls said back but sighed as they headed back to the woods.

~~~ 

“And that’s what happened.” Grim told Ace and Deuce about meeting Leona while the girls were continuing to collect chestnuts even some for themselves to use. 

“That dude’s definitely not an attendant.” Ace said, crossing his arms. As the boys were glad the girl wasn’t injured but upset that he got close to her and pinched her cheeks. But they also expected that she could hold her own against him after witnessing she took down their upperclassmen at the exact same time. 

“Now that I think about it, he was wearing a yellow vest. Maybe he’s from the Mackerel Dorm?” Grim questioned. 

Deuce crossed his arms, “Mackerel… Oh, you mean Savanaclaw. Maybe Night Raven College has a lot of… delinquents.” He suggested. 

“Alright! We picked up a lot so this should be good! Let’s go back to Trey-senpai!” Ace announced. 

“Mm I have enough to roast them and make other dishes too.” Haruna stated while walking towards the boys. 

Grim smiled and cheered, “Nyaha! I can practically taste the tart already~!” 

~~~ 

The group return back to the kitchen in the cafeteria thanks to Haruna teleporting them there. And of course surprised Trey in the process. 

“Whoops sorry senpai. I should’ve texted you a heads up about teleporting.” The brunette apologized. 

Trey then reassures the girl, “Y-Yeah no worries Haruna. Also welcome back. I see you’ve picked a bunch.” He noticed. 

“You can make a gigantic tart with these!” Grim exclaimed with a smile. 

Trey crossed his arms, “Peeling all this is going to be a challenge but… Let’s get to it.” He said. 

“All of this, huh… I feel like we’ll be here for a long time.” Deuce said. 

Trey told them, “Preparing beforehand is necessary when making dessert.”. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let’s just get it over with!!” Ace said as he wanted to get everything down and over with. 

“It takes a bit of work to peel off a chestnut’s shell. Let’s use magic to cleanly peel them off.” Trey instructed.

Deuce then told the magicless people, “Ace and Haruna can’t use magic, so peel them off normally, please.” 

“I’ll show you I’m faster than your magic!” Ace huffed. 

While Haruna was already peeling her 15th chestnut along with Shiro who didn’t want to rely on magic to do it.

“You guys—” Grim stropped himself as he began to munch and swallow the chestnuts that Haruna already peeled. “You guys should just watch me and learn! Hyahaha!” The feline laughed. 

Ace narrowed his eyes at the cat, “Stop snacking!!” He scolded. 

As they were fighting like usual and started their competition of who can peel the chestnuts the fastest. Haruna and Shiro sighed at them and continued to peel the chestnuts. While Trey was chuckling as he was amused by their antics then noticed how quick the girls are at peeling them. 

“Wow you guys peel them fast have you done this before? And Shiro aren’t you going to use magic to peel them?” Trey asked the girls. 

Shiro responded first, “I’d prefer not to rely on my magic. It’s just a waste of energy for me. I just peel them like normal.” 

“To answer your question, we have done this before but boiling or roasting them would’ve been faster to peel them really. But this way is fine too.” Haruna replied. 

Trey nodded, “I see. Oh by the way, that was a nice cheesecake you made. I never had a cheesecake as soufflé before.” He complimented. 

“Thanks I’m glad you like it. It’s actually a type of cake from my homeland. Also, I apologize for their behavior.” She told him.

He looked over at the other boys who were really going at it peeling. The green haired man chuckled, “Haha it’s fine, it’s amusing to watch actually. Reminds of little kids really.” He stated. 

“You got that right.” Shiro agreed while continuing to peel the chestnut. 

“I feel like a guardian.” Haruna stated bluntly, making Trey laugh a little. As she was peeling she closed her eyes and smiled. “But like a guardian, I care for these three dummies. Even though it started off rocky but I’m glad they’re our friends. After all they’re the first ones we met in this school.” 

Shiro smiled, “I agree. They’re quite important to us.” She said. 

Trey smiled and patted their heads surprising the two, “You two are really kind-hearted.” He stated. 

“Ehehe. Thank you but I think you’re also kind and caring after all you’re helping us make a tart.” The brunette smiled up at him. 

“No need to thank me. Also I’m not that kind— Oh sorry for patting you guys heads. You’re just both so small compared to me…” 

Shiro shook her head, “It’s fine I’m used to it after all. Haruna-sama gives me pats all the time.” She told the boy. 

“You are kind though. Trey-senpai if you weren’t then you wouldn’t be helping us make a tart for Riddle-senpai. Also I’m fine with it too. I'm used to getting head pats too. Plus I like receiving this type of affection so no worries.” Haruna said smiling at Trey. 

His cheeks became a bright pink as his heart skipped a beat. _Why is she so adorable? Eh? Wait…. Why am I thinking that?_ The green haired man thought while facing away from her. 

_Ahaha I should really stop doing that before they actually fall for me._ The brunette thought as she started to peel the chestnuts again. 

Meanwhile Ace and Deuce shot their upperclassman a glare. Until an idea popped into his head he smiled proudly, “Look at me, Haruna! I managed to peel them off cleanly!” He exclaimed. 

As the upperclassman and the girls looked at him showing off the nicely peeled chestnut. “Ohh good job!” The brunette applauds the boy while Shiro does the same.

“I’m surprised. You’re very dexterous, Ace.” Trey praised the boy. 

The messy haired boy still smiled, “Pretty much~ I’m a different caliber from Mr. Serious and that cat over there.” He stated smugly. 

Hearing the words out of Ace’s mouth the two pouted and started to show off their work too. 

“I peeled them cleanly, too! Take a look for yourself!” Deuce shouted showing the ones he peeled. 

Grim nodded vigorously and ran over to the girl over the table, “Me, too! Compare mine to Ace’s, Haru!” He said. 

“Mm they’re all good guys. Good job!” Haruna replied with a smile and clap. 

“You all sound like children.” Shiro comments seeing how they all surround her mistress. 

Trey laughs, “Haha… We still have a lot to peel, but look at you being so energetic.” He stated. Though he felt a bit annoyed at the sight but the reason remained unknown to him as everyone continued to peel the chestnuts. 

~~~ 

“This is the last one… There! Alright, we’re finished!” Deuce exclaimed happily as all the chestnuts were all peeled. 

Trey smiled, “Thanks for the hard work. We finished so quickly even though we have non-magic users.” He praised them. 

Grim smiling smugly. “Hehe~! Everything’s a breeze as long as I’m here!” 

_I don’t think that’s it but alright…_ Haruna and Shiro thought with a closed eye smile. 

“Alright, next up’s straining them.” Trey stated while holding a strainer. 

To Ace’s surprise, “There’s still more!?” He shouted as Deuce and Grim were shocked. 

Haruna and Shiro held poker faces, “This is literally the beginning guys. We have a lot of steps to get to.” Shiro told the dummies. They all sighed out but continued to help. 

After a while, all the chestnuts were peeled. As the third used them as a marron base for the tart. The smell from the dessert was just so heavenly to them that made them drool and when I meant them I meant Grim and Shiro. 

“Ah…!! We finally finished peeling them all!” Ace sighed in relief. 

While Deuce muttered out from exhaustion, “My arms hurt…” 

Trey chuckles, “Haha. Great work. I’m sure that your hard work will all be worth it.” He said. 

“I’m getting hungry just by the smell, yanno~” Grim stated, feeling his stomach about to grumble. 

The green haired senior crossed his arms, “The marron base uses butter and sugar. And then, I also added some oyster sauce as a secret ingredient.” He explained. 

“Oyster sauce?!” Ace and Deuce exclaimed in shock. 

Haruna and Shiro smiled, _What a liar, no way he would add that in a dessert._ They thought. 

Trey nodded his head, “Exactly. The savory flavor of the chestnuts gives the cream a rich flavor. And then, to make it better, I use this “Walrus-brand young oyster sauce.” There’s no famous pâtissière who doesn’t use this for their tarts, you know?” He said. 

“Really…? It’s a pretty salty sauce, isn’t it?” The dark blue haired boy asked. 

Ace then stated, “You know how they put chocolate in curry, too? It kinda makes sense…” 

Haruna giggled, “You guys he was lying. There’s no way he’d add that in a dessert.” She said with Shiro snickering. 

Trey laughs while nodding, “Haruna’s right. I was just joking! There’s no way I’d put oyster sauce in a dessert, you know?” 

The two blinked processing what just happened. As they believed in the third year’s joke. 

“What the heck!? Are you making fun of us!?” Ace screamed. 

The green haired senior continues to laugh, “Haha! It’s obviously impossible if you think about it a little~ The moral lesson here is that you shouldn’t believe anything you’re told. Learn to doubt a bit, okay~?” He told the two gullible juniors. 

“I guess he’s the type to mess with people a little.” Haruna said, earning a nod from Shiro. 

Grim crossed his arms with a frown, “This guy looks nice, but he’s the type who can tell lies with no problem, huh…” He comments. 

“Next is the fresh cream—Ah!” Trey said as his eyes widened. 

Ace looked at his senior and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Trey placed his hand over the side of his head, “I got carried away with the chestnuts you picked that I went overboard with making the marron base. We’re a little short on fresh cream.” He answered. 

“I’ll go buy some. Do they sell it in the school store?” Deuce asked. 

“That shop sells pretty much anything, so I’m sure it should be there. Can I ask you to buy some other stuff while you’re at it? Two packs of milk, two cartons of eggs, silicon cups, and five canned fruits…” The green haired senior listed. 

Deuce placed a hand under his chin, “I don’t think I can carry all of that alone… Haru, will you come with me?” He asked. 

“Oh sure! This is gonna be my first time visiting the school store though.” The brunette said getting off her seat. 

Shiro transformed back into her little fox form and flew to her mistress’ right shoulder. “I’m curious so I’m going too.” She said. 

“Me three! I don’t wanna mix more dough!” Grim exclaimed as he ran over and jumped into the girl’s arms. 

“See you later Ace, Trey-senpai!” Haruna said waving a goodbye as they waved back. As Deuce, Haruna, Shiro and Grim left the kitchen to go to the school store. Though in the back of Ace’s mind, jealousy struck him. The idea of Deuce being with Haruna even though Shiro and Grim are with them. As for the beloved Trey-senpai he too felt a pain in his heart but he questioned himself why he finds the brunette so cute? She is petite and has a nice smile after all… Who knows he’ll soon figure it out. 

Meanwhile with our school store group, Deuce was extremely happy to spend time with Haruna. Again even though Shiro and Grim are with them the boy overlooks it. He couldn’t put a finger on it but he liked her a lot. He found her to be a good friend but again back in their first interaction he fumbled with his words at her. The boy was always nervous talking to women besides his own mother. Even in his old school everyone would avoid him. And yet she wasn’t afraid to talk to him; she treated him with kindness maybe because she was a social butterfly. For sure he was grateful that she talked to him after all she was a friend… Yet if Ace and the others knew he would definitely be mocked and embarrassed the poor boy. But recalling back seeing how Ace, Cater and Trey got closer to her. He felt upset. _Why? She was only a friend. Right?_

“Umm… Deuce?” Haruna called out to him making him snap out of his thoughts. 

“Y-Yes?” He asked the girl who stared at him as she was opening the door of the school store. 

Grim yelling out to him, “C’mon let’s go!” 

“O-Oh right… S-Sorry I just spaced out.” The dark blue haired boy stuttered as he followed the girl, the fox familiar and cat into the store. 

Walking in they were in awe seeing as the place had a piano, masks, books, snacks, drinks all sorts of things really. 

“Pardon us! Whoa, what an amazing shop… Crystal skulls, magical texts, and… wh-what sort of animal is this…?” Deuce questioned. 

“Wah~ Can we really find some fresh cream here?” Grim asked. 

“Mm Trey-senpai did say they have everything here.” The brunette answered. 

“Hey! Little lost lambs, what can I help you with? Welcome to Mr. S’s Mystery Shop. What is it that you wish for today? A charm against cheating? An ancient king’s mirror? Or maybe, some cursed tarot cards?” 

Everyone turned around to see a dark skinned lithe young man with magenta eyes said as he was behind the counter. Noticing his features he has black-and-purple dreads flipped over the right side of his head, and an undercut. He has white skeletal markings painted beneath his eyes, on his neck, on his chest, and on his forearms. There are also white rib markings on the bright purple vest he wears beneath his maroon blazer; this skeletal motif is complete with a small skull affixed to his hat. 

“Wha–!? You startled me!” Exclaimed Grim as he hid his face into the girl’s legs. 

The store manager's eyes widening , “Ah! Your Haruna Miyafuji the magicless girl with powers and Shiro the fox familiar. I’m Sam, the owner and store manager of this shop. Nice to meet you two.” The man known as Sam introduced himself with a smile. 

Haruna and Shiro blinked, “How did you know our names?” The familiar asked. 

“Ah my friends from the other side told me. You’re quite something Miss Haruna. Now what do you all need?” Sam retorted back. 

Not wanting to ask what he meant by that but the girls assumed he probably meant ghosts or whatever this man is talking to. They just don’t want to know. 

Deuce hands him the list Trey wrote down for him, “Um… We would like to buy the things written on this note.” He said. 

“And I also want some canned tuna!” Grim added. 

Deuce quickly shuts him, “No! We will not buy any canned tuna!” 

“Grim maybe next time okay I promise. Right now we need to get back to Ace and Trey-senpai.” The brunette told the cat in which he pouts at their answers.

Sam takes the note and reads out loud, “What do we have here~? Fresh cream and eggs… Oh, my! What a pretty sweet line-up~ OK! I shall bring them out now.” 

Sam takes the list as he heads to the back to get the ingredients they need. Not taking long he returns back holding four bags of the ingredients and other baking items. 

“Here, thank you for the wait. It is rather heavy, so are you sure you can carry them all? If you act now, I can throw in a special bag to carry all of those things for 30% off of its original price~!” He offered. 

To Grim being gullible, “What did you say? Hey, that sounds interesting~!” He exclaimed. 

“Um thank you for the offer but we have to decline.” The brunette told Sam. 

Shiro looked at the cat and said, “Let’s go Grim!”

“But why?! I wanna play more~!” The grey feline whined as he walked over to them. 

“OK, OK! Then, I shall be waiting for your return, lost little lambs! Bye~!” Sam shouted,waving goodbye to them as they waved back and left the store. 

In the purple sky the sun has begun to set. The group headed back carrying the heavy bags while walking through the Main Street. 

“That was a very amazing shop, in a way…” Deuce commented on earning nods from the girls. 

“Boo, you’re so stingy, Deuce.” Grim said, glaring at the boy. 

The dark blue haired boy looked back at him, “Who are you calling stingy?!” He yelled then realized he was Haruna and Shiro. 

Deuce putting himself back together coughed, “Haruna, the bag with the canned fruits is heavy, isn’t it? I’ll hold it for you. I’m experienced with carrying heavy loads.” He offered the brunette. 

“Oh no it’s fine. It’s not that heavy anyways. But you seem surprisingly used to shopping, aren’t you?” She asked. _I carry way heavier things and people but it was nice of him to ask though._ The girl thought. 

The dark blue haired boy nodded, “Yeah, Mother always takes me with her during timed sales. She buys a lot, so I end up helping her with the bags. I’m the only man in the family, so I’m used to helping a lot with hard labor. Ah, I’m sorry… I keep talking about myself.” He said. 

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. It’s fine to talk about yourself you know. Also I think it’s very sweet of you to help your mother out shopping.” Haruna told him with a smile. 

Feeling a blush on his cheeks, “No… That’s not true at all. I… Mother was…

Ouch!” He winced as he fell on his butt which in process broke the eggs inside the bag. 

“Ah, the eggs!” Grim and Shiro gasped. 

Deuce cursed out, “Damn it! All the eggs in the carton broke! The plastic bag’s now reeking with eggs…!” 

Haruna turned around with Shiro on her shoulder and they saw the student who bumped into Deuce. Recognizing them it was the two upperclassmen that almost fought with them in the cafeteria today. 

“That hurt! Where the hell’re ya lookin’ at—Wha—” the student with grey hair looked at them and recognized them. 

“You’re the guys who ruined my carbonara’s soft-boiled egg during lunch today!” The student with grey hair exclaimed. 

His friend with red hair smirked, “Damn, it’s you guys again. You can’t catch a break!” He said. 

Haruna helps Deuce up as he dust himself off and looks at the upperclassmen calmly. “Aren’t you the ones at fault for bumping into me? Even during lunch. The egg wasn’t really that badly harmed, but you made a huge scene out of it. Our carton of eggs is totally ruined, though.” He stated with a frown. 

“He’s totally right!” Grim exclaimed. 

The grey haired student asked with a glare on his face, “The hell? You sayin’ it’s my fault, then?” 

“Yes, please pay us back for the eggs. And also, please apologize to the chickens.” The dark blue haired boy replied with his arms crossed. 

The red haired student questioned smugly, “Hah~? Makin’ a ruckus over eggs, are we?” 

“Hah?” Deuce said. 

The grey haired student smirked, “It didn’t hit the ground so you can still eat it. Stop makin’ a fuss over little things.” He told them. 

“Ya better be thankful they broke inside the plastic bag!” The red haired student exclaimed as the two broke into a laugh. 

_Ahaha I guess they haven’t learned. Though it seems Deuce is going to snap._ The brunette thought but looked over to the dark blue haired boy whose eyes dilated as he put the ingredients down on the ground. 

“… mess with me, will you…” Deuce muttered out loudly enough to catch the two upperclassmen’s attention. 

“Huh?” They said. 

Then the dark blue haired boy punched his fist into his hands glaring at the two seniors. “I told you to stop laughing, damn it!! You ain’t got no choice but to apologize for something that’s your fault! These eggs will be used to make a delicious tart in place of turning into chicks, bastard!! Do you understand me, huh!?” He shouted. 

_Wait a minute… Chicks? These eggs aren’t fertilized… Does he not know?_ Haruna and Shiro thought while watching the scene go down. 

“Wh-what’s with him all of a sudden…?!” The upperclassman with red haired exclaimed a bit scared seeing the intimidating stare coming from Deuce. 

“If you’re not gonna pay me back for the 6 eggs, I got no choice but to beat the hell out of you six times.” He told them. 

The grey haired student looked at him, “Huh!?” He questioned. 

“Grit your teeth, you little bastards!!” Deuce exclaimed while running up to them and punching them. 

Haruna, Shiro and Grim just watched the fight happen. Though to the brunette she was right about Deuce snapping since she didn’t step in or stop the fight. Knowing that after the dark blue haired boy stops punching them. The seniors will look at him with fear. And the girl was right again. 

“Th-this guy’s a total madman! That was more than 6 hits, you liar!” Shouted the student with grey hair. 

“Oh, crap! Let’s run! I’m so sorry, Mr. Chicken!!” He screamed as the two ran away. 

Deuce yelled out to them, “Apologize to the eggs a hundred times before you stuff your faces next time, dumbass!!” 

Shiro tried to calm the boy down, “Now calm down. They’re gone now.” She said while Grim shrieks, hiding behind Haru’s left leg. 

The dark blue haired boy pants heavily, “Ah!!” He said realizing what he had done. 

“What happened to you!?” Grim asked, still surprised. 

Haruna nodded, “Mm you snapped.” She said. 

“I-I did it again… I promised myself that I’d be a model student for sure this time, and yet…!” Deuce stuttered out. 

The brunette, fox and cat looked at each other then back at him. “Eh?” They said. 

“I wanted to be different from who I was back in middle school… I always skipped classes, and I got into fights every day. I didn’t show respect to teachers and I hung out with a bad ilk of seniors. Even my hairstyle was pretty wild back then, too. I fought with anyone who I could fight with… I used magic even on guys who couldn’t use magic. I was an over-all bad person then.” Deuce explained. 

Grim blinks, “It totally doesn’t look too obvious now, though.” He comments. 

“Mm I caught a glimpse of it here and there.” The brunette said. 

Shiro nodded, “Same here.” 

The boy continues his explanation, “But one night while I was hiding myself from view… I saw my mother cry and talk to my grandmother about it. She was asking her where she went wrong with raising me, and about whether she was a bad parent for how I turned out. But that’s not it at all. She’s not to blame! Everything’s my fault! That’s why, when the black carriage from the prestigious Night Raven College came to pick me up, I made sure that I will never take that smile away from my mother again. I made up my mind to become a model student that my mother can be proud of. And yet… Damn it…!” 

The girls and grey feline continued to stare at their friend. Until Grim started to reassure him that it’s okay. 

“But, yanno… Is enduring all of that part of being a model student?” He asked

Deuce looked at them, “Eh…?” He replied. 

Grim smiled while punching the air, “If it were me, I’d have punched those delinquents ten more times, yanno? But you took care of it before I could.” He told him. 

“He’s right! Just don’t overdo it, okay?” Shiro said. 

Deuce looked at them with disbelief, “You guys…” He trailed off until Haruna grabbed his hands making him flustered. 

“Even model students have to be angry sometimes. It’s good to relieve stress too. Good for the body mentally and physically. So please don’t think of yourself as bad. You’re a good person unlike those rowdy two students. You care about your mother’s well being a lot. I respect that since not many people in the world would. Continue to be a great man Deuce.” Haruna said with a closed eye smile as Deuce’s heart began to race a little. 

_Eh…? Why is my heart beating so fast? She’s only holding my hand because she’s a friend right!? Though her hand is warm and soft I kinda don’t want to let go… No no I have to._ He thought while pulling his hand away. 

Deuce smiled softly at them, “I see… Hehe, the chicks will probably feel at ease now, too, huh?” He asked. 

“Ah about that. The eggs are fertilized so they won’t be hatching into chicks at all.” The brunette replied with Shiro nodding in agreement. Much to Deuce’s shock, “Wh-what?!?!?! You’ve gotta be kidding me!!!!!!” He shouted. 

~~~ 

“Oh, they’re finally back. What took you guys so long?” Ace asked seeing that the group finally returned with the ingredients. 

“We ran into some trouble on the way back. Though it’s fine now it was all resolved.” Shiro replied. 

Trey and Ace nodded not wanting to ask what happened seeing that Deuce was frowning the entire time but they’ll ask later from the trio. “Let’s get this over with, shall we~?” The upperclassman asked about receiving multiple okays from them. 

“All that’s left is to mix the marron cream into the tart.” Trey notified them as everyone quickly went to fixing the cream. 

Grim smiled as the smell of the delicious sweet cream hits his nose, “Will we be able to eat after this!? I’m getting excited already~!” He said. 

“Alright, let’s finish this in one fell swoop!” Ace announced. 

While Trey told them, “Don’t lose focus now, got it?” 

Haruna and Shiro working diligently mixing the cream hearing the collared boy and cat said. 

“You got it!” 

“Yeah!” 

As they continued to mix the cream. Grim called over to the upperclassman, “Nyaha! What ‘bout that~!” 

Trey looked and said, “You guys are good. Keep up that pace.” 

“Hehe, anything’s easy-peasy for the future great magician, Grim!” The feline boasted with a grin. 

Ace scolding the cat, “You get carried away too easily!” 

Haruna and Shiro sighed and continued to fix the cream. I _should’ve brought my electric mixer for this…_ The brunette thought. 

“Eggs don’t… turn into chicks…?” Deuce questioned himself as he still didn’t get over the fact that the eggs weren’t turning into baby chicks. 

Ace raised a brow at him, “What have you been saying, man!?” He asked. 

After making the cream, they started to assemble the tart together. 

“Alright, perfect!” The messy haired boy exclaimed as the cream was nicely swirled around the pie crust on the bottom. 

“It looks so good~!” Grim said while inhaling the delicious sweet. 

Then Trey announced the next step, “Thanks for the great work, guys. All that’s left is to put some marron glacé on top.” 

Grim then placed his paw up excitedly, “Me, me, pick me! I’ll do it!!” He shouted which Trey allowed the cat to do. 

“Don’t mess it up, okay?” Ace told the cat. 

The grey cat grinned, “Leave it to me! There we go! As expected from me~! This is gonna be the best tart ever~!” He praised himself. 

The girls smiled and the upperclassman announced the last step. “Alright, the last step is to sprinkle some powdered sugar on top and then…” 

After sprinkling the powdered sugar on top, “We’re done~!!” Grim, Ace, Haruna and Shiro cheered. 

“Hooray…” Deuce muttered out, still not over the fact about the eggs. 

Ace looked at the trio and asked, “Did something happen to this guy when you went shopping?” 

Haruna gave a closed eye smile, “He learned the truth about the eggs.” She stated as the boy and senior looked at her in confusion. 

“What in the world did I believe in for 16 years…?” Deuce questioned himself with a sigh. 

Ace crossed his arms behind his head, “Who knew that making desserts would take this long? I’m so tired…” He complained. 

“Well that’s baking for you. And cooking too.” Shiro states, earning a nod from the brunette. 

“Nice work~ ♪ Did you finish the tarts? The decoration looks so cute~! It’s totally ‘grammable! Let me take a pic~” Cater announced out of nowhere as he took pictures of the cake with his phone. Haruna doing the same as she wanted to show the agency what she made with her new friends. 

“Ah~ Haru-chan, can you stand next to them with Shiro-chan. It’ll look better with you guys in the pic~!” He told the girls after Haruna took a quick but nice photo of the tart. Which the brunette did and took a picture of them next to the freshly made desserts and thanked the girls for their cooperation. 

Ace screamed, “AH! Where were you all this time?” 

“I came to check on my cute little juniors ‘cause you were doing your best~ Ahaha, you look dead tired!” Cater said laughing a bit. 

Trey then said, “Doing things you’re not used to can be tiring. In any case, sweets are the solution for a weary body. Have some of our freshly made marron tart.” 

“Yay~!” Everyone cheered as they took a tart. 

Ace then asked the orange haired senior, “You only came here to help us with the tasting, huh, Cater-senpai?” 

“Now, now~ Let’s all just enjoy it~” Cater announced while everyone took a bite. 

“Oh, damn…!” Ace shouted amazed. 

“This is so good~!” Cater said. 

Deuce was in awe, “Amazing… It’s better than the ones in the store!” 

Grim was happily exclaimed, “It’s sweet, but it’s not super overpowering. My mouth feels like it’s in a field of chestnuts, yanno~!” 

Haruna and Shiro hummed in delight how delicious the tart was. While Trey looked at the cat and asked, “Is that a compliment?” 

Cater then had an idea, “Oh, yeah. Do that for them, Trey-kun.” He told his dormmate. 

“That? Oh, you mean ‘that.’” The green haired upperclassman said knowing what he was referring too making the juniors tilt their heads in confusion. 

“What’s ‘that’?” Ace asked. 

Trey then asked back, “You guys, what are your favorite foods?” 

Ace replies, “Mine’s… cherry pie and hamburger.” 

“Mine is canned tuna. Oh, and cheesy omelet, grilled meat, pudding, and~” Grim said about to list more. 

Thankfully Deuce cuts him off, “If I were to choose, I’d probably pick omurice.” 

“Mine is grilled rum meat with diablo sauce.” Cater answered. 

Haruna thinks, “Mm there’s so many. I’d have to go with yaki udon.” She responds. 

“Doriyaki for me.” Shiro stated. 

Trey nodded from hearing all their answers, “Alright, here we go. Doodle Suit!” He exclaimed, activating his magic. 

Though nothing seems to happen, “? This is…?” Deuce asked the upperclassman. 

“Take another bite of the marron tart, if you’d please.” He instructed which everyone did so. As their eyes widen tasting their favorite foods instead of the sweet dessert. 

“Hm? !!!! This is… It’s a marron tart, but I can taste cherry pie!” Shouted Ace. 

Grim eating with his mouth full, “It’s canned tuna flavor!” 

Then taking another bite, “Now it’s cheesy omelette! Grilled chicken and then… Pudding!” The feline exclaimed. 

“It’s interesting, right?! Don’tcha think this’ll fly well if you do this at a tea party with girls~? Even Haru-chan and Shiro-chan love it~!” Cater noticed while looking at the girls happily eating the dessert that tasted like their favorite foods. 

Deuce then compliments the green haired upperclassman, “It’s amazing! Is changing something’s flavor your unique magic, Trey-senpai?” He asked. 

“To be more precise, it’s the ability to “overwrite things with what you imagine.” I can do it with color and smell, too, not just taste. It’s not a permanent effect so it’s sort of like a sketch only. That’s why I call this magic “doodle”. It’s merely sketching.” Trey explained. 

“If we use your Doodle Suit magic, then having an eat-all-you-can canned tuna isn’t just a dream now! It’s a lot more amazing compared to that bully Riddle’s magic!” Shouted a happy Grim. 

“No… My magic is merely a toy when compared to the Prefect’s magic. Our levels are just too different.” Trey stated. 

Haruna looked up at him, “Eh? Don’t say that senpai. Sure it’s not like Riddle-senpai’s magic but I think you have a wonderful unique magic. Plus it might come in handy if anything happens. After all everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses.” She defended shocking the boys in the room while the girls went back to eating. 

Trey felt his heart race and also felt a tad flustered from the girl’s words. “Thank you Haru. I’ll keep that in mind,” He said, patting her head. 

“Mm, that goes for all of you too.” She stated while munching on the tart. 

_She really is something…_ The boys thought smiling. 

“Alright! The night is deep. Let’s give the tart to the Prefect tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party. Don’t be late, got it?” Trey said, getting the others attention. 

Ace then looks at the girl, “Haru, can we sleep over again~? It seems like this bully senpai won’t let me back in yet~” He begs while pointing at the orange haired senior. 

Haruna nodded, “Okay~ This time take an empty room though.” She told the boy. 

“Oh, my~ What passive-aggressive wording~” Cater cooed. 

Meanwhile Deuce and Grim frowned at the boy for different reasons of course. 

“Hey, Ace. Don’t rely on Haruna too much.” Deuce scolds the dark orange haired boy. 

Grim nodded in agreement, “He’s right! You better pay rent if you’re gonna stay with us again! Ten canned tunas!” 

“Eh?! Am I supposed to sleep outside then?” He asked. 

Then Trey suggested, “How about we have Deuce stay over in Haruna’s dorm, too, to help keep an eye on Ace.I’ll give you permission as the vice head of the dorm.” 

Cater pouted wanting to stay over with the girl too, “Aren’t you being too soft on them, Trey-kun!? How nice~ Hey, Haru-chan, can I stay with you guys, too?” 

“You’re not included.” The green haired senior stated. 

Cater continued to pout, “Stingy!” 

Trey looked down at the girl giving her an apologetic smile, “Then, I’m sorry for leaving our two boys in your care again, Haru. See you tomorrow.” He told the girl. 

She waved it off, “Mm it’s fine. And see you tomorrow Trey-senpai and Cater-senpai.” The brunette said with a smile back. 

“Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party… I’ll definitely make him remove this damn collar! Just you wait, Dorm Head!” Ace declared as they finished eating the tarts, cleaned up and went their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile Trey and Cater came back to the Heartslabyul dormitory walking into the lounge area. One of the underclassmen came up to them with relief, “Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai! I’m so glad you’re finally back…!” He exclaimed. 

The two looked at him and Trey asked, “Did something happen?”

“According to Rule #256 by the Queen of Hearts, “One should not drink lemonade with honey when it’s past 8 in the evening.” Some students disobeyed the rule and the Dorm Head put collars on all of them…” The underclassman replied. 

Trey and Cater looked at each other but let him continue. 

“I don’t want to live this kind of life anymore! He keeps enforcing unreasonable rules… I want to transfer to another dorm…!” The underclassman exclaimed.

Trey sighed and placed a hand on the underclassman’s shoulder reassuring him, “It’s going to be okay. I’ll go talk with the Prefect. You guys go back to your room.”

The boy nodded and scurried away back with the other students to their rooms. 

“Then, I’ll go make some tea to help calm our queen down.” Cater said. 

Trey looked at him, “Sorry about this, Cater. Oh yeah, can you make some herb tea instead of red tea? If I remember correctly, Rule #153 states that herb tea is the only one allowed at night…” He pondered. 

Cater gave an okay sign, “You got it.” 

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the Ramshackle dorm, the boys were soundly asleep in the empty rooms that Haruna told them to take. Grim and Shiro were also in a deep slumber, as Haruna was down at the lounge area doing work for the agency. Since work piled up the girl quickly got it all done sending their last email. But was also informed about the Guild, Port Mafia and the Agency being in a three way war. Something the girl sighed too as it was nothing but annoying. 

When Haru texted her older sister about the tart she made with her new friends and about her school life here. Yumiko texted her that she wanted to call since Atsushi and Dazai wanted to see how they were doing and that she was in on the plan with them. As she was informed via text that the Guild was after Haruno and Naomi. Though she was also informed they were safely on the train heading to the station where Yumiko, Dazai and Atsushi were waiting. The brunette set a hologram to appear from the phone setting it on the coffee table. 

“Haru that Mont Blanc tart looked amazing.” Yumiko praised as the girls smiled back. 

“Ehehe thanks onee-chan. The rest of them will be eaten at a party tomorrow so that’ll be fun.” Haruna said. 

Atsushi smiled, “I’m glad you’re having fun Haru-chan.” 

“Mm. By the way where’s Dazai-san?” The brunette asked. 

“Right here! Hnnng.” Dazai replied with a smile until he groaned seeing him stand up from his seat on the bench. 

“What is it, Dazai-san?” Atsushi asked, as the wavy brown haired turn to him, handing him the bag of chips to him. 

“I’ve… probably eaten too much of this… I’m suddenly having a stomachache…” He muttered out. 

“Huh?” Atsushi said. 

Yumiko sensed there was someone watching them. Even Haruna sensed it even though she’s in a different world. 

_Port Mafia…_ They thought as they watched Dazai hold his stomach and held a hand towards Atsushi and Yumiko. 

“Atsushi-kun. Yumiko-senpai. My digestive system and I are at our limits. The fate of the Agency lies on you too.” Dazai said dramatically as he ran to go to the bathroom. 

Yumiko and Haruna sighed. The older woman got up holding her phone, “I’m going to go check on him. We’ll be right back Atsushi-kun.” She told the boy as they took their leave following Dazai. 

After following him they sensed that Gin was tailing them and once they reached an alleyway. 

“Nobody will see us here so just come out will you?” Dazai said as Gin jumped on the wall then launched herself in front of Dazai and Yumiko holding a knife to their necks. 

The brunette watching from the holographic screen. “Ah, Gin-chan. You’ve grown taller now, no fair.” Haruna pouted as Gin saw the girl on the screen while still holding a knife to the older people. 

“I see you three have noticed our surveillance on you.” 

Dazai and Yumiko turn their heads to the side to see Higuchi pointing a gun at them. As for the younger brunette knew who was talking to them.

“Unfortunately for you, the ones who developed the Mafia’s surveillance techniques happen to be all three of us. So what do you want?” Dazai then asked the blonde woman. 

She glared, “This gun is enough of an answer, don’t you think?” She retorted back. Haruna holds in her laughter thinking it was a cute threat but smirked. Dazai and Yumiko smirked as well and waved it off. 

“Not really. There are too few of you to be an assassination squad. To begin with… If we were hit, Haruna would get you no problem or Yumiko-senpai would stop it instantly. Though there would also be so many volunteers for the mission you could make an enemy out of them.” He said. 

Yumiko smiled at Gin and told her, “You should put that away too, Gin-chan. It’s dangerous, isn’t it?” 

The black haired girl said nothing but put the knife away under her sleeve. Though she noticed Haruna waved at her though she didn't wave back but behind her mask she smiled. 

Higuchi unloaded her ammo from her gun and sighed, “You’re right. That’s not why we’re here. I’ve come to deliver a message from the boss.” She stated. 

“Heh. Mori-san? I wonder what it is? A threat? A complaint? Or a murder notice…? The possibilities are endless. This isn’t an easy guess.” Said Dazai while the girls waited for the blonde woman to answer. 

The woman then relayed the message, “Dazai-kun, Yumiko-san and Haruna-chan. Are you three interested… In returning to the mafia as executive members?” 

Dazai and Yumiko turned around along with the hologram as their eyes widened. As the air was tense until the three laughed, shocking the blonde woman. 

“Oh my, that’s a seriously tempting offer! I’m overjoyed.” Dazai said with a smile as the girls nodded in agreement. 

Higuchi looked at them, “I have read through all your records.” She stated making them look up at her. 

“Your methods… Your sadistic ways of hollowing out your enemies’ hearts. All of your blood… are black mafia. Black more than anyone else’s in the country.” She said. 

“Well sadism is just a process of doing things. It’s boring.” Yumiko said with a smile. 

“And people change.” Haruna added, 

While Dazai put his hand up to his waist, “Even Gin-chan over there… Used to be a frail and cute little girl, you know?” He told Higuchi which shocked her of course as she looked at Gin. 

The black haired girl turned away with a slight blush, “Please… don’t change the subject.” She stated. 

_She’s a girl?! And her voice is so cute…_ Higuchi thought while Haruna giggled. _Ma everyone would have that reaction towards Gin-chan._ The brunette pondered. 

She stopped giggling and asked the blonde women, “Still, it’s bugging me to no end… Why would Mori-san, the embodiment of logic itself, horse around and waste manpower over here?” 

Higuchi looked at them and replied, “There is no horseplay. We are here for the sake of your protection.” 

Dazai yawned, “Our protection?” He questioned while the girls raised a brow at the blonde. 

“The boss… has released “Q” from his confinement.” She said. 

The man and girl's eyes widened but quickly shook off their initial shock. 

“As if he’d do that. Q doesn’t differentiate between friends or foes. He’s just a demented ability user… That destroys every living thing in his wake.” Said the brown haired man. 

“The mafia will do anything… To win this world.” Higuchi stated. 

They narrowed their eyes as Yumiko said, “Do you understand what you have let loose into the world? He is a walking disaster. Why do you think Q was sealed up in the first place? Because his ability is the greatest anathema among abilities… Mind control.” 

Haruna continued, “Q curses his targets by ravaging their consciousness with hallucinations, causing them to attack everyone in sight, whoever they are. The curse is triggered… by mutilating that doll, the source of the curse. However… When the doll is damaged, only the ‘receiver’ will be cursed. One becomes a ‘receiver’ for ‘harming’ Q’. Receivers carry a mark on their body. It resembles a blotch you get when you’ve been grabbed hard. It’s pretty recognizable. As long as we put everyone on their guard, it’s probably not too late…” 

The brunette stopped then noticed something was wrong. It seemed her older sister and Dazai caught on. 

“You said… ‘For the sake of our protection’?” Dazai questioned as the trio stared at the two mafioso. Until the trio realized it was a distraction. 

“Dammit!” Dazai and Yumiko shouted as they started heading back to Atsushi. 

_Atsushi-kun…_ Haruna thought with a worried expression. 

Once they arrived back at the station it was already too late. Atsushi was already under Q’s mind control as he held Naomi by the neck. 

“Stop it, Atsushi-kun! Look carefully!” Dazai shouted. 

“Huh?” The grey haired boy said. 

“Atsushi-san… Please… don’t…” Naomi choked out. 

“Ugh…” Haruno whimpered as tears ran down her face shaking in fear laying on the ground. 

Atsushi finally coming back to his senses drops Naomi to the ground. Atsushi walked backwards muttering, “No way… It’s been me all this time…? I...I didn’t… I was just… trying to protect… I…” 

Watching Atsushi as he was shocked. Until he destroyed the station’s pillar. He held his head and ducked down, “Shut up! Shut uuuuuup!” He screamed. 

“Nooo!” Naomi screamed holding her head as well. 

Atsushi continued to scream, “I’m not!! I was just…!”

Then Dazai looked around and noticed Q’s doll under the bench they sat on. Quickly going over there, he grabbed the doll. “Be gone.” He said activating his ability as the doll began to turn into dust. Atsushi was kneeling on the ground stuttering as the mark on his arm disappeared. 

Dazai and Yumiko sighed along with Haruna who sighed and leaned back on the couch. 

“Dazai-san, Yumiko-oneechan and Haruna-oneechan’s new friends are so weak. They broke so easily.” 

The man and girls eyes widened and turned around to see Q on the train with a smile. 

“But that’s fine. ‘Cause I’ll be saving Dazai-san till last. Though I’ll leave Yumiko-neechan and Haruna-neechan alone ‘cause they’re nice to me.” Q said. 

**Q- Yumeno Kyusaku**

**Ability: Dogra Magra**

Dazai smirked darkly, “What an honor.” He stated. 

“As thanks for locking me up. I’ll break everything and make you suffer the worst pain imaginable.” Q said, still smiling at them. 

“It was almost like yesterday… When people died by the masses… Just to seal you up. But next time, it won’t just be a seal. I will hollow out your heart.” The man threatened the kid. 

Q giggles, “Fu fu fu. Till the next time, Dazai-san, Yumiko-nee and Haru-nee. ☆” He said as the train left the station taking the boy away. 

The mafia will do anything… to win this war.

Dazai looked at the girls and asked, “Even we can no longer afford to refrain from playing dirty under the circumstances… Is that it?” 

The girls could only frown not replying to his question. Snapping out of it Yumiko called out, “Let’s go, Atsushi-kun.” 

Hearing no response from him the two walked over him kneeling to him. “Get up.” Dazai told the boy. 

“No… I’m no good… I don’t deserve to live…” Atsushi shouted. 

Yumiko softly called out to him, “Atsushi-kun.” Lifting the boy’s head to look at them only to be slapped by Dazai. 

The grey haired boy held his face while tears continued to roll down his face. 

“We have no right to take away your past.” The older brunette woman stated. 

Dazai continued, “But occasionally. We’ll still offer you advice as your seniors.” 

Haruna looked at Atsushi through the hologram with a serious expression, “Do not pity yourself.” She stated. 

“If you wallow in self-pity, life will be an endless nightmare.” The three of them told the crying boy in sync. 

Atsushi looked at them in silence seeing Dazai and Yumiko getting up, turned away from him. “C’mon. Time for our counter-attack. We should also play our head.” The wavy milky brown haired man told the boy. Atsushi got up and went to help Naomi get up. Yumiko and Dazai grinned, turning their heads looking at him. 

“Let’s spice things up with a wild card. We’re dragging the government… into this war.” Yumiko said. 

Dazai turned to the floating hologram from his senpai’s phone and asked, “Did you set it up Haru?” 

Haruna smiled, “Of course! I already sent the location to both of you.” She stated. 

“Ahh that’s my baby sister! Now get some sleep.” Yumiko told her sister. 

The younger brunette nodded, “Byee keep me posted.” She said waving goodbye and hung up. 

Picking up her phone the girl sighed and teleported back to her room. Setting the phone on the night table, and settled back into bed. As she shut her eyes falling into deep slumber since she had a long day ahead of her with the guys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to let you all know that since school has started today for me. I won’t be actively updating as I have been like 1 or 2 weeks ago. I’ll be busy since 3rd year in uni and starting my internship. So yeah it’ll be super slow updates from here on out. Or expect them maybe during November or December. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and hits I’d appreciate it (๑･̑◡･̑๑)


	9. Disastrous Unbirthday Party, Advice from Che’nya and Duels

Back in Haruna’s room, the mirror above the fireplace began to surge as a bright light appeared bringing the brunette’s subconsciousness back in. 

Thus transferring her into the monochromic rose maze again. 

Another weird dream…? Haruna thought looking around and saw the Queen of Hearts holding the rose tree like a baseball bat while the little girl from her previous dream was on the ground holding a red paint brush. 

“How dare you defile my roses! You better prepare yourselves!” The Queen exclaimed. 

_ I had a feeling she’d have a bad temper…  _ The brunette thought while watching the scene before her. 

“Oh, please spare me, my Queen! The one to blame is him–!” Shouted the Three of clovers as he was on his knees on the girl’s left blaming the Two of Clovers. 

Hearing his comrade the Two of Clovers ran quick in on his knees on the girl’s right. “ It is not my fault, it’s Ace’s fault!” He exclaimed. 

“Was it you?” The Queen asked, stepping closer to them 

The Ace of Clovers came closer next to the Two of Clovers guard with a bucket of red paint on his head with the liquid dripped over his uniform. “No, my Queen! It was 2!” He said. 

“So, it is 2’s doing?” The Queen asked, narrowing her eyes at the said guard. 

He shook his head and pointed at the Three of Clovers, “It is not me, I swear! It’s 3!” 

The Queen ran out of patience and yelled, “Enough! Off with your heads, the three of you!” 

Once the Queen said the guards wearing red carded outfits while holding red heart spears stood in a line. As two red carded guards dragged them off hearing the guards wearing black card outfits wailed and shrieked. 

“Fufu~” The Queen laughed in delight. 

“We have no other choice because you got the colors of the roses wrong.” The red two of diamonds said. 

The red Three of Spades shook his head at them, “Mistaking white for red was a foolish mistake.” He stated. 

Thus the dream came to a close bringing the girl back into darkness.  _ Ugh tyranny at it’s finest. Though why does no one stop the Queen? It was definitely not okay to throw them just because they colored the roses wrong.  _ Haruna thought. The brunette slowly opened her eyes waking up from that dream. Until she heard knocking on her bedroom door waking Grim and Shiro up. 

“Wake up, Haru. Today is the Unbirthday Party, remember? It’s off with our heads if we’re late.” Deuce said 

Haruna got out of bed, “Oh right. Today’s the party.” She started to quickly change into her uniform and placed her phone in her blazer pocket. Leaving her hair down, she picked up Shiro, placing her on her usual spot, and Grim in her arms. She opens the door, stepping out of it and closing it behind her. As she quickly headed to the bathroom and brushed her face and teeth then walked downstairs to the lounge area. 

Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway, “Hm? It looks like someone’s here.” Deuce said as they saw Cater.

The orange haired senior smiled at them, “Good morning~! How was yesterday’s sleepover~? Did you experience youth fully by playing cards and other games~?” He asked the juniors. 

“Good morning, Cater-senpai. Yeah, we played some cards. Grim didn’t know the rules so he kept picking the old maid.” Ace replied with a yawn. 

Grim recalled and frowned, “Damn it…! I couldn’t win at all!!” He shouted while curling up in the brunette’s arms. 

“Your face completely shows when you get the joker card, you know?” Deuce points out making the feline pout.

“Then, shall we hurry and bring the tarts we made to apologize to Riddle? Oh, actually, I want you to hurry and come with me because we’re lacking man-power for the party.” Cater stated. 

Though Haruna and Ace heard him as they frowned, “Man-power?” Ace questioned. 

“It’s nothing, I was talking to myself~ Let’s hurry and go to the Unbirthday Party, boys and girls~!” Cater replied cheerfully as they all walked out of the dorm heading to Heartslabyul dormitory. 

~~~ 

Once they arrived at the dorm with the Mont Blanc in their hands. Ace grinned and carried the tart and said, “Alright, I’ll head on and bring the tart to the Dorm Head so I can apologize…” 

“Hey, you’re finally here~! What took you so long, me?” Another Cater in his gym uniform said. 

The orange man in the uniform greets himself back, “I’m home~! Sorry for the wait, me~”

The group eye’s widened to see another Cater in front of their eyes. 

“Th-there are two Diamond-senpais…!?” Deuce exclaimed. 

Ace looked at the two Caters, “You were a twin!?” He asked. 

The orange senior in the gym uniform waved it off, “Oh, no. I’m the only male sibling. This is my unique magic, Split Card. I can make clones of myself using magic~!” He replied. 

“So this is the reason why we couldn’t beat him at all yesterday…” Deuce muttered. 

Feeling someone grabbed the brunette’s hand and spun her around to see another Cater in his lab coat and greeted the girl, “Welcome back~ Ah. Haru-chan you’re looking beautiful as always.” 

“Welcome, Haru-chan~ ♪ You’re looking mega cute today~!” The Cater in the ceremonial robes said. 

“Thank you, Cater-senpais?” She replied to the clones but had a feeling the real one is the one in the gym uniform. 

Cater said scratching his face, “It was so difficult~ You made me wait so long, Ace-chan~”

“There’s more of him!!” The messy dark orange haired boy shouted. 

The orange haired senior in the gym uniform told them, “By the way, the real Cater is me~ Cloning myself is pretty tiring, so I don’t want to prolong this. In any case, it’s off with our heads if we’re late. Come on and give us a hand, please~I’ll take you to Riddle after we’re done.”

“You’re gonna make us paint roses again?” Grim asked with a frown. 

Ace also frowns looking at his senior, “You’re a really carefree guy, huh~!” He stated. 

“Alright, let’s get started~!” Shouted the oranged haired senior as they were brought back into the rose maze. 

As all the Cater clones smiled and said. 

“Alright~!” 

“Leave it to me!” 

“Okay~♪” 

The real Cater looked at the juniors and told them, “Take care of the roses right by me, got it, freshies~?” 

“I’m really tired of all this manual labor, y’know…?” Ace complained while scratching the back of his head. 

Deuce crossed his arms, “Nothing will get done if we complain. Come on, let’s get started.” He said as Haruna and Shiro were already painting the roses red. 

“I wanna praise you for finding a way to work, but… Hurry up and paint before the roses wilt~!” Cater told the boys. 

This time it went better than it did yesterday. 

“Red, red, come on!” Deuce exclaimed, making the roses turn red. 

Cater nodded with a smile, “Lookin’ good! We’ll be done before the party starts at this rate~!” He exclaimed. 

“After painting so much yesterday, this is already a piece of cake!” Ace shouted while painting another rose red. 

Grim smiled, “There! There!” He said as all the roses turned red. 

“Ahaha~ Grim-chan’s on a roll, too~!” Cater laughs. 

After all that Deuce using magic to paint the last roses red, “Alright, this is the final rose! Turn red!” He yelled as they turned red.

Grim sighed in relief, “That was tough, but we’re finally done~!” 

The girls nodded happily that they finished in time. 

Ace grinned at his senior, “Nothing to complain about this now, right, Cater-senpai?” He asked. 

Cater went over to them and examined their roses, “Hm, let’s see… You all did great! Gold stars for all of you~! Thank you for the hard work, freshies~ ♪” He responded with a smile. 

Deuce panted heavily, “We… We did better than yesterday.” He said. 

Cater nodded then looked at his clones, “You did great~♪ Oh! It’s almost time. Me army, we’re done for the day~!” The orange haired senior told his clones. 

“Aye, aye, sir~! ♪” They all said and disappeared. 

_ Thank goodness now there’s only one Cater-senpai now. There were just too flirty. It was kinda giving me a headache.  _ Haruna and Shiro thought. 

After that they all cleared the paint cans and headed to the deeper part as they reached a beautiful garden. Seeing that it was all set up with tables with white cloth on top of it. Along with different unique cakes on them and little finger sandwiches. Also seeing there were teapots too. It was nicely decorated overall. 

Trumpets played announcing the arrival of Heartslabyul’s dorm leader, Riddle Rosehearts accompanying him was the Vice dorm leader Trey Clover. 

“Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Prefect Riddle!” A Heartslabyul student shouted as the other students stood in a line and cheered, “Three cheers for Prefect Riddle!”

Seeing Riddle arrive his outfit was amazing. It really made him look like a king. He wears a small crown leaning on the right side of his head. His outfit consists of a white and red coat dress with the bottom being lined with a gold-colored fabric. The inside of the coat dress is entirely red and has a pattern consisting of tiny hearts, spades, diamonds, clovers, and crowns. He also wears white trousers.

The brownish red haired man nodded and hummed in satisfaction. “Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party. The Dormouse is sleeping inside the teapot just as planned, correct?” He asked Trey. 

Seeing Trey wears a white shirt, with an unbuttoned black vest and the customary Heartslabyul blazer to top it all off. Pinned on his blazer is the recurring Heartslabyul crest, the "QH '' heart pin, and a 3 of Clover playing card. Like his fellow dormmates, Trey wears white trousers with a black and yellow ribbon at the waist, as well as black and white high-tops. He also dons a white fedora with a yellow and black striped band and a final clover pin to the side.

“Of course. The jam to put on one’s nose is ready, should the need arise, too.” The green haired senior replied. 

Riddle hummed, “Well done.” He stated. 

“Whoa…! What’s with that get-up! He looks so cool!” Grim shouted with a smile. The girls nodded in agreement. 

Cater also nodded with the girls, “It’s totally fashionable and very ‘grammable~! ☆ I’m gonna go get changed, too.” He said and changed into a white shirt, with a red diamond patterned vest covering it. Over the vest he wears a blazer that the others in his dorm wear, except for Riddle. He wears a black and yellow ribbon around his waist, and red and white high tops. He also wears white trousers.

The orange haired senior looked at the juniors and said, “The Queen of Hearts states that a dress code is necessary for party days, after all~ I’ll coordinate your clothes for you as a special service for today~” He casted his wand changing the freshmen’s outfits. 

“Whoa…!” Deuce exclaimed, noticing that he was white shirt, with a black diamond patterned vest covering it. Over the vest he wears a blazer that the others in his dorm wear, except for Riddle. He wears a black and yellow ribbon around his waist, black and white high tops. He also wears white trousers.

Ace smiled looking at his clothes, as he wore a white shirt, with a diamond-patterned vest covering it. Over the vest, he wears a blazer that the others in his dorm wear, except for Riddle. He wears a black and yellow ribbon around his waist, and red and white high tops. He also wears white trousers. 

“Dude, this is totally stylish!” He exclaimed. 

“Nyaha! I look so cool!” Grim exclaimed seeing his bow was red and black and the ends were in the same colors with diamond-patterns on it. 

Meanwhile Haruna thought she would be wearing the same thing as Ace and Deuce but no. She now wore a sleeveless black lolita dress over it and a dark red frilly apron with black diamond, red heart, green clover, and blue spade going around the white lining. She also wore dark red tights and black heels with a blue heart on the left foot and green clover on the right foot. As the charms silver chains connected to the black bow tied on her ankles. 

Around her right wrist was a black and dark red wrist cuff. While in her left wrist was a bracelet with the 4 suits charms in the same color as the ones on her apron. And around her neck was a black and red tulle ruffle collar that connected to a chain with a red heart, blue clover and green diamond from her chest. Down the chain was a white rabbit, blue hat with a pink ribbon, and an eat me cookie charms. As the chain connects to the pocket watch attached to the right side of her waist. On her ears were dark red stud earrings and on her head was also a dark red bow tie headband. Lastly her nails were painted black and dark red. For Shiro well the collared bell she wore turned red and black with diamond patterns on it. 

“You all look great. Though I wasn’t expecting to wear this...” Haruna comments. They turned to see her attire as Ace and Deuce blushed and Cater cooed. 

“Haruna-sama you look beautiful~” Shiro complements her mistress. 

Cater nodded, “Mm I agree with Shiro-chan. You look even prettier than before Haru-chan~!” 

“Y-Y-You look good…” Ace and Deuce muttered out 

“E-Eh? T-Thank you… I feel embarrassed you're all staring at me.” Haruna closed her eyes with a smile and tilted her head a bit, feeling her face flushed. 

Cater chuckles, “Aw~ Haru-chan’s blushing how cute~! Anyways… Don’t forget to offer him the tart, got it~? Alright, off to the party!” He shouted, taking the girl by the hand, leading her to his table. While Ace and Deuce glared at his senior but trailed behind them. As they heard, the other students whispered about how cute and pretty she was. Along with hearing perverted things too. Good thing Shiro gave the students a little shock for saying inappropriate things about her mistress. Which Haruna thanked her fox familiar for doing so. 

~~~ 

Sitting at his table, Riddle stood up from his seat and raised his tea cup, “Let us toast before we proceed with the croquet match. Does anyone have their tea cups already? Now then, a toast to a day with no birthdays. A toast to the Unbirthday Party!” He shouted. 

“Cheers!” Everyone exclaimed as they clinked their tea cups together and started to drink, eat and chat amongst each other. Noticing Riddle was sipping his tea it was the perfect chance to give him the Mont Blanc. 

Cater nudged the messy dark orange haired boy, “Acey, now’s your chance, look.” He said. 

Ace looked at Riddle and got up holding the tarts with him, “Alright… Um, Prefect…~” he called. 

The brownish red haired boy stared at him, “You are… Ah, the 1st year who stole my tarts.” He stated.

The dark orange haired boy placed a hand behind his head, “Um… I was thinking of apologizing for what I did, so I uh… I made a new batch of tarts.”

“Hm? I’ll ask just to be sure, but what kind of tarts did you make?” Riddle asked with his arms crossed. 

Ace then holds Mont Blanc tarts out to Riddle, “Thank you for asking! It’s a marron tart made with lots of chestnuts!” He said with a smile. 

Riddle eyes widened, “Marron tart, you say!? How atrocious!” He shouted, alarming everyone. 

“Eh!?” Ace shouted surprise that this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting to get. 

Riddle eye’s narrowed with his arms crossed, “Rule #562 of the Queen of Hearts.“Refrain from bringing marron tarts for the Unbirthday Party.” This is a capital crime! What have you done!? You’ve wasted a perfect Unbirthday Party!” He exclaimed. 

“R-Rule # 562!?” Deuce stuttered out astonished about the number of rules. 

Haruna slowly raised her hand and asked, “Um excuse me, Riddle-senpai just how many rules are there exactly?” 

“There are a total of 810 rules and I’ve memorized all of them. A small feat for a Dorm Head, I must say.” Riddle answered, shocking the freshmen group. 

_ That’s impressive but dang 810 rules… _ Haruna and Shiro thought. 

Cater then whispers to Trey, “Oh, man… This is bad… Did you know that, Trey?” He asked. 

The green haired man shook his head whispering back, “I’ve only managed to memorize until Rule #350. I completely let my guard down. Who’d have imagined there would be rules regarding the tarts, too…” 

Riddle’s eyes narrowed, “As Heartslabyul’s Prefect, I cannot simply turn a blind eye towards this appalling rule-breaking. Get those marron tarts away from me at once! And throw this group away from the grounds at once!” He ordered. 

“Wait a sec! As if I’d listen to a ridiculous rule like that!” Ace shouted. 

Grim nodded, “He’s right! If you’re going to throw the tarts away, then I’ll just eat them!” He stated. 

“Prefect, I’m so sorry. I’m the one who suggested making the marron tarts.” Trey apologizes. 

Cater also adds in, “Exactly! We didn’t think that there’d be a rule against it.” He said. 

“The fact that you made them isn’t the problem! My issue is the fact that you brought them here!” Riddle exclaimed furrowing his brows. 

Haruna putting her tea down, “I don’t want to be rude but Riddle-senpai you’re being stupid for obeying absurd rules like that.” She stated with a poker face as Shiro nodded in agreement. 

“She’s right, I’ve had enough of hearing all those ridiculous rules. Aren’t you being kinda stupid?” Ace asked with an upset expression. 

Riddle crossed his arms getting more agitated, “Stupid, you say…?” He questioned. 

Cater’s eyes widened, “Hey, stop! That’s an absolute taboo word…!” He told the group then looked over to the dorm leader, “Also, Riddle, these guys are just some freshies who got accepted to the school.” He defended. 

The messy haired boy put an arm on his hip, “Nah, I’m gonna say it. Only an idiot would listen to a rule about tarts. Don’t mess with me.” He stated. 

Deuce also frowned and crossed his arms, “I’m of the same opinion as Ace. Of course, I admit that breaking the rules is not a good thing, but… This is too much already.” He agreed, staring at the dorm leader. 

“How bold of you to talk back to me. Listen well. Breaking a small rule will result in a big problem someday.” Riddle said holding an arm out. 

The dark orange haired boy argued, “All the other guys, too! They’re just scared that they’re gonna get collars so they’re not saying anything, but I’m sure they’re thinking the same thing!”

“No, we’re…” One of the students tried to rebut Ace’s claim. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “Heh, is that so?” He questioned. 

“N-no, it’s not true, Prefect! We do all we can to follow what you say, Prefect!” The student stuttered out not wanting to be punished. 

_ This is just like my dream… It’s like history is repeating itself in a way.  _ Haruna thought watching the drama go down. 

“No way…!” Grim exclaimed, surprised. 

Ace scoffs at them, “Running away, huh. How lame.” 

“Ever since the year I became the head, not one student from Heartslabyul has ever repeated a year nor was anyone expelled. And that’s counting all the dorms in this school. That means that I am the most exceptional and the strongest! That is why I am the only one who’s always right! There is nothing wrong with following what I say!” Exclaimed Riddle. 

_ So this is what Headmaster Crowley meant… prideful and egotistical. And there’s going to be like him. Oh boy…  _ Haruna and Shiro thought. 

Deuce’s eyes widened, “That’s just…!” He stated. 

“It’s not like I’m doing this because I enjoy it. Aren’t you the ones at fault for breaking the rules?” Riddle questioned as Trey remained silent. 

“If you’re not going to obey me, then it’s off with your heads!” Shouted the brownish red haired man. 

Cater looked at the upset group, “Everyone, come on. Just say “Yes, Prefect~”” He told them hoping they would comply. 

Deuce crossed his arms, “I will not.” He said. 

Haruna getting up from her seat going over to the guys, “Same here.” 

“I’ve had enough playing along with this selfish tyrant!” Ace exclaimed angrily. 

Riddle glared at them, “What did you just say…?” He questioned. 

“He said that you’re an irritable and selfish little tyrant who's unreasonable with trivial things like food!” Grim replied glaring back. 

Deuce’s eyes widened and told Grim, “H-hey! He didn’t go that far…!” He defended. 

_ Grim’s not wrong though… but that was kinda harsh.  _ Haruna and Shiro thought with a sigh. 

“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!” Riddle yelled as his face became bright like a tomato in anger. 

“AHHHHH!!!!!” The grey cat and dark blue haired along with Shiro screamed as the collars appeared around their necks. 

“This collar again…!?” Grim shouted 

Deuce tried to take it off but failed, “Damn it… I can’t take it off…!” He cursed. 

“I got one too…” Shiro frowned, not liking the weight around her neck. 

Riddle then pointed towards them, “Trey! Cater! Throw them out of here!” He ordered. 

The two upperclassmen remained silent for a moment but complied, “Yes, Prefect.”

“S-senpai…!?” The dark blue haired boy exclaimed in astonishment. 

Cater gives them an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry~ We can’t go against the Prefect~☆” He said. 

“I’m sorry…” Trey muttered out. 

Ace narrowed his eyes and frowned, “Oh, is that so?! I’ll take you on!” He said. 

“Yeah that won’t be necessary.” Haruna cuts in. 

“Eh!? What do you mean!?” Ace, Deuce and Grim exclaimed. 

The brunette sighed, “You guys don’t even have your magic. Heck even Shiro doesn’t too. You’ll all lose anyways. Plus look at them, they don’t want to resort to fighting either. So let’s go Senpais show us the way out.” She said, walking her ahead out of the maze. As Ace lowered his head and grumbled knowing she was right. Cater and Trey brought them back at the dorm’s entrance. 

Cater waved at them with a smile, “Alright, Ace-chan, Haru-chan and friends. See you soon~” He said. 

“I’ll try to calm him down before you can apologize and come back again.” Trey reassured. 

Ace glared still upset, “DAMN IT!! I’m never apologizing, got that!?” He shouted as the seniors walked back to the party. 

~~~ 

Riddle sighed as he finally calmed down, “Good grief… Let’s continue with the party to get things back on track. We still have a croquet competition after this, too. Ah, look we’re already 15 minutes behind schedule! This is the worst!” He stated. 

“Yes, Prefect…” Trey replied. 

Cater nudged him and asked him in a whisper, “Are you really okay with this…?” 

Trey remained silent then replied, “There’s nothing I can really do…” 

~~~ 

Meanwhile as the group was still by the entrance of the dormitory as they walked through the rose maze. When the brunette heard loud drips she turned around to see nothing.  _ Is the sound coming from my head? _ She thought she felt something bad was going to happen.

“Damn it! I’m so pissed off! That little red-haired menace! Does he plan on turning into the Queen of Hearts himself?!” Ace shouted while scratching the back of his head.

Deuce sighs, “Getting thrown out for disobeying the Prefect… I’m slowly drifting away from becoming a model student…” 

“Ugh, this collar is so suffocating and heavy, yanno?” Grim complained. 

Shiro nodded in agreement, “I think it’s putting too much pressure against my bell… It hurts” She frowned only to receive a head pat from her mistress. 

“What’s up with all of ya~? Wearin’ all those collars like that~” The floating man’s head with short, choppy purple hair with his bangs cut in a curve. As well as three bobby pins pinned to the bang on the left side of his face. He has a pair of purple cat ears with a piercing of a speech bubble containing the word "up" in his left ear as well as three arrow piercings in his right ear. He has yellow eyes with slitted cat pupils. 

“WHA–!!???” The boys shouted while the girls blinked in astonishment. Then Grim screamed jumping into the brunette’s arms, “GYAHHHH!!! A HEADLESS GHOST!!” 

The grey feline proceeds to bury his face in the girl’s chest only for her to pet him to calm him down. 

“Grim, he’s not a ghost.” Shiro replied with Haruna nodding in agreement. 

The man with purple cat ears said, “Oh, oopsies~ I forgot to show ya my body.” 

As his entire body was revealed.  _ Invisibility…?  _ The brunette thought. She eyed the man noticing he was wearing a baggy white shirt over a striped purple t-shirt, and blue pants with a purple belt that has the sentence "Do you stand on your head?" printed on it. He has purple painted nails and wears a ring shaped like the Cheshire Cat's smile on his right hand. 

“Wh-what the… So you’ve got a body, too… You are?” Deuce asked the man. 

The man with purple cat ears replied, “I’m Alchemi Alchemivich Pinkaa. I got kitty magic, but also human magic. I’m sorta a weird guy.” 

Ace asked again, “Alche—Come again?”

The man chuckles, “Ufufu, everyone calls me Che’nya~ At the very least, I’m super different from those guys in there~” He answered. 

Haruna raised a brow, “So what dorm are you from?” She questioned the man known as Che’nya. 

Che’nya looked over to the girl and grinned, “Try guessin’ what dorm I’m from~” He replied back. 

“I got it! You got cat ears, so you’re from Mackerel… Savanya Dorm!” Grim guessed. 

Shiro corrected the feline, “It’s Savanaclaw, Grim.” 

Che’nya made a buzzer sound and crossed his arms like an x, “Boo, boo, wrong~! Mackerel live in the sea, remember? I’m a cat, so I’m not a mackerel.” He said. 

“There are people who have different ears in the other dorms, too, you know?” Deuce told the grey cat. 

The messy dark orange haired boy frowned still upset, “I’m in a bad mood ‘cause that little tyrant was being unreasonable. Go away.” He told Che’nya. 

The man with purple cat ears chuckles again with his ears twitching, “Riddle’s a tyrant… Fufufu, well I guess there’s some truth in that~ That guy’s been a little stickler for the rules since he was little… Fufufu~” He stated. 

_ Since he was little? Was he a childhood friend of Riddle?  _ Haruna thought looking at Che'nya. 

“Do you know something about it?” Deuce asked. 

Che’nya looked around with a mischievous grin, “I guess you could say that I do, but then at the same time I can say that I don’t~” He responded. 

Grim frowned and crossed his arms, “Which is it?” He asked. 

Che’nya retorted back, “What~? Ya guys wanna know about Riddle~?” 

Ace nodded, “Hell yeah, we do. I wanna know who raised a little tyrant like that.” He answered. 

“Then, go ask that glasses guy~” The man with purple cat ears told the group. 

Deuce questioned him, “Glasses guy… You mean, Clover-senpai?” 

“That guy’s known Riddle since he was a kid. If I were you, I’d go ask him if I wanted to know more about Riddle~” Che’nya said.

Deuce placed a hand on his hip, “So they’re childhood friends? They didn’t give off that kind of atmosphere…” He trailed. 

As Che’nya placed his arms behind his hand with a large grin on his face revealing his teeth, “If that’s what mew think, then maybe that’s what it is~ I guess ya don’t need me anymore, so see mew.” He said as his body began to vanish only leaving his head again. 

“H-hey!” Deuce stuttered out, not wanting him to leave yet since the juniors still had questions to ask as Che’nya hummed and completely vanished. 

Grim frowns, “He had a weird cat-titude. Ah…! I just sounded like him!” He exclaimed while raising his paws in the air. 

Deuce shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “We can’t go to classes properly if we keep wearing these collars. Let’s go ask Clover-senpai about it. Plus…” 

“It’s super lame to go and apologize, so I’m not doing that!” Ace declared stubbornly. 

Haruna and Shiro looked at each other and sighed,  _ My how stubborn they are. But the collars are a problem… Ugh I can’t shake this feeling off. It’s already bad in my world dealing with Q. And now this _ … The brunette thought. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the Heartslabyul’s dorm lounge area, Riddle was glaring down at a shaken up student as he broke another rule a second time. 

“Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts: “You should be wearing pink clothes when feeding the flamingos.” You were supposed to be in charge of feeding them today. Why are you not wearing any pink clothes?” The brownish red haired leader questioned. 

The student continued to tremble, “I’m so sorry, my clothes were in the laundry… Prefect! Please, I’m begging you… Don’t put a collar on me!” He pleaded. 

“This is your second time breaking the rules. I can’t overlook any more than that. Off with your head!” Riddle shouted, casting his magic. 

“AH!!” The student screamed as the collar was now around his neck. 

The leader looked at him giving his punishment, “Write me a 5000 word reflection essay, and do weeding in the garden for a week. After that, I’ll remove the collar.” He stated.

“N-no way…” The now collared student muttered. 

Riddle’s eyes narrowed with his arms crossed, “I’m not doing this because I enjoy it. It’s your fault for breaking the rules! Nothing will become of you if you don’t learn to follow the rules, you understand? Trey, Cater, please take him outside.” He ordered. 

“Yes, Prefect…” The two seniors complied, taking the collared student out. 

~~~ 

An image appeared in the girl’s mind. Hearing the pitter patter continuing to grow louder as the drips of black liquid came together forming a large puddle in the red background. 

_ What does this mean? Does it mean the bad feeling that I had those other times is going to happen soon? But then again… Riddle-senpai keeps using his magic, and I assume it requires a lot of mana out of him… Wouldn’t it hurt him if he went over his limits? Ugh this is just getting worse…  _ Haruna thought while everyone was in the library waiting to ambush the green haired senior. 

When Deuce noticed and called out to him, “Clover-senpai.” 

The senior looked up and noticed the group seeing that their expressions hadn't changed. “Oh, it’s you guys…” He sighed and walked over to the table they sat around. 

“We figured that we’d meet you here in the library because we assumed you’ll be returning the recipe book you borrowed.” Deuce told as the upperclassman took a seat next to Haruna. 

Ace crossed his arms, “We still can’t be convinced with the way the Prefect does things.” He stated. 

“Mm. It’s not good to keep collaring the other students up. 

Trey shook his head, “I figured.” He responded while holding his head. 

“What do you really think about him? Have you always been enabling him like this since you were kids?”Ace asked. 

The green haired senior looked at them in shock and asked back, “Who did you hear that from?”

Deuce replied with his arm on his hip, “From someone called Che’nya.”

Trey looked at them for a minute and realized who he was talking about, “Che’nya…? Oh, him.” He stated. 

“Hey, you’re older than Riddle, aren’tcha? Why don’t you get mad at him?” Grim asked with an upset expression. 

“I’ll do that if there’s a need to, but… There’s nothing I can do against him.” Trey answered. 

The boys looked at him with eyes widened, “Why!?” They questioned while the girls waited for him to explain. 

“Everything that Riddle is right now is because he was raised with very harsh rules.” Responded Trey. 

“Deuce tilt his head and said, “Eh…?” 

“Elaborate please senpai.” Haruna stated. 

The man nods, “His parents are very famous magicians that there’s no one in town who didn’t know their names. His mother is especially well-known that she wished for Riddle to be the same. That’s why everything from what time he wakes up to what time he goes to sleep, and even what academic programs he’ll do is decided for him.” He explained while pushing his glasses up. 

_ I see… So in other words he never had freedom to decide for himself as rules are set up for him by his tiger mom…  _ Haruna thought. 

Grim and Shiro’s eyes widen, “Geh… Everything…?” They questioned. 

“What he can eat, what he should wear, and what sort of friends he can make were all decided for him. In order to answer his parents’ expectations, Riddle kept quiet and did his best. And by the time he was 10 years old, he had perfected that unique magic of his. It’s been determined that he should get 1st place in school continuously ever since he was in elementary. I can’t even imagine how difficult that could be.” The green haired man explained. 

“That’s kinda… harsh...” Shiro commented. 

Trey continues, “Riddle thinks that being harsh will benefit everyone in the long run. He believes that being bound to harsh rules and obeying them out of fear will make people grow.…… Because that’s how he was raised. And he thinks that breaking the rules is a bad thing because…”

“Because if he overlooks the rule-breakers, it’s as if… As if he’s denying everything that he was made to be… Right…?” Ace asked, finishing off Trey’s words. 

Grim nodded understanding the situation, “Ah…” 

“So the Prefect endured all that…” Deuce muttered out. 

Haruna and Shiro remained silent with a poker face. As Ace then placed his hands on his hips with a frown, “Now that I know more, I understand completely now. The reason why Prefect Riddle is like that… It’s all your fault…” He said as the girls nodded in agreement. 

“He’s right senpai.” The brunette stated. 

Everyone looked at them with their eyes widened, “EH!?” They exclaimed. 

Ace continues, “Dorm Head can’t do anything about his parents because he didn’t choose to have them as parents. But at the very least, you’ve always thought that the way his parents treated him was unfair, right?” He asked the upperclassman. 

“That’s…” Trey muttered out. 

Haruna cuts in, “This is a rude and harsh way of asking but senpai… If you think that the Riddle-senpai is making the same mistakes as his parents, then tell him directly. Fix your mistakes. What’s gonna happen to him if you just feel sorry and spoil him? Are you going to watch everyone hate him and alienate him from a distance?” She asked as Ace and Shiro nodded in agreement. The others looked at them in shock, well they expected it from Ace but Haruna? 

“H-hey, Haruna… Ace…!” Deuce said, 

The messy haired boy raised a brow, “Or what? You’re keeping quiet because you’re scared of that collar? You’re super lame!! You call yourself his childhood friend, but the way things are, you’re not even his friend at all!” He told the boy. 

“YOU ALL! THIS IS THE LIBRARY, SO KEEP IT DOWN, PLEASE!!!” Crowley shouted furiously startling the boys. While Haruna, Shiro and Grim gave the headmaster a deadpanned look. 

Grim folding his arms, “You’re the one shouting here, yanno.” He stated flatly. 

“Oh, pardon me.” Crowley said as he cleared his throat and whispered to the group, “Good grief, the library is meant to be a quiet place where people can study and enjoy reading.”

Haruna walked over to him and whispered, “Why are you here headmaster?” 

He pulled the girls to the side a bit and whispered back, “I was researching ways on how to get you back to your own world. I didn’t forget it at all, see? Oh, how kind of me~ Research starts at the library, after all. However, I’m not actually here because I wanted to read the latest addition to a certain novel earlier than anyone else, no sir, not at all.” 

Then the headmaster turned to the boys seeing their distressed face. Crowley cleared his throat and asked, “Ahem. So, what is everyone doing here all gathered with such troubled faces?” 

“Well…” Deuce started to explain to Crowley what had happened. 

~~~ 

Crowley placed a hand under his chin and nodded, “I see, so that’s what happened… You don’t want to apologize to have the collar taken off, but you know that convincing the Prefect will not go smoothly…” He said. 

“That’s about it, yeah.” Ace plainly replied. 

The Headmaster looked at the messy haired boy, “I see. If you dislike the way your Prefect does things, you do have the option to switch dormitories. However, the Mirror of Darkness is the one that judges based on what it sees in your soul, so it is actually quite a herculean task to transfer dormitories.” 

“Transferring, huh… I feel like I’d lose to him if I did that, so I don’t really wanna go for it.” The dark orange hair said with his arms folded. 

Crowley smiled, “Very well. Then how about challenging little Rosehearts to a duel and then take the title of Prefect for yourself?” He suggested. 

Everyone blinked at him then the boys eyes widened and screamed, “EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!??” 

Haruna and Shiro looked shocked at what he just suggested. 

“I said, please keep it down!” Crowley whispered and shouted at them. 

Ace whispering back, “It’s because you said something weird, Headmaster!” 

Crowley unphased and said, “Nothing strange in it at all, my boy. Little Rosehearts himself got the position by doing the same thing, after all.” 

“How is the Prefect position decided here in Night Raven College?” Deuce asked. 

Grim replied with his arms folded, “I heard them say that Riddle managed to be the Prefect one week after getting in.” 

“They can either be appointed by the previous Prefect, or they can win a duel against them. However, there are also other ways.A duel is one of the simpler ways, I’d say.” Stated Crowley with his arms folded as well. 

_ I guess it is well depending on the situation maybe. Haruna thought. _ Then the messy haired boy asked, “But, I thought that using magic for one’s own benefit was forbidden…?”

Crowley smiled, “For personal gain, yes. However, a duel appointed and approved by the Headmaster himself due to official and valid reasons is another story.” He replied. 

“I see…” Haruna and Shiro said. 

Trey folded his arms, “If I remember correctly, it’s forbidden to enforce a handicap on your opponent before a duel starts, so you can have the collar taken off without apologizing to Riddle. Ah, but…”

The headmaster held his arms out wide, “New students are given the right to challenge their Prefect should they want to. What will you do, Trappola-kun? Will you challenge him?” He asked the boy. 

Ace put his arms on hips, “Alright, then. I’ll show him who’s boss.” He replied. 

“I’ll do it, too.” Deuce said, punching his hand into his fist. 

Grim also agreed, “I’ll do, too.” 

The girls sighed and looked at the feline, “Grim. This doesn’t apply to us.” They said simultaneously. 

Crowley nodded with his hands folded, “The girls are right, you’re from a different dorm so you can’t participate, Grim-kun.” He told the feline.

The grey cat looked at them, “Wha–!? Then who’s gonna take my collar off?!” He questioned with a panicked expression. 

“If I become Prefect, I’ll order that Riddle to take it off for ya~” Ace reassures the feline with a smile. 

Grim frowned and cursed, “Damn it… This was a chance for me to show off my skills, too…”

Trey looked at them with a shocked expression, “Are you guys serious? I didn’t think that you’d agree with them, Deuce.” He stated. 

Deuce looked over his senior and questioned his senior, “Really? As a man, wouldn’t it be great to aim for the top at least once? I’ll do my best for the team if we’re gonna go ahead and challenge him.” He said with a grin and a fist in his hand.

The girls smiled while Ace smirked, “There he goes with his crude speech again.” 

“Eh? It’s okay… right?” He asked. 

Crowley nodded, “Then, I shall inform you of the proceedings of the duel.” He stated. 

“Time to strategize then.” The brunette said with a smile. 

Ace smirked at the girl brushing off the girl’s worries. “You don’t have to be so worried~ So, do you guys have any good ideas?” He asked. 

“Hm… I feel like Prefect will win if we go with magic. If we go physical, then we have a chance of winning.” Deuce suggested. 

Grim nodded, “True, he looks fragile.” He said. 

Crowley hit his fist in his palm and told them, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Any attacks aside from magic is forbidden.” 

“Eh?” The dark blue haired boy questioned. 

Shiro and Haru smiled, “I figured he would say that.” They said. 

Crowley began to laugh, “Hahaha! Let’s have a fun duel while playing by the rules~! I shall finish telling you everything tomorrow, so please inform me when the duel will take place. Now then, please excuse me.” He told the group while walking away. 

“A-alright…! I don’t have the confidence if it’s magic, but… We’ll manage somehow!” Ace declared as his nerves were eating him out. 

Deuce stuttered, “Y-yeah!” 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “My neck’s on the stake here, so you better do your best!” He told the boys. 

Trey looked at them, “You guys…”

Ace said with determination, “When I become the Prefect, I’ll have him say “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry.” to me! And I’ll make him stop enforcing all those dumb rules!” 

“Ne senpai.” Haruna called out to him while the boys were distracted. The greened hair upperclassman looked over to her. 

“We’ll do our best to stop Riddle-senpai. I apologize if what I said earlier was harsh. But it’s true I get that you care for him but not telling him what he did wrong isn’t caring nor is not doing anything to help is much worse. It’ll make him and everyone suffer and I know you don’t want that for him especially. I also understand you don’t want to end up like the students who were collared. He has scary magic but I know you can stop him. Well, see you tomorrow Trey-senpai.” The brunette said, flashing him a smile and heading out of the library with the boys. 

The green haired man looked while pushing his glasses up knowing the girl was right. He cared for his childhood friend and he knew what he did was wrong but can she really believe in him in stopping the younger boy? He sighed,  _ Can I actually stop Riddle?  _ He pondered. 


	10. Riddle-senpai Overblots, Memories & Revenge Unbirthday Party!

Once again back in Haruna’s room, the mirror above the fireplace began to surge as a bright light appeared bringing the brunette’s subconsciousness back in. 

Thus transferring her into the dark room with smoke around. _Another weird dream?_ Haruna thought as she saw the girl again at the podium in the now monochromatic room.

 _Is she on trial why?_ The brunette thought while watching what was happening. 

“I’ll give you a piece of my mind. What kind of a queen are you!? You’re just a selfish and evil tyrant who does what she wants.” The girl scolds. 

The left side of the room revealed the Queen of Hearts looked down at her from her chair, “What did you just say, girl?” She questioned as her anger was rising. 

When a cat with stripes and a large grin appeared on top of the Queen’s head and said in a sing-song tone, “She called you a selfish tyrant~ ♪” 

The room darken, leaving the girl at the podium only to hear the Queen screamed furiously, “OFF WITH HER HEAD–!!!” 

The guards began to cheer loudly and surrounded the girl. Then hearing a man’s voice assuming it must be the King of Hearts giving the order, “It’s the Queen’s orders! Off with her head~!”

 _Wait a minute that’s not right!_ Haruna thought as the room began to disclose bringing her back into darkness. 

_If only she stopped her before she turned out like that…_ The brunette pondered again. Until she heard the pitter patter again and saw in the red room the puddle had become larger. _Yup… Something bad is going to happen today I just know it…_ The girl snapped out of her thinking and slowly opened her eyes to see Shiro and Grim sitting on her chest. 

“Oh, you’re awake, Haru~!” Grim said smiling at the girl. 

Shiro smiles as well, “Good morning Haruna.”

The two creatures move to the side letting her to sit up both getting a head rub. “Good morning.” She said with a smile. Then the girl got up and dressed herself in white dress shirt with a small black bow tie and black high waist suspender shorts. Quickly heading to the bathroom to do her morning routine.After that she picks up the two collared creatures in her arms as she teleports out the room to the lounge area where Ace and Deuce were waiting for them. The boys jumped but realized it was them. 

“Haruna give a warning next time please.” Deuce said with a sigh putting a hand over his heart. 

“Oh sorry about that. I’ll do that.” She said with a smile. 

Ace with a frown and stated, “Today is the fated day! Come on, let’s go.”

Earning nods from them they all headed out of the dorm to Heartslabyul dormitory. 

~~~ 

“Hey, did you hear? Someone challenged Prefect Roseharts to a duel!” 

“THE Prefect?! I can’t imagine it. It’ll probably be over in a flash.” 

“But this is the first challenge he’s ever gotten. Let’s go watch~” 

Hearing the chattering from other students about the duel, Cater turns to Trey and asks him with a panicked expression, “Ace-chan and Deuce-chan were guided by the Headmaster into challenging Riddle to a duel!? Are you serious?!” 

“I tried to stop them, though…” Trey trailed off as he tightened his fist. 

The orange haired man sighed, “Geez, now they’ve done it… I hope this won’t turn out for the worst…” 

“Yeah…” The greened haired muttered. 

The boys took their position on the large space in the rose garden where all the students of the dorm gathered. Crowley stood next to Haruna who had Shiro on her usual spot and Grim in the brunette’s arm. 

The headmaster announced, “Now then, I shall be watching over the duel about to take place here in the Heartslabyul Dormitory. The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade.The one who accepted the challenge is the current Prefect Riddle Rosehearts. Now then, please remove the collars in order to start the duel with no handicaps for both sides.” 

Riddle dispels his unique magic as the collars around Ace and Deuce were finally gone. 

“The damn thing’s finally off…!” He exclaimed happily, not feeling the restricting metal around his neck along with the dark blue haired boy. 

The brownish red haired boy grinned letting a hand out, “It will be back on you in a little while, so I’d say you best enjoy it while you can.I almost doubted it when I heard that you had challenged me to a duel. Are you really serious?” He asked the duo with a glare.

“Of course.” Ace replied as he and Deuce had serious expressions. 

“We will never challenge you as a joke.” The dark blue haired boy added. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “Hmph, never mind. Let’s get started quickly.” He stated. 

“Riddle, what should we do about our afternoon tea?” Cater asked. 

The leader looked at him and answered, “No problem. Afternoon tea always has to be at exactly 4 PM.” 

The orange haired senior smiled nervously at him, “But it’s already past 3:30…” He trailed looking down at his smartphone that displayed the time. 

Riddle raised a brow at him, “Do you think I’ll be late for anything in my life? I’m pretty sure this will be over quickly.” Turning back to the duo, “As you can see, I don’t have enough time. Taking you on one at a time will be time-consuming, so come at me, both of you.” He said with a glare placing a hand on his left chest. 

“You can do it, Prefect! Please settle it quickly~!” The students cheered. 

Haruna looked over to Trey seeing him shake his head but remained silent. _Hmm I see he chose to do nothing… Or he’s hesitating… Probably the second option._ The brunette thought while stroking Shiro’s head. 

“They sound confident.” Deuce said, putting his hand in his fist. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “Kaah! Now I’m mad!” He exclaimed. 

“We didn’t come here without a plan, you know!” Ace declared. 

Ignoring the trio of dummies, Riddle looked at Crowley and told him, “Headmaster, please begin at once.” 

Crowley nodded, “The moment this hand mirror falls to the ground is the signal to start. Ready… Fight!” He announced while the hand mirror dropped, shattering on the grass indicating the fight to start. 

Before Ace and Deuce could use their magic. Riddle cast his unique magic, “Off with your head!!” He shouted. As the two collars reappeared around the duo’s necks. 

“AHHHHHHH!!!!” They screamed. The messy haired boy glared and cursed out, “Damn it…! Can he do nothing else but seal other people’s magic?!” 

“To think that we couldn’t even do anything…!” Deuce said. 

Haruna sighed expecting this would happen. She recalled Riddle was another level in magic but to think that much. She was impressed. 

“He’s quick…” The brunette and Shiro commented. 

Crowley looked at the girls, “One’s magic strength comes from strength of the imagination. The stronger he imagines the results of his magic will be, the more successful it will turn out. Little Rosehearts here has shown how much he has polished his magical skills.” He explained. 

_I figured. Trey-senpai did mention that._ The girls thought. 

Grim frowned and panicked, “Ah… The difference in their levels is just too much…!” He exclaimed. 

“They couldn’t stand a chance…” Shiro muttered as she was annoyed by the extra weight around her neck. 

Riddle grinned, “Huh, that didn’t even take 5 seconds. I’m surprised that you went and challenged me with your skill level. Aren’t you embarrassed? I knew it. Anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing. It is as Mother said.” He said glaring at them. 

“It’s true that rules should be protected. But, strictly implementing every single nitpicky rule you can find is called oppression!” Deuce argued with a glare of his own while punching his hand into his fist. 

The leader had an amused expression, “Huh? There is a punishment for rules that are broken. And I am this dorm’s absolute rule.That’s why, those who break the rules have no right to complain to me!” He claimed placing a hand over his left chest. 

Haruna sighed, “You’re wrong Riddle-senpai. You can’t keep using the rules as an excuse to do whatever pleases you.” She said looking at him with a serious expression. 

The brownish red haired boy glared at her, “No one will follow rules that are lenient! What sort of lessons were you given that you can’t even understand something so simple as this?” He asked. 

The girl continued to look at him as he grinned, “You were born from parents who can’t even use magic. You only have the power of teleportation and a fox familiar that can use magic. You’re just a useless and magicless girl. And I’m sure that you didn’t receive any good education before you stepped foot in this school. How pathetic, truly.” He mocked the girl. 

_Eh? Pfttt magicless yes but useless? Heh… What funny words._ Haruna thought while placing Grim on the ground. And covering her face as the boys around her thought she was crying by the prefect’s words. Hurt? No… Amused and angered yeah most likely as she wore a smirk on her face. And Shiro knew the expression her mistress was making though remained silent. While her friends were absolutely angered by their dorm leader’s words towards her. 

“Damn you…!” Deuce said angrily pounding his fist glaring wanting to punch the prefect’s face.

Ace on the other hand clenched his fist and ran straight towards Riddle, “SHUT THE HELL UP!” He shouted and punched him in the face sending the leader to the ground. 

“Guuhh…?” Riddle winced as he fell to the ground.

Everyone in the rose maze eyes widened in pure astonishment at what the dark orange messy haired boy did. Even Haruna who uncovered her face was surprised to see that along with Shiro and Deuce. 

“Riddle!?” Trey and Cater exclaimed. 

“Rosehearts!?” Shouted Crowley. 

The other dorm members screamed, “He… He punched the Prefect?!” 

Grim grinned satisfied with his hands up in the air, “That was a pretty clean right hook!” He complimented the dark orange hair boy. 

“A-Ace!?” Deuce stuttered out still surprised. 

Ace sighed and glared angrily at Riddle, “Ah, I’m tired. I don’t care about you or this duel anymore. But I’m sure as hell that I’m not going to let you keep insulting Haruna, you don’t know a freaking thing about her. What she said was right.” He stated. 

Of course Ace himself didn’t know a thing about Haruna either, only the fact that everyone knows. Her teleportation powers. And what Shiro and she personally told him and Deuce about them being from different worlds. She was a complete mystery when he first met the girl. After hanging out with her, he learned to never see her silent anger that shit is terrifying. He learned that she's a good cook and baker. And the fact she knows how to pin someone down, and ran like super fast. The boy was impressed. Since she is smaller and more feminine looking he thought she was fragile and naive. Welp looks can be deceiving and has stuck to his head. He also learned how much of a sweet, kind, somewhat odd but amazing person she is. The person who continuously smiles and unphased by any situation she’s in. The only person who made his heart skip a beat continuously. 

Riddle winced, “Ouch… Eh? You… punched me…?” He questioned while touching his red and swollen cheek. 

The dark orange hair boy continued, “Kids aren’t their parents’ trophies. Your parents aren’t the ones who get to decide what you’re worth. I finally understand that you being a trashy person isn’t your mom or dad’s fault at all!You’ve been in this school for a year. And the one to blame is the bastard you call a friend who did nothing but turn a blind eye to your selfishness!” He shouted and pointed at Riddle. 

“What are you saying…?” The brownish red haired boy asked, still in shock. 

Ace furrowed his brows at him, “And I understand that your mom raised you the way she did, but is “Mama this, Mama that” all you can say?! You’re not capable of thinking for yourself!? To hell with that “Red Ruler” bullshit! You’re just a baby who happens to be gifted with magic!” He answered. 

“Baby, you say…? Me…?! You know nothing and yet… You don’t know anything about me and yet…!” Riddle questioned with a furious look on his face. 

The messy haired boy replied, “Yeah, I don’t and neither does Haru. We don’t know a damn thing! Do you think we’d know anything with that attitude of yours? Don’t be stupid. I’m not letting you off the hook.” 

Riddle’s face scrunched up, “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! QUIET!!! Mother is right! That’s why I am also right!!” He screamed. 

“Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!” Trey told the furious leader. 

Crowley nodded in agreement, “Clover is right. Any attacks done outside of the duel will nullify your victory! If you continue to do any more than this, you will be breaking the rules!” He said, 

“I agree with the newbie! I’ve had enough of this, too!” Shouted one of the students. That’s when an egg was thrown at Riddle, astonishing the angry boy and his childhood friend. “What was that…? An egg…? Did someone throw that?” Trey asked. 

Riddle repeated with his eyes narrowing at the students, “Who threw that egg at me!?” 

The brownish red haired boy received no response from them as they kept their mouths shut. _This is not good…_ Haruna thought feeling uneasy and her feelings were correct. When Riddle began to laugh madly, “HAHAHAHAHA! You’ve had enough? I’m the one who’s had enough!! No matter how much I warned you, no matter how strict I’ve gotten, you all kept breaking the rules! Every single one of you… You’re all just idiots who think about yourselves! Very well. If no one will admit, then I’ll have you all take responsibility! Off with all your heads! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!” He yelled as he cast his unique magic making collars appear on the silent students that reside here. 

“AHHHH!! RUN AWAY!!” 

“Urk…!! The collar is…!!” 

The dorm leader began to laugh again with his arms folded, “Ahahaha! How’s that! Now none of you can raise a hand against me! I knew it. I’m the only one who’s right because I protect the rules!” He stated with a satisfied grin. 

Crowley frowned and placed his hands on his hips, “Stop this at once, Rosehearts! Not following the rules is unlike you at all!” He demanded. 

Cater’s eyes widened with a panic expression on his face and spoke to the green haired man, “Trey, this is looking bad… If he uses any more of that magic, he’ll…”

Trey remained silent for a moment then shouted at his childhood friend, “Grr! Riddle! This is enough!” 

Ace frowned and placed his hands on his hips scolding the dorm leader for his outburst, “Hey, you! Not everything will go the way you want, you know!? You throwing a tantrum like that is exactly why I called you a baby!” 

Riddle’s entire face turned red in anger and screamed back at him, “Take that back right now! Do you want to get skewered!?”

Haruna winced in pain as her head began to throb catching Shiro’s attention. 

“Haru-sama what’s wrong?” Shiro asked with a worried expression. 

The brunette held her head, “I dunno suddenly my head started to hurt. But I’ll be fine, don't worry about me. We have something else to worry about right now.” She replied looking at the situation that they’re in. 

“Hell no. Never.” Ace refused. 

“Giiiiiii!!!” Riddle screamed. 

Cater’s eyes widened and immediately ordered everyone, “This is really getting bad! You guys, get out of here!” 

As the terrified students did as the man had told them to do. The air of the rose maze became thick and dark. The entire garden was completely surrounded by Riddle’s magic as the rose trees began to float and the hedges became to wilt. Everyone that remained were astonished by the amount of magic in the air. 

“Wh-wha–!? All the rose trees in the courtyard are floating…!” Exclaimed Grim. 

Deuce’s eyes widened, “What distorted magic…! Does he plan on using that on Ace!?” He questioned with a panicked expression. 

“Rose trees, tear that man’s body to shreds!!!” Riddle commanded as the floating tree started to aim towards Ace. 

Crowley shouted, “This is bad! Get out of the way!” 

“Ah, it’s hopeless…” Shiro muttered. 

Ace didn’t have enough time to move out of the way. And when the trees were about to pierce him. Haruna was about to activate her ability until the trees turned into the four suits in various colors. 

“This is…!?” Riddle said, astonished along with everyone else. 

The messy haired boy opened his eyes, “H-huh…? I’m alive…? What are these?! Card suits?” He exclaimed. 

“All the rose trees turned into card suits. How?” Deuce questioned seeing the suits as Haruna noticed that the boys and Shiro weren’t wearing collars anymore. The girls immediately knew who did it as they looked over to Cater and Trey. The green haired senior crossed his arms with a serious expression, “Riddle, enough already!” He told the boy. 

The orange haired senior eyes widen in astonishment, “It’s Trey’s Doodle Suit!? Eh, but how…?” He probed. 

Grim then noticed the weight was off his neck, “The collars restricting our magic are gone!” He shouted, getting the other boys to notice. 

“I told you, right? My Doodle Suit can change any given situation for a short amount of time. That’s why I changed Riddle’s magic to be replaced with mine.”Trey replied while adjusting his fedora. 

Cater eyes widen and question his fellow dormmate, “No way… Is that even possible?! That’s like a cheat, isn’t it?” 

Haruna and Shiro closed their eyes and smiled, _Maybe in a game probably… But right now it was extremely helpful._ The two thought. 

Riddle clicked his tongue in frustration, “Ugh… Off with your head! I said, off with your head! Why are cards coming out!?” He questioned with frustration.

“Stop that, Riddle. You’re only setting yourself up for destruction. Look at everyone’s faces!” Trey scolded the younger dorm leader while looking over to the other students with terrified looks as they murmured. 

“He was serious about skewering him…” 

“That’s going too far…” 

“He… He’s a monster…!” 

Then the brownish red haired boy realized, “Hah…? My magic was overwritten by Trey’s…? Does that mean that his magic is stronger than mine…?” He questioned as doubt started to creep in his body. The prefect of Heartslabyul and have strong levels of magic was easily stopped by his childhood friend’s magic. 

“There’s no way that’s true! Riddle, calm down and listen to what they’re saying.” Trey told the boy. 

Riddle’s face scrunched up in anger as he shouted, “Are you saying that I’m wrong, too? Even after I did my best to protect all those strict rules?! Even after I’ve endured so, so, so many things! I won’t… I will never… I will never believe it!!!!!”

Crowley started to panic as he knew what was about to happen, “You mustn’t, Rosehearts! If you use your magic further, your magic jewel will become tainted with Blot!” He exclaimed. 

The brownish red haired boy’s face turned a bright red as he placed a hand over his left chest, “I am… I AM! Absolutely, definitely CORRECT!!!” He screeched.

“RIDDLE!!” Trey screamed. 

Haruna held her head as the headache continued to throb while Shiro looked at her mistress with a worried expression. The brunette winced shutting her head as she got an image of a magical pen’s red gem completely tainted in black. 

“Haruna-sama!” Shiro shouted as the throbbing in her was gone. The girl slowly opened her eyes only to be hit by astonishment. 

“ I’m okay Shiro. And he’s emanating a really dark aura…” The brunette said petting her fox familiar reassuring her. She looked at the new form of Riddle as his skin was sickly pale while wearing black lipstick. His crown was changed from gold to black. He was no longer wearing the outfit he originally had on as it was replaced with a red and black dress with the short sleeves and white color shredded. The white roses were half painted with black. Around his arms were covered in black goop. Even some floating behind him. His neck has a black heart choker. While his left eye was covered in red flames with a small black veil over it. Though the entire outfit wasn’t the only change as she sees the black ink connected to the overly large shadow spirit of what looks to be the Queen of Hearts holding a rose tree. But her head was replaced with a heart glass bottle with a golden crowned cap with the same black ooze in it like the monster in the mines. The loose twined braided girl realized something about the black liquid, _Isn’t this the same goop from that monster back in Dwarf’s Mines? So then… The monster was blotted just like Riddle-senpai… Another tainted soul…_ She thought with a frown.

Riddle looked down on the people in front of him and began to laugh maniacally, “HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I do not need anyone who defies me in my world. I am my world’s absolute ruler. My world itself submits to me! I will not tolerate any answer aside from, “Yes, Lord Riddle.”!! It’s off with the heads of everyone who defies me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” He shouted with an inhuman voice bringing fright to those around him. 

“Ah, how could this happen?! How could I let a student go into an Overblot while I am here?!” Crowley exclaimed with a panic expression on his face looking down on his clawed hands. 

Deuce and Grim didn’t quite get what the headmaster had meant by overblot. The feline then asked, still scared, “What’s Overblot? That guy’s turned completely evil now, look…!” He pointed towards the now villainous Riddle. 

Crowley looked at them and folded his arms and explained, “Overblot is the one situation that all magicians should avoid. Right now, he has been enveloped by so much negative energy that he’s lost control over his emotions and magic.” 

“I don’t really get it, though!?” Grim exclaimed. 

Deuce nodded his head in agreement, “Me, too!” He said. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed at them as they completely understood. While Cater and Trey folded their arms looking at them. 

“Aah, crap! In plain terms: he’s fallen into a dark berserker state!” The orange haired man stated. 

The green haired man added, “If this goes on, Riddle’s life will be in danger!” 

“His life!!??” Grim shouted with a panicky expression as he threw his hands in the air. 

Haruna and Shiro frowned at the idea of that. Especially the brunette as she took so many people’s lives when she was younger. And Shiro who has seen many humans in her world go through reincarnation or Hell. The two looked at each other and nodded as they were determined to save Riddle. 

The headmaster then said, “The other students’ lives take more priority. I’ll go help with the evacuation! Rosehearts must come to his senses before his magic consumes him. Losing his life is an absolute bad scenario, but even worse is… In any case, you boys go get the rest of the staff and dorm heads to help control the situation-” 

“Take this!” Ace shouted, cutting Crowley off as he cast his wind magic at the overblot Riddle. 

“Eeh?!” Crowley, Trey and Cater exclaim shocked to see the young boy attack the brownish red haired boy. Their astonishment continues as Deuce yelled out, “Come forth, Cauldron!” 

The large pot dropped on Riddle and the shadow’s head. 

“Fffgnaaa!” Grim screeched unleashing his blue flames at them. This only made Riddle upset, “You insolent little…! What are you doing!?” He asked. 

The orange haired senior’s eyes widened at the juniors, “H-h-hey, what are you guys up to!?” He questioned. 

“That guy will be in danger if we leave him like that!” Grim replied with his hands on his waist. 

The dark blue haired boy nodded and punched his fist into his hand, “I don’t really want him to go out that way. Plus…” 

“I still haven’t heard him say “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry” to me!” Ace said with a frown. 

Haruna and Shiro smile. The brunette then said, “Well you heard their answers. If we don’t do something the situation will become worse. So we gotta handle this and save Riddle-senpai before it’s too late. You got that, Trey-senpai?” 

The green haired senior tensed up seeing her smile at him. A smile that he understood what she wanted him to do. “You guys… Got it! I can overwrite Riddle’s magic for a short time.When that happens, I’ll leave it in your care. Headmaster, please escort the others to safety.” He said. 

“Wait a minute, you boys! That is dangerous!” Crowley exclaimed, refusing to let them go fight the overblot tyrant. 

Cater nodded and crossed his arms, “He’s right! What’s gotten into you Trey? You know you can’t win against Riddle!” He stated. 

Ace, Grim and Deuce frowned at the older boy’s claim. 

“It’s too lame to keep losing to people we challenge!” The orange haired boy argued. 

The grey feline nodded his head, “It’s totally not cool at all!” He added. 

“This is the only way I can think of to make him come back to his senses.” The dark blue haired boy said with his fist in his hands. 

Trey nodded and crossed his arms, “Yeah… I can’t lose him yet. I… still have so much to tell him.” 

“You heard them. We got no choice but to stop Riddle-senpai. So let’s combine our powers.” Haruna spoke out. 

Cater sighed while placing his hand behind his neck, “Aaah, shit! Understood. I’m really not cut out for this kind of thing!” 

“Ah, good grief… I’ll return as soon as I escort the others to safety, so please stay safe until then, all of you!” He told the students then took his leave to evacuate the other students. 

The crimson tyrant’s face scrunched up placing a hand on his left chest, “Every single one of you is getting ahead of yourselves… Off with your heads!” He screeched. 

Trey shook his head holding his head, “Riddle’s body won’t last much longer. We have to stop him quickly or else…”

The brunette shook her head in agreement, “Shiro. I don’t have to explain to you do I?” She asked the white fox familiar. 

Shiro shook her head and jumped off her mistress' shoulder and transformed into her grown kitsune form. Shocking the boys seeing that the little fox familiar had become larger. Her dark big blue eyes were now narrowed and three small red streaks below her eyes and one short streak above it, on each side. Another one streaks lie in the center of her muzzle. The uppermost closely resembles a stretched diamond which ends halfway on her muzzle. The second is roughly the same shape, but thinner, and begins where the first ends while ending just before the tip of her nose. Her nine tails were more fluffier looking if possible. 

“Eh!?” The boys exclaimed as the brunette held an amusing expression. 

“Ahaha it’s only fair after all there is a big shadow spirit behind Riddle-senpai. You either go big or go home. Now let’s do this!” Haruna explained with a smile. 

The boys nodded as Trey cast his unique magic, “Doodle Suit!” He shouted sealing his childhood’s magic before he could seal up theirs. 

“Again…! You’re getting in my way again, Trey!” Riddle screamed furiously. 

Grim cheered, “Alright! Riddle’s magic-sealing collar is off!” 

Though it was short lived when Cater told him, “But the effect won’t be for too long. We’re still in deep trouble.” 

“Yeah. Finish it off while my Doodle Suit is still active!” Trey told as the boys readied their wands and began to cast their magic. 

“Uughggiiii!!” The brownish red haired boy screeched angrily. Then the shadow spirit raised the rose tree and began to attack the group. Only for Shiro to tackle the spirit causing it to fall to the ground along with Riddle. 

Gahhh stupid fox!” Riddle screamed as he got back on the ground sending another attack towards Shiro who jumped back. Causing the attack to hit the Queen of Hearts spirit. 

“Uwah Shiro-chan is amazing!” Cater said amazed. 

Ace then questioned, “Is there a limit to this guy’s magic?” 

Well he does have high magic power. Haruna thought. She then looks over to Shiro who stood by her, “Shiro, Grim, Ace I need you three to combine your magic again like you did back in the mines.” She instructed. 

“Hai Haruna-sama!” 

“Okay!

“You got it!” 

Haruna then looks at the dark blue haired boy, “Deuce, I want you to keep summoning those cauldrons as many as you can!” 

“Understood!” He shouted. 

Cater looked at the girl, “What should I do Haru-chan?” He asked.

The petite girl looked at him and back at Shiro. “Shiro!” She called as the large fox looked back at her after she unleashed her lighting into the fire tornado that Grim and Ace created. 

“Yes?” She asked while flying to her mistress’ side. The brunette then instructed her familiar and upperclassman, “Cater-senpai I want you to use your Split Card magic to protect Trey-senpai. Shiro I want you to back him up.”

“Okay Haru-chan~!” 

“I understand.” 

Haruna then looked back at the green haired senior, “Senpai I just need you to continue your focus on unabling Riddle-senpai’s Unique Magic. Don’t do anything other than that. Don’t let your guard down if you do then all hope is lost, and Riddle-senpai would continue to be in that state. We’ll protect you no matter what after all you’re very crucial in this plan.” She stated. 

Trey nodded at the girl, “Please save Riddle!” He said. 

The girl looked back and activated her ability. She smiled and started running straight towards the crimson tyrant. This cause shocked the boys while Shiro was unphased. 

“What is she doing?!”

“Haruna! You’re going to get hit!?

Riddle grinned, “Heh? You really want to get killed don’t you—Gah!!” 

Haruna jumped on the brownish red haired boy’s head and launched herself towards the Queen of Hearts shadow. She smiled and kicked the spirit back sending it back on the ground. 

The boys were shocked again by the amount of power she had but quickly shook it off to continue to fire their magic at Riddle. As they were feeling worn out. The crimson tyrant was furious to be one used as a launching pad and sent to the ground by a magicless girl who had teleportation abilities. But then it subsided feeling tired as well. 

“I’m the only one who’s always right!! If not, then all that I’ve worked for was…!!” The brownish red haired boy cried out in despair. 

Trey looked at his childhood friend with a frown hearing his words. If only he helped him before instead of staying silent. “Riddle…” He muttered out. 

When suddenly the Queen of Heart’s Spirit took her aim and swung down at where Trey was. 

“Trey-kun!” 

“Trey-san!” 

The green haired man snapped out of his thoughts as he couldn’t move out of the way from the attack. _Maybe I deserve to be hit?_ He thought while accepting it. Only to feel no impact from the rose tree he opened his eyes to see Haruna holding his hand when they teleported out of the spot he was at as they stood closer to where Shiro and Cater was.

“H-Haruna!?” He stuttered in astonishment but also flustered to hold her hand. _It’s warm and soft… And tiny compared to mine… Wait I shouldn’t be thinking this right now!_ He thought.

She looked at him, “Senpai, please don’t feel guilty about the past. Focus on the present where you can help him now. As I said before you are essential to this plan.” She stated. 

Cater continued to attack Riddle but glanced at his friend who was holding the cute girl’s hand, “Haru-Chan’s right! Trey, concentrate! If you let your guard down, this won’t end!” He added. 

“You guys…” Trey trailed then shook his head and cleared his throat, “Sorry!” The green haired man said while Haruna let go of his hand. As he continues to put his focus on overwriting Riddle’s unique magic. 

Everyone else was panting heavily from exhaustion until Shiro shouted, “Health Recovery!” 

As the boys began to glow a golden light restoring the boy’s injuries and tiredness. 

“Ooh nice~ Shiro-chan!” Cater praised. 

“I feel so refreshed!” 

“Let’s keep it up!” 

“Right!” 

The boys and Shiro continued to attack Riddle again with everything they had. Only for the brownish red haired boy to look down and defeated. 

“I was… wrong…? That’s not true… Is it…? Mother…” He muttered out. Then his eyes began to close shut, and his overblot form was replaced with his dorm uniform. Along with the magic in the air began to disperse the area of the rose maze. 

“I-It’s over right? We won… right?” Cater asked. 

No one replied as they were too exhausted from using their magic. Well except Haruna who smiled, “Yep we won… It’s finally over. Great work everyone!”

Shiro turned back into her little fox and walked over to her mistress jumping onto her right shoulder. Everyone smiled happily until Cater decided to hug Haruna earning glares from the boys. 

“Haru-chan~! You’re amazing! Because of your plan we won and I didn’t know you were strong~! Even you Shiro-chan! Your healing magic was amazing~!” The orange haired upperclassman cooed. 

The girls smiled, “Ahaha it wouldn’t have worked without everyone here though. So it's a team effort really.” The brunette defended as she pulled away from the upperclassman and walked over to the unconscious Riddle. Crouching down to him and placing him on her lap only for her subconscious to be transported to a room of darkness. 

~~~ 

_Eh? Wasn’t I in the rose maze with everyone?_ Haruna thought as she was back in the room with darkness sitting in a movie chair. The screen turned bright to show a monochromatic room to see a younger Riddle and a woman. They seem to be in a study room.The brunette raised a brow, Is _this a memory? How can that be? I didn’t activate my ability to see these… Also Riddle-senpai is so cute!_ She pondered and continued to watch. 

“Congratulations on your 8th birthday, Riddle. For this year, your birthday cake is a sugar-free one filled with nuts. It’s made from soy flour with lots of lecithin since it’s good for the brain.” Mrs. Rosehearts said placing the cake with nuts in front of her son. 

_That sounds like a really healthy cake… Why serve that? Give the poor boy sweets!_ Haruna huffed while watching. 

The young Riddle fidgeted in his seat, “Thank you, Mama. But, um, I…” He looked and twiddled his thumbs. “Just once is okay, but… I want to eat a tart filled with lots of red strawberries…” 

His mother cuts him off, “My, how can you say that! Desserts filled with sugar like that is basically like poison for the body.Just one slice will make you exceed your quota of calorie consumption. Come now, this one is filled with docosahexaenoic acid and eicosapentaenoic acid. It’s much healthier.” 

Then she mutters to herself, “Ah, but the recommended calorie intake for an 8-year old is…” 

She looks back at Riddle, “It’s only 600kcal for one meal, so don’t eat more than 100 grams, understood? Am I understood?” She repeated herself for the young boy. 

Riddle was silent for a moment but replied back, “Yes, Mama…” 

The scene ended as the screen now showed the present day Riddle in his dorm uniform. 

“I’ve always wanted to eat tarts filled with red strawberries. Just like the one displayed on the shop window of the bakery that we pass by.” He said. 

The memory continues in his younger self back in the study where it was no longer his birthday. 

“That is all for your lessons on classical magic. Read the next 50 pages required for your next magic lessons tomorrow. Now then, you have 1 hour for yourself before your next lesson begins.” Stated Mrs. Rosehearts. 

“Yes, Mother.” Riddle complied. 

The woman nodded, “Mother has something to take care of for a while, so I will see you in one hour.” She told him. 

The scene now changed back to the older Riddle, “I was always surrounded by lessons I had to finish. If it was possible, they would have extended my lessons longer. But, something like that was “normal” for me.” He said. 

Now back to the younger Riddle studying his magic textbooks. There was a knock on the window catching the boy’s attention. 

“Someone’s knocking on the window?” He questioned while walking towards the window to see a boy with glasses and a boy with cat ears. 

_Eh? It’s Trey-senpai and Che’nya-san. They’re so cute too!_ Haruna smiled as she continued to watch the scene before her. 

“Oh, he noticed us!” Trey pointed out. 

Che’nya said in a sing-song tone to Riddle, “Hey, hey~ Let’s play together~!”

The young brownish red haired boy raised a brow, “Who are you?” He asked the two. 

“I’m Che’nya~ And this one’s Trey~ Let’s play croquet together!” Che’nya said with a grin. 

Riddle’s eyes widened but frowned, “Eh… Th-that’s impossible… I’m doing self-study right now, so…” 

Che’nya still grinned and told the boy, “Self-study? Grandad told me that what you want to study is up to you, so you can just do it whenever~” 

“Won’t you come down just for a bit?” Trey asked Riddle while pushing his glasses back up on his face. 

Riddle gave into temptation and stuttered out, “I-if it’s only for a while…” 

“Can I ask you for your name?” Trey asked. 

The young brownish red haired boy replied, “I-it’s Riddle… Riddle Rosehearts.” 

Haruna smiled at the scene, _So this is how they all met, how sweet._

The screen turned back to the older Riddle. 

“Playing with Trey and Che’nya was very fun. We played a lot of things I didn’t know how to play. Both of them taught me a lot.During my one hour of free time, I always snuck out of my room without my mother’s knowledge.” He stated. 

The scene switched back to the trio of new friends as they were walking down the street. And once Riddle told them that he never had a strawberry tart it shocked them. 

“You’ve never eaten a strawberry tart, Riddle!?” Che’nya asked, surprised. 

The brownish red haired boy nodded, “Yeah. Mother says it’s poison for the body, so I’m not allowed to eat them.” He replied. 

“Well, of course it’s bad if you eat too much. Hey, I live in a bakery, so let’s go and have some right now~” Trey suggested taking the younger boy’s hand and dragged him to his family’s bakery.

Riddle stammered, “Eh? Ah, but…” 

“Just one slice will be fine.” The green haired boy reassured. 

Then the boy with purple cat ears declared, “ I wanna eat a whole one~!” 

The screen came back to older Riddle again, “The bright red strawberry tart on top of that white plate… To me, it looked more dazzling than any kind of jewel I’ve seen. The one bite I took was so sweet, and it was so delicious unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before… I finished the entire slice while savoring every bite. I lost track of time…”

The memory continues to play back into the study where Riddle’s mother was furious with him. “How could you! Not only did you skip your self-study, but you also ate something so sugary!? So those two tempted you into doing it? I shall never allow you to play with the both of them again!” She shouted. 

Riddle begged his mother, “I’m sorry, Mother! I’ll never do it again, so please forgive me…!” 

Mrs. Rosehearts turned to look at him still upset, “Quiet! You’re the one at fault because you broke the rules. Ah, I knew I shouldn’t have given him time for himself. He must be trained more to become more perfect…” She said. 

Haruna frowned, _Heh so this is what sparked it. I figured she would be a tiger mom… Poor senpai. I mean I get she cares for him but honestly that’s too much to expect out of your child._ She looked back up at the screen seeing older Riddle again. 

“I broke the rules, so even those fun times were taken away from me. That’s why, I had to listen to every rule that Mother said. Because my Mother, who was known by everyone in town, will always be right. But, you know, Mama… I wonder why? For some reason, my heart feels so heavy…I want to eat a lot of tarts even if it’s only on my birthday. I want to play outside a lot… I want to make lots more friends.Please tell me, Mama… What rule should I follow to make this sadness disappear…?” 

As the scene came to a close. The room turned back into darkness with only a few lights lit. Haruna sighed only to see in the corner of the dim room was a younger Riddle whimpering. She walked over to him and crouched down. 

“Hello Riddle-senpai.” She greets the boy with a smile. 

He looked up at her and asked, “Who are you? And how do you know my name?” 

“Miyafuji Haruna. But call me Haru. Mm you’re my senpai.” The brunette replied. 

He tilted his head, “Eh? But you’re clearly older Haru…” 

The girl scratched her cheek a bit, “Ahaha I guess in here yes. But anyways what’s got you crying Riddle-kun?” She asked. 

The brownish red haired boy sniffled, “I just want to know what rules I should follow to make this sadness go away…” He replied. 

Haruna hugged the boy, surprising him and making him flustered. 

“W-What are you doing!?” He questioned as his face was turning a deep red but felt comfortable in the girl’s touch. _Warm… It’s a nice feeling..._ The boy thought. 

“I’m hugging you. Isn’t it obvious?” She replied with a smile looking at him. Riddle pouted and looked up at her, “I-I know that but why?” He asked. 

Haruna looked up to think then back at him, “Because you were crying. Hugs are the best medicine you know.” She replied with a smile. 

“Eh? It is?” He asked, tilting his head as she nodded. 

“Anyways. Riddle-kun, you know how you mentioned what rules you should follow to make your sadness go away right?” She asked. 

Riddle nodded vigorously, “Do you know onee-chan?” He asked back. 

The girl continued to smile at him, “I do.” She replied. 

The boy tugged on her sleeve, “Tell me please. I need to know!” He said. 

“Okay~! The rules you should follow to make your sadness go away are your own rules.” She stated. 

“M-My own rules!? But Mama said to follow her—” 

“Riddle-kun. I understand that listening to your mother is a good thing. But you should stand up for yourself and voice your opinion. It would go against her rules, yes but you'll only make yourself unhappy if you continue to follow her rules. You are your own person. Understand? ” She asked as he nodded his head with a small smile. 

“Thank you—”

“Riddle!!!” 

“Eh? Trey?” Riddle questioned getting out of the girl’s grasp and looked around. The once dark room became a bright one as a wooden door appeared.

“Ah I guess it’s time to get out of here. Well I’ll see you again Riddle-senpai.” Haruna said getting up and walking to the door only to feel her shorts being tugged. Looking down at him. He uttered out, “Don’t leave me onee-chan!” 

The brunette smiled and patted his head, “Eh? I’m not leaving you. After all, we're friends now. And we’ll see each other very soon I promise.” She said. 

He looked up at her, “Y-You better keep you word then!” He said with confidence. 

_How cute!_ She thought, stared at the boy and waved at him, “I will. Well good bye Riddle-kun.” 

“B-Bye onee-chan!” He stammered waving back as the girl closed the door. 

~~~ 

Haruna opened her eyes back in the destroyed rose maze seeing the Shiro and the boys around her and Riddle along with the Headmaster.

The brownish red haired boy gasped as he was wide awake lying on the ground and his head on the brunette’s lap. 

“He’s awake!” Ace said, still glaring at him. 

Cater sighed in relief, “I totally panicked… I don’t know what we’d have done if you didn’t wake up…! I guess Haru-chan’s lap as a pillow helped.” 

“Huff… Huff… What… did I…?” Riddle asked while panting heavily. 

Crowley smiled and placed his hands on his hips, “What a relief. You’ve gained consciousness again.” He stated. 

“You don’t have to think about anything right now. Sleep.”Trey told his childhood friend. 

The brunette nodded, “Stay as long as you want Riddle-senpai. I don’t mind.” She reassured him by smiling down at him. 

Meanwhile the dark orange and blue haired boys glared along with Grim. For two different reasons our duo is jealous of their Prefect using Haruna’s lap as a pillow. As for the feline he was mad of being collared twice by him, and that’s his spot on the girl’s lap. 

“Uuugh, of course he goes berserk after getting a little mad if you’re coddling him all the time! The garden is a disaster and we were in big trouble! Also get off her lap, we’re not letting you off from what you said to her earlier.” Ace complained. 

Deuce nodded in agreement with his hand on his hip, “Indeed, it was no joke. Please get off of Haruna’s lap. She’s tired too.” He stated. 

“Geez, you can’t go wild just ‘cause you need to release stress, yanno?” Grim said with a poker face and his arms folded. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, “You guys are being rude. He needs to rest and I already said I didn’t mind having him on my lap.” The brunette voiced. 

Riddle sat up from the girl’s lap. He remained quiet then muttered out, “I… I really wanted to eat that marron tart and that cheesecake this girl made, too…” 

“Eh?” The messy haired boy said confused. 

_I had a feeling he was eyeing my cake during lunch!_ The brunette thought. 

The brownish red haired leader continued and spoke in a louder tone, “I like white roses, too. And pink flamingos are totally fine…And I prefer honey over sugar in tea. I actually like milk tea more than lemon tea… I wanted to talk with everyone after meals a lot, too…”

“Riddle…” Trey muttered out as his and Haruna’s gaze softened at the sight. After all they were the only ones who knew how much he suffered as a child. 

Riddle sniffled, “I wanted to spend more time with Trey and everyone else…” He said then bursted into tears. Cater’s eyes widen as this is the first time he has seen the boy cry. 

“No way… Riddle is crying…” Cater stated. 

Ace wasn’t at all phased by his crying at all. He was still upset, “Hey! Don’t think that I’ll forgive you just because you’re crying!” He scolded. 

“You really should learn to read the atmosphere…” Deuce told with a shrug as the girls nodded in agreement. 

As Riddle continued to sob, Haruna tapped his shoulder making him turn around. Only to be shocked along with everyone else to see the brunette hug him. 

“W-What are you…?” 

“I’m hugging you. After all, hugs are the best medicine.” She said with a smile as his eyes widened. _Warm… Why does this feel so familiar…? Even her words too…_ Riddle thought as the girl pulled away, held his cheeks and gently wiped his tears away. . 

Trey shook his head from the initial surprise, “I’m sorry, too. I always knew you were suffering but I kept quiet…” He told his childhood friend. 

Riddle continued to sob as the green haired upperclassman continued, “That’s why I’ll say this now. Riddle, you were wrong. You should apologize to everyone here.” He stated. 

The brownish red haired boy nodded while sniffling, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!!” He exclaimed. 

Everyone but Ace smiled as the boy declared with an upset expression, “I actually wanted you to say sorry for everything you’ve done, Dorm Head, but…As if I’ll be satisfied with a single sorry!! I’ll NEVER forgive you EVER!” 

_Uwah… so petty…_ The girls thought.

“Eh!? You’re saying that even in this situation!?” Cater shouted with a surprised expression. 

The messy haired boy huffed, “Of course! I experienced a lotta trauma! And the marron tart I worked hard to make was thrown like garbage! I won’t forgive you easily even if you cry.”

“This guy holds a grudge worse than I do.” Grim said with a poker face and his arms folded. The girls gave a closed eye smile, _Well I guess so..._ they thought. 

Riddle sniffled, “Then… What should I do…?” He asked. 

“My birthday’s not for a long while yet.” Ace replied with his arms crossed. 

Deuce raised a brow and asked, “Huh? What are you—”

Though the girls smiled knowing where this was headed. Ace then told the Prefect, “That’s why, let’s have a do-over of the Unbirthday Party. We weren’t even allowed inside the party. Also, bring a tart that you made next time. Ah, you can’t ask Trey-senpai for help either! Make it yourself from scratch! If you do that, then I may or may not forgive you…”

“Ara~ Even though you helped him out. You’re not very honest are you~?” Haruna asked with a playful smile. 

Ace glared at the girl and told her, “Outsiders, keep quiet.” Then he looked at Riddle, “You got all that?” He asked. 

The brownish red haired boy wiped his tears away as he finally stopped crying. “Yeah, I got it…” He replied with a nod. 

Crowley smiled and nodded holding his arms out, “Indeed, indeed. What a beautiful turn-out this has been. Let’s say things are settled for now, shall we?” He said while everyone nodded. 

With this happiness in the air, Haruna felt her head being patted as she looked up to see Trey. 

“Oh. Senpai?” She asked. 

Smiling at the girl, “Thank you for saving Riddle—”

“Senpai. I didn’t really do much. I told you that you’d be able to stop Riddle, you just needed that push to do it. After all you continued to stay by his side as his friend. So thank yourself instead of me.” She said cutting the man off. 

Trey stared at her and shook his head, “That’s not true you helped a lot. If it weren’t for you Riddle would’ve lost his life… You’re an outsider of this whole situation but still you managed to help. So I can thank you for what you did.” He stated. 

Haruna sighed, “My I didn’t think you would be stubborn to thank me.” 

The upperclassman chuckled, “Well there are some things you don’t know about me.” He said. 

“Hmph. I guess not. But I don’t mind getting to know you more and everyone.” She told the man with a smile. 

Trey looked away from her as a blush appeared on his face. His heart started beating fast. Then he clears his throat and asks, “Though… Why did you hug Riddle?” 

“Ah. He just looked like he needed a hug. Plus as I said before a hug is the best medicine.” She replied with a smile while also thinking back on Oda as he was the one who taught the girl that. 

Haruna then asked playfully, “Why? Do you want a hug too?” 

“E-Eh!? N-No it’s not like…” 

The girl giggled and hugged him anyways, “See that wasn’t so bad.” She said, pulling away from him. _Warm… It felt really nice even though it was quick… Is that how Riddle felt when she hugged him…? Why is she so cute… Oh… shit._ He thought as he realized his feelings for the young girl but won’t admit it like the others. 

“Y-yeah it wasn’t.” He replied trying to shake his feelings off. 

~~~ 

Looking at the destroyed rose maze, Cater's smile immediately dropped, “Alright! Let’s start with cleaning up the garden! The garden I worked so hard in is in shambles… Boohoo…Though on the bright side Haru-chan is still pretty as ever~!”

 _Must he say that every time?_ Haruna and Shiro thought with a nervous closed eyed smile. 

Trey nodded agreeing that the rose maze was disastrous, “I’ll help you out.” He told his comrade. 

The orange haired boy shook his head reassuring him,“You go and take Riddle to the infirmary, Trey. He just went into Overblot, so I think you should have the doctor check on him.” 

“It’s as Diamond says. I’ll accompany you.” Crowley told the green haired upperclassman with his arms crossed.

Trey obeyed and adjusted his fedora, “Yes, sir… Thank you very much.” 

“I’m so hungry after using so much magic… Hm? This is… This is the same as that black magic jewel we saw in the Dwarf Mines!” Grim said happily, making the girls and boys look at him to see the dark gem laying on the grass. 

“You’re right… Where did it come from?” Deuce questioned. 

Ace looked at Grim and told him, “Don’t eat it this time.” 

The feline monster ignored them, “It’s a taste I can never forget, so I’ll dig in!” He exclaimed, grabbing the dark gem and placed it into his mouth. Humming in delight of the taste. Haruna and Shiro sighed expecting him to eat. 

The messy haired boy eyes widened, “He’s already eating it!?” He exclaimed. 

Deuce shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. And the orange senior on the other hand was shocked as well, “Eh? He can eat stuff like that with no problems?!” He shouted. 

“Hm~! It’s got a rather sweet taste, but there’s also a good kind of bitterness mixed in~! It’s a totally different taste from the last one I had!” Grim hummed happily holding his cheeks. 

Haruna and Shiro looked at the feline monster with a worried expression. 

“Is your stomach going to be okay?” The brunette asked. 

Shiro shook her head, “He’s gotten addicted to eating garbage…” She muttered. 

“Ah, he’s a monster so he’s probably made differently from us. So don’t worry so much Shiro, Haru.” Ace answered with a shrug. 

Deuce shook his head while shrugging his shoulders again, “Even so, I don’t think that doing this constantly would do him good.” He stated. 

“Mm same here.” The girls agreed. 

Grim looked at them, “Hm, it’s got a really refreshing and soft kind of taste, yanno?” He asked. 

“Hey!! Don’t eat anything you just picked up!” The dark blue haired boy scolds the monster. 

The girls and Cater smiled nervously at the sight. While looking at them the orange haired senior sighed but whispered out, “Really now… Thank you, guys.” 

This goes un missed by the brunette and fox as they smiled. Ace looked back at Cater and asked him, “Did ya say something?” 

The orange haired senior shook his head and smiled, “Nope, I didn’t~” He replied. 


	11. Discovering Haruna’s True Ability,World & Past

Several days have passed after the disastrous Unbirthday Party and Riddle’s Overblot. Haruna was still questioning the time they stopped Riddle, and seeing his memories. She didn’t activate her ability so why… was she sent here for a purpose? It was only a part of what’s going on in her mind. The majority of it was dealing with problems in her world, finishing her work emails. But since the agency was still in a three way war with The Guild and Port Mafia. Especially getting the government involved as well, then the Guild capturing Atsushi while Kyōka was also arrested by the government. On top of that Q was also captured by The Guild leading them to use the boy to control people all over Yokohama.

The girl could only sigh at the mess but on the bright side, Atsushi escaped. Her older sister, Dazai, Atsushi and her saved the city. Thanks to their plan of setting up a smokescreen around the city for Atsushi to hand Q’s doll over to Dazai. Though what made it worse was Atsushi’s suggestion about forming an alliance with the Port Mafia. Of course being former members of that organization they were all against the idea and they knew Mori-sensei would be too. He is a logical man after all. None of the less they decided to do it anyways. Haruna already sent them a typed up letter pdf to her older sister. That way she can print it and put it in an envelope and pass it to Kōyō. Since there wasn’t really a need for her to stay and be their captive. So why not send her back to the mafia and deliver the message. While Shiro was there she could only share the same pain as her mistress considering they’re here and not there in her world to actually fight. Though the morning was an interesting call as they recall earlier in the day. 

_After explaining to the group about what happened in the world that they’re in. And along with baking a fluffy jiggly cheesecake to bring to the revenge Unbirthday party today. Then Dazai groans, “Arghhhhhh. So unmotivated.” He complained as he laid his head on Yumiko’s lap while she was holding her phone displaying the large hologram screen._

_“Stop squawking like a broken trumpet so early in the morning, Dazai. And get off of Yumiko-san’s lap!” Kunikida scolded the wavy haired man._

_Yumiko smiled, “It’s fine. I’m okay with it.” She stated while petting his hair._

_“But right now I don’t even have the energy to talk to people. Kuni...whatever-kun.” The man sighed while turning his head in the woman’s lap._

_“Imma throw you out, you piece of nonflammable trash bastard.” The blonde man threatened._

_“Ma calm down Kunikida-kun.” Yumiko stated._

_Haruna and Shiro nodded, “Mm just leave him be.”_

_Dazai sat up and laid his head on the older woman’s shoulder. “Ahh… Even eating is so much trouble. If only breathing can fill a stomach…” He muttered while pulling out a banana and began to chew it without peeling it._

_“If peeling a banana is too much for you. Just starve to death.” Kunikida deadpanned as his anger was rising._

_Haruna and Shiro smile at their antics while they watch Yumiko take the banana away from him and give him milk instead._

_“The city was saved from destruction thanks to you, Yumiko-San, Haruna and Atsushi! Why are you like this after just a day?” The blonde man asked while shouting at him as Dazai missed his mouth and spilled the milk on his mouth._

_The wavy haired wiped his mouth with a napkin that Yumiko gave him. The older woman answered for him. “Because… the Director has assigned Osamu-kun, Haru and I the next mission.”_

_Dazai sighed, “I wanna sleep till the end of the world like a log. Haru~ Use your ability to kill me and Yumiko-senpai already~” He said while holding the woman close to him._

_“Logs are flammable trash.” Kunikida commented._

_Haruna sighed and shook her head, “No way am I doing that. Stop asking already, Samu-kun.”_

_Though the blonde man goes back to what Yumiko has said, “Now that you mention it Yumiko-san. The Director had a very long conversation with Atsushi yesterday… Was it about you guys' next mission?”_

_“Correct.”_

_The girls, Dazai and a shocked Kunikida turned to look at Fukuzawa. The Director continued, “Dazai, Yumiko, Haruna. How is the negotiation for the secret meeting with the Port Mafia boss going?” He asked._

_Dazai scratched the back of his head, “Well, it’s in progress…” He replied._

_“Do you think he will come?” Fukuzawa asked._

_Yumiko replied, “He should.”_

_Haruna continues, “Since this is the perfect chance to kill you, Kaichou.”_

_Fukuzawa turned and started heading out of the room until he said, “That is still preferable to seeing my members bleeding or dead.”_

_Leaving the 5 alone in the waiting area, Kunikida looked over to them. “Hey guys. Fill me in. A secret meeting… with the Port Mafia boss?” He asked._

_Dazai nodded, “Yeah. Atsushi-kun’s proposal has developed into an incredible plan. Even with The Guild as our largest threat…” He replied._

_“Hang on Hang on Hang on!” The blonde man told his partner. As he nervously asked the trio, “In any case… First of all, why would_ **_you_ ** _three be the ones to arrange for this secret meeting?”_

_“Because we used to be in the Mafia. Duh!” Haruna and Dazai replied with a smile._

_“B-But isn’t Yumiko-san and Haruna assassins?” Kunikida asked with sweat dripping down his cheek._

_Haruna looked at him, “Ah we were but then we joined the mafia.” She answered._

_“Everyone but you knows that, Kunikida-kun. Until now.” Yumiko and Shiro stated. The blonde man’s body went into shock._

_Dazai and Yumiko got up, “Kunikida-kun?” They questioned and poked his arm leading for the blonde man to collapse to the floor._

_“Ah. We broke Kunikida-san.” Shiro commented._

_Yumiko then looked at her sister through the virtual hologram screen, “So what’s the plan, Haru?” She asked._

_The girl raised a brow, “To protect Kaichou of course. We’re going to use Tanizaki-kun’s ability to make an illusion of him during the meeting. You guys already know that though.” She replied._

_“Mm we do. But we just wanted you to say it. You come up with really good plans after all.” Yumiko and Dazai said with a smile._

_Haruna sighed but smiled back, “You guys… Just let me know when the meeting starts.”_

_“Okay! See you later Haru! Shiro!”_

Right now, everyone was wearing their dorm uniforms. Grim and Shiro’s bow tie and bell collar had the same colors and patterns as the students. While the girl was dressed back in the original outfit she wore to the first Unbirthday Party. Though this outfit still made the boys flustered. She had also brought the ghost camera since she never got to test it out, and what better was to use it then today. But she was also waiting for the call from her sister since she had to attend the secret meeting. Then the sound of trumpets played in the tea garden as a resident announced, “Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Prefect Riddle!” 

Then the other students started to cheer, “Three cheers for Prefect Riddle!” 

Riddle stared at the garden as it was the same set up as the first party though with a few bits of changes of course. 

“Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party. And the Dormouse is inside the teapot like planned… Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter now.” He said with a satisfied nod and smile.

Trey noticed his childhood friend’s change and reassured him with a smile back, “You don’t have to change so suddenly, you know? And we can just use the jam on the scones, if you’d like.We don’t have to stop altogether at once. We can take things slowly.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Riddle said with a smile. 

Ace on the other hand sighed, “In the end, we did all the cleaning up and preparations for today’s party…” He complained while shaking his head. 

“There, there. It couldn’t be helped since the Prefect had to recover.” Deuce reassured while patting him on the shoulder. 

Cater smiled while holding out his smartphone, “The garden’s back to being its photogenic self, so I’m already satisfied~” 

“I wanna hurry up and eat~!” Grim said cheerfully raising his paws in the air. 

The orange senior winked and announced, “Okay, then without further ado—”

“Wait a second!” Riddle shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. 

Cater questioned, “Eh?” 

“That white rose…” The leader commented. 

The messy dark orange haired boy’s eyes widened, “Eh! Did we forget that one!?” He exclaimed. 

Deuce and the orange haired upperclassman were also shocked. 

“Aaahhhh!! Ace-chan, Deuce-chan, you said you painted them all red!” He stated. 

Deuce looked at him, “You’re blaming us!?” He asked. 

Trey as well and stuttered out, “Ri-Riddle, this is…” 

“Ara~ Not again…” Haruna and Shiro sighed. 

The prefect smiled, “I’m joking~ I won’t get mad over every little thing again…” He reassured them. 

“R-really!? Riddle's so lenient!” Cater cheered happily and relieved. 

Riddle then told everyone, “It’ll go faster if we work together.”

“You still want them painted!?” Ace questioned as his eyes widened, surprised. 

Trey, Haruna and Shiro smiled at the happy Riddle. “Now, now. Even so, it’s really… Yup, you’ve changed, huh, Riddle.” The green haired senior commented. 

“I can’t bear one second of this any longer! Let’s hurry up and start the party!” Grim shouted cheerfully. 

Riddle then asked, “Alright, everyone. Are you ready?” 

~~~ 

Painting the roses red went by quickly with everyone’s help. Especially Riddle who doesn’t remember since he became Dorm Leader and has left it to the students. Though he started telling Ace, Deuce and Grim to put more effort in painting them. While Haruna and Shiro were smiling and coloring the roses in. 

“Alright, that should do it.” Riddle said using his magic painting the entire roses on the tree. 

Ace and Deuce were astonished by how quickly their Prefect did to paint them. 

“Amazing…! He did that in one move!” Ace said in awe. 

Deuce nodded in agreement, “He dyed all the roses red with such amazing speed… As expected from the Prefect.” 

Cater smiled, “Riddle’s got special training in magic, after all~!” He stated. 

“You did great, Riddle.” Trey praised his friend. 

The brownish red haired boy smiled, “Now then, everything’s ready. Let us begin our Unbirthday Party!” He declared. 

As they started to head back to the tea garden where all the residents were conserving with one another, some eating sweets and drinking their tea. Then Ace remembered about the tart, “So what happened to the tart you made, Prefect?” He asked looking at Riddle. 

“I-I made some properly. Here, I made this strawberry tart.” He replied by putting the tart on their table. 

Trey looked at the dessert and nodded approvingly of its appearance, “Looks good. The shape looks a little bit out of sorts, but the nappage technique really brings out the shine in the strawberries.It looks pretty good considering it’s your first time.” He praised the leader.

“There he goes spoiling him again~ ” Ace said with a sigh. 

“Now stop complaining. After all, you did tell him not to ask Trey-senpai for help making it.” Shiro scolds the boy. 

Haruna nodded, “Mm. You did a great job Riddle-senpai.” She compliments the boy while smiling at him. 

Riddle smiled back but also a bit flustered. “T-Thank you…” He said. 

“Let’s take a bite then!” The messy dark orange haired boy exclaimed, taking the knife as he was about to cut a slice. He was stopped by the orange haired upperclassman who said, “Ah, I’ll take a pic first so don’t slice it yet!” 

Taking the time to use his phone snapping a quick picture of the tart. “Okay, done~!” Cater told him with a smile. 

“Senpai’s still the same as ever… Alright, time to dig in!” Ace said with a smile taking a bite of the tart as everyone did too. Expecting a sweet hit from the dessert only to be replaced with a wave of salt. 

“...Hngh!”

“Th-this is…!” Cater and Trey exclaimed 

“IT’S SALTY!!!!” 

“Eh!?” Riddle shouted with a surprised expression. 

Ace along with everyone else at the table except Riddle spit the piece they took a bite out of into a napkin or turned away from the table to spit it out. 

“What the!? It’s like eating the ocean! What the hell did you put in this?!” He questioned the leader. 

“That was an unexpected taste…” Shiro laughed weakly. 

Haruna nodded with a nervous smile, “Very unexpected.” She agreed while eating the cake she made along with the tea to wash the salty taste out. 

“I bought all the ingredients and followed the recipe book to the last letter. There’s no way it could’ve—Ah!” Riddle exclaimed as he realized and asked, “Don’t tell me… it’s because I put some oyster sauce in it?” 

Deuce coughed, “Could it be the secret ingredient that Clover-senpai told us before…?” He questioned. 

“I mean, Trey told me before that even though it’s not written in the recipe, a delicious tart always has oyster sauce as a secret ingredient…” The brownish red haired boy replied. 

_This… Why does this remind me of Kunikida-kun when Samu-kun tells him something he believes it's true…_ The brunette though. 

“R-Riddle-senpai…. The oyster sauce as a secret ingredient was a joke.” She told the boy. 

The boy looked over to her and said still stunned, “Eh?” 

Ace is still trying to get the taste out of his mouth, “Blegh, Haru’s right there’s no way! If you think about it for a moment you’d realize!” He scolded. 

Shiro looked at him, “Even though you fell for it too. I’m not ready for a new taste combination of oyster sauce and strawberries…” She muttered out loud enough for them to hear while the brunette pet her head. 

“Still, it’s too salty even for a recipe that uses a “secret ingredient.” Just how much did you put in?” Cater asked with a stunned expression. 

Riddle answered with a flushed face, “I wouldn’t know since it wasn’t in the recipe. I figured I should put a lot considering I was making many batches…” 

Trey couldn’t hold in his laughs anymore, “Hahahaha! I didn’t think that you’d take that joke seriously! Hahahaha!” 

“Ahaha, you’re right. It was really foolish of me.” Riddle laughs at his mistake. 

Deuce started to laugh as well, “Haha, it’s so bad it’s making us laugh now, huh.” 

“Guess we have no choice but to laugh at it, y’know? Hahaha.” Ace smiled. 

Haruna and Shiro smiled at the sight of them laughing happily. Then Grim stared at the tart grinned, “But, yanno, it’s kinda delicious in its own right, too.” He stated. 

Cater nodded in agreement, “Oh, I can kinda understand~! It’s not completely inedible~!” 

Deuce’s eyes widened in shock, “Are you turning into Grim now, too, Diamond-senpai!?” He asked. 

“No, not, I wouldn’t say that...” The orange haired senior replied. 

Haruna sipped her tea and said, “He means that it’s good because it's savory and not sweet. Right Cater-senpai?” 

“E-Eh? Oh yeah—”

Trey smirked at him, “Cater, you hate sweets. I guess you noticed that too Haruna.” He said while the girl nodded. 

Cater’s eyes widened at them, “Eh, eh…? Trey, Haru-chan... how did you two know that…? I’ve never told anyone that I didn’t like sweet things though…” He asked

“Whenever we eat cake you bring my “Doodle Suit” up and change the flavor. You never show it in your face but I just had this feeling you don’t like sweets.” Responded the green haired man. 

Haruna nodded and answered, “Mm. I remember during lunch you barely ate my cheesecake. I just assumed you were full or something. Or you didn’t like sweets and just said it to spare my feelings. But after hearing what Trey-senpai had said it confirms it.” 

“Ah… I’ve been found out? So embarrassing… Trey, like the stuff with Riddle but your habit of “I noticed but didn’t say anything” is not good. And Haru-chan I’m sorry for hurting your feelings by not eating your cake.” The orange haired man said with a pout and annoyed face.

The brunette smiled at him, “It’s fine I wasn’t that hurt well kinda but it’s okay now I know not to make you sweet things.” She reassured him. 

“Eh I get to eat something Haru-chan makes again yay~!” He cheered. 

Trey also nodded and told him, “I’ll make you some quiche for the next Unbirthday Party, don’t worry~” 

“Well, thank you. Make them look photogenic like a cake, got it?” Cater said. 

Shiro then cuts in, “Don’t forget to invite us! We wanna eat them too.” The fox stated. 

“Humm hmm hmm~ Trey’s sweets are always purr-fect. Munchiemunchie~” 

Everyone’s eyes widened as they looked at Che’nya who appeared before them eating one of Trey’s cakes.

“Che’nya!? What are you doing here?” Riddle asked. 

The man with purple cat ears looked over to him, “Hm~? I came to celebrate your Unbirthday Party~! Congratulations, Riddle~” He replied. 

“The Unbirthday Party is a tradition exclusive to the Heartslabyul Dorm. It doesn’t concern you, does it?” The brownish red haired man retorted back with his arms folded. 

Che’nya then looked at the girls and Grim, “The same goes for those guys, y’know~?” He answered with a large grin and his hands behind his neck. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “Ah, it’s you! You're the guy from before with the cat puns! Speaking of, what dorm are you from anyway?” He questioned. 

“Che’nya’s not a student of our school in the first place. He’s a student from Royal Sword Academy, Night Raven College’s fated rival of old.” Answered Trey. 

_Ohh so I was right there are other magic schools._ Haruna thought while taking another bite from her cake. As for Ace and Deuce they were surprised. “Eh?! He’s a student from another school!?” The dark blue haired boy shouted, 

“Freaking Royal Sword Academy!?” Exclaimed the dark orange haired boy. 

Shiro then comments, “It sounds like a nice name for a school.” 

As for the rest of the dorm, residents heard them and looked at Che’nya. They looked furious at him. 

“Did he just say Royal Sword Academy?”

“Some of those guys are here!?” 

“What’d you say!? Where is he!? I’ll chase him out!” 

Che’nya noticed, “Oops. Well, I got my tart so it’s time for meow to go home. Hum hmm hmm.” He said then disappeared to run away from the angry students.

“He got away!”

“After him!” 

The residents left their seats and began to find Che’nya in a frenzy leaving the party behind. 

“They got murderous all of sudden.” Grim said with a nervous expression. 

Haruna and Shiro nodded, “How bad is this rivalry going? The fox asked. 

“Night Raven College students basically treat Royal Sword Academy students like enemies.” Riddle replied. 

“After losing for 100 years, you can’t blame them…” Trey added while shaking his head. 

Haruna nodded, “I see…” She said as she felt bad for them. _That’s quite the losing streak there… Maybe all the students before them were just uncooperative and egotistical…_ The girl thought. 

Cater smiled and winked, “No more gloomy talk! We’re celebrating! Let’s go enjoy our Unbirthday Party today!” He said cheerfully. 

“Nyaha! I’m gonna eat until I burst! Happy Unbirthday Party!” Grim exclaimed happily as the group resumed eating and chatting. 

This was the perfect time to take a picture of them. As she pulled out the ghost camera, “Ghost.” The brunette said snapping the photo of them then looked at the nice picture of them. She smiled and put away the camera and sipped her tea. 

“Ah!” Riddle exclaimed in realization, startling everyone at the table. 

Trey eyes widen, “R-Riddle!?” 

“What’s wrong now?” Ace asked with a sigh. 

The brownish red haired man got up and walked over to where Haruna and Shiro were. He bowed his head at her, “I’m sorry!” He shouted, surprising the girls and boys next to her. 

“I… I should’ve apologized sooner but… I’m really sorry I said terrible things to you. I insulted you and your familiar as well as your parents when I don’t know anything about you. You… You helped me and were so kind to me… I…” 

Haruna blinked and hit her palm, “Ah that! It’s okay I don’t really hold grudges against people. And you just said it out of anger it happens I knew you didn’t mean it. Though my parents are no longer with me so yeah.” She said. 

“No longer with you what does that mean?” Grim asked. 

The brunette looked at the feline, “It means that they died.” She replied. 

“How?” He asked. 

“Grim! Why would you ask that!?” Ace and Deuce shouted at the feline receiving glares from them, Cater and Trey. 

Grim yelped, “I-I was curious…” He muttered

Haruna replied, “Ah. It’s okay I don’t mind saying it. It happened when I was 6 years old. I was attending a party with my parents and older sister. A man who was an assassin put a microscopic bomb in all the adults' drinks. In short they all got murdered.” 

The boy's eyes widened, feeling pity for the girl as she lost her parents at a young age, especially Grim and Riddle. The feline asked an insensitive question to the girl while the brownish red haired man had insulted her deceased parents. 

“Though it’s fine though. My sister and I have been doing well on our own. She taught me well.” She reassured them. _After all we did kill him…_ She thought. 

“B-but—”

Haruna sighed, “Fine if you still want me to forgive you.” She said getting up and hugged the slightly taller man. 

“W-What are you doing!?” He asked with a flushed face. 

“This is me forgiving you so accept it since my words aren’t enough for you.” She replied as the warmth spread in Riddle’s heart not understanding this feeling but he didn’t want it to disappear. She then lets go and smiles at him and pats his head as his face was still a bright red still in shock. _She has a beautiful smile… Why did I just think that right now!?_ Riddle thought. 

He pulled away from the girl’s hand, “T-Thank you for forgiving me…” He muttered out and quickly walked back to his seat and sat down. 

“Mm.” She replied. _Ara~ I did it again… I really need to not make them fall for me. Ugh but I seem to be doing the opposite..._ Haruna thought. 

The boys were jealous at the affection that the dorm leader got from the petite girl again. Grim wasn’t paying attention but then asked, “Ne, Haru is the door to your world fixed yet in the Spirit World?” 

Ace, Deuce, Shiro were stunned while Cater, Trey and Riddle were utterly confused. “Grim! Why the hell did you blurt that out!?” The duo and white fox shouted at him glaring at him. 

“S-Spirit World?” 

“Your world?” 

Haruna sighed, “It’s fine guys. I expected this would happen.” She reassured them. Then looked at the confused upperclassmen with Shiro back on her usual spot on her shoulder. The two explain to them the realm of the ayakashi and Haruna's world. The brunette tells them that Shiro is one and that she’s the 3rd daughter of the High Priestess in that realm. Then explaining that the Spirit World connects with different universes. Along with telling them that Haruna was indeed from a different world. The girl began to explain her world, “My world is magicless but as the Mirror said I have powers but in my world we call them abilities. Everyone like me has one though not everyone has them but they get by fine without it. And right now Shiro and I are waiting for the door to my world to be repaired in the Spirit World or find another way out with Headmaster Crowley’s help.” She finished. 

The upperclassmen were completely shocked and speechless by what they revealed to them. “W-Wait a minute… another world and it’s magicless but people have abilities? That sounds…” Cater trailed off. 

“Crazy?” Trey asked. 

“Yup.” 

“But that would explain why she’s magicless…” 

Haruna sighed, “I might as well show you.” She said, pulling out her phone and typing up the spirit world. As a virtual holographic screen appeared in the air showing the boys the spirit world. 

“This is the Spirit World. How I’m able to show you all this is because I embedded inter-dimensional crystals into my phone and computer. It gives me access to see the world that I’m in, and it’ll let me call or FaceTime wherever I am.” She explained then typed up Yokohama. 

“This is Yokohama. Japan is the city and country that I live in. Now do you believe me?” She asked for several nods but they were also intrigued by the world they both live in.

Then the brunette received a request for FaceTime from her older sister on the hologram screen. She pressed it only to see Dazai. 

“Haru-chan~! Please use your ability to peacefully put me and Yumiko-senpai to rest!” The wavy brown haired man pleaded with the younger girl, shocking the boys. 

Shiro and Haruna looked at each other and sighed. “I already said this morning Samu-kun. I refuse to help you commit lovers suicide with Yumiko-neechan.” 

“Lovers suicide!?” 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

The white fox looked at the boys at the table, “He’s a suicidal manic.” She stated. 

“Eh?!” The boys shouted, gaining her older sister and Dazai’s attention. Along with Kunikida. 

Yumiko smiled at the boys as Grim shouted, “Woahhh a beautiful lady! She looks like you Haru.” 

The older brunette woman giggled, “That’s because I’m her older sister. I’m Miyafuji Yumiko. It's nice to meet you all. I heard so much about you all. Thank you for watching over my sister. Or well I heard she’s been watching over Ace, Deuce and Grim.” She said looking at the messy dark orange haired boy, the grey feline and the dark blue haired boy.

“Ahaha yes ma’am she’s been a great help to us.” Trey said with a laugh. 

Then Ace remembered what Dazai had said, “Wait… I thought Haruna’s ability was to teleport?” He asked. 

Yumiko, Dazai and Kunikida looked at each other then back at the screen. 

“Who told you kids that?” The blonde man asked while pushing his glasses back up to his face. 

The older brunette woman and the wavy brown haired man smiled, “You didn’t tell them did you Haru?” 

“Eh!? So teleporting isn’t your ability?!” Ace exclaimed, stunned.

Deuce’s eyes widened, “Why didn’t you tell us?! I thought we were friends!” 

The boys all held upset expressions at the girl for not saying anything to them.

“We are friends. Also, you can’t blame me for not saying anything. After all you all assumed it was my ability when really you should’ve asked. Teleporting is just a part of my ability.” She responded unphased. 

It was true though they never did ask her all they did was assume. Riddle then asked, “Then what is your actual ability?”

Yumiko answered her little sister, “Haru’s ability is called ‘On Death’s Door.’ It allows her to use the powers of a grim reaper as well as even turning into one. She can travel through the spirit world by creating portals instead of taking the actual door.” 

“Her nicknames in our world are also Izanami or Shinigami of Yokohama. Oh Izanami is the Goddess of Creation and Death. And Shinigami is a Grim Reaper.” Dazai added. 

“T-That’s a scary name and ability!” Grim stuttered out. 

“B-But Haru-chan looks so innocent…” Cater said while the others nodded. 

Dazai and Yumiko looked at each other, “That’s what Atsushi-kun said. She’s far from innocent. She’s one of the more scary ability holders we have in our agency.” The wavy brown haired man said with a grin. 

“Agency?” Trey asked. 

Yumiko nodded, “Yup. We’re the Armed Detective Agency. A small group focused on solving crimes which are considered too violent or difficult for the Military Police to handle.” She replied. 

Kunikida going back to the topic of Haruna, “Though even without her ability. She’s still a terrifying opponent to have. Combat and Intellect wise. You brats are lucky you're not on her bad side. After all she was a former assassin and mafia member.” He stated. 

“A-Assassin!?” 

“M-Mafia!?” 

Haruna looked at her friends seeing they were still shocked and processing the information. As the boys were scared but also thought she’s getting more interesting and attractive in their eyes. While for Grim he was terrified but thought she was cooler now. Will they say it to her face hell no. 

Shiro then asked Yumiko, “What are you guys doing?” 

“We’re waiting for Mori-san.” The older woman replied. 

Dazai looked up, “Ah he’s here.” He said as the hologram turned to face the Port Mafia boss with the main Black Lizard members and grunts. 

Shiro flew over to the boys to summarize what’s happening in Haruna’s world right now. And told them to be quiet and watch the meeting happen. 

“Welcome, Boss!” Dazai, Haru and Yumiko greeted the fairly tall slender man. The wavy haired man and the older brunette woman hopped off the stone they sat on walking towards their former boss. 

Mori smiled at them and waved at them, “It’s been four years. Are you still wearing the coats, and dress I bought you?” He asked. 

“Totally burnt it long ago.” Dazai replied. 

“Haruna shreds them into pieces then I burnt it.” Yumiko answered.

The slender man looked at them then at the younger girl. 

“Haruna-chan, I see you’re elsewhere. Another world perhaps. It doesn’t look like the Spirit World you showed me long ago. But I recall you told me it’s prohibited to go to different ones.” He said. 

The brunette had her arms folded, “I did but aren’t you happy that I’m not there meeting you in person?” She questioned. 

“No, I would still prefer to see you in person.” The slender man replied with honesty. 

Then hearing footsteps, “Boss of Port Mafia, Mori Ougai-dono.” Fukuzawa greeted the man walking towards him. 

“Director of the Armed Detective Agency, Fukuzawa Yukichi-dono.” Said Mori while he walked towards him. 

The two bosses stood face to face with the atmosphere that was once tranquil turned tense. 

“Finally, the day has come.” The long silver haired man said with his eyes closed. 

Mori gave him a closed eye smile, “The Detective Agency and The Port Mafia. If the Government higher-ups catch word… That the heads of the two largest ability organizations in Yokohama are having a meeting, they will definitely be foaming at the mouth.” He stated. 

Fukuzawa opened his eyes with a stern look and declared, “I shall get straight to the point. A certain newcomer at our agency… has proposed that we enter **an alliance** with the Port Mafia.” 

Mori opened his eyes as well, “Hmm.” He hummed. 

“I am opposed to it. Siding with an illegal organization… goes against our policy. However, coming from someone who has been subjected to the Mafia’s repeated violent treatments and even abduction...The proposal is unusually poignant. Thus… As the leader of the Agency, I must take it into serious consideration.” The long silver haired man voiced out. 

The slender man placed his hand underneath his chin, “Neither of us is destined to have it easy, eh?” 

“My final decision is that… Even if an alliance cannot be struck, I would still like to call for a detente.” Fukuzawa proposed astonishing Mori who’s eyes narrowed down with a smirk, “What an intriguing proposal.” He stated. 

The Agency’s president continued, “Reasons being: First and foremost…” 

“Have you read T. Schelling?” Mori asked. 

Shocking Fukuzawa, “Pardon?” He retorted. 

Mori asked, “What about J. Nash and H. Kissinger?” 

“They’re all academics that studied war strategies.” Haruna told the director. 

Dazai with a glum expression, “Someone’s been stuffing all that into our brains.” He said as the former members looked at Mori. 

Fukuzawa looked at them, “I have read Sun Tzu.” He replied. 

Mori sighed, “Wars between countries and wars between illegal organizations like the mafia… are not so different. Even if we violate an agreement, there is no one to sanction us. What if the Mafia suddenly breaks the detente? What if the Detective Agency betrays us? The party that abides by the détente will surely suffer heavy losses. And if a party actually benefits from breaking the pact, the detente agreement is null right from the start. The agreement will only stand if both parties are in perfect accordance, but…” 

“That’s impossible.” Dazai, Yumiko and Haruna stated simultaneously as their president eyed them. 

The mafia boss grinned, “Exactly. We from the mafia take our honor and grudges very seriously, and many of us here have suffered at the hands of you folks from the Detective Agency.” 

Fukuzawa glared at the man, “My subordinates have also been targeted by you lot multiple times, if I recall?” He questioned. 

“But nobody died. Much to the disgrace of the Mafia.” Mori answered with a sinister look on his face.

The detective agency’s boss placed a hand on his chin, “Hmm. How about this? We… settle all our scores… Right here. Right now.” He said with a serious expression grabbing his katana and pulling out alarming the Gin and Tachihara to pull out their knives and guns. In a blink of an eye Fukuzawa went by them and their weapons were destroyed. Mori pulled out his scalpel and placed it on the president’s neck while the katana blade was up to his neck. 

“I thought you swore off wielding your katana… Fukuzawa-dono, lone swordsman ‘Silver Wolf’?” He questioned with a twisted smile. 

Fukuzawa looked at him, “And you still haven’t grown past your habit of killing people with a scalpel, Mori-sensei. Do you still have a fetish for young girls?” He retorted back. 

Mori grinned wider, “Well, aren’t you still muttering to cat these days?” 

Then Fukuzawa disappears into light green snow surprising the Mafia boss, who turns around seeing Tanizaki standing behind a tree and bushes. Then I looked to see the real Fukuzawa standing a few feet away from him.

He frowned, “An ability that can produce solid projections?” He questioned then turned around to walk away. “Well, this has been a lovely meeting. Let’s leave the rest till next time on the battlefield.” He said. 

“Tonight, the Detective Agency will mobilize to retrieve Q.” Fukuzawa announced, making the mafia boss turn his head, “So?” He asked. 

“Just for tonight, stay out of our way. For our mutual benefit.” Answered the Agency President. 

Mori let out a small grin, “Why should we?” 

“Because this is the one thing we have in common… **We love this city**. As the inhabitants and protectors of this city, we must never let foreign ability users destroy it.” Fukuzawa declared. 

Turning fully back around to face the agency’s president. “The Guild is powerful. The Detective Agency doesn’t stand a chance against it.” He told the truth. Then Mori looked over to Dazai, Yumiko and Haru. 

“Till the next time, Dazai-kun. Yumiko-san and Haruna-chan. The invitation to resuming your duties as executive members in the mafia still stands.” He said. 

The older brunette woman spoke out, “As if. Weren’t you the one who forced us out of the Mafia to begin with?” 

Catching the man off guard and questioning them, “I thought you three left on your own accord?” 

“Or could it be that you’re afraid, Mori-san? That one day I would slit your throat and take over as the boss?” Dazai said with a wicked smile. 

“Like you did to your predecessor.” Haruna added with a smirk as the man smiled at them remaining silent as Hirotsu looked at his boss. 

Dazai gave him a closed eye smile, “Everyone seems suspicious to those who have an axe to grind. We, for one, are also against collaborating with you.”He stated. 

With that the meeting with the Port Mafia. “Haruna.” Fukuzawa called the girl. 

“Give me a minute. Looking at Mori-san has seriously given me a headache and trauma…” The young brunette said, rubbing her temple. 

Haruna looked back up and clapped her hands seeing the , “Okay! Well obviously Onee-chan and Samu-kun are going to retrieve Q.” She stated as the president nodded as they headed back to the office. 

“Ne Haru?” Dazai called the girl. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you think Mori-san will send him? 

The young brunette hummed, “Hmm most likely.” 

“Ugh…” He groans.

Yumiko patted his head while Dazai hugs the woman, “We’ll keep you updated.” She said.

Haruna and Shiro waved, “Okay~!” They said and hung up as the hologram closed. 

“You know you’re going to have a lot of work piled up again.” Shiro pointed out. 

The brunette sighed, “Yeah… Also sorry guys—”

“That… That was awesome!” Ace, Deuce and Grim exclaimed. 

Riddle nodded in agreement, “It was an interesting thing to see in your world Haruna.” 

“Mm you have a really beautiful older sister~! Though I think your way prettier Haru-chan~!” Cater cooed out with a smile.

Trey smiled, “I’m glad to see the different abilities. It was cool.” He said. 

The girls blinked then laughed, catching the boy’s attention. 

“Why are you laughing?” The feline asked. 

Haruna stopped and wiped a tear, “I wasn’t expecting that type of reaction from you at all. I thought you all would be scared or wouldn’t talk to me which normally people would be if they were friends with a former assassin and mafia executive turned detective.” She replied. 

“Yeah but that was your past self. The present you is who we all know and respect.” The green haired man argued while patting her head. 

The orange haired man nodded and smiled at her, “You’re very cute and kind Haru-chan~!” 

Riddle gave the girl a smile as well, “They’re right. You’ve been nothing but helpful Haruna.” He said. 

“Next time tell us it’s not like we’ll judge you or something.” Ace said with his arms folded. 

Deuce nodded his head, “Yeah we’re your friends Haruna.” He added. 

“Like they said. You’re very comfortable to be around.” Grim said while munching on his cake. 

The brunette smiled, “Thanks guys…” 

“Now let’s continue on with the party!” Grim and Shiro shouted as everyone resumed back to eating, chatting and drinking their tea. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile at the Savanaclaw dormitory, Ruggie looked out the window of the dorm leader’s room to see Riddle the dorm leader of Heartslabyul and advisor along with three other residents. But also spotted the magicless girl, her fox familiar and the grey cat. 

“Ah-ah~ Must be nice. Looks like Heartslabyul’s having an all-you-can-eat party. I wonder if Savanaclaw has a filling tradition like that, too~” Ruggie sighed. 

Leona on the other hand scoffed, “Hmph. What’s so fun about a party where you just eat cake until the sun goes down? It’s a good recipe for heartburn.” 

Then the man with lion ears said to the man with hyena ears, “More importantly, Ruggie. About that thing I asked for…”

“Leave it to me~ It’s moving forward smoothly~ Shishishishi~” Ruggie reassured with a grin. 

Leona smirked and folded his arms, “Let’s start that revenge plan on Malleus while those guys are busy with their afternoon tea. He better be ready…Hahahahahahaha!” He laughed.


	12. Learning about Overblot & Magift

Back in Haruna’s room, the mirror above the fireplace began to surge as a bright light appeared bringing the brunette’s subconsciousness back in. Bringing her back into a monochromatic field with the skies cloudy. 

_ A new dream? I can hear the sound of the wind.  _ The girl thought as she closed felt the wind hitting softly against her clothes and face. As She sees a lion walking up the peak of a massive rock formation with a mandrill walking behind him. Then a hornbill bird flew by in the sky. The lion then had a lioness next to him and the mandrill standing in front of them at the top of the peak. Then the mandrill lifted up the lion cub as the yellow sunlight shines through the cloudy skies. The image has come to a close bringing the brunette back into the darkness of the room. 

“Boooommm!! And crash~~!! Nyanyaaaa~~!!” Grim exclaimed as he was still asleep waking Haruna and Shiro up. 

_ That was a magnificent dream.  _ Haruna thought while petting Shiro on the head. “Good morning, Shiro.” She greets her fox. 

“Good morning Haru-sama~” Shiro greets back with a smile. 

“Gunyaaa~ How’s that… D’ya finally knows how strong Grim is…” Grim continues to shout in his sleep making the girls smile. “Grim, wake up.” The brunette called while scratching his belly. 

“I defeated that tyrant Riddle~ Wha—Huh? Ramshackle Dorm?” He asked while looking around while wide awake. 

He sighed with disappointment, “Oh, man, it was just a dream… I thought I could make Riddle my lackey now… How disappointing.” 

“Guess we have to train more.” Shiro told the feline who smiled and raised his paw in the air, “Alright! Then, let’s go to school so we can learn more about being great magicians!” He exclaimed as Haruna got ready and quickly made hers and Shiro’s box lunch. Placing it into her messenger bag and heading to school. 

~~~ 

After class, the group headed off to the bustling cafeteria for lunch. “Ugh… I think the only magic Professor Trein can cast is one that makes his students fall asleep. No matter how hard I struggle, I still end up sleepy!” Grim complained. 

Deuce sighed and shook his head, “You were asleep 5 minutes after class started. You didn’t struggle at all. And I’m still surprised how Lucius is still going to you Haru. He seems so attached to you. Even during the Revenge Unbirthday party the hedgehogs, dormouse and the flamingos all came to you.” He said. 

Haruna laughed and smiled, “I do like animals. Though the Headmaster did say I was a beast tamer.” 

“It’s finally lunch~ What should I eat~? Huh… Looks like there’s a lotta people in the cafeteria today…” Ace noticed as the group looked at the large crowd in front of the cafeteria line. 

The cafeteria ghost then announced, “Today is a once-in-a-month special day! The famous bakery from the foot of the mountain is doing business here for the day! Early birds get the worm, so go now if you don’t want the goods to sell out!”

“I’ll have 3 chocolate croissants!” A blonde Heartslabyul student shouted. 

Then a silver haired also from the same dorm as Ace and Deuce said happily, “Score! I managed to buy some! This shop’s egg sandwich is seriously good~!” 

The cafeteria made another announcement, “The egg sandwich is now sold out! And there’s only one more deluxe minced cutlet sandwich left!” He shouted. 

“Heh~ They all look good. I wonder what I should buy~” The messy dark orange haired boy cooed with a smile while scratching the back of his head. 

The dark blue haired boy turned to Haruna and Shiro asked, “It looks very popular. What will you buy, Grim, Shiro, Haruna?” 

Only to hear no response from the grey feline monster. 

“Huh?” 

The brunette sighed along with her fox, “We’ve lost sight of that starving beast again…” Shiro muttered out. 

“Get out, get out! That deluxe menchi katsu sandwich is mine!” Grim shouted with a smug smile. 

The group looked over to see him making his way through past the line to get the sandwiches. 

The blonde Heartslabyul student frowned and told the cat, “Don’t cut in line!” 

“A freshie cutting in front of his seniors won’t fly here! Get out!” Exclaimed an angry silver haired Heartslabyul student. 

Deuce and Ace’s eyes widened, “He loses himself to food way too easily!” The spade marked boy said. 

“You got that right.” Shiro commented. 

Ace sighed, “Ah-ah…”

“C’mon let’s go stop him.” The brunette said with the others nodded and walked over to the feline. The petite girl tapped the shoulders of the two angry upperclassmen as they turned around. 

“Hah? What do—”

They stopped themselves seeing the cute girl smiling at them as their cheeks began to turn pink. “I’m sorry senpais I’m sorry for Grim cutting you both in the line.” She apologized. 

The two upperclassmen then stuttered out, “I-It’s fine you can go! Ladies first...” 

Haruna smiled even wider, “Really? Thank you senpais. I appreciate it!” She said with a smile walking past them with the boys following behind. Though they didn’t like the blushes on their seniors faces.  _ She should just smile at me… _ They thought with a pout. This goes unnoticed by Shiro seeing that the two like her mistress. She knows that her lady cannot return such feelings after all they’re from two different worlds. They’re not even supposed to be here as they’re supposed to be in Haruna’s world. But also time works differently in each world. Who knows if they’ll be getting a visit from them again. It was prohibited to cross to other dimensions besides your own and the Spirit World. It wouldn’t work out either way. Haruna is a detective and has her work on her plate, and the boys are students with their own work to deal with. Her mistress already knew that once they go back home. They wouldn’t be coming back anymore. But who knows what the future may hold for them? 

“How’d ya like that!? The last deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine! Nyahaha! And these yakisoba bread and cream bread are mine, too~~!” Grim shouted happily, passing the sandwiches to the brunette’s arms. 

“Grim, stop that!We’re so sorry senpai!” The dark blue haired boy apologizes. 

Ace smiled and also placed his order, “Ah, I’d like some grilled roast beef sandwich with lotsa lettuce~♪” 

“Don’t just start ordering, too!” Deuce scolds his dormmate giving him a frown as he crossed his arms. 

Haruna and Shiro giggled with a nervous smile, “I think it’s too late for that. Deuce…” they told the boy. 

Then a man with hyena ears came running into the crowded cafeteria only to see what he was looking for was all sold out. 

He sighed, Aw, man~ I’m completely late for the cafeteria food wars, huh…The deluxe menchi katsu sandwich Leona-san asked me for is completely sold out now…”

Until he noticed a certain grey cat holding the said sandwich in his paws. He grinned and walked over to Grim. 

“Nyahaha! I’ll indulge myself in the taste of victory!” Grim shouted happily holding the katsu sandwich sitting on the table.

As Ruggie praised the feline, “Ah… Hey, you’re pretty amazing~! I’m surprised you managed to buy a deluxe menchi katsu sandwich~!” 

Grim looked at him and tilted his head, “Huh? Who the heck are you?” He asked. 

“Hey, I really have to buy that bread today, but they’re all sold out. So, I came here with a proposal.Would you trade me your deluxe menchi katsu sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?” Ruggie asked back. 

The grey feline frowned eyeing the man who talked to him suspiciously, “Hah!? No way!” He refused while holding the sandwich close to him. 

“Aw, come on, don’t say that~ Here you go~♪” Ruggie said with a grin handing him the red bean bun to him. As Grim stood up and walked over to him handing the man the katsu sandwich. “Wha–!? What’s this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?” He exclaimed, with a surprised expression.

Haruna, Shiro and the boys watched their exchange astonished as well, “That gluttonous Grim is exchanging his bread for a mini red bun!?” The fox said. 

“I feel like this is the calm before the storm…” The petite brunette commented.  _ However this is odd…  _ She thought. 

Ruggie grinned and let out a small laugh, “Alright, trade complete~ Shishishishi~♪ I’m so glad I found someone nice to trade with! That mini red bean bun is delicious, I swear!” He said. 

Then leaned down and whispered, “The smallness might hurt you though.” 

The man with hyena ears leaned back and placed his arms behind his head, “Thank you, bye-bye~!” He said leaving the dining hall with the sandwich. 

“My deluxe menchi katsu sandwich!!!!” Grim cried out as he saw Haruna and jumped into her arms and cried. Good thing the girl placed the sandwiches down on the table before he jumped. The brunette pet the poor cat to soothe him from his tragic loss of the katsu sandwich. 

~~~ 

“Ooh, ooh, today…is the worst… day ever…This bread is hard to swallow...” Grim said while munching on the red bean bun with a glum expression. 

Ace then commented, “You just ate like, three breads already.” 

“Even so, what happened a while ago? If you didn’t like it that much, you shouldn’t have traded with him.” Deuce told the feline with his arms crossed. The girls nodded in agreement as they ate their udon. 

“He’s right you know.” Shiro agreed. 

The grey cat’s face scrunched up and placed his paws on his waist, “You got it wrong! It’s—How do I explain it… When he moved his hand, it’s like my hand moved on its own, too… And before I noticed it, he had my bread already…” He said. 

“Ah, I see. You just went with the flow, huh~ Don’t worry, that kinda thing happens to anyone.” Ace reassured the cat with a smile understanding what he meant. 

Though in Haruna’s eyes, she knew that wasn’t it.  _ Grim isn’t the type to share his food... _ She thought. 

Grim looked down, “That’s not what I mean. Ugh… I can’t explain it properly! Geez, I don’t get it so I’m gonna eat my sadness away! Deuce, give me some of your pasta, too!” He demanded from the dark blue haired boy. 

“This doesn’t concern me! Stop that!” Deuce scolds the cat furrowing his brows at him. 

Grim pouts as Haruna sighed and pulled out a can of tuna making the feline cheer, thanking the girl as he began to eat it. 

Changing the topic, the messy dark orange haired boy mentioned, “Oh, yeah. Headmaster told us to come and see him after school, right? I wonder what he’s gonna talk to us about.” 

“If I were to guess, it probably concerns the incident with Dorm Head Rosehearts the other day.” Said Deuce.

Ace agreed with him by nodding, “Oh, the evil villain berserker mode, huh. That might be it, yeah.” 

Grim then smiled, “Hah! He might give me canned tuna as a reward for being a big help that day!” He stated. 

Shiro and Ace then said with a deadpanned smile, “I doubt it.” 

Haruna on the other hand was eating but thought back to the man with hyena ears.  _ I wonder if Ruggie-senpai used magic on Grim? But all for a sandwich? Though he looked like he was in a hurry maybe he was helping someone get it? _ She thought while munching on her rolled egg. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the temperate zone of the botanical garden. Ruggie walks around and spots Leona lying on the ground asleep. 

The hyena man wakes him up, “Leona-san, I bought you your lunch~” 

The lion man slowly opens his eyes grumbling in annoyance, “Noon already?” He asked while sitting up. 

Ruggie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “Have you been sleeping since this morning? You’ll fail your required subjects again this year if you keep that up.” He told the older man by placing a hand on his hip. Leona then sniffs the air as the delicious smell coming from Ruggie’s hand. “Oh, looks like you brought what I asked you for properly.” He stated. 

The hyena man groans and shrugged an arm, “Ugghh. Leona, you always want the stuff that’s the most competitive. Here’s your order of one deluxe menchi katsu sandwich and ice tea.” He said. 

Leona smirked and shrugged, “Stupid. The more difficult it is to get the more you wanna eat it.” He stated. 

“I’ll eat anything as long as it isn’t moldy. I’m sure Prince Leona wouldn't know anything about that. Ruggie said, placing a hand back on his hip. 

The lion man scoffed as he put both his hands on his hip, “Hmph. I’m not a crown prince, I’m the second. I couldn’t be king even if I wanted, I’m not different from the masses.” 

Ruggie narrowed his eyes and frowned. He placed his left hand over his chest, “I’ll never forget the day you said, “I thought it was a dog house,” when you saw the picture of my hometown.” He said. 

Leona looked at him with his arms folded and asked, “I said that?” 

The hynea man sighed, shrugged his shoulders and nodded, “Ya sure did. Ugh. I’d love to live in a castle so big it makes my home look like a dog house.” 

“Hah. Being royalty isn’t all that great. Your effort or skills make no difference, everything is decided by what order you were born in…” The lion man answered bitterly to the hyena man with a frown. 

Ruggie placed his hands behind his head, “Hmmmph… Is that so? Oh yeah. After school today is the dorm head meeting about the Magical Shift Tournament. Please, do not miss it.” He stated. 

Leona clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his head, “Tsk, pain in the ass…” He complained as he finished his lunch. 

“As the dorm head you get the biggest single room. So work to earn that place.” Ruggie said, placing his hands back on his hips. 

Leona sighed with annoyance, “Ah, fine fine.” Then he yawns, “I’m stuffed to the brim and sleepy. Wake me up after lunch.” He said while lying back down on the grass to sleep. 

“I’m not your alarm clock though Leona-san. Eh, he’s already asleep!” He exclaimed annoyed. The hyena sighed, “Ugh, I can’t…” 

Then as he walked away he recalled the brunette girl, the white fox and grey cat tanuki monster he saw in the cafeteria. “Now that I think about it, where have I seen that first year girl, white fox and raccoon before?” He questioned but shrugged it off and continued on his way. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile our group headed to Crowley’s office. Knocking on the door, Deuce announced, “Pardon the intrusion, Headmaster.” 

“We’re coming in.” Ace said as everyone stepped into the room in front of Crowley’s desk. 

The headmaster nodded and folded his arms in his seat, “You’re all gathered here, I see. Now then, I’d like to get started quickly. This will concern the incident that happened in Heartslabyul Dorm the other day, but I figured that I should thoroughly explain it to you. I figured that as fellow magicians, there is a need for you to be fully aware of the consequences that could happen.” He told them. 

“You mean, the Overblot, sir?” The dark blue haired boy asked. 

Crowley nodded, “Indeed, that’s right.” He replied. 

“I’ve heard about it from my big bro before, but… I didn’t expect that that’d happen during Overblot. It really was evil villain berserker mode, huh.” Ace mentioned. 

Shiro and Haruna had a grasp of what they saw with Riddle but weren't exactly sure what it was. As Grim asked, “Hey, what does “Blot” mean in the first place?” 

The headmaster looked towards the girl, fox and cat, “Oh, that’s right. I have to explain starting with that for the three of you. Then, let me tell you. Oh, how kind of me~” He said with a smile. Then he cleared his throat and started to explain to the trio, “Blot is akin to “wasted material” that accompanies each magic use. Let’s take this for example. An automobile needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct? And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time… Would that be easier to understand in that sense?” He asked. 

“In other words blot is the exhaust of magic?” Haruna questioned back. 

Crowley nodded, “Exactly. There have been present and older historical records of research being done about it, however, it’s still largely a mystery. There is only one thing we are certain of. It is highly toxic and once it is used too much, it can greatly harm one’s mind and body.” He answered. 

The messy haired boy was then reminded, “Oh, yeah. I remember my granny telling me: “Don’t use your magic so willy-nilly if you don’t want to Blot!” or somethin’ like that?” He asked. 

“Such great powers go hand-in-hand with incomparable risks. Not even the greatest magicians have an unlimited supply of magical energy.” The wavy black haired man responded with his arms crossed. 

Grim then folded his arms and asked with a shocked expression, “So you’re saying the more we use magic the unhealthier it becomes!?” 

Crowley shook his head, “No, that’s not exactly right.” 

Then he placed a hand under his chin, “Hmm. It might be faster to just show you rather than just explain. My dear ghosts, it’s time for work!” He exclaimed. As a short skinny ghost appeared in front of Ace, Grim and Deuce. The girls stood by Crowley. 

“Yo yo. You called— Eiiiiii!!” The short skinny ghost screamed along with his friends startling everyone except Haruna and Shiro, knowing why he screamed. 

“Eh? Wha—What’s going on?” Ace asked in confusion along with the boys. 

“W-What’s wrong ghosts-san!?” Crowley asked as they pointed at the smiling brunette. 

The girl answered for him, “Ahaha… I knew they were avoiding me.” 

“Eh!?” 

Haruna smiled at the ghosts to reassure them, “It’s okay I’m not here to send you all to the Spirit World. So relax this wasn’t the reason Headmaster Crowley called you in. He called you all in to teach us a lesson about bolting.” 

The ghosts sighed in relief making everyone except Shiro in the room shocked for different reasons. For Crowley it was the girl unintentionally scaring the ghosts because of her ability. I mean who can blame them? As for the boys, what the hell does she mean teach us a lesson!? 

Crowley cleared his throat and nodded, “As Haruna has said. Please teach the young ones a lesson.” He said, pointing at the boys. Since he couldn’t count Shiro in because he assumed her magic was different and that she wasn’t wearing a magic crystal. 

“Eh!?” Exclaimed Deuce as his and the boys eyes widened. 

The larger ghost nodded, “We got it. Should we show ‘em how it’s done, Sir?” He asked the headmaster. 

“Ready your magical pens everyone. Your special lesson with the headmaster isn’t over yet.” Crowley instructed with his hands on his hips. 

Haruna and Shiro cheered on the boys, “Good luck guys you got this!” 

~~~ 

After the battle was over, Crowley was very impressed and proud but also surprised on how well the boys worked together on fighting the ghosts off. Seeing that their relationship has improved drastically as his theory of Haruna being a great influence for his students. 

“Hey, Headmaster! That training with the ghosts didn’t help me understand Blot one bit!” Grim complained with a frown as he had his paws on his waist. 

Crowley folded his arms and was about to say something but Haruna beat him to it, “Grim look down at your magic crystal around your neck.” She said. 

The feline does so and shrieked holding his arms up in the air, “Ffgna!? There are some weird blotches on my crystals!? I can’t wipe them off with my paw!” 

“There should be black smudges that look like drops of ink on the crystal. Those are blots created from using magic.” The headmaster explained. 

Deuce’s eyes widened as he examined his magic pen, seeing the small smudges as well. “Ah… If I look close, there’s small smudges on my magical pen as well!” 

“Blegh, it’s so dirty!” Grim said with a frown. 

Haruna and Shiro looked at Crowley, “Will it go back to normal?” The fox asked. 

“Why yes.” The wavy haired man replied with his arms folded. 

Grim smiled raising his paws in the air and said, “Oh, that’s a relief…Phew~” 

Crowley then placed his arms on his hips and explained, “If you take a proper rest, and given enough time off, the Blot will disappear on its own. A magical jewel does not exist simply to be an outlet for one’s magic. One other purpose it has is to accumulate Blot that could directly affect the caster. To an extent, it is a wonderful item that can carry such a huge burden.” 

Deuce placing a hand under his chin, “I see… In other words, once our magical jewels have become hazy, it’s a sign for us to rest our bodies, correct?” He asked. 

Crowley nodded, “That is correct. Blot disappears if you eat, sleep, and rest properly.” He replied. 

“Hmm what about Shiro? She uses magic too but she’s not wearing a magic crystal. Won’t she overblot too?” Grim asked. 

Shiro shook her head, “No remember I’m from the Spirit World. Our magic is similar to yours but we don’t overblot. Though we do get exhausted from using too much magic. Just like Deuce said we rest our bodies too.” She explained as everyone nodded from learning about magic in the spirit world. 

“That’s good!! Then, that means I can rest assured about using my magic when I become a great magician! I mean, I eat and sleep a lot already~” Grim said with a smile. 

Crowley placed his hands on his hips, “The amount of mana a person has varies from person to person but aside from very special cases, the difference doesn’t really affect the maximum blot a person can tolerate.” He explained. 

Grim crossed his arms and asked, “What does that mean?” 

“It means that people like Riddle-senpai, who have a lot of mana, have to be exceedingly careful about how much blot they have accumulating.” Haruna answered. 

“Exactly right, I see you catch on things very quickly in this world Haruna. It makes me so proud as an educator.” Crowley said with a smile. 

The brunette smiled back, “I adapt well in new environments.” She said simply. 

“So, if you aren’t paying attention and just keep using a bunch of magic without paying attention you’re gonna get covered in blot.” Ace stated. 

The headmaster placed a hand on his chin, “Well, with the amount of mana all of you possess I don’t think there’s any danger of that. Isn’t that great!” He said with a smile. 

“It’s kinda hard to be happy about that, y’know!” Ace voiced out with a frown. 

Grim continued to ask questions, “If our magical jewels turn darker the more we use magic, will we all turn into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle? I was so scared when I saw a huge monster behind him, yanno?” 

“The magician’s overall state and well-being actually plays a huge influence on their magical limit before experiencing Blot. Anger, sorrow, terror, confusion… Experiencing constant negative energies like that makes it easier for Blot to accumulate. It becomes easier for one to go into Overblot.” Crowley answered. 

Deuce folded his arms and muttered out, “Negative energy…” 

Continuing his explanation, “A gigantic shadow similar to the one Rosehearts had when he went berserk.I guess you could call it the manifestation of all the negative energies and all the Blot that Rosehearts has accumulated.Though to be honest, I know not much more than this. From what we know, there are multiple ways a magician can experience Overblot. However, there really aren’t that many examples out there.” 

_ So then… Are the dreams I had connected to the overblot…? _ Haruna thought. The messy dark orange haired boy frowned, “Not having enough examples is good. I don’t wanna experience that ever again.” 

“It was fortunate that you were able to make Rosehearts come back to his senses as soon as it happened, but if he were left alone then…” The headmaster started as the image of the overblot Riddle came into his mind, making the man scream in fear, “AHHHH!! I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!! HOW FRIGHTENING!” 

This startled the kids as Grim lifted his paws in the air, “Waahah! Don’t yell like that, you scared the crap outta me!” The cat said. 

Crowley cleared his throat, remaining his composure, “Ahem. Apologies, I lost myself there for a moment. This became long winded, but I hope you understand that using magic comes with certain dangers. You’d do well to never forget that.” He told them, his hands on his hips with a serious expression on his face.

“Yes.” Everyone complied. 

The Headmaster smiled, “That brings your special lesson with your gracious headmaster to a close! Please return to your classroom.” He said as everyone was about to leave. 

“Ah. By the way, Headmaster, have you found a way to help me and Shiro get back to my world…? The door to my world still isn’t repaired yet in the Spirit World.” Haruna asked, staring at the man who looked away from the girl and fox. 

“Eh? Ah… Uh… Oh, a way for you to go back home, yes? Wait do those three know!?” He asked. 

The brunette and fox stared at him with a deadpan expression, “Yes and they also know about my actual ability now please answer the question.” The petite girl replied with a smile. 

“Of course, I’ve been doing my research. I didn’t forget it at all, no sir. But you see… I’ve been so busy nowadays.” Crowley said, still looking away from them. 

Grim also held a poker face and crossed his arms, “You’re avoiding eye contact.” He stated. 

Crowley then stuttered out, “I-I-I’m not lying. I am very busy with preparing for the intra-dorm Magical Shift tournament for this coming October. And there’s still the Prefects’ meeting after this…”

The brunette, white fox and grey cat tilted their heads in confusion, “Magical Shift Tournament?” They asked in sync. 

“Another super foreign word…” The brunette muttered out. 

“You don’t know Magift, Haru!?” Ace asked with a shocked expression along with Deuce.

“It’s a world-famous sport. They have a professional league and even world competitions.” Deuce explained with his arms crossed. 

Haruna blinked at her two friends, “Did you two suddenly forget that Shiro’s from the Spirit World. And I’m also from another world?” She asked as her fox and her gave them deadpanned looks. 

Grim placed his paws on his waist, “I don’t know, either and I’m from this world.” He added. 

The messy dark orange haired boy explained to the trio, “Magical Shift… A.K.A. Magift, is a sport played by two teams made up of seven players. To put it simply, you try to take a disc from each other and try to shoot it at the goal positioned in the opponent’s territory. The team who scores the most points is the winner.”

“Oh so it’s like American football.” Haruna said, raising brows from her friends and the headmaster. 

Deuce asking the girl, “American football? Is that a sport from your hometown, Yuu?” 

The brunette shook her head, “Mmm I think so? I’m not sure but yeah American football is like Magift but between the two teams there are 11 players each. And instead of a disc it's an oval shaped ball. This sport is more popular in the United States of America A.K.A USA or in short the U.S. Which hence the name American football but football in other countries is a different sport but similar concept different rules. Blah blah. You get the idea.” She explained. 

Becoming very interested in the girl’s words, “I don’t think I’m familiar with these terms… I’ll research it in the library next time. It might provide me with a clue, after all.” Crowley said. 

The girls thought,  _ I highly doubt that… but anything can happen I guess.  _

Ignoring what the Headmaster has said, the messy dark orange haired boy, “Hm… But I think it’d be difficult to have Haru appear in a Magift tournament.” He commented earning nods from the girls as they agreed with him.

Grim tilted his head and asked, “Why’s that? Haru has the strength and speed and her ability. That shouldn’t be a problem, right?” 

“Magical Shift is a sport that uses magic. You carry the disc with magic, and all attacks and defenses used require magic as well.” Deuce explained. 

Shiro then cuts in, “And Haruna-sama can’t use magic. I don’t think she’s allowed to use her ability in the game. It would expose her true ability to others and attract other students.” She said.  _ Even though I know my lady would kick their asses in a blink of an eye with or without using her ability.  _ The fox thought. 

“Part of the player’s appeal is when they exhibit super flashy magic, too~♪” Ace adds in. 

“Exactly! That is why Night Raven College is a world renowned powerhouse when it comes to Magical Shift! A lot of our school’s alumni play in professional leagues now! Even more, Magical Shift is a sport that tests not only physical skills but also one’s magical skills. Professional teams will be observing our school’s intra-dorm Magift Tournament. A lot of renowned magicians around the world will come to watch. There will be a lot of shops lined up during the tournament as well, and they will be exhibiting products from all over the world. It is a very important and exciting event that’s broadcast via television worldwide.” Crowley said with a smile. 

“It’s televised!?” Shiro and Haruna exclaimed in shock, as the brunette thought,  _ Ohh so it’s like with college sports too but having a tournament between dorms in the same school is different but interesting none the less. _

Grim smiled, “People around the world will be watching!? Then, if I win that tournament, everyone in the world will know about me!?” He asked. 

“Of course, players who do exceptionally well and win in the tournament are invited to join professional teams, so it is a given that it comes with popularity, too.” Crowley said, holding his arms out wide. 

The dark blue haired boy placed a hand under his chin, “In Grim’s case, people will be surprised to see that a monster is participating in the tournament.” He stated. 

Grim begins to cheer, “Alright~! I’m gonna go train starting now and aim for victory!” 

“Ah hate to burst your bubble Grim but we can’t participate.” Shiro said as her mistress nodded with a nervous smile, “Yeah we can’t.” 

Crowley nodded in agreement, “They’re right you can’t participate in this Grim.” He told the feline. 

“Eh?” The grey cat asked with a stunned expression. 

Haruna sighed, “He mentioned this multiple times. It’s a intra-dorm competition. Our dorm only consists of us three. The team needs to have seven people in it to participate.” She replied. 

“Exactly as Haruna has said. I’m so glad you and Shiro have been listening if only Grim was like that too…” Crowley said with a smile. 

Ignoring the last part of what the Headmaster has said, “What?! No way….!!” Grim shouted with a glum look as he jumped into Haruna’s arms only for her to comfort the feline. 

“There are a lot of other things you can do during the tournament, you know? There’s handing out drinks and helping prepare the grounds. The players standing on the field aren’t the only main characters, after all. ” Crowley told the group. 

The grey began to whine in the girl’s arms, “Don’t wanna, don’t wanna!! I want people watching to say “Kya~ Grim’s so cool!” or “Did you see that amazing play!?” That’s what I wanna hear!!” 

The groups nervously looked at the cat’s delusions, “That’s a pretty wild delusion…” Ace said, placing his hand behind his head. 

Deuce nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah… You can’t do anything about it since you don’t have enough people. You can only hope that more people join Ramshackle Dorm next year, but for now you have to give up on it.” He stated. 

“He’s right Grim, cheer up there’s always next year.” The fox said with a reassuring smile as the brunette was petting Grim to try to calm him down. 

Crowley then told the group, “I shall excuse myself now! Ah, so busy, so busy.” 

“You’re so mean for making me expect something…” Grim muttered with a pout as the kids headed to their next class. 

~~~ 

In the mirror chamber where the prefects and Headmaster Crowley gathered. 

The older man began the meeting, “Now then, I would like to begin the Prefects’ meeting in relation to the Magical Shift Tournament that will take place in October. Firstly, Prefect Ashengrotto of Octavinelle has an announcement as the President of the Magical Shift Management Committee.” 

“I am Azul Ashengrotto of the Management Committee. A pleasure to be here with you all today. Now then, I would like to talk about the pop-up stalls that will be positioned around the Colosseum. All slots for outside business and club businesses have been filled.” The silvery blue haired man said. 

Kalim then commented cheerfully, “Oh, that’s nice! Looks like it’s gonna be bustling!” 

Azul continues, “All the invitations for each nation’s royal families have also been sent. The ticket-selling for the masses is proceeding smoothly as well. And just like every year, the television crews that will be helping with the broadcast have all been arranged as well.”

The man in the white and gold turban smiled, “The whole world will be watching, after all~ Before I became a student here, I was always excited about receiving the invitation for the tournament~ Ah, you’re a royal too so you got invitations, right, Leona~? We passed by each other in the stadium a lot when we were kids, remember~?” He asked the man with lion ears.

Leona frowned, “Who knows. I don’t care.” He replied with annoyance not wanting to be at this meeting. 

“I have to perfect the ultra-vision supported base make-up for this year’s tournament.It is a very physical sport, so I need to fix my make-up a lot.” Vil mentions. 

Riddle sighed, “Only Pomefiore will go as far as to ask for a time-out just to fix their make-up.” 

“Why’s everyone so gung-ho about showing their faces for a competition? Just thinking about it’s enough to make me puke…” Idia muttered through the floating tablet. 

Azul on the other hand cleared his throat, “Ahem! Everyone, please keep quiet.” He told the group. 

Kalim noticing and apologized, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that~” 

The silvery blue haired man continued with a serious expression, “Each dorm should submit a file of all their registered players for the tournament. If you happen to be even one day late with the registration…”

“You are, of course, disqualified, correct? Riddle asked, cutting him off. 

Answering the Heartslabyul’s dorm leader with a smile , “Oh, no. They will be subject to a separate charging fee. I guess you could call it a special fare for being late?”

The brownish red haired man’s eyes widened then regained his composure , “What–? Personally, I think that creating rules to exempt someone is not a good idea.” He said. 

Kalim on the other hand smiled and laughed, “Ahaha! I’d be grateful for it though~!” 

Crowley watched everyone chattering as he sighed, “You boys, you’re getting off-topic now. Now then, let’s talk about the competition details… I have a proposal.” He stated. 

“Proposal?” Riddle questioned. 

The headmaster placed a hand under his chin and suggested, “For this tournament… I was thinking of having Diasomnia’s Prefect, Malleus Draconia, become a member of the Hall of Fame so as he should only make a special appearance.” 

“Eh?!” Kalim exclaimed as the other’s eyes widened in shock. 

Leona frowned and asked, “What do you mean?” 

“Ever since Draconia entered the school, all the dorms that have competed against Diasomnia have faced utter defeat without even so much as scoring a point. They’ve always scored more than 100 points in any tournament. And 9% of those are scored by him alone.” Replied Crowley. 

The man in the turban agreed, “True. The last time we competed against them, we couldn’t even lift a finger!” 

“His talents totally disrupt the game’s balance. It’s kinda unfair.” Idia added. 

The headmaster crossed his arms, “This tournament is not merely made for amusement.The whole world will be paying attention in search of a talented new magician. Even more so, Diasomnia has managed to win every single competition without even displaying magic. I guess you could call it a desperate measure.” He explained. 

“Ah, I get it. I get tired when I fight strong enemies, too.” Idia said. 

Crowley continued, “So, I would like to ask the opinion of Savanaclaw Dorm. Since you have the most number of players who are aiming to be in the professional league.Your dorm has never fallen behind third place in any of the tournaments ever since the school was founded. And yet…For the past two years, you have only managed to play in the first game against Diasomnia. Not to mention, you never even won.You will not be able to make an impression on the professional board this way. Your team’s future is at stake, too.” He stated. 

Leona growls as he narrows his eyes at the principal, “Are you saying that we’ll be losing without even putting up a fight this year, too?” He asked. 

“I’m not saying this because I want to either. In any case, I already have Draconia’s unspoken consent regarding the matter. All I need is to hear everyone’s opinion.” The Headmaster answered while placing his hands on his hips. 

The man with lion ears scoffed, “Hah! You’re underestimating us. Listen here, Teach. I hate being told “You’ll never become number one!” the most, got it?” He voiced out. 

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Crowley defended. 

Leona folded his arms, “Then what’re you trying to say? In any case, Magift doesn’t rely on just the body. It’s important to think, too, right?” He questioned the older man with a smirk.

“I don’t think like I can win against Malleus in that department either.” Kalim claimed with his arms crossed. 

Leona had an annoyed expression, “Hmph, for you, sure. But not me. No one can win against that guy when it comes to power, but there are other methods available.” He suggested. 

This caught Azul’s interest, “Ooh?” 

The man with lion ears continued, “The King of Beasts managed to become king because of effort and wisdom.Use your heads and think of a way to win against that monster, too!If you manage to win, the whole world might just praise you, too. Are you really going to let this chance get away?” 

“So you do make great points from time to time. I was about to say that the Headmaster’s suggestion was nonsense, too. Excluding the people with talent is considered an unconscious bias. Don’t you think it’s similar to being unconsciously prejudiced? And I disagree with that notion.” The handsome man said, crossing his arms looking at the headmaster. 

Riddle nodded, “I agree with Vil-senpai’s opinion. And as a fellow magician, I find it unsightly to run away before even trying.” 

Leona smirked, “I want the whole world to see that aloof bastard’s face contort in frustration. Just thinking about it, I could start humming. Y’know?” He stated.

“Fufu. That sounds like a good way to amass ratings.” Azul said with his arms crossed. 

Kalim nodded in agreement, “Yup, yup. I don’t wanna be left out, too~” He cooed. 

“Eh? What’s going on? I’m the only one who thinks he should be in the Hall of Fame?” Idia questioned. 

Everyone ignored him as Leona then said, “You heard us, Teach. We’re not hearing any more of that Hall of Fame crap.” 

Crowley shook his head and folded his arms, “Goodness me… I understand. However, he shall be inducted next year as my condition for letting him compete this year.” He told the group. 

“Do what you want.” The man with lion ears said with a hand on his hip. 

Azul then announced, “Now then, that is all for today’s meeting. Everyone, please do not forget to turn in your registrations. Though personally, I wouldn’t mind if you were late… Fufufu.”

Vil looked around and noticed that the dorm leader of Diasomnia was missing from the meeting. “By the way… Did you all forget to invite Malleus to today’s Prefect meeting again?” He asked with his arms folded. 

“Ah!” Everyone exclaimed with their eyes widened in realization. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile at the stairway, two Heartslabyul students were descending down the stairs while conserving with one another. 

“The try-outs for the Magical Shift Tournament is soon, right?” The light brown haired student asked his friend.

The dark green haired student asked back, “Have you thought of a magical exhibition that will appeal to the Prefect yet?”

“Of course! When I showed it to Professor Crewel the other day, he was so amazed! I’m excited to show it to Prefect Ro—Wha–!??” The light brown haired student exclaimed as he jumped down the stairs to the bottom of the staircase. 

The light brown student groans in pain, “That hurt…” 

The dark green haired student quickly walked down over to him, “ H-hey, what happened!? You suddenly jumped from the stairs!” He questioned as the light brown haired student tried to get up but flinched in pain, “My leg… It’s hurts…!” He told him. 

His friend's eyes widened, “What?! Come on, I’ll take you to the infirmary first…!” He said slinging his friend’s arm around his shoulder and helped him walk to the infirmary. 

“Shishishishishi~♪” 

~~~ 

While the group was heading home, Haruna’s eyes widened as images of black ink dropped into the dark yellow floor. _Another one…_ She thought with a worried expression.

“Haru?” Ace calls her, making her snap out of thinking. 

The girl looks at him, Deuce, Grim and Shiro who looked at her with worried expressions.

“What’s wrong, you look worried? Deuce asked. 

The petite girl sighed, “Ah it’s nothing just thinking when the door to my world in the Spirit World will be fixed.” She replied with a smile. 

“That’s it? Stop worrying about it. Geez you’ll get home. Now let’s go. I'm tired.” Ace told the female and patted her head. Though the duo didn’t want her to leave just yet. It was selfish, yes but they really grew attached to the girl. After all, they like her even though they’re still sorting things out with their feelings. 

“Ah. Okay.” She replied as they started walking back to their respective dorms. 


	13. Investigation of the “Accidents”

The next day rolls in as the trio finally make it back to their beloved Ramshackle dorm from a long day from school. They walked into the lounge area. Grim is still upset that he can’t participate in the tournament, “Ah… I can’t feel motivated at all… I can’t even participate in the Tournament.” He said with a frown. 

“You still haven’t given up on that yet?” Shiro asked while the three ghosts that reside here appeared seeing the glum Grim. 

The skinnier ghost, James asked, “What’s wrong, Grim boy? You haven’t been energetic at all lately.” 

“He’s sulking ‘cause he can’t join the Magical Shift Tournament~ Hihihihi!” Laughed the smaller ghost, Oliver. 

The larger ghost, Albert the suggested, “If you want to try playing so badly, we can be your opponents. Back when I played 90 years ago, I was quite the catch and everyone cheered for me!” He said. 

“Ohh that’s right I remember seeing that in your records. You were very good back then Albert-san.” Haruna complimented the ghost with a smile. 

Albert smiled back, “Oh stop you’re making me blush Miss Haruna.” He said waving her off. 

“It’s impossible without 7 players, right?” Grim asked while folding his arms. 

Albert told the feline, “It doesn’t matter if it’s not an official match. Come on, let’s go.” 

“Eh? But you don’t have a disk, how are you guys going to play?” The brunette asked. 

“Oh I found one in one of the empty bedrooms.” Oliver told the girl as she nodded as they all headed to the empty field in Ramshackle's dormitory. 

“You want to play with us, Miss Haruna, Miss Shiro?” James asked the girls. 

Haruna shook her head, “No we’re fine. We have homework to do but have fun.” She replied with a smile. James nodded and went off to play Magift with Grim and the other ghosts as the girls walked back into the lounge area. As they started to do their homework. 

~~~ 

After the girls finished their homework, They could hear Grim complaining all the way inside the lounge area, “Trying to shoot the disc’s so difficult!!” 

Oliver laughs at the grey feline, “Ihihihihi! You’re not fit to join the tournament at this rate~” 

“No, no. He’s done pretty well for a first-timer.” Albert corrected and reassured the feline with a smile. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “Hmph! I’m gifted, yanno! I promise you I’m gonna be a respected player!” He declared to the ghosts. 

Just as they were about to play another round, Crowley approached the cat and ghosts. “Oh, are you playing some Magical Shift?” He asked while folding his arms.

Grim groaned as he wore a depressed look on his face seeing the Headmaster, “Geh. It’s the guy that always brings down the room.” 

The wavy black haired man, “It looks like you’re getting along well with the dorm ghosts. How magnificent~” He said with a smile and nod. 

“We’re not really friends, yanno! So, what’d you come here for?” The grey feline asked with an upset expression. 

Crowley looked at him, “Let’s head inside I need to discuss this with you three.” He told the cat. 

Grim sighed, “Fine~” He said as the two headed inside the dorm and walked into the lounge area where the girls are. The feline walked and jumped onto Haruna’s lap.

“Oh Headmaster what brings you here?” The brunette asked. 

The man tells them, “I came here to ask you for a favour.” 

Grim crossed his arms still frowning at the man, “What favour do you want? We’re not your errand boy and girls anymore, yanno?” He asked. 

The headmaster then placed his hands on his hips, “Oh? Have I not told you that I haven’t guaranteed for your permanent necessities for living here yet? Manual work is a very wonderful thing, Grim, Shiro and Haruna.” He said with a smile. 

Haruna gave the man a closed eye smile, “And is it really okay to threaten your students?” She questioned. 

Feeling the intimidating aura the girl had around her body, Crowley cleared his throat, “Ahem. Then, let me start again. Actually, there has been an increasingly concerning amount of people being injured in accidents around the school. I want you to please investigate this matter.” He told the trio.

The trio raised a brow, “People getting injured?” Grim questioned. 

The Headmaster nodded and answered, “Indeed. Falling down from stairs, getting scalded by boiling water, etc…The reasons vary, but the fact that more people keep visiting the infirmary due to accidents still stands. There was another incident by the staircase yesterday. That makes him the 10th victim. Unfortunately, there were very few witnesses…”

“Aren’t they just being clumsy?— Gyah!” Grim shrieked as Haruna squeezed him. “Can you let him finish speaking?” She asked with a closed eye smile with the same intense aura shrouding her body. The feline gulped and nodded. 

“Continue Headmaster.” Shiro told the man who nodded, “The Magical Shift Tournament is nearing and it’s true that students are getting restless. Even so, the amount of accidents compared to last year’s is too much. Even more, all the people that were injured were students who were the top candidates for the Magical Shift Tournament.” He finished explaining. 

“Huuuh?” The cat said drawing a blank as he crossed his arms. 

Haruna sighed and closed her eyes, “In other words, these aren’t accidents. All of those injuries were done on purpose.” She stated. 

Crowley nodded with a smile, “Excellent deduction, as expected from an actual detective. However, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise. All the accidents happened with at least one witness. And all those who fall victim all say the same thing. None of the ones injured were acting differently before.” He stated. 

“So you want us to gather evidence and capture the culprit.” Shiro said. 

“Precisely! I knew you girls would understand.” Crowley praised the girls. 

Grim puts his hands on his waist, “Eh!? But aren’t they just being clumsy? Right? Right. Alright, problem solved~” He said. 

The girls and Crowley shook their heads and sighed, “Oh my, Grim. You’re being hasty, aren’t you?” The Headmaster asked. 

“I mean, this doesn’t concern me! I won’t even be able to participate in the competition either way. I don’t care what happens to the tournament now.” Grim frowned with his arms crossed as the girls frowned at the cat’s attitude. 

Crowley placed a hand under his chin to think, “Is that so…? And here I went all the way to prepare a special reward for you…” 

“Hah! I’m not falling for that again! I won’t cooperate if you don’t give me at least a hundred canned tunas.” The grey cat cuts him off getting up on the brunette’s lap. 

The headmaster then crossed his arms, “Then what about… allowing you to participate in the Magical Shift Tournament?” He suggested, surprising the three students. 

“Eh!?” The cat exclaimed, throwing his hands up as his eyes widened. 

Crowley smiled and held his arms out, “Should you manage to solve the case, I will allow your dorm special rights to participate in this year’s tournament.How about that? Oh, how very gracious of me, is it not~?” He said. 

“Ffna… Ffnaaa…!?” Grim shouted still shocked as he began to imagine himself in the tournament. 

The girls smiled nervously as the feline was beginning to fall into temptation. They wanted to do it because it’s been a while since they had a case since right now Yokohama’s a mess with the three way war going on. 

“The winner of the tournament will be shown on TV internationally. It’s a chance to be showered with praise and applause~You might even get the chance to announce what a great newcomer you will be~!” The Headmaster continues to tempt the cat. 

“Oh, oh my… I can already see it happening.” Grim said sitting on Haruna’s lap feeling torn inside.

Crowley turned his head and placed a hand on his chin, “However, you said you won’t be cooperating, did you not? How unfortunate. Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything about the matter.” He said while walking away. 

Then Grim stood up with his face scrunched up and yelled, “Hold it right there~~! I’ll do it! I’ll definitely do it!” 

The Headmaster grinned and asked, “Oh, my? You will?” 

“If you’re gonna let me in the tournament, then it’s obviously a yes! Right, Shiro? Haruna?” The grey cat asked with determination. 

The white fox smiled, “Of course, Haruna-sama already agreed to do this. We were just waiting for you since we can’t leave you all alone.” She replied. 

“Though I thought we needed 7 players to participate to compete.” Haruna said while raising a brow at the older man. 

Crowley crossed his arms and gave them a reassurance, “Fret not. As the headmaster I will perform a magical miracle to supplement the other 5 people you need,” 

“Hey, Haru, Shiro. Don’t worry ‘bout the small things for now! Let’s go and take statements, hurry!” Grim exclaimed as Shiro flew to her usual spot on Haruna’s shoulder. The girl got up carrying the feline. 

_ I have a feeling once we solve this case. He’s totally going to forget about letting Grim participate…  _ The girls thought. 

Crowley smiled, “I’ll be counting on the three of you.” He said seeing the three teleport out of the room to the school thanks to Haruna’s ability. 

~~~ 

The girls and Grim walked down the hall towards the infirmary. “The guy who hurt his leg is in here somewhere. Find ‘em!” The feline smirked only to feel the intense aura coming from the girl. 

“Don’t say that like we’re going to threaten the information out of them. Are you mocking me as a detective?” Haruna asked with a closed eye smile. 

Grim vigorously shook his head, “N-No ma’am!” He said, earning a nod from her as the aura went away causing him to sigh in relief. 

“Pardon us.” The brunette said as they entered the room and spotted the light brown haired Heartslabyul student on the bed. And a dark green haired student also from that dorm by his bed. 

The light brown haired student noticed them,” Who’re you guys?” He asked as his green haired friend recognized them, “Oh! They’re from Ramshackle Dorm that were at the Unbirthday Party.”He replied. 

Grim smiled and crossed his arms, “Oh~! Looks like we’re plenty famous, too!” He said happily. 

Ignoring the feline in her arms, Haruna smiled at them and asked, “Can you please tell me what happened during the accident?” 

“I don’t really get what happened either. I was walking while talking with this guy… And before I noticed it, I fell down the stairs.” The light brown haired replied while scratching the back of his head. 

The dark green haired student also added, “Yeah… It’s kinda different from him just tripping or slipping…” 

“It’s like my body just floated and moved on its own… I can’t really explain it well…” The light brown haired student said. 

Grim nodded, “Okay, I see.” 

Haruna nodded her head, “Thank you for your cooperation. I hope your leg heals up.” She said with a smile then waved goodbye as they did the same. The trio headed out. “Let’s go talk to others now.” Shiro suggested earning a nod. 

As they walk around the halls and in a classroom they spot an injured student and his friend and it seems both are from Pomefiore. Entering the room, Grim got out of the girl’s hold and jumped on the table over to them. 

He crossed his arm and demanded, “Hey, you got injured the other day, right? Tell us what happened.” 

Haruna and Shiro sighed and quickly walked over to them and grabbed Grim. 

“Grim you can’t ask someone like that.” The brunette scolds while hitting his head. 

“Ow!” He winced in pain holding his head. 

“We’re terribly sorry. He didn’t mean to be insensitive about your injury.” The fox apologized along with her mistress. 

The two Pomefiore students stared at them, as the black haired student asked with an upset expression, “And who’re you?” 

“His feelings are hurt right now because he trained so hard for the Tournament but now he can’t even participate!” The light brown haired student stated, 

The black haired student placed a hand on his hip, “How insensitive of you three! You come here asking without even a shred of sympathy! I challenge you! Pick up that glove and fight!!” He declared on them drawing out his magic pen along with his friend as they were about to cast their magic. Haruna kicked the pens out of their hands and jumped up and grabbed them. 

“It’s very rude and against the rules to use magic to attack a student. Even me, a magicless girl. I already apologize for this cat’s actions. Isn’t that enough?” The brunette asked with a closed eye smile as the menacing aura seeps through her body making the students and Grim flinch. 

“Y-Yes…” the students muttered out. 

The aura disappeared and the girl continued to smile, “Please tell us what happened during the accident.” 

The light brown haired student began to explain or well narrated what happened to his friend. “It happened in the laboratory. The cauldron he was using to prepare some potions suddenly slipped from his hands and it caused an uproar in the classroom! To top it off, the potion spilled all over that even the desk was so soaked! I was so surprised, goodness…!” 

“Are you going to narrate everything!?” The black haired student questioned his friend. 

Grim crossed his arms, “I see, I see.” He said while nodding his head. 

_ Does he really get it… _ The girls thought. Haruna picked up the feline and bowed her head to the students. “Thank you and please take care.” She told me while leaving to go back to the dorm. 

~~~ 

When the trio came back to their dorm as they entered the foyer. “Yanno… For some reason, they all just sound like they’re clumsy. Maybe we’re overthinking the situation, yanno?” Grim suggested. 

The girls sighed, “Hmm I don’t think so. I mean students coincidentally getting injured all of a sudden right before the tournament. This is definitely not them being clumsy. We just need more evidence.” Haruna stated.  _ If Ranpo-san was here he would've solved this under five minutes. _ She thought. 

Then the doorbell buzzed, gaining their attention. “Hm? Who’s that?” Grim asked as the brunette opened the door revealing to be Ace. Letting the messy haired boy in he greets them, “Yoo. Oh, Grim you look better.” 

The grey feline groans, “Ugh, it’s just you. Listen, I’m pretty busy right now so I don’t have time to hang out.” He told the boy with his arms crossed. 

“Busy? You’re not done with your homework yet?” Ace asked looking at the trio. 

Shiro shook her head, “Haruna and I are done but Grim isn’t. But that’s not what he was talking about.” She replied. 

As they went to the lounge area, Haruna began to explain that Crowley assigned them to investigate the unknown accidents that are happening to the students. And if they solve it, Grim can participate in the tournament. 

Ace nodded his head understanding the situation now, “Oh… Investigating all those accidents, huh.” He said. 

“But while we were asking them questions, all I could think of was that they were being clumsy or they weren’t paying attention. While Haruna thinks it’s still on purpose. I don’t get it.” Grim voiced out with a confused look and his hands on his hips. 

The messy haired boy stated bluntly to the cat, “Of course she gets it. She’s smarter than you and an actual detective.” 

Before the cat could retaliate, Deuce burst into the room and shouted with a panicked expression on his face, “Ace, there’s a problem!” 

Ace looked at him and asked, “Huh? What’s got your panties in a bunch…”

“Clover-senpai fell down the stairs and was injured…!” The dark blue haired boy announced. 

The boys eyes widened, “Eh!?” They shouted. 

“Don’t tell me…! Even that lanky glasses Trey was hurt!?” Grim said. 

Shiro stated, “It’s hard to imagine him being careless.” 

_ So this person is targeting the stronger players… _ Haruna pondered as she looked at Shiro and it seems she thought so too. 

“True… Trey-senpai doesn’t give off that vibe…” The messy haired boy agreed with the fox. 

Grim placed his hands on his waist, “Let’s go ask him what happened!”

Haruna nodded and picked up Grim as the group started heading towards the Heartslabyul dormitory. 

~~~ 

Once they got to the dormitory they walked inside and headed to Trey’s room. 

Knocking on the door, “Pardon the intrusion.” Ace said as the group entered the upperclassman’s room to see Trey on his bed and Cater by his side. 

“Clover-senpai, are you okay?” Deuce asked. 

Grim smiled, “Hey, Glasses! We came here to check on you!” He announced with his hands on his waist only to be squeezed by the brunette and receiving a glare from the fox. 

“That’s rude. Grim you should call senpai by his name.” The girl scolds as he nods slowly as he doesn’t want to get in trouble again. 

Cater turned around and waved at the group, “Oh, it’s the A-Deuce combi~ You even brought Grim, Shiro-chan and Haru-chan with you~” 

Ace placed a hand behind his neck, “Ah, hello… Cater-senpai, what’s that A-Deuce thing?” He asked the upperclassman. 

“Eh? You both have “-ce” at the end of your names, so I just combined them~” The orange haired senior answered. 

Deuce frowns, “Please call us by our complete names!” He told the upperclassman. 

“More importantly, what exactly happened to Trey-senpai?” The messy haired boy asked the girls and the feline nodded wanting to know what happened. 

Trey folded his arms, “Aahh. I misstepped going down the stairs.I tried to be cautious during the fall, but my right leg ended up getting the worst of it. I’ll have to be in crutches for a while.” He explained. 

Deuce’s eyes widened, “Eh–!? Isn’t that kind of bad?” He asked. 

“It looks like I won’t be able to participate in this year’s Magift Tournament.” Trey replied while adjusting his glasses. 

Grim placed his paws on his waist, “I thought of letting it slide if it was just a small injury, but… Here, have some canned tuna as a get-well present. Get better soon, ‘kay, Glasses?” He said handing him a tuna can. 

“Haha, thank you.” Trey said with a smile. 

Cater then sighed, “Geez, give me a break. It’s already tough without our star player Trey, and now we’ve gotta re-do the player selection.” 

Ace and Deuce smirked, “Oh!? Player selection!?” 

Haruna blinked, “Eh? You don’t have to do that. Shiro can just—” 

Ace and Deuce covered the girl’s and the fox’s mouth so they wouldn’t say anything. As the seniors raised a brow at the group and were about to question them. There was a knock on the door as Riddle entered the room. 

“Really, now. What are you all doing gathered in an injured person’s room?” He asked. 

Grim shrieked and raised his paws in the air, “Ffgna! Hot headed Riddle!” 

Then realized his mistake, feeling the intense aura again, “Grim no tuna cans for you for the next two weeks.” Haruna told not wanting to argue with the girl he just nodded sadly. 

The brownish red haired boy crossed his arms and said, “Hot headed, huh. I won’t get angry if you all don’t break the rules.” He then looked at his childhood friend and asked, “Trey, how’s your condition? Is there something you want to drink or eat?” 

“You don’t have to be so worried. I told you, I’m feeling okay.” Trey reassured with a smile while folding his arms. 

Riddle looked at the ground with a guilty look, “But… You got injured because of me and…” He muttered out. 

This got the group's interest, as Haruna asked, “What do you mean?”

The Prefect then started to explain what happened, “I had to go to the 3rd years’ classroom because I had business with them. But then…”

In the stairway Riddle and Trey were down the stairs. The brownish red haired boy told his vice dorm head, “I’ll be a little late, but go on ahead and practice for the Magical Shift Tournament.” 

Trey nodded, “Got it.” He replied while adjusting his glasses. 

“See you later… Wahaaa!?” Riddle exclaimed as he slipped over a step. 

“Riddle! Watch out!” He warned as he took the fall for Riddle when they both tumbled down to the bottom of the staircase. 

Riddle finished the explanation, “He covered for me when I fell down the stairs and he got injured himself…” 

“I think you’ll have been able to break your fall, you know? I covered for you on my own, so don’t worry about it.” Trey said with a smile reassuring his friend. 

Riddle still feeling guilty, “But…” He muttered. 

Ace leaned over to Haruna and whispered, “Prefect, is this…” 

“Mm. It’s definitely not carelessness. But it also proved my theory.” The brunette whispered back as she noticed that Cater was staring at them. 

The orange upperclassman smiled, “Come on, Riddle-kun~ No need to be so gloomy! I feel bad about Trey-kun’s injury, but we just have to do his best in his place~” He reassured the leader. 

“Ah, yeah. You’re right.” Riddle agreed with a nod and arms crossed. 

Cater then waved at his injured dormmate, “Come on, let’s give the injured person a chance to rest. Disperse, disperse~” He said as everyone left the room before Haruna told the injured upperclassman, “Get well soon Trey-senpai.” She smiled and waved at him as the man did the same. Once she left the room leaving the man alone. Trey felt his heart swell up seeing the girl again. Aaah what will he do? 

~~~ 

Meanwhile the group sat around the lounge area of the dormitory. “So, Cater. There’s something you couldn’t say in front of Trey, isn’t there?” Riddle asked with his arms crossed. 

Cater folded his arms as well, “As expected. You’re quick on the uptake, Riddle-kun~ You know something about why Trey-kun got injured, don’t you, Haru-chan?” He asked while smiling at the girl. 

Haruna sighed but gave a closed eyed smile, “I knew you there was a reason why you were staring at me. Alright so since I’m a detective the headmaster asked me, Shiro and Grim to investigate the accidents that've been happening to the students. In short he wants us to capture the culprit that’s behind all this.” She replied. 

Riddle nodded, “I see… The Headmaster asked that from you, huh…” He said. 

“Thought so. You guys didn’t come to just wish Trey well. Actually I knew Haru-chan and Shiro-chan would because they’re so sweet~!” The oranged haired man cooed with his hands around Haru causing the boys in the room to stare at him in jealousy. 

The brownish red haired man narrowed his at the upperclassman but continued the conversation, “Actually, I thought that something was amiss, too, so I asked Cater to gather some information.” 

Cater then lets go of the brunette much to all the boys' relief, “And then we found out that the only targeted people are the top players like Riddle-kun or Trey-kun… But it seems like you already noticed Haru-chan.” He said. 

“Mm I had that feeling it would be the case. And I was right after hearing Trey-senpai and Riddle-senpai’s senpai’s explanation.” The brunette replied. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “It is true that I hadn’t slipped nor had someone pushed me from behind that day. However… I don’t know how to explain it, but it felt like my body just moved around on its own.” He explained. 

“The other guys who got hurt said the same thing, too.” Grim said with his face scrunched up and his paws on his waist. 

The petite brunette then stated, We should narrow our list down to the tournament players.” 

“Mm I was thinking the same thing.” Riddle said with a nod. 

Ace then asked, “You mean to say that they’re injuring strong players so that they’ll have fewer rivals for the Magical Shift Tournament?” 

The brownish red haired boy looked over to Ace and answered his question, “It’s a competition that will be viewed worldwide. The tournament is connected to a guaranteed way to secure one’s future, so it’s not unthinkable that people will use any means necessary to win.”

Cater frowned, “Hm… Still, it’s very strange. It’s not like you were pushed by some kind of wind magic, right?” He asked his Prefect. 

Riddle nods, “Yeah, it didn’t feel like an attack.” He replied. 

“It seems like there were some who got injured during lessons, too. I wonder what’s going on…” The orange haired man wondered. 

“We just have to extract that statement from the culprit themselves. To that end, I will assist you in the search.” Riddle declared. 

Haruna and Shiro smiled, “We’d appreciate that. Thank you, senpais!” The brunette said smile causing Riddle to look away with a light blush on his face. Cater smiling back with a nod as the upperclassmen thought,  _ She- She’s so cute….  _ But it was short lived for the Prefect shaking his feelings off. 

Grim on the other hand was shocked, “Huuh? You’ll help us?! What’re you scheming…? Especially you, Cater!” He exclaimed pointing at the orange haired upperclassman. 

Cater scratching the back of his neck, “Wow, rude much. This is what you do when your fellow residents are targeted.” He defended himself. 

“Exactly plus we don’t even know who the players are and they do so don’t be rude Grim.” Shiro told the feline who pouted as he was being scolded again. 

Ace smiled and volunteered, “If that’s the case, we’ll lend a hand, too.” 

Deuce also smiled and nodded, “We’ll be avenging Clover-senpai!” He exclaimed while punching his fist in his hand. 

Riddle eyed them and crossed his arms, “You guys are all fired up.” He commented. 

“Ah, I get it! You guys are aiming for the open player position, huh~” Cater said while snapping his fingers. 

The messy haired boy laughed, “Hehe~ Was it obvious?” He asked with a hand behind his head. 

“N-no, I wasn’t thinking that! We do want revenge!” The dark blue haired boy stuttered out. 

Haruna butts in, “That’s obviously a lie and you know it. I mean why else would you two cover our mouths. When Shiro can just heal Trey-senpai’s injury.” She said bluntly with a poker face as they glared at the girl for ruining their chances.

“Eh? Now that you mentioned Shiro-chan did heal us during the fight with Riddle-kun being in berserker mode.” Cater said. 

Riddle eyed the underclassmen but sighed, “Good grief. Well, I will take it into consideration if you manage to apprehend the culprit. I still want Trey’s injury to be healed if that’s alright after this.” He told them. 

“Alright!” Ace and Deuce cheered. 

Shiro nodded, “Of course I’m happy to help.” She said with a smile. 

The brownish red haired man said, “Getting back to the topic, I think that we need to take the initiative if we’re ever to catch the culprit.” 

“What do you have in mind, then?” Grim asked. 

Riddle explained, “For example, let’s try to guess who will be the next victim so we can secretly be their bodyguard. We’ll be able to secure the student’s safety should an accident occur. At the same time, we’ll be able to scope the vicinity for anyone suspicious.” 

“In other words an ambush plan.” Haruna summarized. 

Cater smiled and crossed his arms, “Exactly Haru-chan as expected from a detective.” He said. The upperclassman then pulls out his phone, “Actually among the starting candidates there’s already a bunch that I’ve got my eye on that seems like they’d be next. I’ll make a private group chat on magicame so we can message each other. Take a look at the group’s album, okay.” He told the juniors as they pulled out their phones and opened the app. Yes, thanks to Cater he helped the female set up an account and followed him and the boys. She also received other followers on the account. He sent the information in the group chat astonishing the juniors at how much he obtained.

“Diamond-senpai...This is some great information…” Deuce commented. 

The girls nodded, “You know Cater-senpai if you were back in my world I think you’d be a good information broker or detective.” Haruna praised him.

“Eh!? Really it’s nice to hear that Haru-chan~! Anyways shall we go check up on the potential targets~?” He asked. 

Grim smiled and raised his paws in the air, “Off we go!” He exclaimed as the group headed off to the Hall of Mirrors. 


	14. The Mysterious Man With Horns

Once they arrived the Hall of Mirrors and went through the Pomefiore’s mirror. As they arrived at a large grey brick castle with a black and gold gate front. The group entered through and walked into the lounge area seeing it had an elegant aesthetic. Seeing that the walls were a cream and gold color with a mix of blue. The carpet floor was blue and white with a floral pattern. The cabinets were all white and gold, along with the candles. The chairs were blue and gold and tables also had a gold metallic look. The chair in back behind the red curtains had a blue, white and gold peacock. And the beautiful gold and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. 

“First up, we’ve got Pomefiore Dorm. I’ve marked third year Rook Hunt in my “Cater Check.” His trademarks are his blond bob and hat.” Cater announced reading from his phone. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “Last year. Rook-senpai was a stand out player. But, there’s something off about him…” He said. 

“Ah. Isn’t that him sitting over there?” Deuce asked. The group looked over to see the blonde bob and hat, along with the handsome man and lavender haired boy. They were sitting by the table teaching the lavender haired boy how to properly hold a tea cup. 

Ace’s eyes widened, “Uwah…! They all look like they’re sparkling…!” He said as the girls and Grim nodded. Is this what they say blinded by one’s beauty? It appears so. 

“Non, non, little Epel. It is not elegant to put your fingers through the handle when you drink tea.” The blonde bob man known as Rook corrected the young boy. 

The lavender haired boy known as Epel gave a somber look and said, “Eh… ah, alright. I’m so sorry.” 

The beautiful man next to them sighed, “I’m still undecided about the makeup for the tournament. I’m very curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics.” He said. 

Rook began to laugh, “Hahaha! Oh, lovely Vil, our Rois de Poisson! Your brilliance is not determined simply by the quality of cosmetics, is it?” He asked. 

“I know that, dear. But if I want to aim one rank higher, I can’t hold back.” The beautiful man known as Vil replied. 

The bob haired man smiled, “Wonderful! That spirit of yours. It is truly marvelous!” He praised the man. 

Grim held a poker face and placed his paws on his waist, “Huuuummm. That guy doesn’t seem strong at all. If I was the culprit, I wouldn’t go after him.” He commented. 

“Grim, that’s rude, don't judge a book by its cover.” Haruna scolds the cat as Shiro nods in agreement.

Cater smiled, “Let’s go check the others out~” He said as they were about to leave. 

“Ah if it isn’t the cute princesse and renard!” Rook said with a smile as Haruna turned around to see him right in front of her. This shocks the group while Grim shrieked “Gyah! How did he get here so quick!?” 

_ Princess..? I’ve been called a monster, death goddess, grim reaper, an angel and now a princess. The list is getting interesting. _ The brunette thought. 

The bob haired senior ignored the cat, “My what beautiful skin you have mademoiselle~” He complimented the girl. 

“Ah thank you senpai.” The brunette said with her eyes closed smiling back at the man. Until she felt another pair of eyes on her and her fox as she opened her eyes to see a tall, beautiful man with shoulder-length blonde hair and violet eyes in front of her. The man leans down close to her face, “Hmm. You’re that magicless girl with teleportation powers and a fox as your familiar. The Dark Mirror really should’ve put you in our dormitory. You have the looks but seeing you face up close you need to wear sunscreen dear. A lady like yourself should take care of your skin from the sun. Do you understand sweet potato?” He asked. 

Haruna nodded, “Mm, I am. I’m Miyafuji Haruna. Though call me Haruna or Haru, and I’ll do that. Thank you umm… I’m sorry but what’s your name senpai?” She asked as she tilted her head.  _ Sweet potato? Another interesting nickname…I think…  _ She thought. 

The two men’s eyes widened at the girl as if she’s gotten a second head. 

“Y-You don’t know who I am?” He asked as the girl shook her head. 

Rook then placed a hand on his chest and used the other to gesture to the beautiful man, “This is our Roi de Poisson, Vil Schoenheit. A famous celebrity and magicamegrammer with 5 million followers. And he's a third year student like myself. How do you not know who he is mademoiselle?” He questioned the girl. 

Haruna blinked and then smiled, “Ah, I see. That’s very impressive Vil-senpai. And to answer your question, I don’t really go on social media all that much or had technology to begin with. As my hometown was on the rural side but since I entered the school, I have a smartphone and magicame account now. It’s fascinating to use.” She replied as the group knew she was lying well besides having a magicame account. 

The handsome man crossed his arms, “I see. A country sweet potato… Don’t worry potato with your natural looks. You’ll be elegant and more beautiful than you were before with my help of course.” Vil said. 

“I appreciate that Vil-senpai but maybe another time. I’m sure you all are busy so I’ll take my leave.” The brunette told the man with a smile and nod. 

Rook smiled at the girl, “Oui! Your welcome to come back here princesse.” He said. 

The girl smiled and nodded, “Thank you again.” 

From the side she gave the lavender haired boy a small wave. The fragile boy’s eyes widened but waved back to her,  _ she seemed nice.  _ He thought. The girl walked back to the group leaving the beautiful dormitory as they went through the mirror. 

~~~ 

Once they were back into the Hall of Mirrors, as they walked into the courtyard. As Riddle was serious about capturing the culprit his mind couldn’t help but wonder about Haruna’s world. 

“Haruna.” He called the girl making her turn to him as they were walking. 

“Yes senpai?” She asked. 

“I was wondering if there’s someone in your world with a similar ability to my magic.” The brownish red haired boy replied. 

Haruna smiled, “Mm there is but without a collar of course. You all met him during the revenged Unbirthday party during my phone call. His name is Dazai Osamu and his ability is called No Longer Human. It allows him to nullify others' abilities on contact. It relies on skin contact and is always active. He can nullify any ability even while restrained as soon as it touches him.” She told him. 

“I see.” Riddle said. 

Cater then looked at his phone and announced, “Next up’s Octavinelle Dorm. The ones to pay attention to are those 2nd years, Jade and Floyd Leech. My info says that their strongest point is their coordinated playing. I’ve heard that anyone who plays against them is always at a loss.” 

The group looked at the identical twins from behind the apple tree seeing that they were both tall. Both had teal hair, but the one on the right had a longer, darker strand on his right and the other had his on the left. The two twins had heterochromia iridum but Jade’s left eye is yellow, while his right eye is olive while Floyd’s left eye was olive and his right was yellow. He was also wearing a blue, diamond-like earring on his right ear while Jade’s earring was on his left. Grim was in awe of their appearance, “Uwah…! They both have the same face.” He commented. 

Ace added on, “And uh… They’re so tall that the students around them look super tiny…” 

“They look lanky, but those legs are probably no joke.” The grey feline said. 

Deuce looked over to his dorm leader and asked, “Should we keep an eye out for them, then?”

Riddle crossed his arms with his eyes slightly narrowed, “Hm… If I were the culprit, I’ll go after them last.Those two are, well… I especially would not want to get too close to Floyd.” He replied. Before the girls could ask him what he meant by that they were noticed by the twins. 

“Ah~~~~~~ It’s Little Goldfish~~~!” Floyd exclaimed happily after seeing Riddle. 

The brownish red haired boy’s eyes widened and backed away a little, “Ggh! He found me!” He said as his face scrunched up and folded his arms.  _ I see Riddle-senpai doesn’t like Floyd-senpai then. _ The girls thought seeing his reaction towards the taller man. 

“Little Goldfish, what are you doing here? Playing hide-and-seek? That sounds like fun~” Floyd cooed. 

Riddle then stuttered out, “F-Floyd, how many times have I told you not to call me by such weird nicknames?” He asked. 

“I mean, you’re small and red, so obviously you’re a goldfish~” The teal haired man with a longer, darker strand on his right replied with a laid back tone. 

Grim then placed his paws on his waist and commented, “This guy’s a weirdo.” 

“Grim you shouldn’t say that.” Haruna and Shiro scold the feline. Then Floyd noticed them and had a closed eye smile, “Wow, a talking cat and fox! So funny. Hey hey, can I give you two a tight squeeze?” He asked. 

Astonishing the two creatures, “S-squeeze!? No way!” The two rejected. 

“Oh, my. What is everyone from Heartslabyul doing gathered here? Are you perhaps observing the enemy for the coming Magical Shift Tournament?” Jade asked the group with a calm smile. 

Cater then placed a hand behind his neck, “Um, it’s actually a rather long story…” he answered as everyone could feel the intense stare in his eyes. 

The teal haired man with a longer darker strand on his left placed his hand on his chin, “We cannot simply overlook your attempts at spying now can we. Could I trouble you to go into detail about your reasons for coming to spy on us?” He asked. 

“This guy’s demeanor says calm and collected but his eyes aren’t smiling at all…” Ace muttered out as the girls nodded in agreement. Though it did remind Haruna of herself integrating people when she was in Port Mafia. And how she still does it in the agency with some thugs or criminals. 

Cater smiled nervously and said, “Anyways, pardon the intrusion~!” 

As the group began to run away from the twins only for them to chase after them.

“Uwah, they’re chasing after us!” The dark blue haired boy shouted while looking back on the twins. 

While Floyd called after them in a laid back tone, “Hey hey, wait up~” 

“Who in their right mind would wait? Everyone, retreat!” Riddle announced as everyone picked up the pace leaving the twins behind. 

Floyd frowned and placed a hand behind his head, “Aah. There they go.” He said while his twin brother chucked and placed a hand under his chin, “Hehehe, it was an enjoyable game of tag.” He stated. 

Then Jade realized what time it was and told his twin, “My my, Floyd. It is almost time to get ready at Monstro Lounge. We’ll have to save playing with them another time.” 

“Fine.” His brother said relaxed with a smile as the two headed back to their dormitory. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile with the group they stopped for a breather at the Main Street. Grim panting heavily, “That was scary. What’s up with those guys?” He asked looking at Riddle. 

The brownish red haired man crossed his arms and replied, “Don’t ask me. Those two have always been so difficult to grasp that I can’t really understand them.” 

The orange upperclassman placed a hand behind his neck, “Those two seem like they’ll target you for revenge if you hurt them.”He stated. 

“You got that right.” Shiro said while her mistress smiled nervously.

Ace scratched the back of his head, “I probably won’t go after them.” He voiced out. 

Cater then placed his right hand on his left arm snapping a finger. “The sun’s gonna start going down soon so let’s get to our last “Cater Check” for today. Jack Howl from Savanaclaw Dorm. First year. He’s super good at anything involving physical activity, and I heard a rumor that he got a flood of invitations from every sports club.” He announced. 

“It’s late enough he might already be back at his dorm.” Deuce mentioned. 

The brunette nodded, “Mm we should head over then.” She stated. 

Riddle noticed the time from the post clock, “Aah, it’s already 5:00. Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 346: “One must not play croquet in the garden after 5PM.” I’m going back to the dorm. There are those who break the rules if I take my eyes off of them.” He told the group while Grim placed his paws on his waist with a poker face, “I thought you’d loosened up a bit but you’re the same as ever.” He voiced out. 

“Grim, you can’t say that.” Haruna sighed scooping him in her arms and lightly punched his head as he winced in pain and pouted in her arms. Shiro sighed while Riddle flinched but crossed his arms, “Guhh… I thought I had loosened the rules up a lot, like a lot.”He stated truthfully. 

Cater smiled and snapped his fingers, “Hmmhmm. You are much more lenient than before. Your seriousness is one of your good points, Riddle-kun.” 

“Mm I agree with Cater-senpai. It’s just who you are, Riddle-senpai, nothing wrong with that.” The brunette reassured with a closed eye smile making the Heartslabyul leader’s cheeks turn pink but smiled back at her a little. While the other boys felt their hearts clench in jealousy. Though the orange haired upperclassman shook it off and waved off the leader, “Good luck, Riddle-kun.” 

Ace placed his hands on his hips, “We should go over to Savanaclaw.” He said earning nods. 

“Haruna you should teleport us there! It’ll be faster to go to the Hall of Mirrors.” Grim suggested. 

Shiro’s face scrunched up, “Haruna-sama isn’t a human transporter.”

Haruna sighed, “No it’s fine like Grim said it’ll be faster so let’s go. Ah Riddle-senpai come back.” She called the brownish red haired boy and ran towards him grabbing his hand dragging the boy back. Making the Heartslabyul leader’s face to flush and the boys to glare at him as they want their hand to be held by the brunette. 

“Gather around boys.” The fox told as they got close to them. The girl then activates her ability and in a blink of an eye they were inside the Hall of Mirrors. 

The brunette lets go of Riddle’s hand but notices how flushed his face is.  _ Ah… I broke him.  _ She thought. “Riddle-senpai you can head back to your dorm now.” She told the brownish red haired boy only to receive a nod, as he headed to his dorm’s mirror.  _ How is her hand still so warm and soft… Even her smile is too… I like it… Wait what am I thinking!?  _ Riddle thought while shaking his head of the thoughts of the younger girl. 

“Alright let’s go.” The white fox called out to the boys as they saw the girls and Grim already standing in front of Savanaclaw’s mirror. They quickly went towards them and entered through the mirror transporting them to the dormitory. 

~~~ 

“Woah~ So this is Savanaclaw.” Deuce commented as the freshman were all in awe of how it looked. The warm air hit their bodies, and seeing the mix of the rolling dry grassland scattered with shrubs and the canopy trees, big dead animal bones lay near the entrance. Torches at the entrance and the building itself was made out of rocks. Grim smiled and lifted his paws in the air, “It’s rugged and looks like it’s made from rocks! What animal did that big skeleton come from?” He asked. 

“An elephant.” Haruna replied with a frown seeing the bones of the deceased animal as Shiro comforts her mistress while receiving a head rub. 

Ace then commented, “It’s got a totally different vibe from our dorm.” 

Cater crossed his arms, “Right, it’s like rough and tumble? Just the air feels wild. Y’know.” He agreed. 

“We’re looking for Jack? What’s he look like?” The messy haired boy asked the upperclassman. 

The orange haired senior pulled out his phone to see his information on Jack. He responded back, “Tan skin with silver hair. His wolf-like ears and bushy tail are his trademarks, apparently.”

The grey cat crossed his arms, “Bushy tail… Oh. Isn’t that him? He’s running around the yard!” He pointed out as they see the incredibly big and tall body and is bulky. He has dark skin and silvery-white hair with golden-brown eyes along with his wolf ears and tail the same color as his hair. Cater gave a closed eye smile and folded his arms, “Bingo! Grim wins this one. He fits the description perfectly. There’s no doubt.” He said. 

Ace’s eyes widened, “We’ve got another big one after those twins earlier!” He stated. 

“That’s why all the clubs were trying to scout him.” Cater responded with a hand behind his neck. 

Deuce crossed his arms, “He’s probably good at martial arts too with that brawn.” He comments. 

“Mm now let’s go talk to him.” Haruna said as she was about to take a step forward, the orange upperclassman grabbed her hand making her look at him. 

“You’re nervous, Haru-chan? It’s okay, you’re fine, just relax! If he tries to bite you I’ll protect you, okay” He reassured the girl making Ace and Deuce glare at him. Even though he knows that she was a former assassin and mafia member. And she has the ability of a shinigami goddess. 

The brunette shook her head and gave him a closed eye smile, “I’m not nervous at all. As much I appreciate your words but this is just an excuse to hold my hand right? And have you forgotten about my ability and former occupations were senpai?” She asked. 

“Ah busted~! But you don’t mind me holding it right?” He questioned back flirtatiously. 

Before the girl could reply the dark orange and blue haired boys shouted, “Of course she does now let go!” 

“Alright alright.” Cater said letting go of the brunette’s hand a bit annoyed with the duo. 

Haruna and Shiro then noticed that Grim was missing, “Oh no… Grim.” They said with a sigh looking at where he was along with the boys. 

“Hey, prickly guy!” Grim called Jack out. 

The man with wolf ears turned around from his run, “Huh?” He said and looked down at the grey feline. 

Grim smirked, “Some bad guys might come after you so we decided to protect you! Aren’t you happy!” He stated. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed glaring at the cat, “What’s your problem? Don’t get in the way of my running.” He said. 

The girls sighed at the wording that Grim used and Ace placed a hand behind his neck. “Ahh aaahhh.” He sighed as well. 

Cater’s eyes widen scolding that cat, “Wait a sec, Grim, your way of confronting him has way too many problems!” 

The upperclassman then covers the cat’s mouth, “Ffgna! Mmmghhmmmghh!” Grim exclaimed as his words were muffled. 

“I apologize for Grim’s choice of words to speak to you.” Haruna and Shiro said, as Cater looked up at the tall first year and asked, “Do you think you could listen to us for a moment?” 

Jack still gives them an intense face while crossing his arms questioning the group, “What do you want out of the blue? You’re going to protect me?”

The dark blue haired boy started, “Recently there have been a large number of accidents around campus involving students likely to be playing in the upcoming magical shift tournament.” 

“And we’re looking for the culprit.” Ace added. 

The tall boy with wolf ears put his hands on his hips continuing his interrogation, “What’s that got to do with me?” 

“To put it simply, we’re looking at potential targets in hopes of finding the culprit. How ‘bout it? Will you cooperate with us for a bit~?” Cater asked. 

Jack stared at them and crossed his arms, “I refuse. I’ll figure something out on my own so there’s no need for you to protect me.” He responded. 

“It’ll be more dangerous by yourself. Sometimes there’s safety in numbers…” Shiro tried to persuade the boy with wolf ears. 

Jack frowned and propped his hands on his hips, “I said, I don’t need it. And… Me being targeted… probably won’t happen. See ya.” He told the group and began to run again.  _ Him not being targeted… Wait… everyone that’s been attacked was from other dorms. But Savanaclaw hasn’t been attacked nor has Diasomia… Although hearing that other students are intimidated by that Malleus Draconia person so that can’t be it at all… It has to be someone in this dorm who committed these accidents and he knows who it is. _ Haruna thought. 

“Ah, he left…” Cater said. 

Grim placed his paws on his waist and frowned, “He sure was a rude jerk, huh.” He said. 

“The way you talked to him would rub anyone the wrong way.” Ace voiced out with his hand on his hip. 

The feline complained, “Gaaah! Having to pick a different way to talk to everyone makes humans such a pain!” 

Haruna and Shiro nodded as they emitted an intense aura, “Is that so? And I said to you before to mind your words. You need to listen more than to complain. Would you like it if someone spoke to you like that?” The brunette questioned picking the feline up smiling at him with her eyes closed. 

Grim gulped not wanting to anger her more, shaking his head vigorously, “N-No… And I’m sorry I’ll listen next time.” He said. 

The aura disappeared, “Good.” Both girls replied as Ace and Deuce snickered at the cat only to receive a glare from Grim. 

“Oi, what are you guys doing?” 

The group turned around to see three Savanaclaw residents standing in front of them. 

The red haired student realized, “They’re from Heartslabyul.” 

The silver haired student then cackled, “He he he. They’re that red brat’s grunts!” 

_ Uwah… If Riddle-senpai heard you. You’d definitely be off with your head..  _ Haruna thought but frowned that he called Riddle a brat. 

“Ah there’s even that cute magicless girl with her fox and cat with them.” The red haired student pointed out. 

“Did you really think we’d let you come onto our territory and just leave like that? The light brown haired student asked with a grin. 

The group’s eyes widened, “Ugh. This pattern…” Deuce muttered out. 

Ace then smiled, “Ah, we’re leaving! Sorry about the intrusion~” He said as everyone was about to make a run for it. 

The red haired Savanaclaw resident grabbed Haruna’s wrist roughly making her wince in pain. He smirked, “Don’t be like that, come hang out with us! Especially you cutie~!” 

The boys glared angrily at them for holding the girl’s wrist like that even though they know she can beat them up no problem. 

“He he he! Let’s play a game of cat and mouse! Y’all are mice of course!” The silver haired student said with a grin. 

“Knock it off.” 

Everyone turned to see Leona and Ruggie as they were putting a stop to what the residents were going to do. 

“Prefect Leona!” The light brown haired resident exclaimed. 

The red haired resident used his other hand and placed it on his hip and argued, “These guys are the ones who thoughtlessly encroached on our territory.”

“We’re just gonna rough ‘em up a bit! He he he!” The silver haired said while cackling. 

Ruggie then noticed the girl’s and Grim, “Aren’t y’all the guys I met in the cafeteria?” He asked with his hands behind his head. 

“Aahh, you! Deluxe menchi katsu sandwich!” The grey feline shouted with an upset expression. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, “That’s not his name, Grim.” They both said. 

“Exactly! Don’t go around giving people delicious sounding names. I’ve got a manly name. Ruggie Bucchi, y’know.” The man with hyena ears stated. Then Leona frowned now noticing them as he crossed his arms, “Ah. It’s you. You’re that herbivore girl that stepped on my tail in the botanical garden.” He said. 

“Whaaaat!? Prefect Leona’s tail!?” The light brown haired student questioned with a frown. 

The red haired student tightly holds the girl’s wrist, “No forgiving that!” He said. 

“Can you please let go of my wrist? Also I already apologized about stepping on your tail. You already pinched my cheeks as punishment after all you respected strong women.” Haruna replied bluntly as she didn’t want to resort to violence.

The light brown haired student said, “We don’t need yer sorry here!” 

Ruggie placed a hand on his hip and realized again after hearing from Haruna and Leona, “Oh yeah. I was wondering where I saw you, it was the botanical garden.” He stated. 

“Leona-san, Ruggie-san, let’s show ‘em who’s boss!” The red haired student declared. 

Leona placed his hands on his hips and told them, “Stop barking up a fuss, mutts. What’re you going to do if your little fit of violence interferes with the Magift tournament? Also let go of her wrist already. If you don’t she’ll just use force.”

“Hahaha that’s funny Leona-san! She can’t do—Eh?”

Before the red haired student could finish his sentence. Haruna pulled her wrist and rotated her right hand counter clockwise, grabbed his wrist. She took a step forward and raised her elbow pressing it against the student’s chest. As she threw him down on the ground while letting go of her wrist. 

“What the!?” The three residents exclaimed shocked not knowing what had happened while Haruna walked back to her group. 

“See what I tell you. That’s why you should respect women instead of being idiots.” Leona said with a sigh.  _ After all she does have my respect. _ He thought with a smirk. 

“I gave you a chance but you didn’t take it. Don’t worry though it was a light toss so you’ll be fine.” The girl reassured the red haired student as she emitted intense aura making the three students flinch. They helped their friend up seeing that he wasn’t bruised or injured anywhere, as the fragile looking girl was telling the truth. Then going back to the topic at hand, the student with silver haired asked, “A-Anyways, you’re saying we should just ignore these trespassers? But they’re such tasty looking prey.” 

The man with lion ears shrugged his arm, “Nobody said anything about ignoring them. We’ll solve this “peacefully” with a game of magical shift.” He replied with a smirk. 

“With Magift?” Questioned the light brown haired resident. 

Leona crossed his arms as the smirk never left his face, “We can go crazy with magic during the game without breaking any rules.” He answered. 

Ruggie snickered, “Shishishishishi~ You’re such a bully, Leona-san~ These wimps won’t last one game, y’know?” He stated. 

Not liking the man with hyena ears words, Grim's face scrunched up along with the boys. “Mmggh mmggh mmggh! I’m not gonna just take that lyin’ down!” The cat shouted. 

Deuce sighed and shook his head while shrugging his arms out, “Ugh. Doesn’t feel like we can refuse and go home.” He said. 

“Alright, let’s do this. Cater! Don’t forget about the tryouts.” Ace said with a grin. 

Cater then placed a hand behind his neck, “Eeeh~ Seriously? You’re all hopeless~” He stated. 

“You got that right.” The girls said simultaneously with a sigh. As the upperclassman looked at them and told the brunette, “Haru-chan, stand somewhere out of the way. Watch the other team and help us figure out their plays. Shiro-chan let’s join them.” 

Shiro nodded and jumped off her mistress’ shoulder transforming into her normal appearance. Her long white hair, sapphire eyes with her fluffy fox ears and nine tails while wearing a miko attire. Surprising the Sanvanaclaw residents but making them blush slightly from the fox’s beauty. Even Ruggie and Leona but it was short lived as they shrugged it off. The man with lion ears looked over to Haruna, seeing her wrist with a red mark. 

Leona clicked his teeth in annoyance. Sure he respected her but seeing a woman getting manhandled like that doesn’t sit well with him. He glares slightly at the red haired student and calls him over, “Oi next time don’t handle her like that. You hear me the same goes to all of you.” 

“Y-Yes Prefect!” The residents exclaimed. 

Ruggie on the other hand, “Shishishishsi~! You’re such a softy Leona-san.” He teased. Only to receive a glare from the Prefect, “It’s not like that. She just has my respect, and she reminds me of the women back home.” Leona stated. 

“Hm that’s true. I wasn’t expecting that nice magicless girl to take our own like that. It’s funny shishishishsi.” The hyena-eared man agreed while laughing. 

They all headed towards the dorm’s Magift stadium. Seeing the field had a half circular goal post with a smaller circle floating in the middle of it. And the top half of the circle was floating as well. Both goal posts at both ends of the field while Haruna used her ability and healed the red mark that formed into a small bruise from that rowdy student. After it was healed she stopped using it and sat in the front row seeing Leona and his residents on the left side and the boys and Shiro on the other. While she already knows what the outcome will be but she couldn’t help but cheer her friends on. “Good luck guys!” She shouted as she received smiles and nods from them. 

“I’ll make you eat my dust!” Grim exclaimed with a smug grin on his face. 

Ruggie on the other hand snickered at the feline, “Now’s your only chance to say stuff like that. Shishishishsi~!” 

“Bring it on! It’s no fun if you don’t have a backbone. Then, come at us however you like, herbivores.” Leona taunted with a grin. 

As the game starts with Ace and Deuce in front of Grim who had the disk in behind them. Cater flying on a broomstick along with Shiro flying in the air running straight towards the opponents goal. As they deflect their attacks with red force fields using their magic pens. While another student on a broomstick flies towards them with Ruggie hanging upside down on his teammates broom firing attacks at them. Cater, Grim and Shiro dodging them as Ace and Deuce put up their force fields again. While Haruna knew they were just going easy on them and weren’t putting much strength as the guys were. 

“Okay! Let’s keep bringing the heat!” The grey feline exclaimed with a grin. 

The messy dark orange haired boy noticed, “Those Savanaclaw guys keep smirking… I’ve got a bad feeling…” He said. 

“Your intuition is spot on, Ace-chan.” The orange haired senior commented as Shiro nodded in agreement. 

Ruggie grinned and placed a hand on his hip and said, “They’re better than we thought, Leona-san.”

“Ah… “Thought” is the key word.” The man with lion ears replied with a smirk. 

The game continued with the opponents putting a little more force in their attacks, as Ace and Deuce deflecting them. Shiro fires her own attacks at them but is also deflected back. A Savanaclaw student on a broom draws back letting his teammate fly front with Ruggie hanging upside down again. The man with hyena ears fires multiple attacks at them resulting for Shiro and Cater to dodge. Ace and Deuce putting up their shields.  _ Hmm I knew it. He was messing with them… but Savanaclaw’s formation is strong. I see… they’re going with the defense play… Smart… Meanwhile our group’s formation is not bad but there’s more openings. _ Haruna thought. As they were close to scoring, Leona came towards them knocking them back while taking the disk from Grim. 

The grey feline scrunched up his face, “Grr… If they hadn’t stolen the disk we could’ve scored a goal!” He exclaimed. 

“You still don’t see we’re toying with you? Take this!” Leona said while throwing the disk straight through the smaller ring in the group’s goal post. Astonishing the boys and Shiro at the long shot that Leona threw. 

“What the hell was that long shot! That’s a super play…” The messy dark orange haired boy muttered out with his eyes widened. 

The man with lion ears smirked, “Let’s go again. Heh heh heh.” He said with a laugh. 

After playing another round as Leona and his residents no longer went easy on them.  _ I knew it…  _ Haruna thought while seeing her group were unable to score a point, and that they were exhausted. 

“Huff, haaa…” Grim panted heavily while laying on the ground. 

Ace was also panting, “This is insane… We can’t even get a single point.” He said. 

“There’s no openings in their formation…” Deuce comments while feeling short-winded with a frown. 

Cater placed a hand on his neck, “Huff… They say… Leona is a genius at being a “command tower”. We don’t stand a chance with the five of us…” He stated. 

“Oh, what’s the matter? Done already?” Leona asked with a smug smile. 

Ruggie laughs while raising a hand under his chin, “Shishishishi! What happened to your attitude from a while ago?” He taunted with his hands behind his head. 

“Hey, herbivores. Stand up. Let’s play one more game.” The man with lion ears insisted with his hands on his hips as the smug expression still on his face. 

Haruna frowned as she couldn’t stand seeing her friends being treated like this. She teleported in between the group wearing a serious expression on her face, “This is just bullying. So please stop Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai.” She stated. 

Before the two could say anything, Jack walked towards them with an upset expression, “What are you all doing?” He asked. 

Everyone looked over to the boy with wolf ears as Leona frowned and waved a hand off while his other hand was on his hip. “Hah? We were just playing around with people who trespassed on our turf.” He replied. 

“What’s so fun about bullying helpless people?” Jack asked while crossing his arms still

The man with hyena ears placed his left hand on his hip and the other was against his side. “What~? Look at you playing the cool hero of justice, Jack-kun~ Shishishishi!” He teased while laughing bringing his left hand up under his chin. 

“I was just saying that I can’t stand looking at this any longer.” The man with wolf ears argued. 

Leona clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Hah, listen to yourself.” He said with a frown. 

“Hey, Jack! Stop being snarky, ya 1st year brat!” The light brown haired resident growled at him. 

Jack crossed his arms and retorted back, “Look who’s talking. Is this something an upperclassman would do?” 

“What’d you say!? Ya wanna end up like them, huh!?” Exclaimed the silver haired resident with a hand on his hip glaring at the younger student. 

The man with lion ear Prefect placed his hands on hips and frowned, “Hah, you sure have guts, you 1st year brat.” 

Then he placed a hand on his temple and sighed, “Forget it. I’m bored already. There’s no meaning in fighting against you. Let’s go, Ruggie.” He said. 

“Yessir~” Ruggie complied with his hands behind his head as the two walked started to walk off the field. 

The red haired resident looked at the group with a threatening look and tone in his voice as he told them, “We won’t let you off so easy next time you trespass on our turf!” 

With that they begin to walk off after their dorm leader. Haruna turned to Jack and gave him a smile, “Thank you so much.” 

The silver haired wolf boy nodded at her with slight pink hues on his cheeks. The brunette turned to the exhausted group and asked,” Are guys alright?” 

Shiro transformed back to her little fox form and flew towards her right shoulder. “I’m okay.” She replied. While the girl pats the fox’s head soothing her then she went over and picked up Grim petting his head. As the cat curled at the brunette’s touch. 

“Ahahaha, you sure saw us look uncool, huh.” Cater said with a smile and placed his hand behind his neck as sweat ran down his face. 

Haruna shook her head, “Mm it’s okay I think you guys did great.” She reassured smiling back. 

“Jack, was it? Thanks for the help.” Deuce said with his arms crossed. 

Jack looked away and scratched the back of his head, “No need. I didn’t really come here to help you.” He stated. 

_ Heh… What a liar… _ The brunette thought with a small smile. Ace placed a hand behind his head and groaned, “Ah, I’m so dirty. Let’s go back to the dorm now.” 

“I’m getting hungry, too. Haru what are we having for dinner?” Grim asked while looking up at the girl. 

The girl thought for a moment and responded, “Mm braised chicken with chestnuts. And spinach ohitashi.” 

“Ohh I don’t know what ohitashi is but they all sound good.” The feline said with a smile. 

Shiro nodded, “It really is. You’ll like it.” The fox stated. 

“Eh~ You guys are lucky. Haru can I have dinner with you guys?” Ace asked. 

Deuce wanting to join too he said, “M-Me too!” 

“If you guys are joining then I am too. I want to try Haru-chan’s cooking.” Cater joined in. 

Grim’s face scrunched up, “10 tuna cans each from you.” He said to them. 

“Grim stop exporting food from our friends. You guys can join us today. And wash up in our bathroom too. Though bring extra clothes to change in.” Haruna told the boys as they cheered happily to eat the girl’s food except the wolf boy who thought,  _ Is her cooking that good?  _

The orange haired senior turned to the wolf boy, “Alright, Jack-kun, we’re going back now, but be careful not to get hurt, okay?” He said while waving. 

“I said I don’t need your concern. Hurry up and go.” Jack responded with his arms crossed. As the group left the Savanaclaw dorm and headed back to Ramshackle dorm to wash up and have dinner with Haruna, Shiro and Grim. 

After dinner, the Heartslabyul boys bid the trio goodbye and headed back to their dorms. The trio then washed up and got ready for bed, as their eyes slowly went down bringing them into slumber. 

~~~ 

“Did you see my super shoot?” Grim asked while talking in his sleep preventing Haruna from sleeping. As for Shiro she was in deep sleep since today was exhausting from playing a magical shift. 

_ I can’t fall asleep because of Grim’s sleep talking… I might as well take a walk outside. Hopefully that’ll help.  _ The brunette thought as she got out of bed and quietly left her bedroom. She walked down the stairs and walked out of the dormitory feeling the chilly air hitting her face. 

“It’s gotten pretty cold… I wonder when that door to earth in the spirit world will be repaired… Or if Mr. Crowley found something…” She muttered to herself while walking in the fields. Until she heard rustling coming from the bushes as a tall pale skin man appeared. He looked at her and asked, “Hm? Who are you?” 

Noticing his features he has glowing green eyes, and long dark hair. Though what caught her attention was a pair of black horns on his head along with his school uniform. As she sees he was wearing a green vest and black gloves. “Eh? A Diasonmia student?” She questioned. 

The man with horns eyes widened in astonishment, “Well now this is a surprise. You are a child of man.” He said with his arms crossed. Haruna blinked at him.  _ Child of man… What an interesting way of saying human. But seriously why is he here and not in his dorm?  _ She thought. 

“Do you live here?” He asked her while gesturing to the Ramshackle dormitory. She nodded and replied, “Yes I do.” 

The man with horns crossed his arms, “This building had been abandoned for a long while. I see now it has been restored as it looked back when it was originally built. I quite like to wander around here during my nightly walks because it is a quiet place.” He said with his arms down.

“I see but um who are you?” Haruna asked while tilting her head looking at the man with horns. His eyes widened in shock and crossed his arms again, “Who am… You don’t know who I am? Truly?” He asked. 

“Uh huh. I truly have no clue who you are.” The brunette replied. 

The man still stared at her still stunned but shook it off as it was replaced with an amused grin, “Hmmm. Is that so? That is… exceedingly rare.” He stated. 

Exceedingly rare…? Is he famous or something…? She thought. Then he asked her, “What should I call you?” 

“My name is Miyafuji Haruna. But you call me Haruna or Haru. Either one is fine. I’m this dorm’s Prefect. But I believe it’s proper manners to tell me your name too.” Haruna replied with a smile. 

The man with horns placed a hand under his chin, “Haruna? That’s an unusual name. I’m… Actually, no I’m not going to tell you. Not knowing is for your own benefit.” He said then placed his arms back near him and gave her a small grin. 

_ Eh? Why? _ She thought. He placed his left hand on his right elbow bent with his palm facing up, “The moment you hear it you’ll feel a frost spread over your skin. For your ignorance, as an exception, I’ll allow you to call me whatever you’d like. Though, you may come to regret that someday…” He said. 

Haruna raised a brow.  _ Call him whatever I’d like…His name can’t be that bad. What an odd person he is. Then again this school is filled with oddballs _ . She pondered. The man with horns placed his right hand on his chin and began to think, “Hmph… Nevertheless...But if there are people living here it means this abandoned building is no longer abandoned. That’s too bad. I have to find another abandoned place for my nightly strolls. Well then, I bid you adieu.” He said and in a blink of an eye he disappeared as sparkles appeared in the air but soon disappeared. 

“He disappeared…? Well then again Trey-senpai did say Diasomia students are unique I think… But then again could he be that Malleus person? Hmmm I shouldn’t assume… but it is a possibility. Meh who knows I’ll figure it out sooner or later. Time to head back inside.” Haruna said to herself as she walked back inside the dormitory and headed back to bed. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile at the Savanaclaw dormitory, in a large spacious bedroom with clothes on the floor. Leona lays on his bed as Ruggie comes in holding a tray of food. The man with hyena ears placed the tray down on the leader’s desk. “Leona-san, good evening. I brought your dinner. And I took care of another job.” He said with his hands behind his head. 

The man with lion ears looked at him, crossed his arms, “Ha, don’t flatter me. You’re doing this for yourself.” He stated. 

Ruggie placed his left hand over his chest and shook his head, “Oh no, Leona-san. This is for us, y’know. Everyone wants to turn this world on its head. Even the hyenas served the King of Beasts to overturn the situation they were in. I’m just doing the same thing.” He defended himself while placing his hands back behind his head. 

Leona crossed his arms and told the hyena man, “Hmph. Then be discreet while you “hunt”. Don’t leave evidence.” 

“Shishishi! Of course~ Not leaving any trace of their prey is a hyena’s specialty, after all~ By the way, Leona-san. Which player from what dorm should we target next?” The said hyena asked. 

Leona grinned and replied, “Let’s see…How about a wolf who stands and eavesdrops on people’s conversations?”

“Huh!?” Ruggie questioned with his eyes widened surprised. As Leona frowned in annoyance and called out Jack, “You’re there, aren’t ya, 1st year brat? It’s kinda rude of you to listen in on people’s conversations like that.” 

The said first year student silently came into the room with a frown. As the Prefect asked him, “What are you doing here late in the night? Are you so homesick that you need someone to sing you a lullaby?” 

“Should I sing for you~? Shishishishi!” Ruggie teased the boy with a laugh. 

Jack then confronts them, “Tell me the reason. Why are you guys doing something like this?” He asked straightforwardly. Leona crossed his arms as he knew the boy would ask them that. “I see now. You want to hear a bedtime story, huh. Fine, I’ll tell you.For two years in a row now, we’ve always lost at the first match against Diasomnia and Malleus. Eliminated in the first round, constantly.They’re consecutive winners. Ever since we went against them, our dorm, which was known for making opponents tremble, look like weak kittens now. And our pathetic plays were broadcast to the entire world. What do you think happened afterwards? The Prefect was deemed incompetent and all the professional league offers for Savanaclaw dwindled to zero.” He answered bitterly. 

“That’s… It’s because you simply needed to do more…” Jack argued. 

Leona stared at him and said, “It’s as you say. Until last year, we weren’t living up to our true potentials at all. Only an idiot would think he’d stand a chance against those monsters. We knew we’d lose already, but it’s not like we have no plans. I doubt that the foundation of our dorm, the King of Beasts, would stand for us being pathetic.”

The boy with the wolf ear’s face scrunched up as he bent his right arm and thigh tighter his fist and retorted back, “That doesn’t make the cowardly way you’re attacking people any less wrong!”

The Prefect glared at the younger boy standing up and placed his hands on his hips, “Wrong?” He questioned. Then reasoned with the boy, “Jack… I’m doing this because I’m concerned about the students’ futures, you know? If the whole world sees us defeat Malleus, all those offers will come back to Savanaclaw together with our dignity. Malleus will be inducted to the Hall of Fame next year, so we have to win this year. And you’re saying that you’ll ruin this chance because of your blind justice? Are you planning on ruining your seniors’ futures?”

Jack scratched his head and stuttered out, “Th-that’s…!” 

He knew it was wrong but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin it for his upperclassmen of his dorm. 

“Using your head when chasing prey is the basics of hunting. There’s nothing cowardly about it.” Leona stated. 

Ruggie laughed, “Shishishi! In this school its survival of the fittest. Being a goody-two-shoes will just kill you.” He said with a grin. 

“Prefect, if you gave it your all you would have no problem against Diasomia! I still remember your play from three years ago. I…!” The boy with wolf ears argued while scratching the back of his head. 

Leona’s eyes narrowed and shouted at him, “Don’t talk like you know everything!”

Startling the first year while Ruggie stayed silent. The dorm leader continued, “Give it my all? Utterly foolish. Even if I did, nothing would change… Leave. If you want to see the morning sun.” He said with a glare as Jack remained silent and left the bedroom. 

“That guy’s a liability. Should I get rid of him?” The man with hyena ears asked as he was going to follow the first years. Only for Leona to put a hand on the second year’s shoulder and said, “Just wait. Even if he goes and tells Crowley, he has no evidence. That and we need him to crush Malleus. Keep a close eye on him for now.”

“Ye~s.” Ruggie complied and walked out of the room leaving the dorm leader alone. 

Leona clicked his tongue in annoyance and touched his temple, “Tch… That 1st year brat talks like big bro…” He muttered out. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the Ramshackle dorm, an image appeared in Haruna’s mind of a dark yellow room and the black ink became bigger. The brunette’s eyes widened wide awake,  _ It’s going to happen again…  _ She thought, she turned her head and looked at her window seeing it was still dark. She turned back and went back to sleep to deal with it tomorrow. 


	15. The Great Chase & Gaining An Ally!

Back in Haruna’s room, the mirror above the fireplace began to surge as a bright light appeared bringing the brunette’s subconsciousness back in. Bringing her into a different image of animals marching in rocky wasteland in the yellow background. 

_ Animals are marching…? Wait… Is that… hyenas?  _ Haruna thought while watching. As the hyenas stood there in front of a rocky cliff, and standing at the peak was a slender lion with a black mane. Though what got her interest was the scar over his left eye.  _ Heh… Just like Leona-senpai… _ She thought. The lion began to speak, “The earth will rumble and a new era will begin.” 

Then one of the hyenas spoke and asked, “And what about us hyenas?” 

“Listen to me first. We will kill Simba together with his father. And then I will be the King!” The lion replied. 

Another hyena shouted, “All hail the King!” 

“All hail the King!” All the hyenas shouted along. The lion grinned and said, “Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!”

Thus the image came to a close bringing the girl back into darkness. 

_ Why does he want to be that kind of king? He should’ve tried to talk to everyone first.  _ She thought. As the brunette slowly opened her eyes as she sat up on her bed and continued to ponder,  _ Another wild dream with animals…Hmm our worlds are similar but different at the same time. First it was with Alice in Wonderland and now a story based similarly on Hamlet in my world but in this one it’s a part of the legends of the Great Seven. But they all don’t seem good, more villainous really. What an interesting world this is… But going back to that lion with the scar… Would that mean Leona-senpai is going to overblot?  _

“Haruna-sama good morning.” Shiro greets her mistress with a smile snapping the girl out of her thoughts. 

“Oh, you’re awake Haru! Breakfast is already starting, come on!” Grim told the girl to look at the two creatures and pet their heads. “Good morning you guys. I’ll get ready soon. Just wait downstairs.” She told the two who nodded and left the room. 

Once Haruna finished getting ready she headed downstairs picking the two up, saying goodbye to James, Oliver and Albert the ghosts. Only to be quickly passed their lunches by them. Quickly thanking them as they left the dormitory and walked to the Main Street. When Grim asked the girl, “Did you go out somewhere last night? I didn’t see you in bed when I woke up to go to the bathroom.” 

“Mm he even shook me awake to ask me where you went. So where did you go Haru?” Shiro questioned. 

Haruna looked at them and replied, “Ah right, last night I couldn’t sleep because Grim was talking in his sleep loudly. So I went out for a walk outside the dorm for a bit. Until I met an odd man with horns.” 

“You met a strange guy with horns on his head?” Grim asked. 

Shiro questioned, “What was his name?” 

“He didn’t tell me. He said I can call him whatever I liked.” She responded. 

The grey feline crossed his arms, “Hmm, then...How about “Tsunotarou”?” He suggested. 

“Tsunotarou… That’s a little um…well I guess I’ll just call him that for now. I just hope it won’t make him mad.” The brunette said with a nervous smile. 

Grim smiled and placed his paws on his hips, “If Tsunotarou is a student here we’ll probably run into him at some point. You gotta introduce me and Shiro. I’ve never seen a human with horns!” He stated. 

“Mmm I want to meet him too but since he has horns I don’t think he’s human, Grim.” Shiro said. 

“Now that you mentioned it he is a stud—”

“Mornin’, mornin’ Haru-chan~” 

The trio looked over to see Cater waving at them and Riddle was with him too. They walked over to them as Haruna smiled at them, “Good morning, Cater-senpai, Riddle-senpai.” She greets the two. 

“You’re looking cute as usual~!” The orange haired man flirts with the girl.

Haruna continued to smile and closed her eyes, “Senpai you need to stop saying that every time we see each other.” She stated. 

“Eh? But it’s true though. You're the only beautiful girl in this school~!” He continued while Riddle was glaring at him feeling his heart clenched not liking him flirting with Haruna. Still unsure about his feelings for the younger girl unlike Cater who liked the brunette from the start. He is a flirty boy after all. 

The brunette giggled, “Ahaha thank you senpai.” 

Both upperclassmen thought,  _ She even has a cute laugh…  _ While the brownish red haired man quickly got his composure. He walked over to the brunette and pointed out, “Hm. Your tie is a little off. Following the rules start with your attire. Or else your residents will never listen to you. ...Although, I guess it’s not as bad for you being the only one.” 

Riddle then adjusted Haruna’s black and white bow tie making it perfectly straight. He smiled, “Alright, there you go.” He said. 

The brunette smiled back, “Mm thank you senpai.” 

Seeing her smile made the two upperclassmen fluster a bit,  _ A-Ah… She’s so cute…  _ They thought. Grim on the other hand crossed his arms and asked the Heartslabyul dorm leader, “Ace and Deuce aren’t with you?” 

Snapping the boys out of their thoughts. Riddle replied, “According to Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts, the two of them are currently feeding the flamingos while wearing pink clothes.” 

_ Ahh another strange rule… _ the trio thought with a nervous smile feeling bad for the duo. The brownish red haired man crossed his arms and mentioned, “By the way, it seems like another person was injured last night.”

“Ffgna!? Really?” Grim exclaimed as he was astonished along with the girls. 

Cater jumped into the conversation as he folded his arms and said, “According to the information I have available, the injured student is a 2nd year from Scarabia Dorm. It’s Jamil Viper-kun. I heard that he got injured in the kitchen.”

“Oh, they’re the dorm with the dark red and yellow arm bands.” Shiro remembered. As her mistress nodded and said, “The portraits are acting like surveillance cameras. That’s good to know.” 

Riddle crossed his arms, “Breakfast is still on-going so they may still be inside the cafeteria. Let’s go check.” He said as the group nodded.

“I was getting hungry too. Haru teleport us there!” Grim demanded only to feel the intense aura from the said girl, as he muttered out an apology. Haruna sighed, “It’s fine just don’t keep demanding it. I’m not a human taxi.” 

She then quickly placed Grim and Shiro on her shoulders and linked her arms with the two seniors. Cater smiled happily while Riddle’s face was flushed from the sudden contact. As she activated her ability and in a blink of an eye they arrived inside the cafeteria but also scared the living daylights out of a few students. 

“We’re here.” Haruna said as she let go of her seniors arms. The two boys regained their composure from the physical contact from the cute girl. They all looked around as the orange haired senior placed a hand on his neck, “Let’s see… Jamil-kun is a tanned guy with long hair… Ah, there he is!” He pointed out seeing the said man with the white haired man wearing a white and gold turban on his head. But also wearing a white cardigan instead of the black and gold blazer.They were sitting together at a table not too far from them. The group walked over to them and the grey feline crossed his arms calling Jamil out, “Yo! You’re the dude that got injured in the kitchen last night, right? Tell us ‘bout it.” 

Haruna and Shiro sighed,  _ This cat definitely did not listen to us yesterday…  _ They thought. 

“Huh? Who in the world are you guys?” The dark skin man with dark hair, with some locks in tight braids asked. He crossed his arms and eyed the group suspiciously. 

While the man with white haired recognized Haruna, Shiro and Grim. He exclaimed, “Ah~! This raccoon’s the one that set my butt on fire during the Opening Ceremony! Oh and the magicless girl who helped catch the raccoon! And her fox familiar who helped put the fire out of my butt is here too! Wah you really saved me back there!” 

“Grim, it would be a good choice to have a little more tact when talking to others.” Riddle scolded the cat while the girls nodded in agreement. The brownish red haired man looked at Jamil and the white haired boy and apologized, “We’re sorry for disturbing your meal.”

“Heartslabyul’s Prefect and the wild raccoon from the Ceremony. Ahahaha! What a weird combo!” The white haired boy laughed. 

The grey feline’s face scrunched up and crossed his arms, “I’m not a raccoon! I’m Grim!” He exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry sorry about him. I’m Miyafuji Haruna. Call me Haruna or Haru. Either one is fine.” The brunette introduced herself. 

Shiro smiled, “I’m Shiro, Haruna-sama’s familiar.” She said. 

The man in the white and gold turban smiled back and crossed his arms, “That so~? I’m Sacarabia Dorm’s Prefect Kalim. And this is my Vice Prefect, Jamil. Nice to meet ya!” The man in the white and gold turban known as Kalim introduces himself and his vice prefect to the trio. 

“Y-yeah. Th-this guy’s kinda carefree.” Grim commented with a straight smile as sweat dropped from his face. 

_ He certainly is…  _ The girls thought and smiled back, “Nice to meet you too, Kalim-senpai, Jamil-senpai.” The brunette said.

The two boys nodded as Jamil asked the group, “So? Why are you asking about my injury?” 

Haruna answered, “We’re here to investigate the security around the kitchen.” 

“Hm? Well, I don’t mind either way. Last night, I went to the kitchen to prepare some of the agemanju with lamb meat that Kalim asked me to make.” Jamil explained. As Kalim smiled brightly, “Jamil’s agemanju is the best! You guys should come try it sometime.” He stated. 

The man with dark hair looked at his dorm leader and crossed his arms, “Kalim, we’re getting off-topic.” He said. 

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.” The man in the turban apologized while still smiling. 

_ Kalim-senpai really is happy-go lucky… While Jamil-senpai is the more serious type. Reminds of the sun and moon.  _ The brunette thought. Jamil continued his explanation, “While I was chopping the ingredients finely, my hands suddenly felt as if they were out of my control and I got injured in the process.” 

“Jamil’s knife skills are praised even by our top chef’s, y’know! Were you tired because of the Magift practices?” Kalim asked his vice head with his arms crossed. 

The man with braids in his hair placed a hand on his chin, “No, I will not make blunders simply because of that. But, while I was cooking, it felt as if I lost my awareness for a moment.” He answered. 

“Were you getting dizzy? Or drowsy?” Shiro suggested. 

Jamil placed his arms on the table, “To others, perhaps. But I faintly remember feeling the same sensation before. It’s probably due to someone’s unique magic.” He said as the group realized that would be the case. 

“Oh, yeah! Jamil’s unique magic is–!?” 

Before Kalim could finish his sentence, his vice dorm leader leaned over the table and covered his mouth muffling the man’s words. When the Scarabia dorm leader stopped talking Jamil pulled his hands away from his mouth. “Why did you do that?” Kalim asked with a frown. 

“We’re not talking about me right now.” The vice dorm leader told the man with an upset tone.  _ An interesting duo these two are indeed… _ The girls thought. Jamil then looks back at the group, “In any case, the culprit probably used some kind of magic that makes one mimic the caster’s movements.” He suggested. 

_ Mimic the caster’s movement… Ah I knew it was someone from Savanaclaw. I remember it was strange for Grim to willingly give his menchi katsu sandwich away. So it was Ruggie-senpai.  _ Haruna thought. 

Cater snapped his fingers, “I see now~ That’s why the accidents totally didn’t look out of place except for the victim.” He started. 

“And it's the feeling’s only momentary, even the victim himself might not be able to distinguish between his own carelessness and being controlled by someone else.When I fell down the stairs, it didn’t feel as if someone was controlling me either.” Riddle said. 

The orange upperclassman twirled his hair with his eyes closed and a small smile, “Wait, if that’s the case… It’d be completely impossible to find the culprit, then! What do we do?” He asked. 

“Eh? It’s not. I already figured—”

Before the brunette could finish her sentence, Grim smiled, “Magic that can control people…? Ah! If I can do that kinda magic, I’d make everyone give me all of the bread in school everyday!” He exclaimed. 

The brownish red haired raised a brow at the feline, “Take all the bread… Couldn’t you think of something a little more grand?” He asked. 

“Then I could eat all the deluxe menchi katsu sandwiches I… Huh? Why are you smiling Haru?” Grim asked. 

Haruna smiled, “Before you interrupted me. I already figured out who the culprit is.” She replied, astonishing the group. 

“Eh!?” They shouted. 

The brunette looked at the grey feline, “Grim, Shiro do you guys recall the other day in the cafeteria about the last menchi katsu sandwich?” She asked. As the boys held confused expressions while the creatures took a moment to think back at the time. 

_ “Would you trade your deluxe menchi katsu sandwich for my mini bean paste bread?” Ruggie asked.  _

_ The grey feline frowned eyeing the man who talked to him suspiciously, “Hah!? No way!” He refused while holding the sandwich close to him.  _

_ “Aw, come on, don’t say that~ Here you go~♪” Ruggie said with a grin handing him the red bean bun to him. As Grim stood up and walked over to him handing the man the katsu sandwich. “Wha–!? What’s this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?” He exclaimed, with a surprised expression. _

_ Haruna, Shiro and the boys watched their exchange astonished as well, “That gluttonous Grim is exchanging his bread for a mini red bun!?” The fox said.  _

Grim and Shiro’s eyes widened as they both screamed in realization, “Aaahhh!!!” 

This took the boys by surprise as they were still confused who the culprit was. “What happened?! You all look surprised!” Kalim stated. 

“W-We know the guy who has that kind of unique magic too!” The two creatures responded. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “What did you two say?”He asked. 

The brunette continued to smile, “Took you two long enough to figure it out. The culprit is Ruggie Bucchi.” She replied. 

The boys looked at her as Cater asked, “By Ruggie, you mean… The one from Savanaclaw?” 

The girl nodded, “Yup, I had my suspicions since that incident. Since Grim isn’t the type to hand his food so easily. I just didn’t want to confirm my suspicion on Ruggie-senpai yet until now.” She replied. 

“Haru-chan~! That means you should’ve said something about it before but I’ll forgive you since you’re mega cute~!” The orange haired upperclassmen smiled at her and gave her a hug. 

Riddle’s eyes narrowed at the man’s actions. But tried to ignore it and told the group, “Let’s catch him and ask him directly.” 

Cater pulled away from the girl and took out his phone and said, “Um, Ruggie Bucchi is in Class 2-B.” 

Haruna and Riddle looked at Kalim and Jamil, “Thank you both for your help!” They said with a smile. 

Kalim smiled back, “Sure. I’m not sure what’s going on but good luck!” He told the group. 

“Mm oh before I forget. Shiro please heal Jamil-senpai’s injury.” The brunette told the fox. Shiro nodded and jumped off her shoulder, “Okay~” She replied and walked to the dark haired boy. 

“Hold out your hands please Jamil-san.” The fox told, while the man raised a brow but did as the familiar had asked. Shiro closed her eyes and placed her paws on them, “Health recovery.” She said as his hands began to glow a golden light making the two Scarabia astonished along with Riddle while Cater smiled. The light disappeared and Shiro took her paws off of him. “There it’s healed. You can still participate in the tournament now.” She told the boy as he moved his hands and uncovered the bandages he had. The injury was no longer there surprising him that his hands were back like they were used to. 

“Thank you.” Jamil said, receiving a nod from the fox who jumped on her mistress’ shoulder. 

Haruna smiled, “Have a good day, Kalim-senpai, Jamil-senpai.” She said, waving at them as Kalim smiled back and waved back. While the dark haired student gave a small smile and waved back seeing the group leaving the cafeteria. 

“That was cool! That was nice of the girls to do that. Isn’t it great now Jamil?” The white haired man asked. 

Jamil nodded, “Mm it is.” He replied as the two went back to eating their breakfast. 

~~~ 

“That reminds me. Shiro, when are you going to heal Trey’s injury?” Riddle asked as the group was heading the class 2-B’s room. 

Shiro smiled, “When you give Ace-san, Deuce-san a chance to play on the team. If none of them gets picked, just let Haru-sama know and I’ll heal him.” She replied. 

The brownish red haired boy sighed, “Fine.” He said as the group made it to the classroom and walked inside. 

“Tell me~~~! Where is Ruggie Bucchi?” Grim shouted with an upset expression. 

The said hyena picked up his head and placed his hands behind his head, “Ye~s…. Ugh, it’s you guys again. No matter how much you beg, I’m not paying you back for that deluxe menchi katsu sandwich~.” He said with a grin and shrug. 

Riddle crossed his arms, “Ruggie Bucchi. We would like to ask you a few things about the string of accidents involving players that have been occurring around campus.” He stated. 

“Uh-oh…That doesn’t sound like a friendly accusation.” Ruggie said with a frown. 

Cater asked with a serious expression, “Could you come outside with us?” 

Seeing their expressions he sighed and held a somber expression, “I got it. So please, don’t hurt me or anything…” He replied while getting up from his seat as they walked out of the classroom into the hallway. 

Riddle whispered to the group excluding the hyena, “Now then…I know that he won’t easily confess, but it will be troublesome if we fell victim to his unique magic.With my “Off with your head,” I will—”

“Oh, what’s this~? Will you be okay using such strong magic without your magical pen, Riddle-kun~?” Ruggie questioned while holding the said boy’s magical pen along with Cater’s. 

The dorm leader’s eyes widened as he felt his right breast pocket empty, “Eh? Wh-What? My magical pen’s not here…!” He stated. 

“Hey, Cater! Your pen’s gone, too!” Grim pointed out seeing his magical pen isn’t in his right breast pocket either. The senior felt his pocket and felt nothing, his eyes widened, “Crap! Seriously!?” He exclaimed. 

Ruggie snickered, “Shishishi! You guys are spoiled rich kids through and through, huh? You’re both so wide open! So vulnerable~.” He said with a grin and a shrug. 

“Wha–!? When did he use his magic to get your magical pens!?” Grim shouted while sweating as he raised his paws in the air. 

Haruna responded, “No he didn’t. It’s just a pickpocketing skill. Even I can do it. See?” 

The brunette showed the group that she was holding Ruggie’s magical pen. The man with hyena ears’ eyes widened and saw that his magical pen from his right breast pocket was gone. “E-Eh!? When did you!?” The boy with hyena ears questioned the girl. 

“I took it when you snatched Riddle-senpai and Cater-senpai’s pen of course. Now hand back those pens Ruggie-senpai.” Haruna replied with a closed eye smile. 

The man with hyena ears grinned, “Heh I can see why Leona-san respects you. I don’t have any more time to kill with y’all so I’m just gonna make my exit! Catch me if you can~! Bye-bye.” He said making a run for it down the hall. 

“Hey, wait!!” Grim shouted, running after him. The girls sighed,  _ Why do people always want to do this the hard way? _ They thought. Riddle frowned, “Gr… Wait! It’s off with your head if you don’t stop at once! Off with—”

Before he could finish, Haruna and Cater stopped him. “Wait a second, Riddle-kun! You just recovered from Blot, so you shouldn’t use magic much!” The older man told him. 

“Mm it wouldn’t be good for you Riddle-senpai. Take it easy.” The brunette reassured. Until they saw Ace and Deuce coming their way. The messy dark orange haired boy grinned mischievously, “Aw, man. Your pink clothes for feeding the flamingos was totally dope. How much pinker can pink get, man?” He asked teasingly while holding his laughter. 

The dark blue haired boy stuttered out with his arms crossed, “I-I had no choice! Those were the only pink clothes I own…” 

“I guess we still have a lot of weird rules, but they’re bearable now, at least.” Ace said with his arms crossed. 

Cater called out the duo, “Ah, Ace-chan and Deuce-chan! Perfect timing!” 

The messy orange haired boy placed a hand behind his neck, “What’re you all in such a hurry for?” He asked the group. 

Riddle’s face became flushed with anger, “The culprit behind the consecutive accidents and the guy who stole our magical pens ran away! Go and capture Ruggie Bucchi right now! You know what will happen if you fail, don’t you!?” He shouted, making the boys flinched. Haruna smiled nervously, uh oh he’s upset. She pondered. 

“Eh!?” Deuce exclaimed as Ace’s eyes widened and said, “You’re dragging us into this!” 

Shiro nodded, “This is your chance to appeal for the player selection!” She told the boys trying to convince them. 

“Sorry guys. You can do it! We’ll catch up to you later!” The brunette said, as the boys sighed and started running down the hall where they saw Grim chasing after the second year. Haruna on the other hand hugged Riddle to calm him down. “Riddle-senpai calm down. We’ll get the magical pens back.” She reassured the second year with a smile. Thus making the brownish red haired man calm down but had red hues on his cheeks from how close she is to him.  _ She’s so… warm…when she hugs me… It’s nice. I like it…Ah.  _ He thought and realized he'd fallen for her then looked at Cater who nodded and gave him ‘welcome to the I’ve fallen for Haru-chan club’ look. Uh oh hopefully there wasn’t any more competition for them hahaha. Oh how they wished that was the case. 

“H-Haruna… I-I’m okay now thank you.” Riddle stuttered out but cleared his throat trying to remain his composure.  _ Ah… they’ve fallen for me… hahah uh-oh. I really need to stop. I’m from a different world… _ She thought, then smiled at him and pulled away, “Your welcome senpai. Also, I know that I said Ruggie-senpai was the culprit. But we don’t have any proof that he did it though, and there’s no way he would confess that he did.” She said, making the two seniors realize that she was right. 

“Your right, then what do we do?” Cater asked while scratching the back of his neck. Haruna then replied, “Ah don’t worry. I already know someone who’s going to tell us.” 

“Eh? Who is it Haruna?” Riddle asked with his arms crossed. 

The girl answered simply, “Jack Howl-san.” 

The upperclassmen stared at her, “Jack Howl? Why him?” They asked. She looked at them, “Because when we first went to Savanaclaw and told him what was happening. He said to us and I quote ‘I don’t need it. And… Me being targeted… probably won’t happen.’ Which means that he already knows that it was Ruggie-senpai. Though I’m also getting the feeling that Ruggie-senpai isn’t the only one in on the accidents. Most likely the whole dorm is in on it but I’m not going to confirm it until we hear it straight from the source.” She answered. 

“Haru-chan you really thought this through.” Cater said in awe. Shiro smiled and commented, “Of course she does. She’s not a detective for nothing.” 

“Right I remember you told us you solved a lot of cases back in your world. You're very good at your job Haru.” Riddle compliments the girl with a small smile. She smiled back feeling a bit bashful, “Aw thank you senpai. Though the only person I’d think would solve this case in like a few seconds flat would be the greatest and well respected detective I know along with my agency. I work as his third partner and his name is Edogawa Ranpo-san.” She said. 

“F-Few seconds!? What’s his ability?” Riddle and Cater asked the girl. As she responded, “Well… Actually Ranpo-san doesn’t have an ability. And he knows that but he still calls it “Super Deduction” which allows him to deduce the "truth" about any crime by giving him every information about it such as where to find evidence and who the culprit is within a matter of seconds. Though he only “activates” it when he puts on the pair of glasses that was given to him by our director, Fukuzawa Yukichi.” 

“T-That’s still amazing though! Why couldn’t you call him to help us out?” The brownish red haired dorm leader asked. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, as the fox responded, “Because he’s just going to tell Haru, “Eh!? No that’s a pain. Go solve it yourself.” He really doesn't like cases where it has a trivial reason. Despite being a 27 year old man, he’s quite lazy and childish.” 

“I-I see...” The two upperclassmen said with a nervous smile. 

The brunette nodded, “Anyways I should go help Ace, Deuce and Grim chase down Ruggie-senpai.” She said. 

“Mm okay we’ll catch up to you guys.” Cater told the girl as she nodded and ran down the hall with her familiar on her shoulder. 

~~~ 

“I always thought that Heartslabyul was filled with weaklings who always had afternoon tea, but… You guys are not bad at all~ Well done, well done~” Ruggie compliments the duo.

Deuce glares at the upperclassman, “Now’s the only time you can act cocky.” He said. 

“Can’t you just let us catch you? We’d like to have our heads intact.” Ace asked with a sigh still tired from flamingos. 

Ruggie grinned, “Then, put some more effort into catching me~” He cooed and began to run again as the boys sighed and chased after him. As Haruna and Shiro appeared behind the boys but picked up her pace past them. And ran straight for Ruggie. 

“Haru!?” The boys exclaimed. 

The brunette smiled, “Told you I’d catch up.” She said as Ruggie’s eyes widened as he grinned,  _ What an interesting magicless girl... _ He thought while picking up his pace away from the girl. The girl continued to smile and sped up after him as well. 

“How’d you like this!?” Deuce exclaimed, waving his magical pen at the second year. As a large caldron appeared between the man with hyena ears and the girls. The two moved back away from the big pot that dropped on the floor. “Deuce be careful!” The girls scolded their friend as they were almost crushed by the pot meant for the second year student. 

“Whoa! That really scared me for a sec… Well, looking at the state of things, it looks like I get the last laugh~” Ruggie stated as he began to run again. 

Ace started to pant, “How’s he not tired after running so much…?” He questioned as the group started to run after him into the courtyard. 

~~~ 

Once they entered the courtyard the boys were slowing down too tired from chasing the second year. Making the girls stop to check on them, Ruggie who also stopped running snickered at the boys, “Shishishi! Three of you already and this is the best you can do? I’m not even sweating! Even the magicless girl isn’t sweating. She kept up better than you three. It’s funny! And you Haruna was it? You really are interesting. I respect you now.” He told the girl as she smiled at him.  _ I would've caught you in no problem but who’d like a short chase?  _ She thought. 

“What’s with this guy?! He’s so hard to catch!” Ace exclaimed while panting heavily. 

Deuce looked at Ruggie still out of breath, “He’s not only a fast runner, but his ability to jump from high places is no joke either…!” He comments. 

“Ugh… Even I can’t catch up to him…” Grim muttered as he was long-winded. 

The man with hyena ears placed his hands behind his head and snickered, “Shishishi! This is nothing compared to the slums I was raised in. Y’know, even if you catch me now, can you even prove that I did it?” He asked. 

“What did you say?” Deuce questioned. 

The dark orange hair boy scratched the back of his head, “Ugh… That’s…” He muttered out. 

Haruna cuts in, “No he’s right. No one saw him do it nor is there a photographic evidence that he did. All we did was assume.” 

Ruggie nodded, “Shishishi! Exactly, glad to see someone get it. Try going after me when you’ve got proof, will ya? Well, that is, if you can do it next time~” He said with a mischievous grin and shrug.

“Grr… This is so frustrating.” Grim complained as he stomped his feet on the ground. The man with hyena ears grinned, “Well then, that’s it for today’s game of tag.” He said. 

“Here Ruggie-senpai.” Haruna said, giving his magical pen back as he nodded to the girl taking his pen, “Oh thanks and here’s the magical pens I nabbed.” He said back and handed her Riddle’s and Cater’s magic pens as she took it as well. 

“Bye bye.” He said then ran off with a grin. Ace and Deuce held an upset expression. “Damn, he pisses me off!” Ace exclaimed. 

The boy with dark blue hair sighed with a frown, “Prefect Rosehearts will have our heads now…” He muttered out. 

“Oh that don’t worry he won’t. Haruna-sama already explained to him about not having evidence on Ruggie-san.” Shiro reassured the boys. As the duo blinked, “Since when?” They asked. 

“Mm when you three chased after Ruggie-senpai. I already suspected he wouldn’t say anything. Also Jack-kun I know you're here so can you please come out from behind the apple tree. And tell us everything since you knew of these accidents from the start.” Haruna replied with a smile. 

“Eh!?” The boys exclaimed as they looked over to the tree, seeing the boy with wolf ears come out of his hiding spot and walk over to them. He crossed his arms and asked, “Y’all still haven’t learned your lesson?” 

“Wha—You should’ve helped instead of just watching. Your dorm senpai’s a total bad guy, y’know?” Ace argued with a frown. 

Jack eyes the group and questions them even more, “Why are you so desperate to try and help others?” 

Before the brunette could reply, the dark blue haired boy retorted back, “For others’ sake?” 

“I understand that you’d want to avenge your hurt friends, but…” The wolf boy muttered out. The messy dark orange haired boy raised a brow, “Hah? What’re you on now?” He asked. 

“Eh?” 

The girls sighed as their friends had their own goals for solving the case. Ace grinned, “Who said we’re doin’ this to help people?” He asked. 

Deuce placed a hand under his chin, “We simply want to prove our worth by catching the criminal.” He stated. 

The messy orange haired boy nodded, “Exactly. We just wanna be players in the coming tournament. Plus, we just wanna show off.” He answered. 

“I’m gonna catch that guy so I can be on TV, too!” Grim said with a scrunched up face. 

Ace placed a hand on his hip, “I feel bad for Trey-senpai, but we’ll take his place in the spotlight~” He finished. 

“Hmph! I can’t trust guys who just do things for others but… what about you?” Jack asked, looking at Haruna and Shiro. 

The brunette smiled, “The Headmaster asked me to investigate. I don’t mind helping out. I just want this mess to be resolved.” She replied. 

The wolf boy nodded, “I see…You seem genuine to your words. While your friends… They seem like jerks.” He stated bluntly. 

Haruna and Shiro nervously laughed, “They just have their own ambitions is all… They’re actually nice to be around.” The girl said.  _ Even though they can be a hassle sometimes. _ The girls thought. Hearing those words made the feline, and the duo happy to hear that out of the brunette's mouth. Quickly shaking that happiness off they glared at Jack. 

“Really now? You’re worse than we are, dude. As Haru said you knew about it all along, didn’t you? You knew who the culprits were all this time.” Ace said. 

Grim also pointed out, “Ah! You’re from the same dorm so you knew you wouldn’t be targeted!” 

The wolf boy stood in silence and placed his arms on his hips, “Oi, assholes. Go a round with me.” He declared. 

_ This school…. Really is full of rowdy boys… _ The girls thought with a nervous smile. Ace’s eyes widened, “Hah?! Why that all of a sudden?” He asked. Jack raised a fist and tightened it and replied, “Before I give information away, you have to beat me first. If you prove to me that you can do more than just bark, I don’t mind telling you everything I know.” 

“Ugh… I don’t really like sweating and all that, dude.” The messy dark orange haired boy groaned while scratching the back of his head.

Deuce on the other hand grinned and punched his fist into his hand, “I don’t really mind. It’s an easy negotiation!” He said switching to his bad-boy side. 

“Ffgna!? Deuce’s delinquent switch has been flipped!” Grim exclaimed with his eyes widened. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed, “Why does this always turn out like this?” They questioned as they watched from a safe distance of Deuce and Jack duking it out with one another. Seeing the multiple punches they threw at each other. 

“TAKE THIS!!” Jack shouted. 

“BACK AT YOU!!!!” Deuce screamed back as they both punched each other at the same time. The two stumbled back as they panted heavily. 

“You put up a pretty decent fight…” The wolf boy muttered out. While the dark blue haired boy looked at him, “You, too… Not bad at all…” He said back. 

Grim out of the blue said, “Your punch has sent a shockwave to my heart…” 

Ace sighed from exhaustion, “You’re getting too carried away… I don’t care about being a player anymore. It’s too tiring…” He stated. 

“Shiro.” Haruna said while rubbing her temple. 

“Yeah I got it.” The fox said and used her magic, “Health recovery.” 

The bright golden light surrounded the beat up boys and tired Ace as their injuries and exhaustion disappeared. 

“W-What was that?” Jack asked. 

Shiro looked at him, “I healed you all.” She stated bluntly while curling into her mistress' neck. 

“Thanks Shiro!” Deuce and Ace said happily while receiving a nod from the fox. 

The wolf boy put his hands on his hips, “Alright… Now that we’ve settled this, I’ll tell you everything that I know.” He spoke out. 

The messy haired boy questioned the taller boy, “What exactly did we settle, man…?” 

“The conflict that’s been raging in my heart. Since I’m practically betraying my own dorm. But I can’t bear it anymore!! The real essence of a fight is winning by pure effort no matter how tough it gets! I tried to test how far I could go in our fight, too. Choosing to win by lowly methods makes me want to puke! That defeats the purpose of a competition! I wanted to reach the top by winning using my own power!” Jack declared with a tight fist in the air. 

Ace scratched the back of his head, “Ah, this guy’s the totally annoying type.” He voiced out. 

“So it’s not because you can’t forgive injustice.” The brunette said with her arms crossed. 

The dark blue haired boy smiled and held his left hand against his chest, “I get it! I totally understand that feeling!!” He exclaimed. 

Grim and Shiro held an unimpressed expression and said simultaneously, “And here’s our totally annoying guy…” 

The wolf boy crossed his arms and started to explain, “Ruggie-senpai’s unique magic is… It’s making people mimic whatever he’s doing. He controlled the person he wanted to control and made it look like the accident was only because they were being careless.”

“I see now. That’s how he managed to trade Grim’s bread for his without looking suspicious back at the cafeteria.” Ace said with his arms crossed as well. 

The grey feline’s face scrunched up as he was still upset at the incident, “Damn it! I get pissed off when I hear that incident! Grudges over food are to be feared, yanno!” He exclaimed. 

“Mm it is indeed.” The girls said with a nod. 

Deuce then placed a hand under his chin, “But, wait…Wouldn’t it be suspicious if he started pretending like he fell down the stairs near the target?” He asked. 

“It’s not like Ruggie-senpai was acting alone during all those incidents. The other guys from Savanaclaw are probably in on it, too.” Jack replied. 

“Wha–!?” Grim shouted. 

The wolf boy continued, “If they’re around, he won’t stand out too much even if he did his unique magic. That’s why the other students acted as Ruggie-senpai’s wall so he wouldn’t be seen.”

“Hmm I knew that would be the case.” Haruna commented, making the boys look at her. 

“You knew!? And didn’t say anything?” Ace, Deuce and Grim exclaimed as they frowned at the girl. 

She eyed them, “I didn’t because I didn’t want to confirm it yet until we have our source. And now we do, thank you for confirming it Jack-kun.” She said with a smile receiving a nod from him. The boys relaxed a bit as the dark blue haired boy asked, “A conspiracy caused by a whole dorm… Why go so far…?” 

“Hm… The Magical Shift Tournament’s really beneficial to your future if you win, right? Then I guess I can kinda understand why they’re doing it, but…” The messy orange haired boy replied with a hand on his hip as Jack growled at him baring his fangs out. 

Ace eyes widened and back away a bit hiding behind Haru. “You’re so scary, man! Don’t bare your fangs like that, I was just joking!” He told the wolf boy. 

Jack glared at them and stated, “Hmph! The present matters more than the future! If you can’t show what you can do now, your future doesn’t matter! The one I really can’t stand is our Prefect Leona Kingscholar! He’s a really great player, but he doesn’t put in effort at all!” 

“True… That guy looked lazy, but he was crazy strong.” The grey feline commented as the girls nodded in agreement. 

The wolf boy brought his fist up and tightened it and said, “Right?! He’s so powerful, but why doesn’t he use it!? I hate those kinds of people the most! The plays that Leona-senpai did in the tournament three years ago were really amazing. That’s why I entered this school… I got into Savanaclaw and I thought that I would be able to draw out his full potential in a game, but…”

While Ace whispered to Haruna and Shiro, “Hey, Haru. I only keep hearing complaints about his Prefect, but…” 

“He might actually respect him a lot…” Haruna said as she recalled in her memory in the Port Mafia. She respected Mori as a boss and a being a logical man but she still hates that he likes little girls. The times where he wanted the girl and Elise-chan to wear the dresses he bought for them. And the time he chased her around to wear it and Yumiko yelled at him for making her little sister cry. It was pretty dresses she had to admit but like with a creepy happy face while chasing her no thanks. 

The wolf boy crossed his arms and continued, “The incidents so far are like child’s play to them. I know that they’re still after something bigger.” 

“Something bigger?” The boy with dark blue hair asked.

Receiving a nod from Jack as he replied, “It’s Diasomnia’s Prefect, Malleus Draconia. He’s got monstrous power and brought two consecutive victories for Diasomnia. Thanks to him, Savanaclaw keeps getting eliminated in the first round. I bet that my seniors all have a grudge against him.”

“Losing at the first round without scoring points… As previous top-placers, that must have been frustrating…” Deuce said with a frown. 

The wolf boy scratched his head, “Yeah. They stopped being the center of attention ever since then. They’re trying to gain that back… But they’re using such cowardly means…!” He said while furrowing his brows. 

Ace placed a hand on Haru’s left shoulder and his head on top of hers, “So they’re planning on doing something to Diasomnia the day of the tournament?” He asked. 

“Yeah, that’s why I want to break their plan!” Jack declared while raising a fist in the air. 

Haruna sighed, “Riddle-senpai, Cater-senpai, you can come out now.” She said as the two upperclassmen did coming behind the bushes astonishing the boys. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Riddle stated. 

Deuce then said, “Prefect Rosehearts and Diamond-senpai.” 

The Heartslabyul dorm leader waved his arm, “I can’t allow anyone to sully out important traditions with their personal grudges.” He declared, 

“What do we do, Riddle-kun?” Cater asked while twirling his hair. 

Riddle placed a hand on his hip, “As Haruna said before we have no evidence against Ruggie for the incidents so far so we can’t convict him. Leona-senpai and his group are intelligent, They’d find a way out if we tried to accuse them.” He replied. 

Ace spoke up, “In other words, we have no choice but to catch them in the act?” 

“I have a plan. First, let’s…” 

Before the Heartslabyul leader could finish Jack cuts him off and said, “Wait. I only told you what I know, but I have no plans on joining you.”

The orange haired senior closed his eyes and frowned while holding out his thumb and index finger, “Eh~? You’ve gone this far and yet you’ll still say that?” He questioned the Savanaclaw first year. 

“I’ll handle my own dorm’s problems by myself. See you.” Jack said while walking away until Haruna asked with a poker face, “Do you really think this is something you can do alone?” 

The Savanaclaw student stopped in his tracks, turned around and glared at her, “Huh?!” He replied. 

“I-It’s back… Haruna’s blunt insight…” Grim muttered out while his eyes widened and held his paws up in the air. 

Deuce placed a hand under his chin, “It’s true that your chances of winning against a whole dorm are very slim.” He added. 

The brunette put Ace’s hand off her shoulder and walked towards Jack. Looking up at the tall boy, “You should cooperate if you really want to stop them. If you don’t then as the saying goes the lone wolf will only be hunted by the crowd.” She said. 

The Savanaclaw student thought for a moment knowing that she was right. He crossed his arms, “Fine. I’ll hear you out. But. If I don’t like your plan, I’m out.” He told the group. 

“That’s fine.” She told the boy. 

Ace shook his head and sighed, “This guy’s really annoying…” 

“His stubbornness is right in line with yours Ace-chan.” Cater said with a smile and a wink. 

Riddle crossed his arms and started, “Then, continuing what I said earlier. First, we…” 

After hearing the full plan from Riddle everyone was on board with it. 

“I see now. This works.” The messy dark orange haired boy said with a smile and his arms crossed. Haruna and Shiro nodded in agreement. 

The dark blue haired boy smiled as well, “Prefect Rosehearts never disappoints.” He stated. 

“Alright, I’ll go make the necessary arrangements now~♪” Cater said, pulling out his phone with a closed eye smile. 

Riddle nodded and crossed his arms, “I’m counting on you. Make sure not to seem too suspicious.” He told the upperclassman. While the orange haired senior looked at Jack and asked, “So, what are you going to do after hearing Riddle-kun’s suggestion? Will you join us?” 

The Savanaclaw student thought for a moment and crossed his arms, “It wasn’t a cowardly plan… I’ll be cooperating with you just this once.” He replied. 

“This guy’s so not honest with his feelings at all, yanno.” Grim commented with his paws on his waist. 

“Mm definitely.” The girls agreed. 

Ace scratched the back on his head, “Let’s go back to the dorms for now. Ah, man. I’m so tired.” He stated. 

The grey feline nodded, “I’m getting hungry, too. Haru what’s for dinner?” He asked. 

“Hmm tonkotsu ramen.” She replied. 

Shiro smiled, “Ohh we haven’t that in a while.” She said. 

“I don't know what that is but it sounds good!” Grim said with a smile while the duo felt envious towards the creatures having her amazing cooking along with the upperclassmen. Considering Riddle only tried her cheesecake and that made him happy but he did want to try her food. Especially since it’s food from her world. 

The Heartslabyul leader called out to the freshmen, “Oh, that’s right. First years. Since it was in the name of gathering information I will overlook your breaking school rule number 6, “personal fights are strictly prohibited on school grounds”, but…The next time you do it, it’s off with your heads. Am I understood?” He asked with an angry look mostly towards the boys since the girls didn’t do anything. 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Grim, Ace and Deuce said. 

Jack scratched his head and answered, “Yessir…”

“Hai~” Haruna and Shiro replied with a smile while receiving a head pat from the seniors making the trio glare at the treatment the girls got from them. 

Riddle nodded, ““Very good. Then, let us head back to the dorm. Also Haruna what is this tonkotsu ramen you mentioned?” He asked. 

“Eh? Oh it’s a noodle dish with a soup broth made of pork bones. It’s very yummy. Would you like to come over to Ramshackle and have dinner with us?” She asked the Prefect. 

Riddle’s face flushed, “No! I mean I’d love to but I have to check on the students at my dorm. And tomorrow’s the tournament.” He answered.

Haruna nodded, “Ahh right. Then I’ll make you guys lunch tomorrow then. ” She declared. 

“Eh!? Really!? Yay~! We can have Haru-chan’s cooking again~!” Cater cheered happily. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Riddle asked with a concerned look. 

The brunette shook her head, “Mm its okay I enjoy cooking so it’ll be fun.” She reassured with a smile receiving a nod from the leader. 

Meanwhile Ace and Deuce were happy to hear that, while Jack whispered to them, “I thought he was a weakling, but your dorm’s Prefect is pretty scary…Though he seems much calmer with that girl...” 

The messy haired boy nodded, “He is! He looks like a helpless little hedgehog, but he’s a super-strong porcupine…! It’s better to listen to what he says. And it’s because Haru’s nice to him.” He whispered back. 

“Let’s do our best when the tournament comes!” The female cheered receiving smiles from the boys. 

~~~ 

As hours passed by and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky in the Savanaclaw dormitory. In the lounge area, Ruggie and Leona talked along with other residents around. “Ruggie, I heard that those guys from Heartslabyul,that herbivore girl and her fox were chasing you this morning. I told you not to leave evidence, you idiot!” He scolded the hyena with an upset expression. 

“Y-you’ve got it wrong! There’s a proper story behind that…I wasn’t chased because they had proof, so don’t worry.” Ruggie reassured the prefect. 

The Savanaclaw leader clicked his tongue, “Tch…I paid a lot of money for Octavinelle’s creepy octopus bastard to cooperate with us. I’ll fry and eat you all if you fail, got that?” He threatened the hyena man. 

“The preparation for the main dish is going smoothly~” Ruggie said with a hand on his hip. 

The light brown hair resident exclaimed with a grin, “We’ll definitely make those Diasomnia bastards pay!” 

“Ah~ I can’t wait for the tournament already~ Malleus Draconia all beat up and kneeling in front of Leona-san~! Ah, the world will surely admire us now~ Someone might even scout a hyena like me~” The hyena man laid down on the longue chair with his arms behind his head. 

The light brown haired resident smiled, “The pro-leagues might even fight over us!” He added. 

Leona grinned, “Hah! You’re all very optimistic considering nothing’s happened yet.” He stated. 

The red haired resident said, “Leona-san’s popularity will skyrocket, too!”

“The people from Sunset Savannah will definitely think you should be king now.” The light brown haired resident said happily. 

The Savanaclaw Prefect placed a hand on his temple, “Effort and family lineage are different.” He said to himself. As Ruggie looked over to him and questioned, “Eh?”

Leona shook it off, “Nothing…” He reassured and yawned, “I’m going to sleep now. You all get lost, too.” He told the residents and hyena. 

“Roger. Good night, Leona-san.” Ruggie said with a smile as he and the residents left the lounge area to go to their rooms. Leaving the Prefect alone as he placed a hand on his temple again, “Not everything will be solved even if we reach the top.” He said to himself. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the Ramshackle dorm, an image appeared in Haruna’s mind of a dark yellow room and the black ink became even bigger than before. The brunette’s eyes widened wide awake,  _ So it’s going to happen tomorrow…  _ She thought while she turned her head and looked at her window seeing it was still dark. She turned back and went back to sleep so she could wake up early and make lunch for tomorrow’s tournament. 


	16. Silent Applause!

During the middle of the night, the mirror above the fireplace in Haruna’s room began to surge as a bright light appeared bringing the brunette’s subconsciousness back in. Bringing her in a monochromic cave seeing a hornbill with an orange beak trapped inside of ribs on a skeleton of an anime with a rock stuck at the end. _I can smell… the dirt?_ Haruna thought. As the bird continued to move around to escape. As the lion with the black mane and scar over his left eye lying down on a rock bed. The lion smiled, “Do stop Zazu, you’re bringing the mood down.” He told the bird. 

The bird known as Zazu sighed and continued to move around in the skeleton cage, “Oh, I’d never have to do this with Mufasa…”

The lion glared at the bird and shouted, “What! What did you say! I am the king!”

Then a male hyena came inside the cave room, “Hey, Boss, we gotta bone to pick with you.” He said. Soon afterwards a female hyena came inside as well and added to the complaint, “There’s no food, no water! And we’re starving!” 

The lion sighed, gesturing the two to follow him behind the other side of the room along with another male hyena. He frowned and told them, “I don’t care. Ohh, eat Zazu.” 

The three hyenas huddled together as one of the male hyena said, “Things were better under Mufasa.” 

The lion heard them and huffed, “Hmph, is that so. You’re an eyesore! Get out!” He exclaimed. 

“Hyahahahaha!” The second male hyena laughed as the trio left the cave. 

With that the screen came to a close bringing back into the room of darkness. 

Haruna was unimpressed, _If you’re going to get angry about getting compared. Then do your job right. Did he just lose his drive before he became king…? He really made the food chain and resources go depleted. These dreams are something…_ She thought while sitting in the dark theater room. The brunette then slowly opened her eyes seeing it was early morning. She gets up, Ugh that dream is just so upsetting… She thought while leaving her bed and got ready for the tournament today. After she got ready she started preparing the two large bento boxes she had in the cabinet and brought them out. And began to make lunch as well as breakfast, good thing James, Oliver and Albert were there to help her while giving them tasks to do. 

~~~

Meanwhile Jack was on his daily jog and saw the Ramshackle dorm. Deciding to check up on the girl and two creatures. Only to see a pink bag sitting at the front porch, he picked it up and rang the bell of the dormitory.

Haruna hearing the bell being rung, “I’ll be right back guys just continue to prepare for today’s meals.” She told the ghosts. 

“Okay~!” They replied while making lunch and breakfast. The girl stepped out of the kitchen and went to the entrance of the foyer, “Who is it?” She asked, wondering who the hell is here so early in the morning. 

“It’s Jack.” The wolf boy replied as Haruna opened the door letting him in but also noticed the pink bag. 

“Why are you holding a pink bag?” She asked. He looked at her and replied, “It was sitting at the entrance when I was doing my jog around here.” 

Jack hands the bag to her which she took and opens it to see a note. Taking the piece of paper out it said, 

Dear Haruna-san, 

This is quite short notice but Crewel had a brilliant idea and has made this cheerleading uniform for you. And how gracious am I to tell you that you will be giving a performance in the opening ceremony to raise the boys spirits during the game! Do not worry it will be a short performance just think of a quick/improvise routine to do! Good luck!

See you at the tournament 

Headmaster Dire Crowley, 

The brunette blinked and placed the note back into the bag and fished out the cheerleading outfit seeing the black, white and gold short sleeve crop top with the initials of N.R.C across it in white. While the skirt was black as she placed them back in the bag. As she saw the black, gold and white pom poms at the bottom of the bag and sighed. The wolf boy raised a brow, “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Something Headmaster Crowley added last minute for me to do… Now if you excuse me I have to finish making breakfast and lunch. Do you mind waking Grim and Shiro up? They’re in my room on the second floor. It's the first room in the hall on the left.” She replied the boy nodded as he headed up the stairs while the girl headed to the kitchen. 

She enters the room seeing that the big bento lunches were all done along with breakfast. She smiled seeing the menchi katsu sandwiches, tempura shrimp, rolled omelette, onigiri, karaage, a variety of vegetables and fruits in their own box stack. The girl stacked the boxes and wrapped Heartslabyul’s bento box in a strawberry fabric cloth. While wrapping theirs in a beautiful cherry blossom fabric cloth. As Jack, Shiro and Grim enter the kitchen. 

“Woah! You really went out Haru!” Grim exclaimed seeing the two large bento boxes.

“It all smells good. You made all this!?” Jack asked with his eyes widened as he could smell the food in the bento boxes and see the fluffy stack of pancakes. 

“Mm I had help from the ghosts of course.” She replied with a smile as the boy felt his cheek turn pink, _C-Cute… Wait what!?_ He thought and shook his head. 

“You should join us for breakfast.” Shiro suggested while the grey feline dig in on the pancake as he hummed in delight. 

Jack scratched behind his head, “N-No it’s fine. I don’t want to intrude…” He said. 

“You're not just sitting down. Plus I made a bit too much soo it’s fine.” Haruna reassured. The wolf boy thought for a moment as he couldn’t resist the smell he sighed, “Fine since you insist.” He said taking a seat on the island as the brunette gave him a plate of fluffy pancakes with a small square butter on top of the stacks. Along with a fork, knife, napkin and handing him the glass syrup dispenser that was filled with honey. He poured the honey over his pancakes, cut them and placed a piece of the cake in his mouth. “I-It’s good!” He exclaimed as the girl smiled, “Ahaha that’s good to hear.” She said as the two continued to eat. 

“Ah by the way why were you jogging around here?” Shiro asked. 

The wolf looked at them and replied, “Today’s the day of the tournament so I couldn’t sit still.” 

The trio nodded as the brunette thought, _It’s so early though… must be an early bird._

“Ah! I almost forgot! We’re gonna catch the culprit and then we’ll be rewarded with participating in the tournament!” Grim exclaimed. 

Haruna and Shiro yawned but said, “Let’s do our best!” 

Jack crossed his arms, “Hmph, see you in the arena then. Don’t you dare go back to sleep. And thanks for the breakfast I’ll be heading out now.” He said standing up and throwing his napkin in the bin and left the room leaving the trio to continue their breakfast. 

~~~

Meanwhile at the streetside of the festival, many stalls of food, merchandise, drinks you name it, were all prepared for the tournament. Many people all over the world have come to the event. People of all different ages were having fun buying food and drinks to hydrate themselves for the game. Looking at all the gear to buy to wear and cheer for the teams. While Azul watched over and nodded, “The number of customers this year is astounding, too. Now all we need to focus on are the sales each stall makes. Now that I am the Managing Director, it will not do anyone good to pretend that they have sold out. Fufufu.”He said with a chuckle. 

As Jade and Floyd walked over to him as they finished their part of the job. “The maintenance of the Colosseum is complete, Prefect. We will start letting people inside in another 10 minutes or so.” The teal haired man with a longer, darker grey strand framing his left side stated. 

“Jade, Floyd. Thank you for your hard work.” The lavender haired man praised the twins. 

Floyd placed a hand on his hip, “Hey, hey, Azul. Why are the players going to parade all the way from the eastern school building to the arena this year? Thanks to that, the customers waiting to see them are all packed like barnacles and it’s so hard to walk around.” The twin questioned. 

Azul grinned, “It was a request from a certain client. Though, I have not heard in detail as to why…” He replied. 

“Ah, I understand. They plan to use the magic amplifier you made for this purpose.” Jade said with his arms crossed while wearing a grin on his face. 

As for his twin wearing a confused expression, “Eh? What did you figure out~? The magic amplifier and the parade don’t seem connected at all~” He questioned. 

The vice leader placed his index finger to his lips, “Shh… We must not be heard. Let us please keep it down.” He told his twin while lowering his voice down.

A light bulb appeared on top of Floyd’s head as he realized and asked, “Ah~ Are you planning something bad?” 

Azul pushed his glasses back up to his face and stated, “Still, that amplifier’s effect lasts a mere 30 seconds. What is that person planning, I wonder…” 

“Azul. You already know what is about to happen, do you not?” Jade asked with a smirk. 

The lavender haired man smiled, “Who knows. I wonder what’s going on too... Fufufu~” He replied with a light laugh. 

Floyd pouted, “Eh~? What is it~? Tell me, too~!” He said with a smile placing a hand behind his head. 

“Fufufu. I was thinking of adding new facilities to the Lounge, so it works in my favor. Come, that is enough small talk. Time is money, as they say. Let us go and check the drink stalls now.” Azul told the two as they complied and started walking to the stalls. 

~~~

Now the trio was walking towards the festival with Ace and Deuce who were wearing their dormitory uniforms. 

“You really went all out making these lunches. Haruna.” The dark blue haired boy commented while holding the strawberry cloth that held the Heartslabyul group’s lunch. As Haruna was holding her cherry blossom cloth that contains her and the two creatures' lunch.

The brunette scratched her cheek, “Ehehe, I just wanted you guys to have good food and energy. Even though there’s food and drink stalls around… Oh well it saves money at least.” She stated. 

“That’s true… But honestly I prefer to eat what you make. It just tastes better.” The messy haired boy said, earning a nod from Deuce agreeing with him. Though the boys noticed that the girl was carrying her messenger bag and saw that it was a bit stuffed. 

“Haru what are you carrying in your bag? It looks a bit cramped.” The dark blue haired boy commented. As the girl sighed, “Crewel-sensei made a cheerleading uniform and Headmaster Crowley thought it was a great idea to put it on the dorm’s front entrance today. He attached a note on it and said I have to raise you guys spirits. Along with coming up a short routine to perform at today’s entrance ceremony.” She replied. 

The boys blinked, “Eh today!? That really is short noticed. What's the Headmaster thinking?” They questioned while the girl shrugged. “I’ll be fine after all it is a short performance.” She stated. The boys' faces flushed imagining how she’d look like in the outfit. They felt bad for her but at the same time thanked Crewel and Crowley for making her do this.They entered through the festival seeing the bustling visitors buying drinks and food and sport gear to support the teams. 

Grim’s eyes sparkled as the delicious aroma hit his black nose looking around the variety of foods and drinks around. “Fffaaah! Look at it all! There’s so many things to eat! Churros, fried cake, and there’s smoked chicken, too!” He exclaimed while raising his paws up in the air. 

While the Heartslabyul duo sighed in disappointment, “Tch~ In the end I didn’t get picked…” Ace said. 

Deuce nodded, “Same. And Clover-senpai’s injury was healed too. Thanks to Shiro.” He stated. 

“Ahaha well I did say I was going to heal him after Riddle-san gave you all a chance,” Shiro told the boys. 

Haruna smiled, “Oh come on guys. There’s always next year. So let’s just cheer them on!” 

“Like what you’re going to do today?” Ace said with a mischievous grin. 

The brunette sighed while receiving pats on the head from the duo as they snickered but couldn’t wait for her performance. 

“By the way did you pick a song to do your routine on?” The messy haired boy asked. 

The girl nodded, “Mm I looked up songs in this world. And I’m going to use the popular song, ‘Piece of My World.’” She replied. 

“Ooh, good choice. Well good luck~.” The duo said with a smile. Switching back to the task at hand the dark blue haired boy mentioned, “But we have an important task to do today. Let’s be alert.” 

Earning nods from the group, “You’re right. Let’s do our best on that, I guess.” The messy haired boy stated. 

While Grim stopped in front of a takoyaki stall and asked, “What’s a takoyaki? I wanna try some!” 

Ace grabs the grey feline and tells him, “Later! Come on, let’s go!” 

The feline started to whine and pout as they walked further away from the stall to prepare for the tournament. Once they entered the building they spotted Riddle, Cater and Trey along with Jack. After giving a quick rundown on the plan. Haruna informed them about Crowley making her do a quick performance at the opening ceremony and that she has to wear the cheerleading outfit Crewel made for her. The boys' minds flushed on how cute she’ll look. As the brunette quickly went to the bathroom to change into the cheerleading uniform. She fixed her hair and brushed off the dust on her black skirt. While feeling the cool air hit her exposed stomach. 

She sighed and took her stuff with her and left the bathroom as the Heartslabyul group blushed at the sight of her in the attire. 

“Haru-chan you look so cute~! Let’s take a quick pic~!” Cater said with a smile while pulling his phone away and took a selfie with her as they smiled in the picture. The rest of the boys were used to his antics but felt their hearts clenched at how close he is to her. But also looked at the girl as the outfit hit all the right curves of her body. Again they shook their heads from having these inappropriate thoughts of her after all they might have fallen for her but they need to respect her as a woman and their friend for now. But hell… She looked better than they imagined but also this is going to distract them and the other players. 

“Thank you~!” The orange upperclassman cooed. 

The brunette nodded, “Are we all set for the plan?” She asked receiving nods from them. 

“Cool now let’s get to our positions then. We’ll see you later!” She said with a smile. 

“Mm we’ll see you guys later.” Riddle said with a nod and small smile as everyone took their positions. 

~~~

Back at the Savanaclaw dormitory entrance there stood Ruggie and Leona. 

“It’s almost time for the parade, isn’t it?” The Savanaclaw prefect said with his arms crossed. 

The man with hyena ears placed a hand on his hip, “Everything’s ready. We can go anytime.” He stated. 

Leona smirked, “First in line’s last year’s champion, Diasomnia. Doesn’t it make you excited?” He asked as Ruggie laughed, “Shishishi!! I’m off, then~!” He told the leader while taking his leave to the festival. 

~~~

Back at the festival everyone gathered waiting for the players' arrivals. Along with news reporters around broadcasting the festivities to people around the world. The announcer man started, “Eh...Ahem… To everyone who has been waiting for the Tournament to begin…You’ve waited long enough and now, it’s time for the march of the players!” He exclaimed. 

“Wooooooh!!” Everyone cheered and screamed in excitement. 

“First up are last year’s champions! Will they take the victory again this year?!

Our Reigning Champions, Dia~~somnia~~~~!!!!” Shouted the announcer man. 

Everyone smiled, cheering and screaming louder than before, “Woooooh!” 

As they saw the Diasomnia team coming out and walking down the path created by the fans. Meanwhile a certain hyena man stood in between the stalls seeing the excitement. He placed his hands behind his head, “Whoa~ They’ve got quite the fanbase~ Not that I’m complaining… Shishishi! First, I have to drink the magic amplifier we got from Azul-kun and then…!” He said while gulping the potion as his eyes widened. Ruggie pulled the bottle away as his face scrunched up in gagged, “Blech… Wha—What’s with this taste? It’s so bad! It tastes just like rotten stew…!” He shook his head and exclaimed, “Alright, back in the game. It’s time for my unique magic to shine!Alright, run like your lives depend on it! Laugh with Me!!”

His magic activated and he began to run away while the crowd held confused and frightened looks, their legs were moving on their own as they all started to run. As for the people that were still standing around the stalls watching as they tilt their heads in confusion at what was happening. “What’s that sound?” One of them questioned as their eye’s widened and exclaimed, “Wh-what’s that!? The guys watching the parade are heading over here!?” 

One of the people that attended the parade shouted at them, “Ahhhhh!!! My body’s moving on its own…! Out of the way, get out!!!”

While a lady screamed, “Don’t push me!!” 

“Run away! You’re gonna get crushed!” Another man yelled while running away as well. 

“Waaaahhh!” Everyone screamed and panicked while running. The announcer’s eyes widened seeing the problem at the bottom of the festival, “What…!? What in the world is happening!? The spectators who were watching are running wild! Everyone, please calm down! Let’s be rational!” He shouted towards them but the crowd didn’t hear a word he said as they were still screaming and panicking as they continued to run. 

Meanwhile Ruggie stood in between a food stall with a grin, “Hehehe… Azul-kun’s magic amplifier is amazing…! I didn’t think I could control this many people at once!” 

He then winced as it took a toll on his body, “But it’s tiring like I thought… If we succeed here, we will…!Alright, will you use your magic against spectators? Even the Reigning King Malleus won’t use it if he had to, right!? Get crushed with the crowd, will you!? Hahahahahaha!” He laughed maniacally. 

“The panicked audience is heading straight towards the Diasomnia players…! Run away, everyone! Please run!!” The announcer shouted at everyone. Even though the crowd was already doing, continuing to scream. As the Diasomia members noticed, their eyes widened while one of the members with silver hair told the members, “This is bad…! We’ll be trampled by the crowd at this rate. Protect Lord Malleus at all costs!” 

“Lord Malleus, over here! Lord Malleus! Ahhh! We won’t make it! We’re going to get crushed…!!!” The taller member shouted. 

The silver hair member screamed, “Ahhh!! Lord Malleus~~!!”

With that all the Diasomnia members were all trampled by the stampede of people. The hyena man stepped out and sighed in relief, “Finally… We did it…!” He said and headed back towards the magift stadium held at their dormitory. 

~~~

Finally arriving at the Magift stadium in Savanaclaw. Ruggie sees Leona and the other residents standing around on the field. “I did it, Leona-san…! Did you see it on the broadcast?” The hyena asked. 

The Savanaclaw leader grinned and crossed his arms, “Yeah, you did great, Ruggie. Good riddance, Malleus. I’ll be taking the throne this year.” He replied. 

“Hehe. Long live the King! Shishishi!” Ruggie exclaimed with his signature laugh. 

The residents cheered happily, “Long live the King!! Whoo~!!” 

“I feel like we’ve heard enough.” 

“Mm I got everything on video too~” 

The cheerful Savanaclaw group turned around with their eyes widened to see Riddle, Haruna, Shiro, Grim, Ace, Deuce and their own first year Jack with them. They looked at the brunette holding her phone seeing that they were recorded.

“Oh? What’s everyone from Heartslabyul, the herbivore girl and her two pets doing here? I see you’ve got our 1st year with you, too. Did you transfer to Heartslabyul, huh?” Leona said with a smirk. 

Jack crossed his arm and replied, “I just don’t want to stand by your side today!” 

The Savanaclaw members glared at the wolf boy. The dorm’s Prefect crossed his arms, “You damn traitor!” He snarled. 

“An act that tarnishes tradition. As Heartslabyul’s Prefect whose motto is “austerity,” I cannot let this act slide.” Riddle said with a stern expression crossing his arms.

Leona held his temple telling the group, “Hey, little master. Can you play your heroes of justice game over there?” He questioned.

“Intentionally coming into our territory with such a small number of people, you must be outta your minds! Even bringing that magicless girl is just insane!” Ruggie exclaimed with a grin. 

While the khaki haired residents smiled and asked, “Should we teach them a lesson, Leona-san?” 

“Hmph, play with them a little.” The Savanaclaw Prefect said with a hand on his hip as the residents looked and walked over towards the group holding their magical pens. Riddle and everyone prepared to take them out with their magic pens. Haruna smiled, “Ne Riddle-senpai. Guys Can you leave this to me?” She asked the group. 

“Eh? What are you going to do?” The leader and Jack asked while the Heartslabyul duo, Grim and Shiro already knew what she was going to do. 

The brunette continued to smile, “You wouldn’t approve of this but I’m going to use violence it’s quicker. Don’t worry I promise I won't get hurt. Though I’m not sure about them though. You trust me don’t you? ” She replied. 

The brownish red hair man stared at her but sighed, “Fine I’ll overlook you using violence. I do trust you but keep your word Haruna.” He told the girl. 

“I will always do it anyway.” She stated and walked towards one of the residents. He scoffed, “Heh what's a magicless girl like you—Gah!?” He shouted seeing his magic pen in her hands as she grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. Then in the blink of an eye all the residents’ magical pens were in her hands while the rowdy Savanaclaw students were all lying on the floor groaning in pain. 

“H-How is she doing that!? She’s so small compared to them!?” Jack questioned. 

Shiro replied, “Never underestimate Haru.” 

“Eh!?” The wolf boy exclaimed looking at the fox then back at the petite girl as he had a newfound respect for her. 

Riddle’s eyes widened. He knew that she was a former assassin and executive mafia member but to think she was this skilled to take down these residents this quickly. He’s fallen for her even more than before. While our duo and grey feline were always still in awe by their friend. Maybe she could teach them some moves. 

Leona and Ruggie were even more shocked than the group. I mean sure she had strength and agility but to take down their members in a mere few seconds without using her teleportation ability!? This herbivore girl is really something. This made the two respect her even more than before. 

Riddle taking this chance to use his unique magic, “Off with your head!” He exclaimed as the red and black collars appeared around the Savanaclaw residents. Haruna then placed their magical pens back into their breast pockets while walking back to the group. 

“H-he’s strong… but that girl… she’s a monster!” The khaki haired resident exclaimed. 

“Prefects and that girl’s strength are no joke…” The light brown haired resident muttered out. 

_Heh monster… I haven’t heard that in a while._ The brunette thought, still wearing a smile. She closed her eyes and told the residents, “Hope you learned not to underestimate women.” 

The residents flinched and nodded knowing not to mess with her or women in general. 

“Hmph, all bark and no bite. Haruna you’re not hurt are you?” The Heartslabyul dorm leader asked the petite girl. She shook her head and reassured him, “Hehe not a scratch on me. They were hardly a challenge.” 

Leona clicked his tongue, “Tch, these guys don’t stand a chance against Riddle or that herbivore.” He said while holding his head. Ruggie on the other hand snickered, “Shishishi! Even if you do this, it’s already too late to help Diasomnia!” He stated. 

“Ho hoh? Pray tell, I am quite interested in that story.” Lilia said with a smile and crossed his arms. While the taller pale skin, sturdy-looking young boy with green hair and green eyes stood next to him. He’s face scrunched up upset and questioned, “Who said they were too late?” 

Then a young man with chin-length silver-grey hair and bangs appeared on the left side of Lilia. He put a hand on his hip, “As you can see, us Diasomnia players are safe and sound. And it’s all thanks to them.” He told the Savanaclaw students. 

The man with hyena ears eyes widened stunned to see the Diasomnia members perfectly okay with a scratch on them. “Eh, what!? You guys should’ve been swallowed by the crowd a while ago…!” He exclaimed. 

“Too bad~! Those were all my clones that I dressed up to look like them~!” Cater said while placing his chin on top of Haru’s head. 

Leona’s eyes narrowed, “What did you say?” He asked. 

“I’ve always admired Diasomnia’s dorm uniform, y’know~? I’m so lucky I got to try them on~ I’ll upload it later~” He stated changing the topic. 

Lilia smiled, “Dear me. You should have just said so, and I would have lent you mine.” He told the orange haired man. 

Cater on the other hand stood up and placed a hand on his neck with a nervous smile, “Hm… Lilia-chan’s clothes might not fit me…” He stated. 

_Why are they having this conversation now?_ Haruna and Shiro thought. The Savanaclaw leader glared in annoyance and demanded, “Hey, what’s going on?” 

“I’ve heard of your plan from Riddle, and we decided to put on a little act.” The short young boy replied. 

Ruggie’s eyes widened and gulped, “Th-then, Malleus is…” 

The taller boy placed his hands on his hips, “He is safe, of course! And all the spectators were safely released using magic. You better be grateful!” He told them with a glare. 

“I-is that even possible!?” The hyena man questioned. 

Leona sighed and placed his hand back on his temple, “….. Ah, I’m done.” He stated. 

“Eh?” Ruggie said while eyeing his prefect with a confused expression. 

The Savanaclaw prefect continued, “It’s over. Over.” He replied with his eyes closed and frowning. 

“Wai—Leona-san… What do you mean…?” The man with hyena ears asked not understanding what he meant. 

Leona shrugged his shoulders, opened his eyes and sighed, “Idiot. If Malleus is gonna play in perfect condition, we have no chance of winning. There’s no point in playing now. I’m gonna sit this one out.” He answered. 

“N-no way…! Malleus aside, I did what you said and injured all those players… And yet… You said you won’t play. I doubt we’d even place at all now…What’s going to happen to our dreams now…?” Ruggie questioned. 

The Prefect raised his arms down and responded, “No matter how much of the world watches, in the end it’s just a students’ game. You guys just got delusional about that dream and I just played along.” 

“Why…? Weren’t we going to overturn the world…?” The hyena asked. 

Leona frowned with an annoyed expression holding his head, “Ah, stop nagging… Then, let me tell you the truth. You are a hyena raised in the trashy slums and I’m the loathed second prince who will never be king! No matter what we do, the world won’t be overturned!” He stated bitterly. 

“Wh-what the hell!? Don’t mess with me! We did all this and now you’re giving up!?” Ruggie shouted in frustration. 

Hearing those words from their own Prefect, the collared Savanaclaw students frowned, “That’s going too far, Leona-san!” The khaki haired resident exclaimed. 

“We’re gonna have you play even if we have to drag you there!” The brown haired resident added. 

Leona sighed in annoyance with a glare, “Ah, you’re so irritating… Shut up, you imbeciles!” He exclaimed. 

The image of the black ink puddle began to cover the entire dark yellow room in darkness in Haruna’s mind. “Itai…” The brunette muttered out holding her head. 

“Haruna are you okay?” Riddle and Shiro asked with a concerned look on their face. She nodded and reassured them, “Mm I’ll be fine don’t worry just a headache.” 

_I knew it… Leona-senpai is going to overblot…_ She thought, looking at the dark energy coming from him. 


	17. Meeting The Adorable Cheka!

“Graahh…!” Ruggie choked as Leona was holding his arm. The entire field and air was sandy and dry making it difficult to breathe and bare to stand in the area. 

“Uhwaahh!!” All the Savanaclaw residents scream in agony. 

Everyone’s eyes widened, “Wh-what’s going on? My nose feels dry… and my eyes hurt!” Grim exclaimed. 

Haruna looked at her arms and legs seeing that it became dry. 

“Everything that Leona-senpai touched is turning into sand…!?” Jack said. 

The Savanaclaw dorm leader looked over to the group and told them, “This is my unique magic, King’s Roar. How ironic, isn’t it? The magic that the loathed Prince of the Savannah was born with… It turns everything I touch back into sand!”

“Leona… sa… It… hurts…!” Ruggie choked out while using his other hand and clinged on his clothes. 

Deuce then points out, “Ruggie’s arm is starting to crack!” 

Seeing that his other arm started to form cracks in them from Leona’s grip. 

“Wait… His magic works on humans, too!?” Ace exclaimed. 

Shiro looked over to her mistress, “This isn’t good.” She said, earning a nod from Haruna.  _ It’s like my ability… _ The brunette thought. 

“Leona, that is enough! Off with your head!!” Riddle shouted as he casted his unique magic only for it to be deflected by the Savanaclaw leader. Astonishing everyone as Grim and Shiro shouted, “He avoided Riddle’s magic!?” 

“I don’t care if you’re a genius or whatever, but don’t underestimate your seniors. Unfortunately for you, I score high with offensive magic.” Leona said with a smirk. 

As the sand in the air intensified making everyone cover their eyes. “Damn…!” The brownish red haired man cursed. 

The Savanaclaw leader began to laugh, “Haha! How do you like this, Ruggie? Does it hurt? Your mouth must be so dry that you can’t laugh like you used to, huh!” He said with a grin looking at the man with hyena ears.

“I… Ack…” Ruggie uttered out but was in so much pain from the sand in the air, as well as Leona’s tight hold on his arm struggling to get out of it.

Jack’s eyes narrowed, “This is bad! If we don’t do something, Ruggie-senpai will…!” He exclaimed. 

“Mm we have to stop him even if it means we have to use violence.” Haruna stated as everyone nodded and started to fire their magic at the Savanaclaw leader. Only for it to be deflected leaving no damage on him as Leona looked at them with a grin. 

“Mm just stop it Leona-senpai! You’re so powerful yet you’re hurting your own members, what is there to gain from doing this?” The bruette asked. 

The Savanaclaw’s dorm head raised a brow, “Why…? Does the reason even matter to you? You’re just some stupid magicless herbivore girl who can only teleport! Or are you saying you’re going to comfort me? There are a lot of things in this world that we can never have no matter what effort we put into it. Look. Ruggie can’t even struggle against me anymore. How pitiful, isn’t he…?” He replied as the man with hyena ears started to pant heavily in pain. 

“Stop it already!! Unleash Beast!” Jack shouted as he transformed into a large silver wolf catching everyone off guard. 

Riddle’s eyes widened, “That’s…!?” 

The silver wolf growled and narrowed his eyes at him. “H-He transformed into a giant wolf!?” Shiro and the brunette exclaimed in awe. 

Leona was also stunned by Jack, “What in the–!?” He shouted as Jack ran straight towards him and tackled the lion to the ground. “Ah!!” The Prefect screamed as he fell on his back letting go of Ruggie’s arm in the process. 

“Leona’s distracted! Off with your head!” Riddle said, casting his magic.

“Gah!!” He yelped as the black and red collar appeared around the prefect’s neck. 

The sand in the air began to disperse and the cracks on Ruggie’s arm was also put to a stop. The hyena began to cough as he can finally breathe again along with the other Savanaclaw residents.

Cater crossed his arms and smiled, “Nice one, Riddle-kun~! Leona-kun’s magic stopped, too!” 

“He’s let go of Ruggie! Hurry, over here!” Deuce shouted as Jack in his wolf form brought the second years over to their side away from Leona. As he transformed back to his hybrid self. While the Diasomnia members stood there as the silver haired man told the taller member, ““Sebek, let’s go bring the others to safety.” 

The taller member known as Sebek glared at him, “Don’t order me around, Silver!” He snarled at the silver haired man known as Silver. The two quickly grabbed the Savanaclaw residents away to the infirmary. 

Leona got up and glared, “Damn you…! A collar on a lion like me!? Jack! Where did you obtain that kind of magic!?” He questioned the first year student. 

“Unleashed Beast…Transforming myself into a giant wolf is my unique magic!” The wolf boy replied with his hands on his hips. 

The Savanaclaw Prefect let out a small laugh, “Hah… You turn into an actual dog using magic? That’s really unique!” He mocked. 

“Leona-senpai… I… I aimed to join this school because I looked up to you! Where did the guy I looked up to go!?” Jack questioned with an upset expression on his face. 

Leona glared hardens, “Who gave you the right to do that? Shut up…” He replied to the boy. 

“I’m not one to talk, but I can’t bear to look at you right now. Go into solitary for a while and cool off.” Riddle cuts into the conversation. 

The Savanaclaw prefect turns his head looking at the smaller man, “What do you know…? Don’t order me around like my older brother does…” He snarled bitterly. 

Lilia crossed his arms, “A man like you suits a collar more than a crown.I am tired of hearing that the king of the Savannah is the lion.” He stated. 

“Hah!?” Leona exclaimed angrily from hearing the Diasomnia member’s words. 

The young man continued, “Given your talents, I had always lamented the fact that you could never become king, however…You now live a life full of sloth and every time you betray someone’s expectations, it is the other party that you find fault in. And you think you can become king with that attitude? Compared to our dignified king, Malleus, that is truly laughable. Even if you have defeated Lord Malleus, if you do not rid yourself of your rotten heart…You can never become a true king!” He stated truthfully with serious expression. 

“Hahaha… Yeah, you’re right. It’s exactly as you say… Hahahaha! I will never be king no matter how hard I work…!” Leona said with a laugh. 

Until the ground shook as the air became dark and thick, “What’s going on…!? I’m getting goosebumps…!” Grim questioned with a shocked expression while holding onto Haruna’s leg. 

“Leona’s magical energy is skyrocketing… I—I can’t keep casting my magic on him like this…!!!” Riddle said as the air became stronger than before. 

Lilia noticed as his eyes widened, “No, this is not magical energy. This ominous negative energy is… No, it can’t be…!” 

“Get back, all of you!” Cater shouted as everyone started to back away from the lion hybrid. Leona’s glare intensified as the collar around his neck came off flying into the wind. 

“He sent Riddle-kun’s collar flying…!?” The orange haired man exclaimed in astonishment. 

Leona held his temple, “I’ve always been loathed ever since I was born. I had no place to call home nor did I have a future. No matter how hard I worked, I will never be acknowledged. This pain, this despair… How could any of you possibly understand!” He shouted. 

“Itai…!” Haruna winced in pain, holding her head, closing her eyes as an image of the magical pen with a citrus gem along with the room to be all covered in the black in. She reopens her eyes seeing the Savanaclaw Prefect was now in his overblot form. He was now paler and wore a golden spike necklace that resembled a lion’s teeth with a black fur short sleeve shirt with the bottom part being leather. While at the bottom he wore a patched up grey skirt with an orange and black scarf tied on his waist with a golden belt that had a black fur ball on it. Under the skirt he wore black leather tights with a golden bracelet with round circles hanging on his left foot. While the other had spikes on it on his right.

His foot had black ink dripping on his now sharp black toenails. His arms also had black ink on them acting like gloves as he wore golden round bracelets. Also his bangs stood up while on his face had some of the ink run through his left eye and on the same eye had a yellow flame coming out of it. Leona glared at them and roared. While a large shadow of a lion with a black mane resembling the King of Beasts. Though without the head as it was replaced with a broken glass bottle filled with the black ink while at the top of its head was a golden crown. 

“Wh-what is that!? There’s a giant shadow behind Leona-senpai!” Jack shouted with a stunned expression. 

Deuce points out, “That’s… The Blot’s manifestation!” 

“Did he go into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle did!?” Grim exclaimed while raising his paws in the air. 

Haruna held her head as Shiro gave a worried look, “Haru are you okay?” She asked. The brunette nodded, “Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine. But we have a bigger problem on our hands.” She responded while looking at Leona. 

“Anyone who can stand, go and find shelter! Ace, Deuce, take the injured someplace safe! Lilia-senpai, please call the teachers for help!” Riddle announced while squinting through the dust in the air. 

The Heartslabyul duo responded, “Yes!” 

Lilia nodded, “Understood. I shall pray for your safety.” He told the Heartslabyul leader as he disappeared. And as the duo went to help the injured Savanaclaw residents away from the field. The overblot Leona roared loudly. 

“Wuuehh. Why do we always have to face something scary? I’m not fit for this, you know!?” Cater said remembering the time when Riddle overblot. 

Haruna, Shiro and the brownish red haired man looked at him. 

“If you’re scared, I wouldn’t mind even if you run away.” Riddle stated. 

The girls nodded, “Mm same here.” The two said simultaneously. 

The orange haired upperclassman closed his eyes with a nervous expression, “If I left you to save myself, Trey-kun will never let me hear the end of it~ I’ll stay with you, Prefect. And there’s no way I’d let Haru-chan be in danger despite having her ability and all. It’s definitely ungentleman like to leave a lady unprotected.” He responded as the girls smiled at him. 

“I dunno what’s going on, but Leona-senpai will come back to his senses if we beat him up, right?” Jack asked the Heartslabyul duo, girls and Grim. 

“Mm and I got the plan to do it.” Haruna answered with her arms crossed. 

“I… I’ll help you…” 

The group turned to see Ruggie getting up from the ground as he started to cough. The brunette gave the hyena a concerned look, “You’re still injured Ruggie-senpai. Are you going to be okay?” She asked. 

The man with hyena ears nodded, “I… I’ll be fine. I won’t let him get away with what he said…” He responded while the girl sighed but accepted his wish. 

“A hyena like you is disobeying me?” Leona questioned with his hands on his hips. The overblot man began to laugh, “Hahahaha… That’s not a funny joke! All of you will never see the light of day again!” He declared. 

_ Seriously… what’s up with these boys and their cute threats?  _ The brunette thought with a closed eye smile. 

“If we catch him, we’ll be able to join the tournament, Haru! Shiro! Let’s do this!” Grim said with a determined expression earning nods from the girl. 

“Let’s go do this! But first health recovery!” Shiro shouted as the golden light shines around Ruggie making him completely healed. Making the hyena and Jack shocked. The fox got off of Haruna’s shoulder and transformed into her grown kitsune form and charged at the shadow, making Leona stumble. He clicked his tongue, “Tch stupid fox!” He exclaimed while firing at Shiro only for her to dodge and return back to their side. 

“What the!? She turned bigger!?” Ruggie, Jack and Riddle shouted seeing the white fox fighting off the big lion shadow. Grim and Haruna smiled to see her matured form again.  _ Typical reaction as always.  _ The brunette thought. 

Cater smiled, “That was my reaction too~!” He stated. 

The man with lion ears roared, “If I can’t overturn this world, I’ll just turn it into sand…! All of the things I did… They were meaningless!” He screeched. 

“Is that really what you’ve been thinking…? All this time… Always…?” Ruggie questioned with a soft expression. Jack looked over to his upperclassman and told him, “Ruggie-senpai. Keep it together and let’s make Leona-senpai come back to his senses!” 

“Mm he’s right Ruggie-senpai. Right now we all have to combine our powers to do it. Shiro, Grim you two are going to combine ice and fire and aim at the shadow and Leona-senpai!” Haruna declared. 

“Roger!” The two creatures replied. 

The brunette looked at Riddle and Cater, “Riddle-senpai I want you to fire any whatever magic since your unique magic has no effect on him. But don’t over do it okay? And Cater-senpai I need you to duplicate yourself we need all the man power we need.” She instructed. 

“Okay Haru-chan~!” 

“Understood.” 

The girl then looks over to Jack and Ruggie, “Jack and Ruggie-senpai well the same goes to the both of you. Fire whatever you know! And don’t get injured in the process.” She told them. 

“Got it!” 

“Heh~ Understood!” 

Everyone started to do what they were told and fired their magic at the overblot Savanaclaw leader and the large shadow behind him. Haruna grinned and announced, “Alright keep it up you guys! What I’m going to do will probably shock the hell out of y’all!” 

The brunette began to run straight towards Leona while activating her ability. Jack and Ruggie’s eyes widened as they knew she was magicless but have teleportation abilities but still it was crazy. Cater knew what she was going to do since she did this before when their Prefect overblot. As Riddle was stunned even though he and Cater knew about her ability. It still freaked them out though. 

“Haruna!” 

“Oi! What are you doing!?” 

“Is she insane!? That’s practically suicide! You’re gonna get hit!” 

Leona grinned at the girl, “Do you really want to die in my hands you little magicless herbi— Ack!!” 

Haruna jumped on the lion hybrid’s right shoulder and launched herself towards the King of Beast Shadow. She gave a closed eyed smile and softly said, “On Death’s Door Energy Slash.” 

The girl held out her index finger and made a diagonal motion with it. As the lion shadow began to spew out black ink from its sides. Her smile widened and kicked the shadow making it fall on the ground. The boys were shocked again by the amount of power she had but quickly shook it off to continue to fire their magic at Leona. As they were feeling worn out. The Savanaclaw dorm leader was infuriated to be used as a trampoline by that magicless girl who had teleportation abilities. But then it subsided feeling tired as well.

“H-he’s strong! You’re this strong and yet… Why did you give up on everything…!?” Jack questioned his prefect. 

Leona only glares at them, “Shut up, all of you! I’ll turn you into sand!!!” He exclaimed using his unique magic at them. When the attack was about to hit the group Shiro quickly swooped the boys on her back and flew in the air. While Haruna teleported sitting next to Riddle. 

“Health recovery.” The fox said and healed the boy’s injuries and tiredness. 

“Oooh nice Shiro-chan!” Cater praised. 

“I feel so much better now!” 

“This fox is amazing!” 

“Her healing ability is fantastic. It's probably better than mothers.” 

The fox flew back onto the ground as everyone got off of her. Haruna looked at them, “Alright let’s keep attacking with all we got!” She told them. 

“Understood!” 

The boys and Shiro continued to fire their attacks at Leona with all they got. As the Savanaclaw leader groaned and kneeled on the ground defeated. 

“I… will… be… king…” Leona muttered out. Then his eyes began to close shut, and his overblot form was replaced with his dorm uniform. Along with the magic in the air began to disperse the area of the Magift stadium. 

“Is it… over?” Jack asked. 

Shiro nodded, “Mm it is.” She replied. 

“We… We did it!” Grim cheered happily raising his paws up as everyone sighed in relief that it was over. Haruna walked over to him, crouched down and placed his head on her lap. Only her subconscious to be transported back to sitting in the dark theater room. 

~~~

_ Eh? I’m back here again… I guess it’s Leona-senpai’s backstory now. _ She thought as the screen turned bright to show a monochromatic room of the present Leona. He held his head and began his story, “Ever since I was born, all I could ever see was an immovable rock in front of me.” 

The scene changes to an exterior hallway of a palace looking out of the savanna with a rock formation far away. The sun was setting as a male walking ahead of another male zebra and female zebra servant. They walked through the halls with a frown. The male zebra sighed, “The First Prince Farena is so cheerful and yet… I wonder why his younger brother Prince Leona is being such a difficult child…” He stated. 

The female zebra nodded, “And he uses magic that turns everything he touches into sand… How frightening…!” She said with a terrified expression. 

While another male zebra heard and turned around and scolded the two, “ Stop gossiping, both of you! What will you do if someone hears you?” 

The two flinched and stayed silent as they continued to make their way to do their duties as for the second prince to hear. Leona frowned and clenched his fist and walked towards his room. 

_ Hmph… They didn’t have to compare him to his older brother or say bad things about him. Sure his ability does that but I think it’s interesting. It’s similar to mine…  _ Haruna thought as the scene changed back to the current Leona in the monochromatic background. 

“If I were the First Prince, I’m sure this is what they will say…“The First Prince Leona is so prudent and can use such strong magic. He’s completely different from his carefree younger brother.” But since I was born second, this is all I get…“Everything the second prince does is sloppy and the first prince is left to clean up after him.” No matter what I do, I can’t become number one.” He said with his arms crossed. 

You shouldn’t think like that… you should’ve tried and prove them wrong. She thought with a frown. The scene changes again back in the palace inside of a large bedroom. Seeing Leona was sleeping in his bed. The girl smiled, Leona-senpai… you really like to sleep huh… 

Then an older lion comes bursting into his room with an upset expression, “Leona, why did you skip the ceremony?” He asked. 

_ Ooh this must be Leona-senpai’s oniichan…  _ she noticed. The messy brown haired lion stirred in his sleep. Opening his eyes and letting out a yawn, as he sat up from his bed looking at his older brother and replied in a sarcastic tone, “Ceremony? Oh, the doting parent party you hosted so you could show your son off? Oh, how rude of me. I ended up going back to sleep, Farena.” 

The older lion placed a hand on his hip and waved his other hand, “Today’s an important day for our people to see their future king.” He stated. 

“It’s a day to celebrate indeed. It’s the day that their loathed second prince lost his right to the throne.” Leona said. 

Farena’s face scrunched up, “Stop talking like that!” He shouted at his younger brother. 

“People who were born first sure are special, huh. You can become king even though all you do is lie around and sleep all day.” The messy brown haired lion continued to voice his opinion. 

The king sighed, “Leona… Even though you can’t become king, you are very smart. There are so many things you can still do for this kingdom.” He said truthfully. 

Leona glared at him, “I’d have done what I could if this kingdom really needed someone smart.” He then got out of bed and walked out of the room. 

“Leona, stop right there! Leona!” Farena called out to him. 

The scene switches back to the present Leona as he holds his temple with an annoyed expression. “Why did I have to go through all of that just because I was born a few years younger? No matter how hard I studied, no matter how much I perfected my magic… From the day I was born until the day I die, my brother will always be looked up to, and I can never be king. Why was I born second? Why can I never become number one…? Why? Why? Why?! —Life is unfair.” He said as the screen turned pitch black. The room became dimly lit as the girl sighed only to hear snoring. She looked around to see in the corner was a messy haired lion boy with a bandage on his left eye. He looked at his knees with an angry expression. Haruna walked over and sat down next to him. 

“Hello Leona-senpai.” She greets the young lion with a smile only for him to glare at her. 

“Who the hell are you? Wait how do you know my name herbivore!?” He questioned. 

The brunette continued to smile, “Miyafuji Haruna. But you can call me Haru too. And I know you because you’re my senpai.” She replied. 

Leona's intense gaze shifts to confusion, “But you’re clearly older than me. You’re a strange herbivore Haru.” He said. 

“Ahaha yeah I guess in here I am but what’s got you upset?” She asked. 

The young lion frowned and looked away from her, “Why do you wanna know?” He retorted back. 

“Because I care about you senpai. And it’s good to talk about your feelings out rather than keeping them bottled up.” She replied, still smiling at him. 

He raised a brow, “Tch, you’re so weird… Fine if you really want to know that badly. I’ll tell you. Life is so unfair! Just because my brother is a few years older than me and he’s king. I even got attacked because those thugs thought I was big bro Farena…I just wished I was king but everyone hates me because my magic turns anything and anyone into sand. And that’ I’m so much different from big bro...I doubt it’ll happen.” He explained angrily as he tightened his fist. 

“Hmm I agree life is definitely unfair but right now I think you need something.” Haruna said 

Leona blinks, “Huh? What do— What the heck are you doing!?” He exclaimed as the brunette pulled him onto her lap and hugged the young lion while his face had pink hues on them. He struggles to get out of her hold but fails miserably letting her hug him.  _ She’s so warm… I don’t think I ever received this type of affection in such a long time… I like it… _ The lion thought. 

“I’m hugging you. After all, hugs are a great type of comfort and medicine! And like I said you don’t have to keep it in anymore. Just let it all out I won’t let anyone know I promise.” Haruna said. He was stunned by her words as tears began to run down his face letting out a sob while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“There there…” She cooed while touching his back comforting the young lion like a mother soothing their crying child. Leona let out sniffles as tears still ran down his face. 

The brunette then says, “You know Leona-kun… You really shouldn’t bring yourself down like that. Sure you’re not a king of your homeland…And sure bad things have happened to you but you can’t do anything about them. Especially continuing to dwell on the negative isn’t going to help you. You have to move on and prove those mean people wrong. After all you are a king.” 

The young lion pulled away and tilted his head in confusion, “Didn’t you just say I’m not a king? So how am I a king?” He asked. 

“Ahaha! Sorry for confusing you Leo-kun. What I meant was…” She smiled and pointed a finger to his chest. “Here.” She said. 

He raised a brow, “My heart?” He questioned as the brunette nodded, still smiling at him. 

“Correct! You my dear boy have within you is everything you need to deal with whatever the world will throw at you. After all a king isn’t born into the world as some tales tell you. Kings are made. Therefore you are a king.” Haruna replied. Leona’s eyes widened stunned by her response, “I’m… a king?” 

The brunette nodded, “Mm you were already one without having some crown on your head. So smile and believe in your strengths. Do you understand?” She asked. 

“Y-Yeah I do… Thanks… Haru-neechan.” He stuttered out as she continued to smile and ruffle his mane. “It’s no problem.” She answered seeing the faint pink hues on his cheeks.  _ How adorable…  _ The girl thought. Then the dim room became brighter as a wooden door appeared. Placing the lion back besides her as she stood up and told him, “Well it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you soon Leo-senpai!” 

Haruna began walking towards the door only to feel a tug on her skirt. She sighed but smiled and turned around to see the young lion holding onto her skirt. He looked away from her with a frown, “Where are you going? Don’t leave me… You’re the first person who didn’t treat me differently because I’m a prince. You treated me with kindness better than those mean gossiping servants around the palace.” He stated. 

“I’m not leaving though. We’re going to see each other very soon. After we’re all we’re friends Leona-senpai.” She reassured the lion by petting his head. She stopped as he looked up at her and asked, “Really? You’re not lying are you?” 

The brunette smiled, “Of course not. I promise you we’ll be meeting again.” She replied. 

“F-Fine… you better keep your word herbivore nee-chan!” He huffed out while letting go of the hem of her skirt. She giggled said, “Hai hai.” 

Ruffling his mane one last time, then she walked over to door and opened it. “Bye bye Leona-senpai.” She said while waving at the lion. 

“B-bye… Haru-neechan.” Leona said back while waving back to her as she closed the door behind her. 

~~~

Haruna opened her eyes back in the magift stadium in the Savanaclaw dormitory. She looked down and moved the strain of hair out of Leona’s face as Grim was getting impatient, “Hey, wake up!” He shouted as the lion slowly opened his eyes.

“Huh?” The Savanaclaw leader said seeing the brunette’s smiling face. “I’m glad to see you’re awake Leona-senpai.” She said. His eyes widened feeling his cheeks heat up along with his heart skipping a beat.  _ What a warm and nice smile…  _ He thought then nodded then sat up holding his head. 

“Finally, he’s awake! We didn’t know what to do if you stayed unconscious, yanno? Alright, confess to all your crimes now.” The grey feline demanded. Shiro and Haruna sighed at the cat’s way of speaking to people. 

“Huh…? What’d you say?” He was still unsure what happened. Everyone around stared at him as Crowley crossed his arms and told him, “Mr. Kingscholar. You went into Overblot after all those negative feelings consumed you. Do you not remember?” 

The lion’s eyes widened, remembering he went crazy but stunned that he went into Overblot. “I went berserk… Overblot? You’ve gotta be kidding me…” He replied. 

“Forget that! The Magical Shift Tournament is about to start! If you don’t confess now, I won’t be able to participate in the match!” Grim said only to feel an intense aura surrounding the brunette and white fox only to yelp in fear. 

Leona looked at him and crossed his arms confused, “Huh? What’re you talking about?” He asked. 

“These guys were chasing after you because the Headmaster promised them that they could compete in the tournament.” Jack replied. Ruggie was shocked and questioned the trio, “Eh? Just for that?” 

_ Ahaha well… I did it because I missed solving cases but that’s also part of it sure… _ Haruna thought with a nervous smile. On the other hand the grey feline’s face scrunched up and argued, “Just for that!? I mean, you guys injured people because of the tournament, too!” 

“He does make a good point Ruggie-senpai/san.” The girl and fox agreed with the cat. 

The hyena flinched as Grim was right. He then stuttered out trying to make an excuse, “Th-that’s… That’s true, but…” 

“So, it is safe to assume that you boys are behind the consecutive accidents?” Crowley asked with his arms crossed seeing the lion getting up while holding out a hand to Haruna. She noticed and took it as he helped her get up. Thanking the upperclassman and he gave her another nod. Turning his attention to the headmaster he answered, “Yeah, that’s right.” 

The headmaster nodded and decided the punishment, “I understand. Now then, Savanaclaw will have to be disqualified from the competition. And then, you shall have to apologize to everyone you’ve injured. Am I understood?” He told the leader. 

Leona crossed his arms and closed his eyes accepting it, “Got it.” He replied as Ruggie and Jack frowned but accepted the consequence. Until Riddle, Trey, Jamil and the other injured students came onto the field. Haruna smiled and waved at Trey and Jamil along with the victims. They noticed the girl and smiled, giving her a small wave back. Since thanks to Shiro healing their injuries so they can participate in the tournament. “Please wait, Headmaster.” The Heartslabyul Prefect said making everyone turn their attention to the group. 

Crowley crossed his arms, “Mr. Rosehearts? And you all…” He trailed seeing the injured students. 

Riddle nodded, “Yes, they are the victims. Thanks to Shiro they can participate in the competition.” He replied. 

“Headmaster, we have a request as the victims in this case. Can you please let Savanaclaw participate in the tournament?” Trey asked.  _ Ahh revenge…  _ The girl and fox thought. 

The headmaster held a surprised expression, “Come again? Are you saying that you forgive them?” He questioned. Have these hooligans had a change of heart? Well it does help not throw off the roster or confuse the audience who came to watch. The three Savanaclaw students look at them having the same expression as Crowley. “You guys…” Ruggie started. 

“Headmaster that’s definitely not it. They’re here to get payback for what Savanaclaw did to them.” Haruna replied.  _ Even being healed wasn’t enough for them oh well better than settling it with violence.  _ She thought. Jamil nodded along with the other victims, “Exactly as Haruna said. We’re not forgiving them.” The dark haired boy said. While Trey smiled and added, “We can’t get our revenge if you don’t let them participate in the tournament.” 

“Eh!?” Ruggie exclaimed as the Savanaclaw trio were stunned. Jack also shouted, “Revenge…!?”

The Heartslabyul leader crossed his arms, “Magic can’t be used on others for personal reasons inside the school.” He said. 

The green haired upperclassman smirked, “But Magical Shift is a competitive sport, isn’t it? I guess you could call it… A sport where you can go all out with magic against your opponents on the field?” He stated. 

“Yeah… I won’t feel satisfied if I don’t get to hit you once.” The light brown haired Heartslabyul student agreed. As the Pomefiore student nodded and placed a hand on his hip and declared, “‘Tis a duel! Do not back away now!” 

Jamil grinned and said, “I don’t know what happened, but you guys from Savanaclaw already look so tired.” 

“We now know who the culprit is, and now we just want to get our revenge right out there on the field.” Trey stated with his arms crossed. Cater then adds into the conversation, “You said it yourself, right, Leona-kun~? Using magic on the field isn’t against the rules~”

Riddle closed his eyes and said, “I would usually be against using such a traditional event to settle disputes, but… Trey and the others wanted to do it no matter what, so I’ll turn a blind eye to it this time.” 

“I understand how you all feel. However, I do not know if the Savanaclaw students are even fit to participate now. Especially since Mr.Kingscholar looks like he’s having a hard time just standing up.” Crowley tried to reason. 

As Leona began to laugh, “Hahahaha! Don’t underestimate me, Crowley. I can fight all these stupid herbivores in my sleep.” He said with a smirk. The Scarabia vice prefect grinned and crossed his arms, “We’ll see.”He stated. 

“I don’t plan on apologizing anymore. Anyone who wants to hear a sorry will have to earn it by defeating me.” Leona declared, still smirking at them. 

Trey looked at the Headmaster and asked, “That’s the story, Headmaster. Will you allow it?” 

Crowley sighed, shaking his head, “Good grief. I was the idiot for believing that you’ll all have a heartfelt talk. Very well. Savanaclaw will participate in the tournament. Plus as the Headmaster, I would like to avoid further scandal regarding the players.” He replied whispering the last part but clearly the brunette and fox heard him. 

“Heh… Typical adults with power always care about reputation rather than the safety of others.” Haruna commented with a deadpan expression making Crowley flinched as he cleared his throat, “Alright, the audience are awaiting the players’ entrance. Then we have Haruna-san’s performance. Let us make haste and get ready.” He stated. 

“I’ll take you on…” Leona said as he took a step and felt a sharp pain, “Ah, that hurts…” He groans holding his stomach. Ruggie on the other hand looked at him and stated, “It’s not like I’ve already forgiven you, got it…” 

The Savanaclaw leader closed his eyes, “Is that so?” He asked. 

“But, I don’t know why… I just thought that I don’t want to see you making that helpless face again. That haughty attitude and smug grin of yours suit you better! Just like this–! Laugh with Me~!” The hyena replied while casting his unique magic on Leona. He smiled and placed his hand on his hips as the lion followed suit. Haruna and Shiro smiled at the sight. 

“Ow…! Wah dah hell—Ruffie…!” Leona shouted with a smile on his face.

Ruggie laughed and said, “Shishishi! I’fe alwaysh vanted to do dish to ya.”“Staph righ Naha!” The lion demanded as the brunette let out a small giggle. Jack crossed his arms looking at the upperclassmen, “What are you guys doing?” He questioned as a smile appeared on his face which the brunette noticed. 

“Ah, you smiled.” She pointed out making the wolf flinched as he thought no one noticed. He denies back, “I-I didn’t!” But sighed and smiled at her and told her, “You guys really helped me out a lot. Thanks to you, I can fight with my all now.” 

“Mm you should really include yourself. After all you did help with the plan.” She argued. He patted the girl’s head and said, “I did… but you helped from the start because you cared. You’re a good person Haruna.” 

“Hmmm… It was a group effort but you’re quite stubborn to take part of the credit. Anyways good luck Jack-kun.” Haruna said smiling back with her eyes closed. The wolf had pink hues on his cheeks but quickly shook his head. 

“We are enemies on the field from here on. We won’t go easy on you.” Riddle declared with a hand on his hips wearing a small smile. 

Jack grinned and nodded, “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” He replied. The brunette and white fox said, “Case closed glad this was resolved.”

Then Grim called out to the Headmaster, “Hey, Headmaster! We caught the culprit like you asked! We’ll be able to participate like you promised, right?!” 

Crowley looked at the cat with a smug expression. “Eh? Ah, ah~~~~ Did I promise you that? I got too caught up that I ended up announcing for the tournament to begin already.” He replied. Haruna and Shiro smiled nervously,  _ Knew it... _ they thought. 

“EH!? You’re too mean! That’s a scam! Liar, liar pants on fire! Grr…” The grey feline growls at the headmaster only for the brunette to pick him up and pet his head trying to calm him down.“Oh, my! Please refrain from doing that. I’m thinking of a solution right now.” He said while taking a moment to think as he hit his fist into his palm, “Hm…I know! How about joining in the exhibition match as special guests? It would be no problem. if we let you play in the pre-tournament exhibitions. You’ll surely stand out~!” Crowley told the feline with a smile. 

“I will!?” Grim questioned while crossing his arms. As the wavy black haired principal nodded, “Yes, of course!” He replied. 

“I don’t mind as long as I can show off! Alright~! Everyone who sees me on TV might come scout me~!” The grey feline cheered. Shiro sighed and reminded the cat, “Grim you’re forgetting something aren’t you?” 

“Mm we don’t have seven members nor do we have anyone to play against.” Haruna added. The cat’s eyes widened, “Gah! You two are right!” He shouted. 

Crowley realized as well, “Oh, yes, you have a point…Hm… maybe I get a staff team together...” He suggested with a hand on his chin. 

Grim’s eyes widened as he raised his paws up in the air, “Wha–!? You forgot about that, too!?” He exclaimed. Though hearing the conversation didn’t go unnoticed from the Heartslabyul duo. The two stepped in with grins on their faces. “We heard everything.” Ace said. 

“We’ll play in your team for you.” Deuce declared with a determined look while punching his fist in his hand. Riddle raises a brow and jumps into the conversation, “What are you saying? You are students from Heartslabyul.” He stated. The messy dark orange haired boy argued, “There’s no rule against us joining other teams during the tournament, though.” 

Trey smiled and laughed, “Haha! I didn’t think about it much, but he’s right. There’s no rule against it.” 

“That sounds interesting! I wanna join Haru-chan’s team, too~” Cater said in a playful tone. Riddle sighed and crossed his arms with a poker face, “Cater, you’re a regular member for us, remember?” He reminded the third year student. The orange haired upperclassman pouted, “Tch~” 

“We’ll just be bored cheering you on. We wanna participate in a match, too.” Ace stated. Deuce crossed his arms and denied what his fellow dormmate has said, “I-I’m different from this guy! I just wholeheartedly want to help a friend.” 

“Ahaha we appreciate the sentiment Deuce.” Haru said with a closed eye smile causing the boy to blush a bit.  _ Even though you’re a terrible liar… _ She thought. Jack smiled and jumped into the conversation and suggested, “We’ll go against you if you’ve got no one to play with.” 

The group looked over to the Savanaclaw trio. “What?! You guys will?” Grim questioned. 

“What, you’d rather go against a team of teachers then?” The wolf retorted back as the girls smiled nervously.  _ I hope they’ll be alright after all this… _ The brunette thought. 

“You’re a surprisingly nice dude~♪” The messy haired boy said in a cheerful tone. Jack’s eyes widened as he scratched the back of his head, “D-don’t get me wrong! I’m just trying to repay a favor!” He argued then looked over to his upperclassmen, “It’s okay, right, senpai?” He asked. 

Ruggie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m already so tired and he’s adding another match to our agenda. How devilish of Jack-kun…” The hyena replied. 

Leona also sighs, “You’re annoying. Get ready, you herbivores. I won’t go easy just ‘cause it’s an exhibition match. Be prepared.” He declared with a grin. 

“That’s a relief. I thought that I’d have to ask Professor Trein to extend his speech by another three hours.” Crowley said to himself then looked at Haruna. 

“Haruna-san, your team has five members. I’ll let you participate if you can find two more people!” He told the girl as she nodded her head already having someone in mind. Grim heard and wore a panicked expression on his face, “We’re totally short on people! Geez, right after these two agreed to join, too…! Why do we only have three people in our dorm!?” He questioned. 

“What are you talking about? There are people living in our dorm.” Shiro replied with a smile as the girls looked at the grey feline. He realized what those looks meant, “Ah! I see! Anyone who lives in the dorms qualifies, right?” He asked. 

Ace gave a simple response, “I guess so, yeah.” 

The grey feline grinned and placed his paws on his waist, “Ramshackle Dorm has other people in it, too!” He claimed as the girls added, “The ghosts.” 

Astonishing the group as Crowley questioned the trio, “Eh? You mean to say you want the ghosts to participate!?” 

The girls nodded as Grim responded back, “One of them said they were a star player, too. It’ll be a big help, yanno! I’ll go call them! Yahoo~ Stardom, here I come!”

The wolf scratched his head and asked, “Geez, anything goes, huh… Will the ghosts be able to put up a fight though…?” 

Ace smiled and replied, “Isn’t it fine? I mean, Haru’s a player but she can’t use magic either. She does have a dea— nkfnlnl!” Cutting him off was Haruna covering his mouth giving him a smile with an intense aura surrounding her body. Along with intense gazes from his dormitory upperclassmen. He realized his mistake and stopped as the girl uncovered his mouth while the rest of the group raised their brows at them. But shrugged it off as Deuce said, “I’m suddenly getting nervous knowing that this will be broadcast…” 

“Now then, let us head to the stadium…Oh, but before that, wasn’t there a black jewel right by your feet?” Crowley asked. The group of students looked around seeing no jewel around. 

“Eh? A black jewel?” The messy haired boy questioned. The dark blue haired boy also asked, “Did you drop it, Headmaster?” 

While Haruna and Shiro eyed Grim who was sweating feeling their stares signaling two by placing a paw on his mouth to not say a word. The girls sighed but had a bad feeling from that jewel. Crowley then shook his head and replied, “Ah, no… It doesn’t matter if you didn’t see it. Come, let us head to the Colosseum.” 

The group nodded and started heading towards the stadium. Jack turned to the girl with her fox familiar sitting on her shoulder. “Let’s go, Haru.” He said with a grin. 

She smiled along with Shiro, “Let’s do our best, guys!” She exclaimed cheerfully hearing her friends cheered. Then she realized, “Ah Headmaster.” She called while walking quickly besides him. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“So am I allowed to use my ability during the game?” She whispered asked

“Ah. I’ll allow it since the students only know about you teleporting. I know you wouldn’t risk yourself in revealing your actual powers.” He whispered back receiving a nod from the brunette. That’s one of the things she doesn’t want exposed after all this isn’t her world. It’ll just attract terrible people even though she can take them out but still hopefully they’ll only think she’s only using teleportation magic. 

~~~

After the opening ceremony of welcoming the players. As promised from the Headmaster the performance she did was in fact short. The crowd was shocked to see a female student at an all boys school. Though they quickly got over and started to swoon over appearance. What an adorable and beautiful girl she is! Even her smile is just captivating! Is she a princess? She has to be! The crowd held these thoughts in their heads. The Piece of my world began to play as Haruna started her routine with her back against the crowd. 

_ Kikoeru darou _

_ Tobira no mukkou _

_ Kimi wo matteru _

She turned her head over her shoulder placing her black, gold and white pom poms on her hips. Then turned back away from the audience as she turned fully around facing them holding out her right pom pom out at them. She smiled and winked causing the crowd to fawn over her. 

_ Ikkou ze Wonderland!  _

Haruna jumps in the air with her legs spread then lands back on her feet and proceeds to do a backflip full twist then doing cartwheels making the crowd go wild. 

_ Doki doki itsumo hoshinda _

_ Saa aidzusushite _

_ Mabataki nante shichya dame sa _

_ Mahou wa hajimaru yo! _

Dropping the pom poms on the ground. She jumps in the air again but this time tucks her feet in while bringing her hands together forming a heart. Landing back on the ground, she does a one handed cartwheel. The brunette raised her fist in the air while the other was on her hip moving sideways then seeing the large space. She proceeded to run and did a front flip transiting to a round off. Haruna moves forward inside the field and jumps back into the air. Shiro used her magic to create colorful fireworks that spelt out ‘Go N.R.C!’ Along with stars and ravens firework designs in the air. Everyone was in awe and cheered by the display as it was short lived and turned their attention back to the brunette. 

_ Ah ah _

_ Daremo ga sou sa _

_ Makerarena _

_ Tsuki ga aworu _

_ Togaro kutsu wo to narashiteikkou hora _

_ Hyoga akeru mae ni _

Haruna lands back in the air. She grins and waved her finger around then did another backflip twist landing gracefully. She turned and held out her hand with a wink. 

_ Kesaru rida ne _

_ Boku no katachi _

_ Tsuraruku netsu wa aruno ni _

Haruna does a front flip then does a flash kick landing perfectly on the ground smiling while placing a hand on her heart. 

_ Nejirete ritsumu demo norou _

_ Utsubuki haru ichimo ai kyou sa _

_ Kamawanai yo _

She moved back into the center and did a pike jump while moving her body forward turning it into a flip. She smirked and sang, “Chyotto warui kurai ga ii jyanai” 

_ Shigeki wa mokudearu tameno beat _

_ Yami no naka misete ageru yo _

_ Mikashita sekai wo _

The brunette then claps her hands together, and proceeds to do an eagle jump in the air. Again landing back on her feet she grinned and did a front flip half twist and a round off.

_ Nozoite mite _

_ Tobira no mukkou _

_ Kimi wo matteru _

Haruna placed her hands on hips then raised them up. She used her left hand, closed it leaving her thumb up and threw it over her shoulder. Then the girl twirls herself and jumps back in the air with her feet tucked in. Raising her left arm in the air while the other was holding out to the audience. “Ikkou ze Wonderland!” She sang with a smile and a wink. Landing back on the ground the crowd started to cheer and clap at the girl’s performance. She continued to smile and bowed, then picking up her pom poms while quickly leaving the field to go change into her gym clothes to play in the exhibition match. Meanwhile as the girl was changing her friends held blushes on their faces seeing her performance. It was great but her uniform… Her movements… Flexibility...Oh my…That’s something that’s going to stick in their minds for a while. But also they gotta protect her now from those beast of students. Since they’re definitely going to go after her. Even though Haruna could basically beat them up but never the less. 

Gotta keep the girl they like safe and in their vicinity. Well at least Shiro took pictures from her mistress’ phone and the ghost camera. While Cater also took a video of her performance but also he went live on Magicam. He couldn’t wait to take more pictures with the girl. As Haruna finished changing into her black and pink track jumpsuit. Stepping out to meet the group along with Albert, James and Oliver the ghosts telling her that the performance she did was great along with some teasing from Ace. Then there was the announcement of the exhibition match, The upperclassman wished the first years luck on the match. They stepped onto the field seeing the Ravenclaw students grinning at them. 

“Well this is going to be a fun match.” Haruna said with a smile. Shiro jumped off her shoulder and transformed into her woman form. Ace grinned and pointed his magical pen at them, “I’ll have you pay for what you made me go through before!” He declared. 

Jack crossed his arms, “Good. Come at me with all you’ve got.” He told the Heartslabyul student. Deuce on the other hand was looking around with an anxious look on his face. He gulped and stuttered out, “Th-that… Is that camera recording…?”

Ruggie snickered and replied, “Shishishi! You’re getting worried about the wrong thing!” 

“It’s time to show the world what I’m capable of!” Grim exclaimed. 

Leona smirked, “I’m your opponent. There’s no way it’ll be easy.” He stated. 

“Alright! On the blow of the whistle the game will start. Are you ready?” Vargas asked, receiving nods from everyone. 

“Okay then start!” He exclaimed, blowing the whistle signaling the start of the game. Everyone started moving forward to Savanaclaw’s goal post while the opposing team was firing attacks at them. Ace and Deuce making projectiles shielding them from it. Haruna and Shiro were dodging with ease as Grim was carrying the disk only to pass it to the brunette. She grinned and started running seeing Jack and the other Savanaclaw students using their magic pens to get the disk. Only for her to hold it close and move past them as she sees Leona grinning at her. She smiled and activated her ability disappearing in front of him. Making his eyes widened to see her gone but quickly regain his composure turning around to see the disk was through the small ring of the round goal post. The crowd was astonished but cheered loudly. 

“W-What was that!?” 

“She went past them like it was nothing!” 

“She’s so cool!” 

“That performance she gave was amazing but that just now was just better!” 

“Was that teleportation magic! Is that her unique magic?” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Dunno but she’s an NRC student. It's been such a long time since they had one. Who knew she was good!” 

“She might as well be NRC’s princess! I mean she has the looks of a princess!” 

Haruna walked back to her team hearing the crowd’s comments while the announcer was telling them to settle down as the match was still starting.  _ Another nickname that’s great….  _ She thought with a sigh as the boys patted her back reassuring her that it fits her. But also they’re also happy they scored a point. 

“Haru! Don’t steal the spotlight! They’re supposed to be talking about me, not you!” Grim huffed. The brunette along with the fox and Heartslabyul stared at him, “You’re the one who passed me/her the disk!” They exclaimed, making the cat flinched. 

“T-That’s true… Ugh fine I’ll let you have this one.” He grumbled only to receive a pat by the girl soothing the cat immediately. “Mmm.” She replied then the group took their positions again. 

“Gotta say I wasn’t expecting you to do that. But nice play though we won’t let you score.” Leona told her with a grin.  _ She really is an interesting herbivore. _ He thought. 

She smiled, “We’ll see about that.” 

The game started up again and true to the lion’s word. Getting the disk back to the Savanaclaw’s goal was hard. As they were about to reach their opponent’s goal, Jack appeared and waved his magic pen sending the group back. The disk was easily taken out of Grim’s possession as Jack held it and threw it into the group’s goal. As the crowd started to talk about both sides, but what caught their attention was Grim. They were interested in him and how the school let a cat creature play in the game. 

“I’m standing out so much~!!” The grey feline cheered. Ruggie on the other hand sighed, “You sure don’t know how to hold back against an injured person, huh~…” He said, placing himself back on the ground with his broomstick. 

Leona called the hyena and the wolf over, “Hey, Ruggie. Keep acting like you’re tired for now. Jack, make sure to counter before they can do anything later.” He told the two. 

“Roger!!” Jack responded. 

After a few more points were scored on each side. It was the second half of the game. Haruna’s team now had 4 points while Savanaclaw had 3 points. Ace cheered, “Alright! Here’s our fourth point!” 

The Savanaclaw Prefect grinned, “Pretty good. But, that’s as far as you can go. We’ll get that point back in no time.” He told the group. 

“Fufufu! I’ll show you my super cool long shoot before that happens!” Grim taunted with a smug smile. He then shouted, “I shall call it… The Great Grim Hurricane!” 

The grey feline then threw the disk only for Haruna to turn around and got knocked on the head by it. 

“Haruna-sama!” Shiro screamed while running towards her mistress to see if she was okay along with Vargas. 

“Grim you idiot!” Ace and Deuce shouted at the cat while glaring at him. Though they weren’t the only ones as the Savanaclaw Prefect, Vice head and Jack were also intensely gaze at the feline. Grim was shaking in fear, “I-It’s not my fault Haru was there! I didn’t mean for it to hit her!” He argued then noticed the brunette slowly getting up. 

“S-See she’s fine! Look!” The cat said pointing towards where she was. Haruna got up with a closed eye smile.  _ Ah… she’s angry…  _ Shiro thought as there was a menacing aura surrounding her making the boys flinch seeing her make their way to them. As Grim was about to run, the brunette appeared before the boys. She grabbed Grim’s tail tightly making him yelp. “I-I’m sorry! I thought you would catch it!” He stuttered out. It’s true she would have caught it but it already made contact to her head before she could stop it.

“Y-You’re so….getting punished…” The brunette mutters out as she loosens her grip and falls back on the ground unconscious. 

“HARUNA!!” The group shouted as Vargas sighed at the predicament that happened. 

“It was getting good too. Time out! Someone bring Haruna to the infirmary! Quickly!” He shouted. “I’ll do it she is my mistress afterall—”

“It’s fine Shiro we’ll do it.” Ace told the fox as Deuce nodded in agreement. 

“No you guys need to participate. I’ll take her.” Jack said. 

“Eh? No way we said we’ll take her—”

Leona was annoyed and scooped the girl in his arms, “Shut up. You’re all so nosy.” He told the first years while walking away to bring the girl to the infirmary. Only to be stopped by Shiro, “I’ll come with you. It’ll be easy to teleport us there. We have to finish the match anyway.” She said while using her magic as they were now in the office. The fox went to an empty bed and opened the covers. The lion placed the petite girl on the bed and placed the blanket over her. Shiro healed the bump that formed on her mistress’ head. 

“She’ll be fine. Let her rest now.” Leona said, earning a nod from the white fox as they teleported back to the field to resume the game. Well not before Shiro scolded and threatened the poor grey cat for hurting Haruna and rendering her unconscious. It made the fox familiar wonder why the lion deliberately volunteered to take her mistress to the room of healing. It was nice but did he like Haru like the other boys? Or it’s just him respecting women… Or both who knows? 

~~~

Many hours had passed and the young brunette’s eyes fluttered open as she noticed she was in the infirmary and that the sky was darker. 

“Oh, Haru! You’re awake!” Shiro said happily to see her mistress. The said girl sat up and looked at her familiar to see she was back in her little fox form. Then she looked beside her was Ace, Deuce and Jack with smiles relieved to see her awake. 

“How did I… Actually who carried me here?” Haruna asked. The boys held upset expressions while the brunette looked towards Shiro as she shrugged. 

Ace replied, “You got hit in the head by the disc Grim tried to throw during the second half.” 

“Kingscholar-senpai was the one who carried you while Shiro used her teleportation magic to get you to the infirmary quicker so the game could continue. Though after the game, Rosehearts-senpai was extremely upset and was close to putting a collar on Grim. Clover-senpai and Cater-senpai tried to calm him down but they were also upset with him. So they all scolded him to not do that again. Even Crewel-sensei, Trein-sensei and even the Headmaster did too.” Deuce added while the grey feline shivered as he was scolded during the entire day. Haruna nodded only to feel bad for the cat. She then sees Grim climb onto her bed and hug her. 

“I-I’m sorry… I thought my super long shot would make it through but it didn’t… I didn’t mean to hit you honest.” The grey feline said. 

The brunette sighed, “I know you didn’t. I forgive you but I’m still going to punish you. No tuna cans for two weeks.” She said making the cat want to protest but stopped after what he did today to her. He nodded while snuggling onto her lap receiving a pat on the head from her. After all she has fed and bathed him but most importantly she along with Shiro cared about him. Treating him like family. 

“It’s not something a beginner should try to do.” Jack said with his arms crossed. 

The dark blue haired boy gave her a smile, “In any case, I’m glad you’re awake now. I was getting worried that we’d be blamed if you didn’t wake up soon.” He told her while she smiled back as Shiro sat on her mistress’ lap only to receive a pat on the head. 

“So, the tournament ended while you were out cold, and now they’re preparing to clean the place.” The messy dark orange haired boy concluded. Haruna nodded but wondered who won the tournament, She asked them, “Which dorm won at the end?” 

“Diasomnia won.” 

All the first years turned their heads to see the now awakened Leona and Ruggie sitting up on the beds across from the brunette. The lion clicked his teeth in annoyance, “Tch… Those guys seriously aimed for us and not the disc.” 

“Uughh. In the end we didn’t stand a chance. The other dorms were all a mess so this year’s tournament was a shit show.” The hyena said with his hands behind his head. Jack held a surprised look as he stated, “Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai! I didn’t realize you were awake, too!” 

Leona clicked his tongue again and crossed his arms with an annoyed expression, “Tch… To think that I’d use the clinic’s bed aside from my naps.” 

_ That’s not what the beds are for….  _ The girl and fox thought. 

“It’s sorta irritating to think that there’s no one from Diasomnia here at all.” Ruggie said with the same expression as his dorm leader. 

Ace shook his head, “I heard the rumors, but Diasomnia’s Prefect is no joke at all!”

Deuce nodded in agreement and crossed his arms and looked at the petite girl. “Yeah… He was amazing. You would be so amazed if you saw him, Haruna.”

“I totally understand why no one thinks they can win against him…” The messy orange haired boy muttered out with a somber expression.  _ Uwahh… wait who is the Diasomnia Prefect anyways?  _ The brunette pondered. 

The wolf huffed at his words, “Hmph. You really won’t win if you think that before you fight him. I’ll show you that I can win against Diasomnia without cheating!” He declared with a determined expression. 

“Being a cheater can also work to your advantage, you know?” Leona suggested with his arms crossed. 

Haruna sighed, “You clearly didn’t reflect on all of this huh…” She said, looking at him with a poker face. The lion looked at her and grinned, “Why? Is there a need for that? I gave my all in the tournament this year. And next year, I’ll just have to do the same.” He replied. 

“Shishishi! That’s our Leona-san! That’s what we like to hear~!” Ruggie laughed. Jack then scratched his head, “Geez. Now I’m already worried about next year…” He stated. 

“We’ll definitely be in the tournament next year for sure!” Grim said with a determined look. Ace and Deuce smiled agreeing with the feline. “We’ll have to do our best so we can be chosen, too.” The dark blue haired boy said. 

“Yeah. I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of all those people again.” The messy dark orange haired boy voiced out. 

“Aah! I finally found you, Ojitan!” 

Everyone turned their heads to see an adorable small boy with light brown skin. He has short red hair with yellow tips. He has large brown eyes and a pair of lion ears. He wears a yellow tunic with a triangle pattern around the collar and brown pants, as well as a beaded necklace and bracelet. 

_ K-Kawaii…! He must be Leona-senpai’s nephew!  _ Haruna thought as the little boy smiled brightly while running up to the side of Leona’s bed. 

“Hm? Who the heck’s that kid?” The grey feline asked with his arms crossed. The little boy said, “Leona-ojitan!” 

Leona sighed in annoyance, “Ah, damn it… The annoying one’s here.” He muttered under his breath much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Leona… ojitan?” Jack questioned as his eyes widened. The Savanaclaw dorm leader gestures to the little boy, “This little furball’s Cheka, my brother’s son.” He took a moment and sighed, “……………. He’s my nephew.” He replied. 

“NEPHEW~~~~~~!?” Everyone exclaimed in astonishment except for Haruna as she knew from looking into Leona’s memories. Ruggie regained his composure and muttered out, “That means… The one who’s next in line for the throne is…” 

The little boy known as Cheka cuts the hyena off from finishing his sentence as he shouted happily, “Your match was so cool, Uncle! Teach me how to play next time~!” 

_ They really are polar opposites…Eh but then again that’s normal… It would be weird if everyone has the same personality…  _ Haruna and Shiro thought. Leona was getting annoyed, “I get it already, so don’t shout in my ear! Where are your bodyguards? They might be searching for you.” He asked his nephew. 

“I wanted to see you so badly so I left them~ Hehe~” Cheka answered with a giggle.The Savanaclaw first year placed his hands on his hips and jumped into the conversation, “Um… The root of all evil for Leona-san is…” 

“This innocent angel…?” Haruna finished with sparkles in her eyes. 

Grim then commented, “He’s really attached to you, yanno.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement seeing the boy was now sitting on his uncle’s bed. 

“Shut up… Stop staring!” Leona demanded while glaring at them. As Cheka still smiles then bombards his uncle with questions, “Hey, hey, Ojitan! When are you coming home? Next week? The week after that? Ah! Did you read my letters?” 

The older lion sighed and placed a hand on his head, “Ugh, I’ve told you already. I’ll go back home on the holida—Ouch, don’t sit on my stomach!” He told his nephew feeling the sharp pain on his abdomen. As the group sees the boy casually sitting on his uncle. 

Jack’s eyes widened and stuttered out, “H-he’s just sitting on Leona-san’s stomach so casually…!?” 

“Hahaha! This is awesome! So this is the reason why Leona-san never wants to go home.” Ruggie said laughing. 

Cheka then looked at everyone and asked, “Are you all Uncle’s friends?” 

Ace laughed and replied to the boy with a mischievous grin, “Yup, we’re his friends~ Right, Leona-ojitan~?” 

Hearing those words made Ruggie laugh even harder, “O-Ojitan… Ahahaha! Ow, ow… Laughing hurts so much…” He said while holding his sides as they began to hurt along with his injuries. Thus making the boys laugh while Leona’s face scrunched up in anger, “Stop laughing, you bastards! I’ll remember this for later…!” 

The brunette and Shiro sighed but smiled at the sight. Then an idea popped into her head using the ghost camera to commemorate this moment. She quickly took the picture and put it away before the angry dorm leader destroyed the device. Then Cheka smiled brightly getting off his uncle’s stomach, “Ah! It’s the pretty onee-tan!” He shouted and quickly got off his uncle’s bed and went over to the petite girl. 

Haruna looked at him and smiled, “Hello Cheka-chan.” 

“Ne ne. I really liked your performance! It was cool seeing all those tricks in the air. But what I really liked was your match with ojitan! You’re so amazing onee-tan! Ah I forgot to ask what’s your name nee-tan?” He asked the girl while getting on top of her bed. Grim and Shiro moved away as Cheka sat on her lap smiling at her. 

“Thank you, Cheka-chan. I’m Haruna Miyafuji. But you can also call me Haru.” She replied smiling back at him while ruffling his head. 

“Oi Cheka you can’t just—” 

“Ne ne Haru-neetan are you ojitan’s girlfriend? I mean you have to be since you're so pretty and cool right?” The bright lion cub asked while tilting his head at the brunette. Hearing that question made the boys freeze, I mean sure they know Haruna isn’t his/ the Savanaclaw’s prefect’s girlfriend. But will she say yes to keep the ball of sunshine happy or say no making the cub sad. 

Haruna smiled, “Ahaha have you eaten yet Cheka-chan?” She asked. 

_ She avoided the question!?  _ The boys thought much to their relief but for Leona was kinda disappointed for some reason. Sure he didn’t know the girl for that long… but she is strong, intelligent, fast, and has a high stamina. A cute but beautiful face and smile… This is his respect right? Though… he did feel comfortable when his head was on her lap… It made his heart skip a beat...And want to be closer…Oh. Well… shit. 

The adorable ball of sunshine shook his head, “No.” He replied. 

“Ah. I made lunch but I couldn’t eat it…Because of a certain fur all..Ah there it is.” She said, turning her head to see the large wrapped up bento box sitting on the table besides her. The girl leans forward grabbing it as the lion cub jumps to the side of her bed. She placed the box on her lap and unwrapped it then opened it revealing the warm and delicious aroma of the different variety of foods. Except for the fruits of course that were in the fridge.

“Oh while you were unconscious. I took the chance to reheat all of them. Except the fruits.” Shiro told the girl while taking out the bunch of plates, forks and chopsticks, napkins, paper cups and two pitch bottles of water from her bag using telekinesis. Her mistress smiled, “Thanks Shiro. I’d assume you all haven’t eaten yet right. So take some.” She told the group. 

“Uwah! It smells so yummy onee-tan!” Cheka shouted as the boys and fox agreed as the smell made their stomach grumble. Even though the Heartslabyul duo already had their lunch with the upperclassmen. They were happy to eat it again. Jack was curious as he had eaten the pancakes she made this morning. And it was fluffy and delicious. Though having her actual cooking seems like it’ll be good. The two upperclassmen were also curious to try since the smell was just so appetizing especially how it looked. They had to eat it after all, she did insist for everyone to eat. Who the heck would turn down a free meal?

“Haru why did you make so much?” Ruggie asked as Jack passed the plates, utensils and napkins around. Along with a stack of the food she made 

“Eh!? It’s the menchi katsu sandwich!” Grim noticed while taking the sandwich out of the box and putting it on his plate along with the other variety. As Haru was putting a sandwich, fruits, veggies, onigiri and a cup of water. “Yeah since Ruggie-senpai took your sandwich. I decided to make some for this occasion.” She replied. 

“Ah so that’s what you meant by special… Yay~ I get to eat it!” The grey cat cheered as everyone had their food on their plates and began to eat. The Heartslabyul duo, Shiro and Grim hummed in delight while the Savanaclaw trio’s eyes widened. 

“It’s… really good!” They shouted. Not only did they respect the girl but her cooking just added her more points to it. Cheka happily smiled munching on his sandwich nodding in agreement. Swallowing the bite he took out he told the girl, “This is really yummy onee-tan! Please marry oji-tan!” He exclaimed. 

“Ahaha glad you all like it. Cheka-chan eat your vegetables. I know you’re putting them back into the box.” She said with her eyes closed making the boys flinched. She used her chopsticks and placed the vegetables back on his plate. 

“Eh!? But Oji-tan isn’t eating any!” He whined. 

Haruna looked at him, “Cheka-chan you have to eat your vegetables. It’s good for you. Don’t you want to be like Leona-ojitan?” She asked. 

“She's the right kid. So eat your veggies and be like me.” Leona said with a grin. The young lion pouted but nodded as he started to eat his vegetable. His eyes sparkled at how delicious it is. He couldn’t taste the plainness of the plant. “Yummy!” He shouted and continued to eat. Haruna smiled and ruffled his hair while eating her food. The boys were in awe how well she handles kids well considering Grim was like that in the beginning it made sense.

“You know you should eat your vegetables too Leona-senpai.” She told the lion. The older lion frowned, “No way you're going to make me herbivore. Unless you want to feed it to me?” He teased as Haruna placed her plate on the side table. Then got out of bed holding the fruit and vegetables stack, taking a fork and stabbing some of the stir fried veggies and held it out to him. The boys and fox were shocked, especially Leona. She raised a brow, “What? You offered to eat it.” She replied as the older lion clicked his tongue and ate it from the fork. His eyes widened as it wasn’t the typical taste of the vegetables he was used to eating back home. It didn’t make him happy that he was eating plants but he was okay with the taste. 

“Not bad. Herbivore.” He said still wearing a frown while grabbing the fork and grabbing a few of the vegetables from the box. 

Ruggie was in awe, “I can’t believe you actually got him to eat vegetables. My respect for you is getting higher Haru. If Leona-san isn’t going to marry you then I will. I can’t pass up on good food.” He stated jokingly. Even though he really liked the girl now. Meanwhile the boys in the room glare at him but mostly at Leona as he got spoon fed by her. 

“No! I want onee-tan to marry Oji-tan! She’s super nice and pretty and her cooking is good!” Cheka shouted while putting his food down and immediately clinged onto the girl. The girl sighed not wanting to hear the topic of marriage or love since this isn’t her world to begin with. She picked the young lion cub up with one hand while carrying the box as they walked back over to her bed. “Cheka-chan… that’s up to your uncle to choose who he wants to marry and love. Don’t you want him to be happy?” She asked with a soothing tone, receiving a nod from the small boy. “Alright then now let’s just continue eating.” She told him with a smile the young cub smiled back taking her hand walking back to her bed. From seeing that it made the boy’s hearts beat skipped.  _ She truly is something…  _ They thought as everyone continued to eat. 

~~~

After the nice meal, Shiro healed the upperclassmen’s injuries with an amazing Cheka. Until his guards finally found him with the group bringing the young cub back not before hugging his uncle goodbye. As well as hugging Haruna and petting Shiro and Grim’s fur. But he also still wants her to be his aunt causing the group to sweat seeing that he wasn’t giving up on that idea. The guards bow towards Leona and the group thanking them for watching Cheka then taking their leave. 

Grim then asked, “Oh yeah Haru is that door back to your world still broken?” 

The Heartslabyul duo, white fox and the said girl stared at the cat while the Savanaclaw trio blinked holding confused expressions. And so another long explanation of the Spirit world and Haruna being from another dimension was called Earth began. Along with Haruna’s ability not being teleportation but the power of a grim reaper/ death goddess. Also how’s she a detective in her world and demonstrating her world through her phone. As well as activating her ability and turning the disposable chopsticks in her hands into dust. It alarmed them but reassured them she wasn’t going to harm them. Then Grim butted in and told them she was a former assassin and mafia executive member. Again someone covers the cat’s mouth…. The Savanaclaw trio was astonished but took in the information rather well. Considering they saw how easily she took down their residents with ease, and how quick she was for chasing down Ruggie. 

It’s not like their views on her changed… okay maybe a little but nevertheless they still respect her even more than before. Though they had to be careful now since she could potentially kill them if they get her upset. Again she reassured them she doesn’t use her ability to kill anymore only to send spirits off to be reincarnated or to Hell. Just like the Heartslabyul group they were interested in her world, mostly Jack but still they asked questions which she answered of course. Fascinated by the magicless world as they learned almost everyone has an ability. Buildings and transportation run on electricity and fuel. The Olympics certainly was fun to show and explain since she showed clips of it from her phone through the holographic screen. It was truly fun but it was getting hella late so they all headed back to their respective dormitories.

Haruna, Shiro and Grim were finally home. As they washed the two large bento boxes, and placed the brunette’s dirty clothes into the laundry bin. After that the girls went to take a bath from such an exhausting day still wondering when they can return back to earth. 

Meanwhile Grim was in their bedroom grinning happily sitting at the end of the bed, “Is Haru and Shiro taking a bath? Ihihihi! Alright, it’s snack time!” He said to himself, taking out the black rock from his bow tie. “I secretly took it when it fell back in Savanaclaw’s dorm, but…If this isn’t candy, then what is it?” He questioned then shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t care! Finders keepers, losers weepers! Thanks for the food~!” 

The grey feline puts the rock in his mouth munching on it. Then swallowing it humming in delight, “Mm~ It’s got a little bit of a bitter and spicy taste! It’s like grown-up food! Such a shame that humans can’t enjoy this! I’m sleepy now that I’m so full…” He muttered out as the cat drifted off into a deep sleep. 

~~~

After Haruna and Shiro took their bath. The brunette changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth along with the fox spirit. Then she received a phone call from Naomi since she was informed by the familiar that she took pictures and video of her performance, and sent it to her sister, friends/ co-workers. Not only that, it was the welcoming party for Kyōka since she passed her entrance exam with flying colors. 

Sitting in the lounge area waiting for the said girl to enter through the office door along with everyone holding party poppers. The door opened revealing Atsushi and Kyōka. 

“Congratulations on joining the Detective Agency, Kyōka-chan!” Everyone shouted with smiles on their faces as the young girl’s eyes widened but smiled back. Then everyone gathered around with their drinks as well as the girls from the screen holding their cups of water. Everyone held the drinks in the air and shouted again, “Cheers!” 

Taking a drink as everyone began to talk amongst themselves not before looking at the holographic screen. They began complimenting Haruna’s performance and how adorable and pretty she looked in the cheerleading uniform. She smiled bashfully and thanked everyone even though it was embarrassing hearing those comments again. Atsushi knowing his drink and Naomi’s phone. 

“Atsushi.” Kunikida called the young light grey haired man. He turned to face his senior. “Uh… how are your injuries?” The blonde man asked, walking towards him. Atsushi then replies, “Ah, they’re much better.” 

Haruna and Shiro looked at each other knowing he and Kyōka were going to be scolded. Afterall before the tournament the brunette did help guide the younger girl to crash into Moby Dick. 

“How should I put this… Your last operation saved the city from annihilation. As your senior in the agency, I have a few words for you…” Kunikida then placed a hand on the grey haired man’s shoulder, and placed the other on Kyōka’s. 

“Submit your report by tomorrow.” The blonde man said simply making Atsushi sweat bullets. Then Kunikida inhaled and exhaled as he began to shout at the two, “Solo operations are special cases for a collective organization like the detective agency to start with. Putting aside whether your success this time could be used for future reference, you must have proper respect for our modus operandi! The same goes for you, Kyōka! You must be conscious of your identity as an agent of the detective agency! Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” 

Continuing his rant, Yosano wrapped her left arm around Kunikida’s neck and told the man, “For crying out loud, Kunikida! Say everyone’s such a light-weight it’s no fun at all! Come and drink with me!” 

“Eh?! No! I don’t hold my liquor that well either!” He exclaimed while being dragged away by the blonde man away from them. 

“Ahaha. Don’t you have something you wanna say to them Kunikida-san?” The brunette asked with a smile. Seeing the man took a moment and shouted to them, “Good work. Both of you!” 

The man was finally gone as Atsushi muttered out, “Don’t do anything that I’ll regret, huh…” 

The brunette raised a brow but realized he was still clinging onto the time his mind got controlled by Q. She smiled,  _ Dummy no way they hold grudges like that…  _ She thought. 

“Kyōka-chan. I have a favor to ask.” Atsushi told the girl as she walked over to him. Telling her to call Haruno and Naomi for him. Kyōka complied and walked over to them. The two women turned to see that she was pointing at Atsushi holding the phone with Haruna and Shiro on the holographic screen. He walked over to them, and handed the phone back to Naomi. The grey haired man bowed at them, “I am very sorry…! I have done something terrible to you under the influence of Q’s ability… It would not have happened if I had fully considered how dangerous my own ability could be!” He apologized. The two women looked at each other, “Ohh! That!” They said remembering the incident. 

“Have you already forgotten all about it?!” He exclaimed while the girl and fox giggled. 

Haruno reassured the man, “We were pretty freaked out back then…” 

“ But as if we folks at the Agency would bear petty grudges like that!” Naomi finished as Atsushi sighed in relief. He slumped to the ground, “I will pay attention next time… There really was something wrong with me back then… For me to attack you with my ability…” 

Then Tanizaki loomed over the grey haired boy with a scary expression on his face. The orange haired man placed a hand on Atsushi’s shoulder, “Atsushi-kun? Why have I never heard about that before?” He questioned making the weretiger flinched and tried to explain to the older sibling what happened.  _ Good luck Atsushi-kun….  _ The girls thought with a nervous smile. Then Haruna’s holographic screen showed that Yumiko is calling. 

“Ah gotta go guys. I’m getting a call from onee-chan.” The brunette told as they all said their goodbyes. Hanging up then pressing the call button to answer her older sister. 

“Hi… A painting of a landscape?” Haruna and Shiro questioned looking at the oil painting as it was an interesting piece. 

“Yup.” Yumiko replied, as they heard footsteps coming their way as an older man took a seat on the bench beside her and Dazai. 

“Strange painting, isn’t it?” The wavy brown haired man asked. 

“You need a few more decades on you to understand visual arts.” The older man replied. Haruna smiled recognizing that voice, “Hi Hirotsu-jiichan.” She greets the man while waving at him. He smiled back waving back at her, “Haruna you’re still stuck in another world yes?” He asked. 

“Ahaha… yes…” She muttered out.

Changing the topic Dazai said, “If this is visual arts, I have a feeling I can do it too.” 

The girls sweated at the man’s words along with Hirotsu, “You can do just about anything…” They said simultaneously. 

“Still… Do you all remember the self-portrait Dazai drew on the wall in the executive office?” The older man asked. 

“Ah, when Elise-chan saw it. She thought it was a curse left by some enemy and threw a huge fit.” Yumiko replied. 

Haruna nodded, “Mmm she kept telling me to go catch the enemy until I told her it was Osa-kun who drew it. And that it was him in the picture… I had to make her cake to calm her down.” She added as the men chuckled and the girls giggled at the memory. The group turned to look at the older man with a smile, “Hirotsu-jiisan. You’ve been a great help on the case.” The older Miyafuji told the man. 

“You’re all sure this is enough? All I did was leak the Moby Dick infiltration plan to Higuchi-kun. When she found out about it, she’d tell Akutagawa-kun. Then when he found out about it, he’d definitely charge in on his own. Just as expected. Why did you three want to bring Akutagawa-kun and that tiger youth together so badly?” Hirotsu questioned them. 

Haruna placed the cup down and replied, “We wanted to test a theory. Akutagawa-kun is a force to be reckoned with even when alone. However his ability makes him the most valuable when he serves as a middle or rearguard. In that case, he needs someone with the speed and stamina like Atsushi-kun’s to play the vanguard..” 

“Since when have you three been working towards this goal?” The older man asked. 

Dazai answered, “The moment… We first met Atsushi-kun. We need a new incarnation of the quadruple black combo… In order to prepare for the “real catastrophe” brewing on the horizon. From here on out, even we can’t anticipate how things will develop. But that man should have already started making his moves. The “demon”... Whom we’ve only met once.” 

Hirotsu’s eyes widened as he knew who he was referring to. “I see. Well I’ll be taking my leave.” He told the group and got up. 

“Mm bye Hirotsu-jiichan.”

“Bye Hirotsu-san.” 

The man nodded and walked away from them. 

“Well it’s getting late over here. Night guys. As always keep me updated.” Haruna told the older people as they nodded. “Mm night Haru, Shiro.” They said and both hung up. Shiro jumped onto her mistress' shoulder as the brunette started to head upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. 


	18. Army of Sea Anemone On Students Heads

A few days passed by with school killing students like normal. Especially with exams coming up. Haruna, Shiro and Grim returned home as they entered their bedroom. The grey feline was already fast asleep on the floor. The girls sighed but smiled, “Good night Grim.” The brunette placed the cat on her bed giving him a kiss on the head. As the girls went to take a bath and get ready for the night along with studying again. Night rolled in and Shiro went to bed while the girl was still studying. She stretched her arms, and placed her notebooks and textbooks in her bag. As she was going to head into bed the brunette noticed the mirror was glowing. “Eh? The mirror is shining?” She questioned while rubbing her eyes thinking she’s probably hallucinating. Then she still sees the mirror glowing as there was black circle hovering to the lower left corner of the mirror. Haruna quickly walked over to the reflecting glass only for the light to be gone as she only saw her reflection. 

“I think I need some sleep… yeah that’s it.” She softly said to herself and hopped into bed falling asleep. 

The next day rolls in, the gloomy skies but the birds are chirping. The girl was now awoken by the grey feline’s loud snoring. “I wonder what that shadow was…” She said to herself as she got out of bed to prepare for the day. 

~~~

Meanwhile at the Octavinelle dormitory lounge Azul, Jade and Floyd sat around discussing the sales that had been made during the Magift tournament. “The sales for this year’s tournament went up by 12% compared to last year’s, correct? What a favorable result.” The silvery haired dorm leader said. 

“But y’know~ It would’ve been faster if we didn’t end up in the bottom for this year’s tournament.” Floyd argued with a pout. 

Azul on the other hand smirked and pushed his glasses up and told the tall eel, “That does not matter. In the end, the Magical Shift Tournament is but a simple game where people run around chasing after a disc. The field where we from Octavinelle truly shine is… Yes. The written exams!” 

“Azul, the client has contacted us. They will be meeting with us directly in the Lounge tonight.” The vice dorm leader stated as the dorm leader nodded, “Understood. Then, shall we prepare a special welcome for our guest?

Now then, what kind of wish will they make? How truly exciting. Fufufu…” He said with a chuckle. 

~~~

Many hours have passed and it is now the middle of the night. The Ramshackle trio were asleep as the exams were tomorrow. The mirror hanging over the fireplace in Haruna’s bedroom began to shine and surged again. With the young brunette still in deep slumber her subconscious was dragged into the mirror. She opens her eyes seeing she is back sitting in the pitch black theater room, _Welp here we go again… What’s going to play this time?_ She thought. The screen became a monochromic with the scene displaying lightning shown through the large clouds as the ocean waved through heavily. 

_What a strong storm…_ She thought of the next scene of a large ship riding through the water. “The storm’s coming! Hold tightly to the ropes!” A sailor shouted from the large ship. Until a the waves grew stronger making everyone go to the lifeboats. While a man with black hair in a white shirt seeing his dog was missing he jumps in the water and swims back to the ship to save his best friend. Safely putting the fluffy dog on a lifeboat , the ship explodes causing him to fall overboard. In the process, he almost drowns, but he is saved by a girl. She drags him to shore and sings to him. Seeing that the man was coughing from the saltwater he consumed. 

“Hey, look. He’s breathing!” The girl exclaimed with a smile as the man opened his eyes slowly seeing her. 

“Prince Eric!” Shouted an older man wearing a tailored coat running towards the black haired man now known as Prince Eric. The girl went back into the ocean and swam away. The man reached the prince and see him muttering out to him, 

“A girl saved me…She had such a beautiful voice…” 

As for the girl, she swam far a while and climbed onto the rock with a smile revealing her lower half of her body which was scales. _Oooh a mermaid… Then this is… The Little Mermaid story. Wahh she had such a tragic ending though…_ Haruna thought. 

“I wonder what this ringing in my heart is? Someday my dream will come true and I too will be part of your world!” Ariel said. While two eels watch the girl afar as they laugh evilly. Thus the scene came to a close bringing the room back into darkness. Haruna’s eyes fluttered open and sat up on her bed, _That was quite the stormy dream…_ She thought. 

“Good morning Haruna-sama.” Shiro said with a smile climbing onto her mistress’ lap. The girl smiled, “Morning Shiro.” She said back petting the white fox’s fur. The girls looked around to see Grim wasn’t on the bed. Then they looked down on the left to see the grey feline looking through some notes, “So for the application for this problem… If 2 choices remain, I simply…” He muttered to himself. 

“Good morning Grim.” The brunette and fox greeted the cat with a smile only to see him jump in the air, “Wha–!? Don’t just call my name like that! You two made me forget what I was memorizing, yanno. Today’s the first day of exams, yanno! The three of us are like three peas in a pod, so don’t hold me back, Haru and Shiro!” He told the girls with a glare then going back to studying. 

“More like you’re holding us back…” Shiro muttered out recalling the high 90s she and her mistress has gotten from homework assignments, quizzes and tests. The brunette sighed, “I’m gonna get ready then we can head out to take those exams.” She said while leaving the room to do her morning routine. After that, the girl entered the room wearing her uniform and slinged her messenger bag over her neck. The fox jumped onto her shoulder and the brunette grabbed Grim while he was studying as they headed out. 

~~~

The bell rang indicating that it was the end of the class time. Crewel then tells the students, “Time is up, you puppies. Put your pens down obediently, and pass your answer sheets forward. That concludes all of the written exams for this class.” 

“Yaaay!” Everyone cheered as they passed their answers forward seeing that most of the students were standing. Crewel frowned, “Sit! It’s still too early to celebrate. All the bad boys that will get failing marks will be taking remedial classes over Christmas break. I will whip you into shape, so be ready. Class dismissed.” He told everyone as all the students quickly talked amongst themselves and packed their stuff to attend their extracurricular activities. Haruna slung her messenger back over her neck and stood up with Shiro transforming back into her little fox form. She jumped onto her mistress’ shoulder and Grim jumped into the brunette’s arms. 

“Ah~! It’s finally over!” Ace said with a smile as the dark blue haired boy smiled as well, “I did all that I could. All that’s left is to wait for the results.” He stated. 

The grey feline laughed, “Ahaha! A test like this’s a piece of cake for me!” He declared with a smug smile. The messy haired boy raised a brow, “Huh? You guys seem confident even though you normally make such defeated faces after a test~” He claimed. 

“Hehe! I’m a bit different from the past me already, yanno. Be prepared to ask me for help with your studying next time! I’ll be waiting to hear “What a genius you are, Grim”, yanno!” Grim told the boy.

Deuce placed a hand on his chin, “Sorry, but I am pretty confident this time. I’ll be taking that glory for myself.” He said. 

Ace placed a hand behind his head, “Pretty rich hearing that from the same dude who cried his eyes out because he barely passed. Well, I’m pretty confident too, so I ain’t losin’.” 

Haruna and Shiro raised a brow, “You guys did your best studying, huh.” The two said. 

“Pretty much~♪ Studying’s easy~♪ '' The messy dark orange haired boy said cheerfully scratching the back of his head. The dark blue haired boy nodded in agreement, “Alright, classes are over, so I might as well head to the track-and-field club.” He told the group. 

“I’m gonna play basketball and exercise ‘til I drop. Alright, see you all later then.” Ace said. 

Grim nodded, “Let’s go back home, too, Haru, Shiro. I studied so hard that I’m feeling super sleepy now.” He said to the girls. 

“Mm might as well make gyoza for dinner. Do you guys want to join? Haruna asked the boys. 

“Gyoza? Is this another dish from your world? It sounds good!” Grim stated happily. 

“Of course we’re joining!” The boys exclaimed receiving a nod from the girl. 

“Cool we’ll see you guys later then.” The brunette said as they all started walking out of the classroom. 

~~~

Meanwhile in the Octavinelle dormitory, in the beautiful cafe with a mature aesthetic. The leather couches with white marble dining tables and a bronze hand claw holding the bright orb. The purple lights illuminating the drink bar and behind the couches was a white wooden fence preventing any student from touching the window as it showed a coral reef in the deep sea. In the cafe there were octopus chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, as four of the tentacles were bright jellyfish hanging off of them. The Prefect of Octavinelle was sitting at the drink bar with Floyd sitting next to him. And Jade was behind the bar. As they heard footsteps, they turned to see an Octavinelle student with light brown hair appearing before them. He had a nervous look on his face. 

“Y-You… call me Prefect?” The student asked while stuttering. Azul pushed his glasses up and questioned back, “Yes. Why did you ignore my summons for you yesterday? Do you understand the current position you are in?” 

The student gulped and stuttered out, “I-I had an upset stomach yesterday, so I…” 

“Really, now? Lying will not play in your favor.” The silvery blue haired prefect said with an unhappy look on his face. The resident argued back, “I-it’s true! My stomach hurt so badly, and I…” 

Azul sighed and told the vice prefect, “Jade, please make it so that he will be able to speak with us more honestly.” 

Jade walked out in front of the bar,“Understood. Fufufu, you do not have to be so scared. I promise that this will not hurt one bit.” Jade reassured the student by coming close to him. Tilting his chin up to look into the vice prefect’s yellow and olive eyes. “Come, look over here… Shock the Heart.” He said casting his magic on the resident. 

“Wh-what was that just now…!?” The resident shrieked, taking a few steps back from the vice prefect. Jade then asked the boy, “Now then, let me ask you again. Why did you not answer Azul’s summons yesterday?” 

“That’s…I’ve had enough of being used by that wicked, scheming bastard Azul! It’s obvious that I was lying, ain’t it?” He replied then his eyes widened realizing what he thought, “What–!? I just suddenly said what’s on my mind–!! Ah…!?” The resident gasped. 

“Oh? I see now. So that is what you really feel, is it not?” The vice prefect said with a closed eye smile. Azul sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “Ah, what an upsetting result. I am so shocked. And right after I granted your wish in order to uphold the Sea Witch’s benevolence… And yet you still call me wicked and scheming?” He questioned the resident. 

The resident stuttered out and begged for forgiveness, “I-I’m sorry…! You’ve got it wrong, that was–!!” 

“Hm, it is already too late to take your words back! Floyd, come. It is your turn.” Azul told the vice’s twin. Floyd looked over and walked over to them and asked, “You guys are finally done talking~? Can I start squeezing tightly?”

“Yes, go ahead. Do it to your heart’s content.” The Prefect replied with a grin. 

Floyd gave a closed eye smile and compiled, “Okay~” 

The twin walked over to the terrified resident, “P-please wait! Please give me another chance—Ahhhhh!!” The resident screamed as he was in Floyd’s tight hold pinning the poor boy on the ground.

Azul sighs while shaking his head, “Good grief. We keep getting good-for-nothings who always end up beaten unconscious on payment deadlines.If you buy it, you pay for it. If you borrow, you return it. Such obvious policies.” He stated. 

Jade nodded in agreement, “Indeed, it is as you say.” 

“It would be nice if we got more decent clients this year…” The Prefect said with a grin. 

“I am looking forward to the results of the tests.” The vice prefect said with a chuckle.

~~~

A week has passed as an upset Ace was chasing after Grim down the exterior hallway on the second floor. 

“Stop right there, Grim! Today is the day I’ll wring your neck!” The messy dark orange haired boy shouted. 

“Hehe! You should’ve put your name on it, yanno!” Grim said smugly with his arms crossed. 

Ace’s face scrunched up as he placed his hands on his hips, “Why you!!” He exclaimed. 

Haruna, Shiro and Deuce spot them and walk over to them, sighing at the two constantly fighting. “Fighting again?” The fox questioned. 

“Typical as usual.” The brunette commented. 

The dark blue haired boy crossed his arms, “Really, what a tiring routine.” He stated. The messy haired boy noticed them, “Ah, Haruna! You’re a Prefect, so discipline your students better! This guy stole the bread I bought AGAIN!” He told the girl angrily. 

“That’s a rude accusation. It was left on the desk so I just picked it up and ate it, yanno.” The grey feline defended himself with a grin while placing his paws on his waist. Ace then argued, “Someone’s desk doesn’t really qualify as trash, damn you! You keep running away. I’ll end this with my wind magic and–“

“Oh, you up for it? Get ready for my fire—”

“Ah…!!” The two exclaimed as they refrain themselves from using magic. 

Ace then sweating, “On second thought I-I’ll hold back on the magic … It’d be bad if I got punished if I break another window…” 

“Y-you say some pretty sensible things once in a while, huh. I’ll let you go this time because using magic is kinda childish, yanno?” Grim agreed with the boy. Haruna blinked, “Eh? They stopped themselves from fighting.” She said surprised. Deuce then nodded and stated, “It’s rare for them to stop fighting by themselves. Normally they’d continue until the Headmaster stops them.” 

“Yeah or Haruna-sama’s silent anger is what keeps the two from bickering all the time.” Shiro added. 

The messy dark orange haired scratched the back of his head, “Not really~ I just thought I’d look lame chasing after a dumb raccoon over some bread.” He told them. 

The grey feline’s face scrunched up in anger, “What?! You’re being really rude, yanno!” He exclaimed. 

“Now now. C’mon you two we have Crewel-sensei’s class. After all he’s passing back the tests today.” The brunette told the two as they nodded and the group headed to class. 

~~~

Once they entered the classroom and took their seats as the bell rang. Crewel walked in and announced with a grin, “Alright, you puppies. It’s time for class to begin. Sit obediently at your desks. First, I’ll be distributing your test papers.” 

“It’s finally time.” Deuce said. While Grim cheered and stood up on the desk raising his paw in the air, “Nyaha! Test return! Come on teach!!”

Crewel looked over him and hit his pointer stick into his palm, “Grim, stop fussing! Stay, boy, stay!” He told the cat then turned his attention back to the students, “I’ll start calling your seat numbers, so come up here and get them. Number 1!” He announced. As each student was called up to get their test.

“Number 15!” The fashionable man called Grim and the girls got up to get their tests. The professor passed Grim’s test to him as the cat cheered and ran back to his desk. The girls were then given their tests back while receiving a pat on the head by him. “As usual you girls got perfect scores in the class. You two even got the extra credit correct. I’m glad to see you fitting in well.” Crewel said to them with a smile. 

“Well we do have a great professor. So thank you Crewel-sensei.” Haruna said with a smile back. The professor removed his hand away from the brunette’s head and continued to call students to get their test back. The girls walked back to their seats. 

After that all the students got their papers back and saw their grades. “Alright, that’s 92 points for me!” Ace cheered. 

“88 points!? To think that the day I would get over 80 would come, I’m…!” Deuce exclaimed surprised but smiled happily. As for Grim he cheered seeing his grade, “Look, Haru! Shiro! I got 85 points!” He stated while showing the girls his paper seeing the 85 marked in red. The girls were suspicious hearing other students cheered at the grades they got back. Though for the grey feline they smiled, “That’s great Grim. Good job.” They said as the girl shoved her test and Shiro’s test inside her bag along with their tests scored from Professor Trein and others. They did not want to spoil their friends' mood. Though the boys already figured the girls would receive high scores and spare their feelings. They were jealous of them but also thankful for reading the mood. 

“I don’t have to worry about repeating a year now…!” Deuce said happily. 

The fashionable man looked at all the happy students as he placed a hand on his hip, “You all studied pretty well this time. Compared to the quiz the other day, it’s…No, it still feels a little too suspicious for me…” He voiced out. 

_Ah he got that feeling too…_ Haruna and Shiro thought. Ace raised a brow and asked their alchemy teacher, “Suspicious? What do you mean, Teach?” 

“Everyone in your year all scored an average of 90 points for Magical Alchemy. I heard from Professor Trein that your scores for Magical History were quite good, too.” Crewel responded as all the students’ eyes widened in shocked hearing this. Well except for the girls since they noticed how their classmates were happy with their scores since they usually have sadden looks on their faces. 

“Eh!?” Deuce shouted. 

Grim raised his paws in the air, “Ffgna!?” 

Ace placed a hand behind his head and sweated, “I have a bad feeling about this…” He muttered out. 

Changing the topic Crewel announced, “The names of the top 50 highest scorers will be posted by the hallway, so look forward to it. Alright, let’s begin. Open your textbooks.” 

~~~

The bell rang indicating class was over as all the students quickly packed their stuff and headed to the hallway to see the scores. Grim rushing towards the front of the crowded students, “The Top 50, finally! Where’s my name~?” He questioned while looking through the list to see his name. 

“If my average is over 90, I should at least be ranked, right!?” Ace asked while searching for his name along with Deuce. While the girls see their names and they see they were in the top 10. 

“Ohhh 3rd. Not bad.” Haruna said to herself. 

Shiro smiled, “I’m 5th also not bad.” She stated. Which confused them since they make up as a third of a student each. Why are they given their own individual scores? 

“Rank 10, 20… None! 48, 49, 50… None! My name’s not here!!” The grey feline shouted. 

“My name’s not here, too…” Deuce muttered out with a frown. The messy dark orange haired boy realized, “Wait, wait a sec–!! Their scores for each subject are written next to their names, and uh…The top 30 people all got a perfect score of 500! Even Haruna and Shiro are in the top 5 students!” He pointed out. 

“P-perfect scores!?” The dark blue haired boy and grey cat exclaimed and turned their heads to see the girls. The boys knew the girls were smart but didn’t think they were even smarter. Ignoring the boys stares, “That’s not possible for 30 people to get a perfect score. This is definitely strange.” Haruna said while eyeing the list suspiciously. 

“More importantly… If I’m not in the top 50, I’ll be violating the contract, yanno…!” Grim stated. 

Ace and Deuce’s eyes widened as they heard what the feline had said. “Eh…? By contract, you mean… Grim, did you…!?” The messy haired boy questioned. 

“Ace, that look on your face means…” The dark blue haired boy trailed as the idiotic trio magically each had lavender and light blue anemone mushroom on the top of their heads. 

Grim shrieked, “Wh-what’s this!? There’s an anemone on my head~~!?” 

“D-did you make a contract with that guy, too, Grim!? You coward!!” Deuce shouted accusing the feline with a frown. Ace then crossed his arms and argued, “Deuce you’ve got one growing out of your head too!” 

“Something like this is easy to—Ow, ow… I can’t take it off!” The grey feline shouted as he tried to take the mushroom out of his head but clearly failed. 

The girls sighed, “What in the world did you three do?” Shiro questioned. 

“It appears our beloved idiots have made a contract.” Haruna replied with a poker face.

“I knew you’d all be here since it was so noisy. What are you doing?” 

The group turned their heads to see the silvery white haired wolf walking towards them with his arms crossed. 

“Jack, did you make a contr—There’s no anemone on your head…?!” The dark blue haired boy said with his eyes widened. While the messy dark orange haired boy’s eyes widened surprised as well. He exclaimed, “You don’t look it, but you’re pretty studious, huh!” 

_We’re definitely surrounded by idiots…_ The girls thought while sighing. Jack raised a brow at them and asked, “Huh? What are you saying? What’s that thing on your heads?” 

Grim replied, “This is, um… Wha—What’s happening!?” 

As the anemone started to pull the trio’s heads. “The anemone is pulling me!” The grey cat exclaimed. 

“Owowowow! My head’s gonna get ripped!” Ace shouted wincing in pain as the mushroom continued to tug on their heads. 

“Damn it…! Is this what he meant by “absolute submission”!?” Deuce questioned.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” They screamed as the anemone started to pull them somewhere. 

Jack looked at them along with the girls, “The hell? Those guys just started following where the anemones lead them. What an idiotic turnout.” He said. 

Haruna and Shiro sighed agreeing with the Savanaclaw student but were worried where the mushrooms were taking their friends to. “Let’s go after them.” The brunette said. 

“Huh? Why me? I’ve got nothing to do with this.” The wolf replied with his arms crossed. The girls frowned, “Ehh but…the wound I got from the Magift tournament… It still hurts.” The brunette stated while holding her arm and wincing in pain. 

Jack clicked his tongue, “Tch… You’ve completely been influenced by this school, you know? Pretty bold of you to use me just like that. Fine. I’ll go with you if it’s only for a while. I’m just curious about the cause of all this ruckus. I-I’m not concerned about them at all, got it? Don’t get me wrong, alright?” He complied. 

Haruna and Shiro smiled, “Mhmm. Sure keep telling yourself that. Now let’s go.” The petite said taking his wrist making the wolf’s cheeks flushed in pink as they followed the boys with mushrooms on their heads. 

~~~

Once they followed the trio they entered the Hall of Mirrors to see a large number of students from each dorm with anemone on their heads. As they were going into the Octavinelle dormitory mirror. 

“This is… the Hall of Mirrors that connects to all the dorms.” Jack stated. 

Shiro pointed out, “There’s so many of them.” 

Until they heard a Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw and Scarabia students complained.

“I definitely thought I’d make it to the top 50…!”

“Damn it, we were tricked by that lying octopus bastard!” 

“Goodbye to my glorious student life!!” 

Hearing more students complain and express their misery. “What’s going on? There are so many students with anemones on their heads!? I thought it was only those three idiots. There are 2nd and 3rd years, too. It looks like they’re all gathered in front of the Octavinelle Dorm mirror.” The wolf said. 

“Hmm they’re all saying something about the test rankings.” The white fox said. Haruna nodded, “But who’s this “lying octopus bastard” they’re mentioning?” She questioned. 

“Let’s go check it out, too.” Jack told the girls who nodded in agreement while pushing their way through the crowd to get to Octavinelle’s mirror. Once they got to the front they walked through the bright light shown through the reflector. As they were now at the beautiful underwater dorm. The trio were in awe to see fishes swimming around, and to see some reefs and coral. Though what caught their eye was how large the Octavinelle dorm was. Seeing it was in the shape of a very big shell as one of the towers had an octopus tentacle wrapped around it with a shell as a roof. The tower at the front had the octivanille flag in a black, purple and greyish white colors. While the building’s colors were white and lavender. Though at the front of the entrance of the dorm was a shark jaw. 

“Woahh it’s so pretty! And we’re underwater too. This is cool.” The brunette said in awe as Shiro nodded in agreement. 

“To think there’d be a dorm underwater! Night Raven College is amazing!” Jack states with a smile. Until he lost his composure as he cleared his throat, “This is temporary, but we’ll be entering another dorm. You better watch yourself, got it?” He told the girl and fox earning nods from them. As they begin to follow the students by walking through the beautiful coral reef from the glass dome bridge. Then they finally entered the building walking into a beautiful cafe with a mature aesthetic. The leather couches with white marble dining tables and a bronze hand claw holding the bright orb. The purple lights illuminating the drink bar and behind the couches was a white wooden fence blocking any student from touching the glass window that showed a coral reef in the deep sea. In the cafe there were octopus chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, as four of the tentacles were bright jellyfish hanging off of them. Though they noticed the large crowd of students with anemone on their heads. 

“It looks like an army of sea anemone gathering here.” The petite girl commented. 

The fox nodded in agreement, “There sure are a lot of them.” She stated. 

“100… No, I feel like it’s nearing 200… And what’s this place? It looks like a cafe…Mostro Lounge? Hey, where’s Ace and the other two?” Jack questioned. 

Then everyone heard a large finger snap in the room, the lights dimmed as a spotlight appeared on the stage. It is revealed to be Azul, the Octavinelle Prefect. He wears a black fedora with a grey bow around it and a purple seashell on the bow. His outfit consists of a white dress shirt, a grey coat over an unbuttoned black double-breasted suit, a cool-toned grey scarf, and white gloves. He also wears purple socks and is seen wearing a pair of black slacks accompanied by black dress shoes. His scarf has the Octavinelle logo on it and he carries a black cane with a silver handle resembling an octopus with him. The lavender haired man grinned and placed a hand on his chest while waving the other out. 

“Oh, if it isn’t the unfortunate students who couldn’t make it to the Top 50. Welcome to Mostro Lounge. I know that you all are already familiar with me, but let me introduce myself once again. I am Azul Ashengrotto. I am Octavinelle Dorm’s Prefect as well as Mostro Lounge’s boss. And now…Starting today, I will be your Master.” He announced. 

Jack whispered, “What did he say?” 

Azul continued, “You lost a bet against me. And according to our contract, you all will be working under me as my servants until the day you graduate.” 

“Wait right there! This is a scam, y’know!” 

Recognizing that voice, it was Ace at the front with an upset expression. _Yeah and you guys fell for it…_ Haruna and Shiro thought. The Octavinelle dorm leader looked at him, “If I remember correctly, you are Ace Trappola, a 1st year. What a rude accusation. I believe that I gave you the perfect test notes just like I promised in our contract. Judging by that, you should have scored more than 90 points.” He stated. 

The messy dark orange haired boy replied, “Yeah, I did score 92 points!” 

Azul gave him a closed eye smile, “What wonderful news! I’m happy to have been of help to you.” 

“But I didn’t know that you’d be giving those notes to all these guys!” Ace argued back with his eyes narrowing at the sketchy business man. 

Deuce nodded and crossed his arms, “I second Ace’s argument.Even if we received the notes, there’s no way all of us could place in the top 50!” He stated. 

“If everyone got more than 90 points, getting 85 points and below is just like failing, yanno!” Grim added. 

The Octavinelle Prefect crossed his arms and questioned them, “Are you boys aware of the term “duty of confidentiality”?”

He continues his argument, “‘I want to get a high score with no effort.’ ‘I don’t want to fail.’ ‘I want to laze around until the day of the tests.’ etc…This time, the idiot—Ahem, all of your circumstances were different, however— You do understand that there are a lot of complicated processes if you asked me ‘Who else?’ ‘Under what circumstances?’ and ‘What kind of contract was it?’ There is no way that I will be talking about someone behind their back, you know? I am a very honest man, after all. There was a stipulation written on page 127 of our contract under the fine print, correct? I am just protecting that agreement.” 

The grey feline then asked, “Th-then, what will happen to my fire magic that I gave as a collateral?” 

Then a Pomefiore student shouted, “He’s right! What about my water magic?” 

“Give me back my unique magic!” A Scarabia student demanded. 

Azul shook his head and shrugged his arms, “Oh, my. Did you already forget the conditions for our contract? “In place of my giving you the test notes, you are to surrender to me one thing that you hold on to proudly.” “If you manage to be in the top 50, you get to keep your magic.” “And I will be giving you the test notes until your graduation.” “However, if you did not make it to the top 50…” “You will be working with absolute submission under me as my servant.” …… Was it not? A lock of your hair was part of the collateral, too, correct? In other words… Whether I return your magic or not… It is completely up to me.” He responded. 

“Is that even legal!?” Ace questioned. 

Haruna placed a hand on her chin, “So that’s why Grim and Ace didn’t fight with magic. No wonder they were being weird.” She stated. 

“But giving up your magic is just…” Shiro muttered out with a frown. 

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he couldn’t accept this and neither could the girls. “I’ve been listening all this time, but… All of you are intolerable!!!” The wolf shouted, making everyone look over to them. Deuce, Ace and Grim spotted them as their eyes widened, “J-Jack…!? What are you doing here?” The dark blue haired asked. Note they couldn’t see Haruna because she’s petite or Shiro because she was sitting on the girl’s right shoulder. Well except for Azul since he was on stage as he noticed that the three didn’t have a sea mushroom on their heads. “Hm? You three are… You all do not have an anemone on your heads. We are in the middle of a staff meeting, so could unauthorized personnel please keep out?” He asked them. 

The Savanaclaw student growls, “You want me to go out? I won against all these cheaters with my own effort. Thanks to you, all that effort was wasted. I have every right to be here!” He declared. The girls sighed, _This is definitely going to end up in a brawl..._ They thought. 

Grim jumped on Deuce’s shoulder and spotted the girls and wolf, “Haru, Shiro and Jack…! Did you guys come here to save us!?” He asked only to yelp as he saw the girls look at him and the Heartslabyul duo with frowns on their faces. Looking away from the girls knowing how disappointed they are with them. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I can’t stand each and every one of you here. I don’t plan on choosing sides between someone who scammed people out of greed, and people who relied on others for help!” Jack replied while glaring at Azul.

Ace then asked, “Then what did you come here for?” 

The grey feline’s face scrunched up and crossed his arms understanding what the Savanaclaw first year had said. “No, I… I’ve finally come to my senses thanks to Jack. We just have to fight for ourselves! In other words. If we take the contract we signed from Azul and destroy it, then it’s basically nullified, yanno!” He declared. 

The students also realized and agreed with what the cat had said. The Pomefiore student started, “Ah…! Now that you mention it…” 

“Even if we don’t have our special magic, we still outnumber him! Get him!” The Scarabia student concluded. The girls sighed as Shiro said, “And here we have hopeless people.” 

“They really have no responsibility for their actions…” The brunette said. 

Azul saw the upset students who took out their magical pens. He shook his head, shrugged his arms and sighed, “Good grief… I did not want to resort to such means, but you’ve forced my hand. Jade, Floyd, please play with them for a bit.” He ordered as the tall twins appeared next to him and complied to him. Floyd was wearing a black fedora with a light grey bow around it with a purple seashell on the bow. His outfit consists of a lilac dress shirt, an unbuttoned black double-breasted suit, a cool-toned grey scarf with the Octavinelle logo on it, and white gloves. He also wears purple socks and is seen wearing black slacks accompanied by a pair of black and white dress shoes. His attire was more loose than his brother. As Jade’s outfit was more neater.

“As you wish.” Jade said. 

Floyd smiled and chuckled, “I can squeeze all of them? Aha, yay~!” He stated happily. The girls watch as the students fire their attacks at the trio only for them to either be stopped and reflected back. Leaving many students groaning on the floor. Ace, Deuce and Grim along with Jack were left standing. _Hmm so not only Azul-senpai can hold their magic._ He can also use it too.. Haruna thought. 

The twin with teal hair, with a longer, darker strand on his right frowned and crossed his arms, “They’re all so weak. I didn’t get the chance to squeeze anyone~” He said with a pout. 

Azul shrugged his shoulders, “It’s as if they were powerless fry.” He stated. 

“Just how much magic can Azul use!? That’s cheating!” Ace exclaimed while he winced in pain. 

Jack’s widened, “Is the golden contract that Azul holds playing with all of your attacks?” He questioned. 

“Damn it… I didn’t notice that I started relying too much on my special magic…” The dark blue haired boy said with a frown while crossing his arms. 

The messy dark orange haired boy frowned, “Grim’s just a normal raccoon when he can’t use his fire, huh.” He stated. 

“I’m not a raccoon…” Grim mutters and passes out on the floor. The Octavinelle Prefect then holds out a piece of golden paper, “All of you signed your names under this golden contract. As it is an official form, none of you will be able to destroy it. No matter what magic you use, it will be impossible to lay a hand on this contract. Fufufu…” He said with a chuckle and continued his explanation, “The moment those anemones appeared on your heads means that you have no choice but to follow my orders. Shall I have you clean around the Lounge first? And then afterwards, food preparation. Now then, stand up and start working!” He ordered placing his hands on his hips with a serious expression. 

“Are you for real…?” Ace complained while shaking his head with a frown. As Azul looked over to the twins and instructed them, “Jade, Floyd. I’ll leave the training of the new staff to you.” 

“Very well.” The calm twin said. 

“Yessir~” The laidback twin said as the two using the anemone to drag all the students. The Octavinelle Prefect looked back at Jack and the girls and pushed his glasses up, “You are Savanaclaw’s Jack Howl and… Ah you’re the magicless girl with teleportation powers…Ramshackle Dorm’s Prefect Haruna and her familiar Shiro, correct?” He asked as the girls nodded. 

“I see that you remember us Azul-senpai.” Haruna replied. The silvery haired man smiled at them, “Of course I did after all you did help Riddle and me catch that cat during the ceremony. I see your burns are all gone, yes?” He asked. 

“Mm. It is.Thank you for asking senpai.” The brunette responded smiling back at him as he felt a light blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat continuing to smile at them, “Please feel free to make a deal anytime soon.You are welcome to visit the Lounge as guests next time. I will graciously welcome you.” He told them then walked away. 

Jack growled with a frown upset by the incident. “Jack-kun let’s go and regroup for now.” The petite girl said tugging on his sleeve. He nodded, “Mm okay.” He said. As the trio left the dorm and headed towards the Ramshackle dormitory. 


	19. It’s A Deal!

The trio have made it back to the Ramshackle dormitory as they sit around in the lounge area. 

“So, those guys with anemones on their heads made a contract with Azul so they could get a good score on the test. But then they were deceived… That’s practically how it goes, right? It looks like being in the top 50 was the condition for their contract, but with that number of students, it would be impossible for more than half of them to be in the top 50. Azul knew that would happen, huh.” Jack stated as the girls nodded. 

“Yeah, I knew it was Grim to score more than 80 points.” Shiro said. As Haruna sighed as she dealt with these businessmen and women before in her world including ones that are up to no good. “It’s always the shady business people…” She muttered out. 

The wolf sighed, “Geez, there’s no point if you get good grades because of someone else, you know! They just wanted to compete and show off that they could score higher. How idiotic.”

“It’s sort of annoying that all the students here don’t have Howl’s initiative…

If they were all so serious, I wouldn’t be having trouble~ **”** Crowley said popping out of nowhere in between them startling the wolf. 

“Wha–!? Headmaster!? You startled me…!” Jack told the man. _He really likes giving his students a scare huh…_ Haruna and Shiro thought with a nervous smile. 

The wavy black haired man crossed his arms and sighed, “I couldn’t manage to stop Ashengrotto’s “business” again this year.” He told them. The brunette raised a brow, “Headmaster, what do you know about this situation?” She asked. 

“Azul Ashengrotto. He’s a 2nd year student who has since been Octavinelle Dorm’s Prefect. Just like Rosehearts, he is a very exceptional 2nd year and a very good Prefect, however…He’s a little—No, he is very problematic.” Crowley explained. 

Jack raised a brow, “Problematic? You mean that little scam of his? Why don’t you just order him to stop what he’s doing then?” He asked. 

“Exactly you’re the Headmaster you have the authority to do so.” Shiro agreed along with a nod from the petite girl. 

The wavy haired man replied, “That’s… It is because I am a teacher that I cannot prohibit what he’s doing.” 

“What do you mean?” The fox asked. 

“I recall Azul-senpai mentioned distributing test notes to the students who made a contract with him.” The brunette said. Crowley nodded, “Right you are Haruna-san. Indeed it is related to the test notes that Ashengrotto tempts the students with…He does not actually do anything as illegal as steal any of those answers and solutions from the teachers here. He thoroughly researches all of the past exam questions that Night Raven College has given for the past 100 years and makes notes based on them. They are basically “crib notes” that he has refined by himself with thorough research.” He answered, making the trio surprised but amazed. 

“All the exam questions from the past 100 years!?” Shiro exclaimed. 

The brunette said, “Woah that’s really impressive.” 

Jack nodded his head in agreement, “That guy’s pretty awesome for being able to do all that with his own powers. Hm? Wait… Is it because it’s not actually cheating that makes it troublesome…?” He asked. 

“Precisely, Howl. From a teacher’s standpoint, we cannot exactly prohibit notes that a student has put tremendous amounts of effort in, especially since it’s done under legal means. And since he was “simply being kind” and helping his friends with studying so—”

Shiro then cuts in, “So if you ban it, it’s basically like telling the students “Don’t study.” or “Don’t ask your friends for help.”

The Savanaclaw student growled in annoyance, “That is troublesome…” He muttered out. Crowley crossed his arms and nodded, “Exactly.” He said. 

“By the way, Headmaster, you mentioned not being able to stop his business again. I assume the same thing happened last year too, right?” Haruna asked. 

The wavy haired man nodded, “Indeed. Though, the news about his notes wasn’t really wide-spread last year. I thought it wouldn’t turn into quite the problem this year, but…This year, it appears that a rumour saying that if students wanted to get a high score, they should come to the Mostro Lounge was spreading around the school.” He replied. 

“But no one had warned them about what would happen if they violate the contract?” Jack asked. 

Crowley looked down at his claw hands with a frown, “It seems like it. As a result, students that Ashengrotto has made contracts with started appearing one after the other. And now, all students in all year levels scored an average of 90 in all subjects…! It is, of course, favourable compared to having all the students fail, but…!” 

“That means almost all of the students cheated…” Shiro stated. 

Haruna sighed, This school really is something… She thought. The Savanaclaw student continued to question the principal. “So, does that mean that the guys who lost to him last year still don’t have their magic today?” 

“Well… He went to negotiate with me about managing the operations for Mostro Lounge in exchange for giving the students back their magic.” He replied while looking away from his students with a guilty look. 

“What!?” The wolf and girls shouted with a stunned expression as Crowley began to explain what happened. 

_In Crowley’s office, Azul had said to him, “Night Raven College is a prestigious school known for producing very great magicians. So, it would be very much a problem if your school is full of people who can’t currently use their magic. Don’t you think so, Headmaster? And so, I have a little proposal. Rest assured, it will not cost you much.”_

“And that’s what happened,” The Principal said as the brunette began rubbing her temple at this predicament. 

Jack was still shocked, “Wh-what a guy… To think that he’d manage to get the Headmaster to sign a contract. What Leona-senpai did pales in comparison to him…” He said. 

“And then he promised that the school will be getting 10% of the sales as a win-win situation. It was all so…” Crowley added. 

The wolf and girls looked at their principal, “Tch, you’ve got yourself a pretty good deal.” Jack stated. 

_All part of business… He really does care about the school rather than his own students…_ The girls thought with an expected look. 

“Ah, I wonder what he will demand from me this year…?

Will I once again fall into his traps in order to save those stupi—those poor, unfortunate students? Oh, how gracious of me. Ashengrotto does very well with studying, and from others’ standpoint, he was just being compassionate to teach those students…I simply cannot stop it as a teacher. Why is it that this school has a lot of slightly problematic students!?” Crowley sobs secretly eyeing the petite girl. 

Haruna sighed, “Headmaster can you stop fake crying. It’s obvious you want me to convince Azul-senpai to stop what he’s doing.” She said with a deadpan expression. The wavy haired man stopped and smiled, “That’s our detective Haruna-san already knowing what to do.”

The brunette stated, “It’s going to be hard. After all, Azul-senpai is a businessman…People like him won’t be persuaded that easily...” 

Then Crowley begins to guilt trip the girl, “Ah~ It seems like Ramshackle Dorm’s food expenses have been racking up lately… Oh, how heartless! And thanks to my researching a way to get a certain someone back to her world. Or for her to use this dormitory and wait for the door to be fixed in the Spirit World. So she can go home that way with her fox familiar. I can’t find the time to actually solve any problems…Ah, please don’t mind me. Oh, the price of being kind…” 

The girls looked at him unphased since threats don’t work on them. As Jack crossed his arms and told them, “I guess it’s ‘cause we have teachers like him that we get students like that, huh…” 

Nodding in agreement. Haruna tells the principal, “You know I never did say no, so please stop Headmaster Crowley. I was already planning on stopping Azul-senpai anyways.” 

Crowley smiled, “Is that so? As expected from a Prefect I chose myself! Now, I am a busy man, so I shall excuse myself here. I will be counting on you.” He said patting the girl on her shoulder then walked out the dormitory leaving the trio alone. 

“The Headmaster really pops up at weird times, huh. So, what do you plan to do? Just like you said, he doesn’t seem like the kinda guy who’ll stop just ‘cause you told him to.” Jack asked. Haruna and Shiro looked at him, “Well we start investigating the target by observing them.” The brunette replied. 

The Savanaclaw student crossed his arms and grinned, “Yeah, we need to start knowing who we’re up against first. You’ve got some good sense. Well then again you’re an actual detective so it makes sense. Plus, it’ll do Ace and the others good to have some time to repent for what they did.” He stated as the girls nodded in agreement. 

~~~

The next day, it was morning as Jack and Haruna walked up the stairs and entered the exterior hallway of the second floor of the school.

The wolf started, “Okay, we came here to observe Azul, but…” 

“We’ll be skipping class, huh.” The brunette said. As the Savanaclaw student scratched the back of his head, “It’s an order from the Headmaster. I’m sure he’ll overlook our skipping classes. Plus, I don’t like losing all the time. I just really want to find out the reason behind Azul’s strength, too. That’s it.” He said. But also he wanted to spend some time with her, and was worried about the brunette going in alone. Despite the fact she could handle it on her own he still cares. 

“True… good thing Shiro’s going to take notes for the classes we missed.” She said as they entered the lecture hall where Azul’s music class was held. While class started the professor told the Octavinelle prefect to sing. The lavender haired man nodded and stood up in front of the room, “Lalalalala~♪” He sang. This surprises Jack and Haruna. 

“That guy’s a surprisingly good singer…!” The Savanaclaw claw student commented. The brunette nodded in agreement, “Mm he has such a nice voice.” She added. 

After that second period started in Trein’s classroom as it was Animal Language Class. The two first years sat in the back so they wouldn’t be caught by the second year and Trein. They did not want a 2 hour lecture from him. Well Trein will go easy on Haruna because Lucius really likes her. The chubby cat noticed the girl but placed a finger up to her lips to not rat them out to the professor or the other second years in the room. The cat nodded as he noticed that his master had called on Azul to communicate with the familiar. 

“Mrro~~oww. Mraw.” The lavender haired man meowed at the chubby cat. Lucius meowed back, “Meow~~... Pff.” 

Azul nodded his head understanding the feline, “Oh, yes. I see. Lucius is saying that the last time you gave him treats was three hours ago.” He told the professor. Trein nodded, “I’d expect nothing less from Ashengrotto. That is correct.” He said. 

“He not only understands animal language, but he can speak it as well, huh…” Jack said as Haruna saw Lucius nodded at her as she smiled at the feline giving a thumbs up to him and mouthed ‘Thank Lucius… I’ll give you a treat and head scratch next time I see you.’ 

The feline continued to nod feeling happy inside as he couldn’t wait to receive her attention. 

After that it was now the third period into the Alchemy workshop with Crewel. As everyone was making their potions. Azul then listed the ingredients to himself, “A beluga whale’s tooth, a sturgeon’s eggs, scales of an aurora moth, mermaid’s tears…And then if you blend 120 seeds from medicinal herbs and then extract them…” 

BOOM! 

The Octavinelle Prefect grinned satisfied with the potion he made. He poured it into a vial from the cauldron. “I have completed it! If you drink this potion, it will be possible for you to momentarily change into a different animal.” He stated and handed the vial to Crewel. 

“Good boy! This is an experiment that shows up on 3rd year-level exams.The other puppies should learn from Ashengrotto’s example.” The fashionable man said while hitting his pointer stick into his hands. 

While Jack and Haruna again were in the back as the Savanaclaw student commented, “He can perfect a potion of that difficulty, huh…” 

“He’s really smart but also a hard worker.” The brunette added. 

Now it was lunch time as Shiro spotted her mistress and Jack sitting at a table together while observing Azul afar. The white fox went over to them and placed Haruna’s messenger bag next to her mistress. Then she transformed into her little fox form and jumped onto the table, while receiving a pet from the brunette as greeting her back. 

“I’ll have some squid ink pasta for today’s lunch. Oh, I must not forget to have some vegetables, too. Having only carbohydrates will make my diet unbalanced… It will ruin my figure, too.” They heard Azul said to himself with a somber look. 

Jack mentions, “Azul’s a picture-perfect honour student through and through, huh.” 

“Mm.” Haruna hummed as they were munching on her veggies from her bento box. While Deuce, Ace and Grim spotted the trio and sat across from them with an exhausted look on their faces. The grey feline groans, “I’m already so tired of being Azul’s lackey, yanno?” 

“He’s made us clean Octavinelle’s dorm, made us wait tables in the Lounge, and he even made us buy stuff from the store…” The messy dark orange haired boy said. 

The dark blue haired boy stated, “I was called at 6 in the morning today, you know?” 

“And we’ll be helping at Mostro Lounge today, too…” Ace muttered out. 

Deuce then said, “And Prefect Rosehearts even said: “You signed a contract with Azul? You’re better off without your head!” He lectured us and then made us write a reflection paper…”

“And this anemone on my head makes me look so lame, yanno…” Grim added as the trio of dummies sighed simultaneously. 

Haruna, Shiro and Jack munched on their lunches and swallowed their bites. “Hmph you reap what you sow.” The Savanaclaw first year told them with his arms crossed. 

“You all can’t handle manual labor, huh.” The white fox commented. The brunette gave a nervous smile, “We just have to quickly resolve this problem.” She stated. 

“Oh, my what is wrong? You’re making such long faces.” 

“Ahaha~ If it isn’t a school of anemones~” 

Everyone turned their heads to see the Leech brothers wearing grins on their faces. 

“Ffgya! There they are, the identical twins!” The grey feline exclaimed with an upset expression. 

Jade said looking at them more specifically at Haruna, “It seems to me like you are deeply troubled by something…” 

“Oh, yeah we are~ After being used as servants by a certain someone.” Ace responded with a frown. 

Floyd placed a hand behind his head and laughed, “Aha~ The anemone that violated the contract’s saying something~ You’re not in any position to complain. Keep quiet.” He told the trio with mushrooms on their head. As his expression was happy turned vicious. This makes Grim shriek and hide behind Deuce’s shoulder, “I’m gonna get squeezed again.” 

“I am not talking to the anemones, but rather, you. Ramshackle Dorm’s Prefect, Haruna-san.” Jade said with a closed eye smile. 

Haruna stopped eating, placed her box down and responded, “I’d figured you said that.” She said with a sigh. 

“Look at how tiny she is Jade! I guess that makes you koebi-chan.” Floyd cooed with a smile. _Oh another nickname… fun._ Haruna thought. 

Deuce whispered to Ace and said, “I think most of the students here look tiny compared to those two…” 

“Hearing them say that sounds so threatening, huh…” The messy dark orange haired boy whispered back. 

The calmer twin ignored their comments and smiled, “I remember that you were playing spy with Riddle-san just the other day, so I believe that we are already acquainted, but… Let us introduce ourselves once again.” He told the girl then grabbed her hand kneeling before her, “I am Jade Leech, and this is my twin brother Floyd.” 

The smiley twin grabbed her other hand, “Hello, I’m Floyd~ Nice to meet you, koebi-chan~” He said.

The brunette nodded and smiled back, “Mm. Nice to meet you both again.” She stated. The boys on the other hand were upset at how close the twins were at the girl. Much to their relief the twins let go of her hands and stood back up towering her. “Now then, let us go back to our main topic. Could it be that what’s troubling you is… Is it connected to these rather dumb anemones there?” Jade asked with a closed eye smile. The girl blinked, Why ask when you already know… She thought as she was about to speak. 

Jack cuts into the conversation, “Pretty rich coming from someone who’s grinning ear to ear about it.” He replied as Shiro nodded in agreement. 

Floyd looked at the Savanaclaw first year, “Who are you? You’re so spiky like a sea urchin.” He told the boy bluntly. 

Jack’s eyes widened, “Wha–!? I’m not an urchin, I’m a wolf!” He shouted with a frown. 

“If the source of your troubles is related to the anemones, it is best to consult with Azul directly about the matter.” The calmer twin told the group. The wolf then questioned him, “What now?” 

Jade continued, “Azul is a very compassionate person much like the Sea Witch of the Great Seven. I am sure that he will listen to your worries.” 

“Yup~ Azul can solve any problems. For example…You can even wish for him to set those anemones free.” Floyd finished while pointing at Ace, Deuce and Grim as the idiotic trio gasped, “Eh!?” 

“Of course, you must understand that it does not come for free.” The calmer twin stated as the girl already figured that was their plan but remained silent. Hearing Jack growl at the twins, “And that’s the problem. These guys are trying to get Haru to sign a contract, too.” He said glaring at them. 

“You do not have to be so quick to bare your fangs. Land-dwellers sure are violent, aren’t they?” Jade asked his twin. As Floyd nodded, “We’re only telling you out of the kindness of our hearts. Right, Jade~?” 

His calmer twin replied, “Indeed, Floyd. We simply cannot leave people who are in need, after all.” The two then chuckled with wicked grins on their faces making the boys flinch. _Hmm make a contract with Azul-senpai…I don’t have magic…I do have what they think is my teleportation powers… But I don’t think that’s what he wants. Any person in business would think on how to expand their establishment. I see… He wants the Ramshackle dormitory as a second Monstro Lounge._ Haruna thought. 

“Haruna-san?” Jade called the girl as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. “Oh sorry Jade-senpai. Continue.” She told the man. He nodded, “If this suggestion interests you, please feel free to visit Mostro Lounge at 9 tonight. We will be awaiting you with delicious tea.” He said with a grin. 

“We’ll be waiting, koebi-chan~” Floyd cooed as they walked away from their table. Once they were far away from their table the group sighed from that intense conversation. 

“Um, in other words…” Deuce started. 

Grim continued, “If you make a contract with Azul and win…” 

“Does that mean that we can be free!?” Ace finished as the trio all grabbed the girl’s hands and shouted, “Please, Haru!! Win against that guy!!”

Jack scratched the back of his head, “You’re taking this pretty lightly.” He stated. 

“Someone who doesn’t have an anemone on his head will never understand our pain!” The grey feline argued. The Savanaclaw student crossed his arms, “It’s your fault for trying to cheat on the test in the first place.” He retorted. 

“Mm we’re still not happy with you three for doing that. You could’ve just asked for our help, and you’d know Haruna and I would be okay with it. But no you three denied it and look where it got you.” Shiro scolded the trio. They knew from the looks they got in Monstro Lounge and right now. Ace sighed, “Look we’re sorry. Next time we’ll ask you guys. We’ve already learned our lesson, okay?” He said. 

“Yeah, we won’t do it again. I’ll simply accept a failing mark if I get one next time…!” Deuce agreed. 

Jack looked at the dark blue haired boy, “At least make an effort not to get another failing mark.” He told him. Then the wolf looked over to Haruna and asked, “So, what’re you gonna do, Haruna? Are you gonna play along with them?” 

The brunette sighed and looked at the idiots in front of her, “Like Shiro said. Push your pride aside and ask for help. It’s not a burden on us, we're your friends, and we help each other. Let’s just study together when exams come around again. Got it?” She asked. 

“Yes ma’am!” 

The girl pulled her hands away and went back to Jack’s question, “I’d like to resolve this problem. So I’ll hear Azul-senpai out even though I’m basically playing right into their hands.” She replied. 

Grim smiled and hugged the girl, “This is the first time I really looked up to you as a prefect, yanno?” He stated. The brunette sighed, “Wow gee thanks Grim…” She said but smiled back and hugged back. 

“Tch, got it…I’ll go with you ‘cause you seem like the type who likes jumping into danger.” Jack said.

Haruna giggled, “It is my job as a detective to investigate after all.” She stated. 

Ace grinned, “Whew~ Jack, you’re so nice~♪” He said. The Savanaclaw first year crossed his arms and stuttered out, “D-don’t misunderstand me! I just don’t agree with how Azul does things! And I definitely do not want to lose to people who got good grades because of others.”

The group smiled knowing he was lying. Until the anemone started tugging their heads. “The anemones are pulling us again…!” Deuce exclaimed as the shrooms continued to tug them up, especially Grim out of the girl’s hold. 

“Owowow! He plans to make us work during lunch, too!?” The dark orange haired boy questioned as the three were pulled together. “We’re counting on you, Haruna!” The grey cat shouted. As they were all dragged out of the cafeteria screaming, “AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

Jack shook his head, “Geez, those guys will always be hopeless.” He said earning nods from the girls. 

“Let’s try going to Mostro Lounge tonight for now.” The wolf said receiving hums as a response. The trio continued to eat their lunches. 

~~~

Many hours have passed and the trio have made it to the Octavinelle dormitory inside Monstro Lounge. Only to see how packed the cafe was. “It’s kinda packed… huh.” Shiro pointed out. 

“Though this place does give a mature vibe.” Haruna added. The silvery white wolf then told the girls, “We’re in our enemies’ territory, so don’t let your guard down.” 

“You don’t have to tell us that. We know.” The girls said in sync. Then Floyd spotted the trio and smiled, “Ah, Koebi-chan~ Welcome! I see your fluffy harp seal and the sea urchin is with you, too~” He greeted while holding a round tray of drinks. 

“I said I’m not a sea urchin!” Jack told the smiley twin. As Jade noticed and walked over to them. “Oh, my… What a surprise. Thank you very much for quickly making a decision.Welcome to Mostro Lounge.This is your first time visiting us, I presume?” He asked with a smile. Jack on the other hand crossed his arms and asked the vice dorm leader, “I’ve been thinking this since lunch, but… Do you make a hobby of asking questions you already know the answers to?” 

Jade let out a chuckle, “Fufu, I am just making sure. Now then, I shall explain some precautions and disclaimers before we proceed with our business today. Mostro Lounge is a gentleman’s social facility. Please refrain from having arguments with people from other dorms. Here, everyone from the other dorms shall adhere to Octavinelle’s rules. Please remember these rules and enjoy the Lounge to your heart’s content. Although this is the first time we have a beautiful young lady come into our establishment. The rules still apply of course. Now then, dearest customers. What have you come here for today?” He asked. 

“I’d like to speak with your boss.” Haruna replied ignoring his compliment. The vice dorm head let out a chuckle again and thought _What an interesting girl_. “Fufufu, very well. Right now, the manager is busy discussing with another client. Would you be okay waiting in the Lounge for a little bit? Ah, that’s right. Loitering is also prohibited. Please buy one drink if you want to stay.” He told the trio as they took a seat at the leather couch. Then Jade turns, “Anemones, please take their order.” He instructed Deuce and Ace who were both holding trays of drinks. 

“Sorry, I have to deliver these drinks.” The dark blue haired boy replied. 

The messy dark orange haired boy answered back, “I’m in the same boat! You can take their orders, at least! Look at them all relaxed while we do all the work.”

Jade frowned and crossed his arms, “You sure have quite a rude disposition for someone in your current situation.” He said as he squeezed their anemones. 

“Owowowowow!!” Ace shouted, wincing in pain. As Deuce exclaimed, “Stop pulling on the anemones!” 

The vice dorm leader placed his hands on his hips, “Azul left me in charge of training the newcomers. Newcomers who do not follow my rules shall be punished.” He stated while continuing to pull the sea mushrooms on their heads. 

“Owowowow!! I get it, I get it already!” The dark blue haired boy shouted, having enough of the pulling on his head. The brunette got up and tapped Jade’s shoulder making him turn around, “Jade-senpai can you please stop. It’s a little too much.” She said. 

The vice dorm leader grinned at her, “Oh, my. This won’t do, dearest customers. I believe that I already said you are to follow our rules while in the Lounge.” He told them. Floyd then joins in and added, “Anybody who doesn’t listen to what we say is free game for squeezing~”

Jack clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, “Tch… You tryin’ to say that speaking out against you is bad?” He asked. 

“Then, will you help out in the shop in their place?” The smiley twin asked back. 

_It would be bad if we got kicked out already without speaking to Azul-senpai. Helping out doesn’t sound bad. It beats waiting around._ The brunette thought as she was about to speak. 

“Ah, that sounds good! Let’s do that! Let’s have Haruna, Shiro and Jack help out, too.” Ace said with a smile. 

The wolf turned and glared at the Heartslabyul boy, “Why are you deciding by yourself, you bastard!?” He questioned. 

Jade grinned, “We do not mind anyone as long as they’re willing to work seriously.” He stated. While the Heartslabyul duo walked over to them pulling them aside. “It’d be bad if you got chased out, right?” Deuce whispered. 

“We’re already so tired, man…! Grim’s been washing dishes inside that his entire body’s already covered in bubbles. We’re begging here…!” The messy dark orange haired boy pleaded as the girl’s imagined the cat all covered in soap bubbles. _Uwah…_ They thought. 

Haruna sighed but smiled, “Mm I don’t mind helping.” She complied. 

“Mm same here. It’s better to do something then nothing.” Shiro said. The boys smiled happily as they knew the girls would help out. They all stared at Jack who clicked his tongue and scratched his head, “Tch, fine. I wanna get this all over with so I can get back and sleep.” He told them. 

“Sleep? It’s only 9! What time do you usually sleep anyway?” Ace asked as he, the girls and Deuce were curious. 

The Savanaclaw first year replied, “I’m already in bed by 10.” 

Shocking the group by how early that is, “You’re just a real good boy, aren’t you?” The messy haired boy said. Meanwhile Floyd heard them and asked, “Does that mean that koebi-chan, harp seal and sea urchin will be helping out~?” 

“Ah, yes Floyd-senpai.” Haruna replied as he walked over to them and handed the tray of drinks to her. 

“Then, take this drink to table number 3~” He told her with a smile then walked away. 

As the group got to work and started serving the students. Shiro transformed into her young male form to help out. Haruna was smiling and placed the drinks at the right table. The students at the tables thanked her with flushed cheeks since they recognized her from doing her cheer routine. And in the exhibition match at the Magift tournament. They thought she was cute and pretty afar but seeing her up close was better. 

“You mustn’t make the customers wait too long. Jack-kun, please be extra courteous when serving customers. Look at Haruna-san and Shiro-san as an example.” Jade instructed as they turned and were amazed how well and quick they are serving customers. 

Ace stifled a laugh, “Pfft. Oh, yeah! Jack’s got a scary face~” He pointed out. 

“Huh? My face is normal.” The silvery white wolf stated while glaring at the Heartslabyul boy. 

Floyd then jumps in, “Don’t slack off, got it? I’ll be watching you all closely~” He told the boys. 

While Haruna saw Jack was struggling. “Jack-kun.” She called the wolf, getting his attention she gestured to him to come over to her. Once he walked over to her, “What is it?” He asked. 

“I see that you're having trouble with this. You know you’re too stiff. Just stay calm, positive and patient. And be quick on your feet and apologize if you make mistakes. But also don’t keep the customer waiting. Allow me to demonstrate.” She replied as she walked over to table four. 

She smiled at the table of three boys, “Alright. Here is your lemon ice tea, hibiscus tea, and mango smoothie.” She said, placing the drinks on the table gently. 

“Thank you.” 

“Ah! You’re Haruna-san the Prefect of the Ramshackle dorm!” 

“Ohh you were amazing at the Magift tournament.” 

The brunette giggled, “Thank you sirs. Now I have to serve the other drinks now. But you all have a nice time here at Monstro Longue.” She told me. 

“We will!” They said with smiles on their faces as Haruna walked back to Jack. “T-That was great.” He stuttered out. 

“Well all you do is serve but also connect a little with the customers. Now you go try. You’re serving table 6 so do your best. Jack-kun. I’ll be at table 5. Good luck. Remember to relax and don’t rush too much. Also if you can’t smile then just fake it. It’ll keep them at ease; they won’t know if you're faking too. Hope that helps.” She said as he nodded, taking all her advice in and walked over to his table and did what the girl had done and told. 

The customers were happy as the wolf silently cheered and saw the girl smile giving him a thumbs up. While they continued to serve, Jack got better and more customers were pleased. 

“It’s easier now that Haruna, Shiro and Jack are helping out.” Deuce commented. 

Ace nodded in agreement, “I thought he’d be clumsier, but he’s surprisingly not.” He stated. 

“I can do anything as long as I get used to it. This really isn’t that hard. And I’ve got Haruna’s instructions and advice, after all.” Jack replied while the girls continued to serve customers left and right. Jade let out a chuckle, “Fufu, please keep up the good work.” He told the group as everyone went back to work. 

After many orders and serving them all. The group has finished the backlogged orders, “That takes care of all the orders.” The wolf said with a grin. 

“That was really tough…” The dark blue haired boy muttered out exhausted from moving back and forth. 

Floyd smiled, “Nice job~ Can you still take more orders~?” He asked. 

“Then, shall we have them wash dishes, then prepare some more drinks?” Jade added, earning a growl from the Savanaclaw student, “Don’t push your luck!” He told them. While they continued to serve the customers the number of them started to lessened. 

“The customers finally started dwindling.” Jack said. 

Haruna and Shiro nodded in agreement, “That’s good.” They said as Shiro transformed back into her little fox form, and jumped on her mistress’s shoulder.

“Look at you getting the job done~♪ Thank you for helping out, koebi-chan and friends~” Floyd cooed with a smile. When suddenly they heard clapping as they all turned around to see Azul with a closed eye smile. “Your splendid job was a really great help, I must admit.” He praised them. 

“Azul!” The silvery white haired wolf exclaimed with his face scrunched up.

The Octavinelle Prefect apologized, “I am so sorry for making you wait. The VIP Room is now ready for use, so please follow me. Jade, Floyd. Please make some tea for our guests.” 

“We’re on it.” Jade and Floyd said in sync as they went to make tea. While Ace and Deuce wished the girl luck. The brunette, fox and Jack followed Azul down the hall and into a very large room with lights illuminating on the walls. Seeing the bookshelves on the walls with the purple, blue, pink of coral and shells aesthetic in the deep sea mural on the bottom of the walls. A brown ceramic flooring and on top of it was a large flora rug in the middle of the room. Beneath the carpet was two black leather couches facing across each other. In between the couches was a white marble coffee table with the middle inside was a water with a starfish and shells in it with a glass top on it. While the back of the room was a wooden desk and at the front was blue tentacles on the stand. A shell like chair behind the desk. Though what got their interest was the large safe behind the desk. 

“What’s this place…? Are we really still in school? There’s a big safe, too… It’s like a bank.” Jack commented as the trio admired the room. Azul looked at them, “Come, it won’t do standing around the entrance. Come inside.” He instructed his juniors as they walked inside as Haruna took a seat on the couch. Jack stood behind them while the Octavinelle Prefect sat across from them. As Jade and Floyd came in and poured the two some tea. The lavender haired man smiled, “So, what is it you wish to discuss with me?” He asked the brunette. 

“Please remove the anemones from everyone.” She replied. 

Azul let out a light laugh, “Ahahaha! Oh, my… What a tyrannous villain you make of me.There are a total of 225 students who are working for me, you understand?” He said. 

“225 people!? That’s how many students made contracts with you…?” Jack asked, astonished by the number. _These students are just idiots… including our own oh boy…_ Haruna and Shiro thought. 

The lavender haired man explained, “Jade and Floyd worked vigorously to make business prosper this year, after all. Thanks to them, I managed to make deals with a lot of customers. Now then, Haruna-san. You mentioned that you want me to set those students free. It’s not like I’m making them do unreasonable jobs, you know? They simply have to work under me due to the agreement we’ve settled. A contract is not something so easily nullified just because an outsider thinks that they look pitiable. In other words… You are already too late.” 

“It would seem so… Then how about we make a deal Azul-senpai.” Haruna suggested. Hearing those words shocked Shiro and Jack, “Hey, what are you thinking!?” The wolf exclaimed. 

“Haruna-sama…” Shiro muttered out wondering what was going on in her mistress’ head. Is she going to give up her ability? No… Definitely not that would literally put people in danger. But what exactly can her mistress offer besides that? The Octavinelle Prefect was intrigued, “Oh? You want to make a deal with me? What an interesting idea.” He said. As Floyd snickered, “Aha~ Koebi-chan, you’ve got guts.” 

“Very well. I understand that you want to make a deal with me, however…We have a little problem, see? If I remember correctly, you do not possess any magic.You do not possess a beautiful voice nor are you a royal country’s only heir. However you do possess the power to teleport which is useful to travel around and make connections. Though if you don’t want to give up something that big then the collateral must be of equal value.” Azul told the girl. 

Jack and Shiro tilt their heads in confusion, “A collateral?” They asked. 

Haruna smiled, “Hmm. Azul-senpai I know my power is tempting but that’s not what you’re really what you want, right? After all, you want me to give you my rights to use the Ramshackle Dormitory as a second Monstro Lounge.” She said. Shocking the wolf and fox, especially the Octavinelle members, as they weren’t expecting her to answer like that. They all thought how interesting this girl was for figuring out their plan. Jack and Shiro’s eyes narrowed at him, “That’s what you’ve been after from the start…” The Savanaclaw student stated. 

“How did you know that’s what he wanted from the start Haru-sama?” The white fox asked. 

“Oh during lunch when Jade-senpai mentioned about coming here. I thought about it at the time about what he would want in the deal. After all he is a businessman, and what do people in the business world want?” Haruna asked. 

“Money?” Jack and Shiro replied. 

The brunette sighed, “Well yes but in order to do that. They need to expand their industry.” She told them as the two nodded now understanding. 

“Heh… so that’s why you were spacing out.” Said Floyd with a smile. “You really thought that much ahead. Haruna-san.” Jade said with a grin. 

Azul then asked, “You’re a very intelligent girl. Haruna-san. Are you a business woman yourself?” 

“Ah. No no I just read a lot of business books. Well someone forced me to anyways. But yeah anyways I apologize for getting off topic.” The brunette replied. 

The others realized they went on a small tangent and went back on topic. The Octavinelle Prefect cleared his throat, “No it’s fine. But yes I do want the rights to use the Ramshackle dorm to expand Monstro Lounge. I’m glad you understood Haruna-san.” He said with a smile. 

BAM! 

“I’m on-board with that decision!” Grim shouted bursting inside the V.I.P room as everyone saw him all covered in soap bubbles. 

Shiro and Haruna asked, “Grim, how long have you been there!?” 

The grey feline wipes off all the bubbles off of his fur, “I-I’m tired of living like this, yanno! My fur is not made for dishwashing!” He exclaimed with an upset expression.

Jade crossed his arms with a displeased look, “Grim-san, you will not be let off easily for skipping out on work and for eavesdropping on people’s conversations. Floyd, please throw him out.”He told his brother. 

Floyd smiled, “Alrighty~” He replied walking over to the grey cat. 

“Now, now. Wait a second, you two. Listen to what your second dorm-mate is saying, Haruna-san. What do you say? Will you give the Ramshackle Dorm as a collateral to make a deal with me?” Azul asked with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

The grey feline cried out, “Haru… Please save me…!” 

“Stop it, Haruna! It’s definitely going to be a contract disadvantageous to you!” Jack told the girl. As she thought for a moment and sighed, “I know it but I don’t have much of a choice. So Azul-senpai I want to hear the conditions you have.” She replied. 

“Hey! Ugh! Shiro can’t you do something!?” The silvery white wolf asked. 

Shiro replied, “Whatever Haruna does. I trust her.” 

_After all she always finds the solution to cases._ The fox thought.

“The conditions for this contract are…In three days’ time, I want you to steal a certain picture from the Atlantica Memorial” Azul stated. 

Haruna, Shiro and Jack’s eyes widened stunned by the man’s request. In brunette’s days she was ordered to kill, torture and capture people. Sure she has stolen/ pickpocketed from people. But never had she stolen something shown to the world in a public area. 

“Are you telling us to steal a work of art!?” The wolf questioned. This even astonishes the vice prefect. The Octavinelle prefect shook his head, “No, It’s not a painting. What I want you to steal is– It is the commemoration picture of Prince Rielle’s visit taken 10 years ago.” He replied. 

_Oh thank goodness. It’s something simple and not something crazy. Definitely not ready to go to underwater jail… We would definitely not be able to last long there. Though getting such a simple picture. No way they’re going to make it easy for us._ The brunette thought. She then asked him, “A prince’s commemoration picture?”

“It is positioned right near the entrance, so historically, it is of little importance. It is just that, a simple picture. It won’t cause a huge panic even if it’s gone missing.” Azul explained. 

Grim and Shiro asked, “Why make us do all that?” 

The silvery haired man pushed his glasses up to his face and replied, “It won’t be a challenge if I don’t make you do something difficult now, would it? I will be at a disadvantage if I made you do something very easy, after all. I am not a charity, you understand?”

Jade jumps into the conversation, “The Atlantica Memorial Museum in the Coral Seas is quite the famous tourist spot where you can see a lock of the King’s “Silver Hair” and even the infamous “Mermaid Princess’s Cork-opener”.It’s not like we’re making you search for something impossible at the bottom of the sea.” He explained. 

“Oh, yeah~ I remember going there during our elementary school field trips~” Floyd said with a smile. 

Jack then asked, “Wait just a second. The Kingdom of the Coral Seas itself is underwater, right? We don’t have gills nor fins, so that will be difficult to accomplish. The conditions are kinda severe, don’t you think?” 

The grey feline nodded in agreement, “Yeah! I can’t breathe underwater, yanno!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s something you should figure out for yourself… Is what I’d like to say. However, rest assured.I’ll give you a potion that will make it possible for you to breathe underwater. Since the Great Sea Witch gave the pitiable Mermaid Princess legs just so she could be with the one she loves. A benevolent heart is a must, you see? Fufufufu. So, what will you do? Will you make a deal with me and sign the contract? I do not have much time on my hands, so please decide quickly. Now… Now!” Azul said with a serious expression. 

“Mm. It’s a deal.” Haruna replied. 

The Octavinelle Prefect smiled and placed the golden contract and pen on the table. “Very well! Now then, please sign here.” He instructed the girl as she picked up the pen and signed her name at the line. After that, he picked up the contract, “I see that everything’s in order. This completes our contract. If you manage to bring me the commemorative picture from the museum before the sun sets on the third day…I will release all 225 of the servants that I have working under me right now. However, if you are not able to do so…Ramshackle Dorm will be mine. And you both shall be working under me afterwards.” He said. 

The brunette smiled, “We’ll see about that.” She responded as the lavender haired man grinned, “Jade, Floyd. Please escort our clients out. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you in three days.” He said. 

~~~

Once they left the Octavinelle dormitory. Haruna, Shiro and Grim were accompanied by the Leech brothers as they entered the Ramshackle dormitory’s hallway. Jade smiled in fascination, “Oh, so this is Ramshackle Dorm? This is my first time stepping foot inside, but it is quite the charming place.It’s close to the school, too, so it will be the perfect place for Mostro Lounge’s 2nd location.” He stated. 

“There are ghosts here, right? Sounds pretty interesting~” Floyd said with a smile. 

The grey feline then asked the two, “Why did you accompany us all the way here?” 

The brunette and fox sighed. “Grim. I gave the dormitory as collateral for the contract.That’s why they're here.” The girl replied. 

“Wha–!?” The cat exclaimed in shock. 

Floyd smiled and hugged the brunette, “Ah~ Koebi-chan sure is smart and cute~” He cooed. 

Jade then explains, “That is because Haruna-san didn’t want to give up her power. So she mentioned her rights for us to use the dormitory. Therefore we will be confiscating this dorm for the meantime.” 

“WHAT!?” Grim shouted. 

The vice dorm leader continued, “Until the day you fulfill your part of the contract, this place belongs to Azul. It will be a good decision to just follow the agreement, will it not?” 

“We’ll give you enough time to get what you need to get~” Floyd added while letting go of the brunette. 

Jade then told the girl, “Should the day come that Azul becomes the permanent owner, everything in here will be forfeit to him. Please keep that in mind, okay?” 

“Fufufu~ It’s gonna be okay~! If you bring the picture back in three days, we’ll return everything to you~” His twin said with a closed eye smile. Then the two began to chuckle in a sinister tone. 

_That laugh… Oh dear._ Haruna and Shiro thought while breaking into a sweat. 

“Wha–!? I have to take all my canned tunas with me…!” Grim shouted and ran off towards the kitchen. The brunette sighed, “I’ll just grab my clothes, textbooks, other things…” She mutters to herself and descends up the stairs to pack the things she needs. 

~~~

After the trio gathered their things putting it all in Haruna’s carry-on bag. They met the two twins at the front of the foyer. “Are you both ready?” Jade asked receiving nods from them. 

Floyd smiled and told them, “See ya, Koebi-chan, harp seally and seally. Safe journeys~” 

“Ah, if you have nowhere to stay, please feel free to ask us. It is possible to reserve Octavinelle Dorm’s guest room for 10,000 Madol a night.” Jade mentions then the two ushered the trio out of the dorm as the door closed behind them. Then Grim realized something, “Wait a sec…! “Earless seal”?! Was he talking about me!?” He asked receiving nods from the girls. The cold wind hits the brunette’s skin making her shiver as Shiro moves closer to her mistress to keep her warm. 

“We’re gonna be camping under the stars in this weather, huh… That’s gonna be tough…” The grey cat sighed. 

The white fox held a dead panned expression, “Whose fault do you think it is…?” She questioned. 

“For now, let’s go find a place where we can sleep. I would suggest the Spirit World but time works differently over there.” Haruna started sighing as they walked down the steps on the entrance of their dorm while carrying her bags. Until they heard footsteps coming their way. 

“Hey, Haruna! Shiro! Grim!” Deuce shouted as the trio looked over to see the dark blue haired boy along with Ace and Jack running towards them. 

The grey feline smiled, “Wha–!? Are you guys here to save us!?” He asked. 

The messy haired boy replied, “Hmm. Grim and Shiro aside, it’s kinda our fault that Haru’s in this situation, isn’t it? It’s gonna be bad if she caught a cold or something from staying outside.” 

“You really aren’t straightforward.” Grim said with his hands on his hips. 

The dark blue haired boy told them, “We’ve already talked with Prefect Rosehearts about it. If you’re okay with sleeping in our four-person dorm room, it shouldn’t be a problem. Though he considered offering his bed but got angry for some reason, and Clover-senpai offered but didn’t trust his roommates. And Diamond-senpai offered for the same reason but Prefect turned him down.” 

“Won’t it be too crowded if you add another person to a 4-person dorm room? Does Heartslabyul have any free rooms?” Jack asked. 

Deuce then explains, “Our dorm hasn’t had any expelled students, so unfortunately there’s no free room.” 

The Savanaclaw first year turned away and scratched the side of his head, “Then… do you wanna stay over at Savanaclaw Dorm?” He asked the girl. 

The boy's eyes widened, “Eh!!!??” They shouted. 

“Well I am curious on how the dorm looks inside but is it okay though?” Haruna replied. Jack then crossed his arms, “Even though I said I’d have your back dealing with Azul I ended up not being able to do anything. And they still owe you for the Magift tournament stuff. Also you’re a girl and earned Leona-senpai’s respect so I don’t think he will refuse.” He stated. 

“That’s true…” The brunette and fox commented. 

“Hooooh.” The dark blue haired boy hummed with a grin on his lips. Ace smirks, “Heh~ Jack’s a really nice dude deep inside, huh~” he said in a playful tone. 

“Even though you don’t look at it, y’know.” Grim added with a smug grin on his face. 

_These three sure love to tease or poke fun at others…._ The brunette thought with a nervous smile. 

Jack then stuttered out defending himself, “D-don’t get me wrong!! It’ll just be troublesome for me if Haru doesn’t win against Azul before the next test!” 

Ace smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Alright alright, let’s leave it at that.” He said. 

“I feel like Haruna will be able to sleep better if we go with Jack’s suggestion.” Deuce commented with a smile. 

The messy dark orange haired boy grinned mischievously, “Your only choice in our dorm is to either sleep on the floor or with me or Deuce. Oh, maybe you’ll like that better~?” He teased. 

Haruna gave the boys a closed eye and smiled, “You two would like that wouldn’t you?” She asked. As the Heartslabyul duo’s face flushed and looked away from the girl. Well they did develop feelings for the girl afterall. She giggled and looked at the Savanaclaw student, “I’ll take up on that offer to stay in Savanaclaw.” She told him. 

Jack nodded, “Then let’s hurry and go back. It’s almost 12 already…” He said while letting out a yawn. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow~” Ace said with a smile. 

Deuce smiled as well and told them, “Good night.” 

“Mm night guys.” The brunette and fox said as they all headed to the Hall of Mirrors and went their separate ways. 


	20. Author Note: No I will not discontinue this story don’t worry.

Hello I apologize if you all thought this was an update. Sadly its not sorry.

Anyways I will be doing rewriting this story since I have included Yuu who is the mc kinda (ofc both are magicless along with Haruna. Yuu like Haruna has a ability instead). So yeah I’ll be rewriting though bc of college (also in my 3rd year) it’ll be slow rewrites and updates. I hope you all can understand that! I originally promised I would write during the winter break but umm I took a break and played Genshin Impact so um oops. I apologize I still enjoy and love Twisted Wonderland and will still write for it. Anyways thank you for the support! 

Also I plan on making this story into a series by chapters/ episode of the game. Like Chapter 1 being Heartslabyul and chapter 2 being Savanaclaw etc... You get the gist. Maybe I’m not sure yet I will or will not do that and will just continue every arc/ chapter in this story. 

I also plan to include some chapter specials maybe maybe not relating to Bungo Stray Dogs Wan! Or the Twisted boys being isekai’d into Haruna and Yuu’s world aka BSD universe. And for some reason I was thinking when they meet up with Haruna. she’s not exactly in her body but Chuuya’s as they encounter an ability user who can switch people’s bodies and not abilities. Again I dunno yet. Also I plan to write about the game events like the Ghost Wedding, Fairy Gala, The Beans Day, um.... the Wishing one I forgot what it was called, and Scary Monsters Event. I have many ideas!

Oh once I rewrite and continue writing for this. This author’s note will be deleted of course! I will be updating again probably in Mid-May or when Spring Break starts (not sure in Spring break bc research paper and other projects) 

Oh and before I forget I have semi- rewritten/ added Yuu into the first chapter so go check that out now if you want. Or just binge idk up to you all I don’t control you guys choices. 

Anyways thank you again for your support :D 


End file.
